The Fast and The Furious: Insider
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: The assignment is simple, inflitrate the fast paced world of street racing and write about it. If only it were that easy...Dom/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fast and Furious series.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Quite a feworiginal characters

**Prologue**

Edgar Styles had had a lot of concrete ideas to keep his magazine relevant in the fast changing era, but he had to pat his back on this one. As they say entrepreneurs were people who were innovative, it didn't mean one couldn't take an existing idea and make it even better. Which was what he was doing, taking an over done article idea and changing it up to make it current. Now, all was left was getting to ball rolling on his little goldmine and not only will he remain relevant but, be rolling in it.

"Eddie, you called?" the familiar voice of Rayne Cassidy interrupted his happy musing. Speaking of players of his sure goldmine, the brunette was the centerpiece in all of it. If she gave him the negative on his proposal, it would all be shot to hell. So, mustering his most charming and disarming smile, he gestured for her to take a seat ready to lay on the charm thick to get what he wanted.

"Yes, Rayne," clasping his hands together. "I have good news for you," he opened with an easy smile trying to bait her. It was no secret she hated her current assignment on fluff pieces and society gossip and was itching for real journalistic work, something that was already in his favor of getting a yes.

Now, she didn't want to hope, but she was praying hard he was saying what she thought he was saying. "No more gossip by anonymous?" The career change had been big and drastic for her, unfortunately though she had yet to make a dent in the new career line, so color her desperate, but she need him to say the words.

"That all depends on what you do on this assignment," he baited once again, already seeing her itching for an opportunity. "That is, if you say yes of course."

She chuckled, "are you kidding, if it gets me away from Cruz de la Rhea's new clothing line, I am there!" Yes, that was what she had been reduced to, a puppet chasing after It-girls, would-be celebrities and their latest fling with the who's who of the A-list. And lord knows she'd been tossed around the second rate gossip rag long enough to make her want to pull her hair out. Money was good, but assignments were for crap. Her aim had always been the main stream Motor Magazine, which was still the publishing houses pride and joy. Cars she knew, cars she got. Petty squabbles and scandal of sex, lies and videotape of celebrities she could care less about, even though it was pretty easy to infiltrate that feeble world.

"M Magazine is thinking of doing an exposé piece and you're perfect for it," Eddie went on, knowing he had her full attention. "You used to be part of the street racing scene when you were young right?"

"And Maggie never keeps her mouth shut does she?" Rayne mumbled with a sigh, knowing the red head had a penchant habit of running her mouth too much without a second thought, and an eavesdropping ear that would rival FBI communicators. She should have never put in her two cents on her thought about the Maggie's street racer boyfriend. "But, to answer your question yes I was. It was long time ago though so –"

He smiled wider, "perfect, you're just the person I need."

"No offense, and I mean this with the most respect, but isn't the whole street racing and it's hazards a tired story. I mean, everyone and their mother has done some sort of piece on it, why follow the flock when you stay above the rest by being… unique?" The street racing scene wasn't something she was looking to delve into anytime soon, even if it got her a good assignment. But she couldn't flat out refuse either because it would make him overlook her for future projects because she wasn't playing ball on this one. Maybe Cruz's line wasn't such a bad assignment after all?

"And there you go," he chuckled, "We _are _you unique! That's why we want to take the story to new heights, to places it hasn't been before. Things people haven't seen before. You are also right about it being over done, because everyone uses the same angle –either glorifying it or crucifying it as an outsider looking in. We want to look at things for the inside, understand the Why, What, Where, Who and How's of the world from the perspective of a racer."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "So a tell-all?"

"We don't want to be subjective in our views of things, but objective," he explained. "You are a former racer and have a view from the inside, but I want you to go in and note the changes that have taken place since you raced. Give me that satire you write in your pieces, plus the depth you used to convince me to hire you." She was still on the fence about it, he could tell but he was going to give her one subtle push to his side. "Rayne you have talent as a writer, but also a car enthusiast. When you speak about cars you bring such soul into it that could have the chauvinist bow down at you understanding their point of view when it comes to cars. I won't hold it against you for saying no, but are you telling me you don't want the opportunity to write about something that encompasses everything you care to write about?"

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

On her drive over she had weighed all the pros and cons of coming to Rei for mechanical help, but the pros outweighed the cons. Sure he'd be reluctant to help, probably yell at her for a while like she was a little school girl, huff and puff before conceding, even though she could do without all the dramatics it was best to go to family for this. Besides, she needed him to help her honed her rusty racing skills –and that would be the most trying of feats if she had to be honest.

The garage was the same as she remembered, packed with cars in different states of repair –imports as well as good old American muscle. No matter how pretty and aerodynamic they made the newer models or the imports she was still partial toward Classic American muscle. There was just something about its edge and its flaws that exuded power much more convincingly than the prettied up modern versions or imports.

Luck was on her side she guessed, when she spotted Rei's trademark Orange Mustang with black racing stripes down the middle, sitting outside the office building of the garage with its overall clad owner stick out under the hood, hard at work. As always, classic rock was blasting out of the speakers at volume she was sure could wake the dead. Now she was a lover of most music, but metal just grated at her last nerve, especially at the ear piercing volume he was blasting it. She wasn't surprised he couldn't hear the clicking of her heels on the cement floor, as she crossed the room to shut the thing off. Even less surprising were the expletives coming out of his mouth, "Kane, I know you love the classical crap, but I need me mood music to work. So turn it back up."

"Is that what you tell all the ladies?" she asked, amused at the 'mood music' comment. Her tone was enough to get his attention it seemed, when he whipped around with a crooked smile playing at his lips.

"No, just the one's I like," hugging her tight, once he wiped his hand clean of grease –well as clean as he could get them with a dry cloth which wasn't much. To his defense however, he kept his palms off her clothing and hey, he worked the whole grease monkey thing. "What brings you by?"

Rayne slugged him in the arm, hoping to keep the good mood longer before dropping the bomb on it. "What, I can't come see you without it looking suspicious?" eyebrow raised in question.

"When you, Maya or Nic come over it's always suspicious," Rei teased good-naturedly, throwing an arm around her and leading her back outside to the wooden picnic table set-up under the one of the two trees in the lot. "Beside you have the, _I need something_ look on your face. Let's have it, what do you need?"

Of course it looked suspicious, her dropping by in the middle of the day when she was suppose to be socializing with the celebrities and getting gossip right about then, but she'd come this far to chicken out and was determine to push through. "It's not what I need, more like what he Impala needs?"

"Something wrong with it you can't fix, never thought I'd see the day," Rei chuckled, knowing that there was nothing on that car Rayne couldn't DIY her way through. She knew her way around that car like a mother knew her child –very well. "So, how can I save you today?"

"She's running fine, I just need your help upgrading her a little bit," It was best to ease him into the idea, than just tell him, less yelling and have-you-lost-your-mind's that way.

Oh, he could smell a rat and a big one at that. He and Kane had always toyed with the idea of upgrading the car in horse power, but Rayne had been adamant about keep it 'clean' of upgrades in honor of her father's memory. So color him surprised with that statement. "Upgrading? Last time I even came near her with the thought of upgrade you nearly castrated me. Now you want an upgrade? Is this some kind of joke I'm not in on?" His blue eyes searching her hazel-greens for the punch line, there had to be one because no way Rayne Cassidy was letting him upgrade that car, heck she still had that old, beat up stereo system in and was only coming around to the idea of changing it recently. Forget smelling a rat, there was a rotting fish too –one that included wages, NOS and a whole lot of adrenaline. "But say I believe you are sober and not losing your mind right now, what kind of upgrade are we talking about? And it had better not start with N and end with OS." He waited a beat for reassurance that the upgrade was just the stereo system, but she didn't jump to correct his assumption and he was feeling the increased urge to shake her senses back. "No," he stated stonily, his good mood completely dissipating within seconds.

"Rei –" she tried, reaching out for his arm before he got too far, but she was cut off immediately when he wrenched his arm from her feeble grip and turn toward her, anger clearly marring his handsome features.

"Are you kidding me right now? Racing, Rayne!" he voice teetering on the edge of a shout, while he combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You must be outside your mind, thinking I'd help you so you can do it."

"You haven't even tried to hear me out?"

Rei scoffed at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement. "Hear you out? Hear what out, Rayne that you have lost your god damn mind and decided to race again? Did you bump your head someplace? Because I'm pretty sure the only way you could come here and ask me that is amnesia."

"It will only be for a little while Rei, not forever."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Rayne. Are you that starved for excitement and adrenaline?"

Rayne rolled her eyes, with a sigh. "If you think that, then you don't know me at all."

"You want to race again, _street _racing tell me where I've got it wrong. Because, I know I have all bases covered."

She knew what he was seeing in his head, but things were different. "I'm not Kane, Rei stop comparing me to him on this!" her fight returning easily. "But, fine if you don't want to help me with this, then I'll just go to Dante's"

Without even a second thought he grabbed onto her arm, before she stormed out of there and to Dante's. "Rayne hold up," he deflated, knowing she didn't like or handle hot headedness very well and if he wanted to get through to her he'd have to calm the hell down. "I'm sorry, I lost it. It's just… I'm I the only missing something here. Last time any of us went into street racing, the result were pretty bad. I just… I can't understand why you'd go do something that nearly tore us apart?"

She knew where he was coming from; heck she had the divorce, depression and isolation to prove it. But, life had been good since then and she was ready to face the demons that came with the world of street racing. So if she could step way out of her comfort zone on his one, then why couldn't he? "Rei, in case you forgot, I'm the one that lost a child," it wasn't something to forget and move past, heck Kane hadn't been able to and his actions after were what really almost destroyed them. But, maybe her article could help her heal further. "Rei, I'm not going back because I'm pumped up and need some action, alright. I'm doing it for an article I'm writing."

"An article your writing needs you to be a street racer again? I thought you wrote satires about the lives of the rich and famous or rather young and stupid."

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, "I do, but the Editor in Chief of M Magazine, gave me an opportunity to move away from that, and I'm taking it."

"I'm no genius but I can put two and two together and say, you're writing an exposé aren't you," Rei sighed, the conclusion was worse than he expected. It was bad enough she wanted to race to gain access, but writing about it and the people that live it with the way the scene was now, it was downright scary. "Rayne, you need to let this one go. Please, just go back and tell him you can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't like how it used to be when you raced," he told her gently, stepping closer and catching her eye. "Kane obsessed, doesn't even begin to touch on how some of these guys are and I don't need to illustrate how bad that was."

Placing her hand over his she sighed once again, seeing the worry clearly displayed on his face. "Rei, I need to do this, and I came here because I need you to help me with it. Please, Rei, just help me out with this."

"Fine," he conceded, hating the puppy dog eyes she was giving him to get her way. "But, I'm going to be beside you the whole way," now he'd expected a nod, but that wasn't at all what he got. Instead she pulled away from his touch shaking her head in contradiction.

"No," she stated, firmly.

"Then you're not doing it," he stated equally as firm, even crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis on his stance in the matter.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I care about you and I don't want my sister getting hurt. Racers they like beautiful women, meaning you're just their type. I'm not letting you go it alone."

"I thought you were heading to Japan for training in the drift circuit?" she reminded him, hoping it was enough of an argument to get him to back off. It wasn't a secret that Rei loved to drift, and with the professional and established circuit he'd gotten his chance to do what he loved, with sponsor backing too. No way would he give that up to play big brother, even when he was way younger than her.

He laughed, "Nice try, but I can postpone the trip. Besides, I have three months to get there."

"This is ridiculous," she argued. "You've wanted this, your whole life and now you're getting it, but you want to throw it away. Oh, P.S. I know the training in two weeks is mandatory in your contract so don't bullshit me about having time." He rolled his eyes, and she softened her tone. "Rei, I used to race and I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Okay," he conceded once again, but before she could relax he added. "But, I'm telling Kane."

"Uh-uh, no way in hell," her protest spirited and adamant at the thought of it, "weren't you the one talking about Obsessed Kane? You know how he is… how he gets; we don't need that right now."

"I'm running out of options here, Rayne, because even if you're singing 'I'm a big girl', I'm not letting you go it alone. So, either come up with something to appease me or its Kane –even if I don't want to go there."

A familiar blonde haired male and his mocha skinned counterpart caught the corner of her eye, spurring on an idea, "How about Nix and Fox? They are still in the racing scene and as much as I would have rather done it without the crew, they'd be good. " He looked skeptical. "Come on, you know it's a good idea."

"Quit with the puppy dog eyes, you've got me," the girl really had him wrapped around her finger. "That doesn't make me any more thrilled about this reintroduction to street racing so don't get any idea. I hear of any trouble, I'll be on a plane and back here pulling you out kicking and screaming myself." A roll of the eyes was all he got for his threat, so he added more fire. "Then I'll sit back while Nic and Kane rip you a new one, got it?"

She gave him a grudging nod, but he remained unconvinced. "What you want me to cross me heart?" completely unmoved, "fine, I got it." He was angry still and it was understandable with the can of worms she opened, but at least he didn't refuse. However, there was one fact she knew he wouldn't compromise on, "You're still going to tell Kane aren't you?"

"Damn straight," he confirmed. "Besides, he will be better of knowing from the get go, than finding out later and going on a rampage, that and need training if you hope of making even a dent on the current scene."

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

To his credit, Kane had been calm at the news, even his eyes had remained neutral and steady at the news instead of stormy like they usually are when his angry. The only outward show of anger was the ever so slight clench of his jaw and his fist. But, unlike his expressive brother Rei, Kane hadn't shouted at all if anything his voice was calm throughout the conversation. Was he happy about her decision? Far from it, Rayne was pretty sure that if they were still married, he would have thrown her in a room, locked her up until she came to her senses. Okay that was extreme, but she was pretty sure it would have been more than what he put out.

"_I thought you said the street racing world was toxic, Ray. Now…"_

_Rayne sighed, rounding the table and sitting in front of him. "Kane I didn't divorce you because you were a racer and you know it. I never condemned you for it, I just couldn't stand –"_

"_Seeing me obsessed with revenge?" he completed for her, leaning back in the chair looking at her with those blue eyes that always saw to her soul. "I know. It just feels that way with his new development."_

"_Kane, this has nothing to do with us and what happened. I know you feel slighted and cheated with me saying that I want to race again, but it's not for the same reasons I had before." She assured him, reaching for his hand and holding it in her own. "It's selfish of me to come here and ask you for this, and you have every right to tell me to take a walk after everything. But I need your help, Kane and if after you don't want me around for a while I'll understand," twining her fingers with his own she pleaded with him. "I don't like you worrying about me –"_

_He interrupted immediately, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll always worry about you racing or not, you know that."_

_The emotion dancing in his eyes that he rarely let through, made her feel horrible for doing this to him, but the selfish part of her convinced itself that he wouldn't be involved beyond a certain point so it was okay. "I know," she broke eye contact, unable to stand the emotions. "I hate dragging you back in."_

"_Let's face it; you know I'd have caused much more havoc if you didn't tell me upfront about this."_

_The protectiveness Kane held for her and his family was fierce, and that perhaps was still what scared her. Not of him, but about what he'd do for them, for her. The real reasons of her divorce from him: his anger, heaven help the person that thought of hurting someone he loved. Keeping her re-entry to racing would have probably him seeing red, and storming the streets to drag her back out or throwing her over his shoulder which ever worked. Yes, Rei had been right, being upfront was best. Heck, she could see the determination and threat shining in his eyes, while he spoke. He wasn't messing around about it. "God forbid," she sighed with a laugh, earning her that slight tug of his lips._

"_But, we're not touching the Impala," he told her, standing up to tower over her. "I also know you hate imports –"_

"_Hate is a strong word."_

"_So, the Lancer's out, leaving 1970 Camero. It needs less work, so it will be ready by the end of the week."_

_She smiled, standing herself, "thank you," her gratitude sincere as were arms wrapped around his waist, giving him a hug. The familiarity wasn't lost to her. He smelt the same, was as warm as she remembered and she still fit rather well in his arms, but the feelings were different._

"_Anything for you, Tenshi," he assured her, with a soft kiss on her temple before letting her out of his embrace._

Nix could see her mind was far away, it usually was after a conversation with Kane and him being the guy's best friend and a surrogate brother to Rayne, he was always left to pick up the pieces to whichever side that needed it. Since it was street racing involved, Kane you'd be drinking tonight and need a designated driver. Rayne would need an unbiased ear, which he guessed was him since Fox –the supposed calm one of the group –was off on calming ride after hearing the news. To say the blonde was angry would be putting it lightly. "Need an ear?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind the company," she confessed, making space for him on the picnic table. "Fox still pissed?"

"You saw the hiss fit huh?" Nix said with a laugh, even if he was well aware about how serious it was. Fox was the guy that never got upset, kept things peaceful which was why when he got upset or pissed off, you felt horrible for causing it. "He loves you, he'll get over it."

She sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that hour alone. The anticipated resistance had been harder to take that she would have imagined. "I hope so. The world doesn't seem right when Fox is pissed."

"Why pretty boy's a real buzz kill when he wants to be," he nudged her with his shoulder, getting a small chuckle. "But, he's not the only one getting you down is he?"

"Thought we agreed on no ear, but company?" Not wanting to divulge what was really bothering her.

Nix sighed, pulling her into a half hug. "You're not an awful person, and he can't help that he's still in love with you. Asking him to help you out with one of the things that led to the divorce may not have been tactful but, it is what it is."

"I know you're angry too, Nix."

"He's my best friend, my brother. When he's down, I'm down along with him," he shrugged. Was he upset? Sure, but he couldn't hate her for the situation. The divorce as much as he hated to put it out there had been upsetting but necessary; Kane's love for Rayne border on dangerous, couple that with that angry protection mechanism it was sometimes murderous. The racer who'd rammed into her, causing the loss of their unborn child, sure as hell knew what kind of fury the guy possessed when pissed. And even if she didn't voice it herself, the brunette knew how much Kane cared for her and the extent he was willing to take his fury out of revenge. So yes, he felt awful that Kane still loved her the way he did, and how it broke him every time Rayne was around him. It had gotten better, but with her wanting to race again… progress was shot. "It's it what it is, Ray. But I'd advise you to stay away for a couple after this is over, to let him get his bearings right. I love you, I do but we don't need him unhinge."

"Maybe I should stop coming round, period."

Nix rolled her eyes, "Enough dramatics, Ray. I didn't say stay away for good, just giving him time."

"You know as much as you try to hide it, that Psychology degree shine through always," she lightened the mood, not wanting to get everyone down.

"I'm taking that as a thank you," he informed her, giving her one last squeeze and kiss on the temple before letting her go completely.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Tenshi – Angel_

A lot of OCs here and you're probably wondering where Dom and the gang are. They'll be here soon, just needed to set the pace and back ground for the character, so you understand where my head is at with this. This is an AU story, so if something's don't match up it's probably purposeful on my part. Chapter One is posted along with this, so tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter One: Start It Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Parings: **Mia/Brian, Letty/OMC, Dom/OFC

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**Chapter One: Start It Up**

Even though Nix, Fox, Kane and Rei had insisted on how different the scene was now, it looked the same to her. Still the same supped up rides on display to impress other racers and the ladies. Racer girls and groupies still wore entirely too little clothing to not be mistaken for street walkers. The sound cars were supped up to look pretty and provide sounds for the night.

Things, however worked were different. For one instead of racers challenging each other upfront with no middle man, there was now a Race Runner who run the circuit and dictated which races would go down. Most would find it constricting but, surprisingly, it kept things in order. Sore losers didn't stiff their competition because the person handling the cash was the Runner. Even though there was somewhat an unofficial hierarchy of racers before, now there was a more pronounced and official list.

There were races according to the type of wages put up –whether pink slips or money. Then there were races to challenge rank, and those supposedly were the tension filled ones. Her race was a common wager, against 3 other racers. Entrance fee to the race was a grand and the wager was another five. How much would the Race Runner pocket from her race alone; Four large, plus another two from the winner making a nice 6,000.

Her blue '70 Camero was conspicuous among the imports and current models, when she drove to the starting line after parting with a six thousand awaiting the start. A clown in a Mitsubishi Evolution IX was running his mouth, about how bad he'd beat them and such crap, but to be honest trash talkers usually did nothing. It was all an illusion to make their opponents feel less secure and to build up confidence he didn't have. So his babble was white noise to her as she concentrated on the road, flexing her fingers awaiting the signal.

Was she nervous? Yes, but the trick about street racing was to remain calm despite the pressure from the outside. The calmer you were, the better you drove, the clearer your mind, the fast your reaction time and the clearer you were on the goal –to win.

A racer girl with a tiny plaid skirt that barely covered her ass, stripper heels and a bikini for a shirt walked onto the road in front of the two middle cars, with the checkered flag. Raising the flag above her head she yelled, "Ready," before bringing it down 90 degrees eyeing the anxious racers for a long moment to mount the tension, "Set." Biting her lip she waited a beat before dropping the checkered flag on the ground, "Go!" All that remained at the starting line were skid marks from the racers tires, smell of burnt rubber and smoke as well as a wind wept Sky.

How you came out of the turn after the first straight determined your place in the race, whether you'd be battling for first place or if it was a battle for third. Determination of that came quickly, as the red Celica and purple Lancer, over did there drifts letting her and all-talk-no-action take up the front. To their credit they put out a spirited fight, but it was already down to her and Evo IX.

The reason people called it street racing, it was because it sometimes got dirty, sometimes even downright nasty and therefore wasn't for the feint heart. Punk-with-the-import was trying his hand at scare tactics, swerving toward her try to box her into the wall so he could force her to stop, but he had no idea who he was messing with. Shifting gears, and stepping on the gas further, she bought her time, getting the slightest lead over him and swerving in front of him before steadying the car and pressing on the NOS, sending her sailing toward the finish line undisputed, as Evo IX tried –albeit sloppy –pressing on the gas himself and barely making it across the finish line in third.

Lesson to big talker was to spend less time trash talking and trying to make his competitors bow out, and more time on actually trying to win the race squarely. Her drift at the end was clean, if she did say so herself.

…

"Well damn, Novice won," Rome commented, watching the blue '70 Camero drift to a halt. "Wonder if she's as fine as Tej said."

Dom's ears peaked at the last comment. "Camero's female?" It was no offense to female racer that he asked, it was just the car wasn't something a female rider would typically chose. Most female racers, even Letty, preferred Imports. Second note to why he's asked, was that 'Novice' went up against three guys and out classed them all with a comfortable lead underneath her belt. Letty did it all the time, but it was nice to see other females who could hand loud mouths like Flash their asses on a silver platter.

"No way," Brian added, looking back at the car in awe as a congratulating crowd gathered around it.

Letty smirked, "Don't feel bad O'Conner, that only two girls now that can beat your ass in a race." Her comment earning sniggers amongst the guys.

"His looks like trouble," Vince predicted, watching Flash's trademark Evo cut off the Camero as it tried to drive through the crowd, then getting out of the car with a face that could only be classed as pissed the hell off and looking for trouble. The crowd still standing in his way getting a taste of his anger when he pushed them aside to get to the driver side of the Camero.

…

"Get out of the car, you stupid prick," Flash, banged on the roof of the car while pulling at the handle demanding the driver's presence. Punk had a lot of nerve after what he did, trying to run off like a coward. "What, scared jackass? Get out of the damn car and face me like a man, you punk."

The banging on the roof and shouting, startled her at first but the longer she remained hidden behind tinted windows the longer he had to get mad and god know what he would do then to get to her. Her heart was pounding and her mind was telling her to put this car in gear and get the hell out, even plough through his precious car if she had to, but that would be making a bad situation even worse. So with a deep breath and sigh, she unlocked the door ready to step out gracefully and handle it civilly.

That idea was shot to hell, when Evo IX snatched the door opened and yanked her out of the car pushing her back against the car.

"Well, well if it isn't the high class bitch herself," he sneered, tightening his grip on her arm even more and his sneer turned lecherous. "Think what you did back there was funny?"

She tried getting her arm free, but he held on tight. "You mean winning, yeah I thought it was hilarious," she bit back, sometimes her mouth was too slick for her own good, but lucky for the Calvary had arrived in the form of Fox and Nix. Don't get her wrong she could handle herself, but it was nice to know she had back up if needed.

"You're a sassy little bitch aren't you?" invading her space further, until he was pressed up against her. But the nauseous pressure of his body against hers was gone soon enough, when Nix yanked him back forcefully, before twisting his arm behind Flash's back and pressing him face down on the hood of the car.

"You okay Rayne?" Fox asked, taking up the role of comforter, touch her arm gently.

She nodded with a smile, "I'm good."

"Flash how about you apologize to my friend for your actions, before I decide you're better off not racing for a while," Nix asked, effectively holding down the struggling Flash. "Did I mention this offer expires in 3… 2…" twisting his arm further, the dark skinned racer emphasized his point.

It was enough motivation for Flash to finally spit out through pain, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Rayne," Nix corrected. "You do like a named apology right, Rayne?"

"I'm sorry… Rayne," Flash easily repeated, through cries and grunts of pain. As promised he was released immediately, but not before a small threatening twist of the arm. Unfortunately for him, Nix wasn't done yet and turned him around to face him, hand fisting Flash's shirt, his usually handsome face marred with a cynical smirk.

"Flash, you ever come near her again, hell, even think in her direction again. I won't stop _him _from coming after you, and he's less cordial than I am." Everyone in the crowd assumed he was talking about Fox, who was glaring a storm at the guy, but who was privy to Kane's existence knew better. Nix was a pit bull, but Kane was a pit bull on steroids.

The crowd got the stepping after that, not wanting any leftover wrath to be directed at them.

"You know I have half the mind …. I thought we agreed you'd wait for us," Nix turned his attention on her once the crowd had dissipated and Flash had disappeared from view. He was still angry, but not murderous as before, however still downright pissed.

Rayne closed her eyes, knowing how much having someone word meant to Nix, and how much breaking it stabbed at his rational side. "I'm sorry okay. I should've, what do you want me to say?" Not the words she should have used, because he sniggered.

"You know what, I need I drink," Nix announced, addressing Fox rather than her. "You deal with her," storming off the direction he came, rethinking his agreement in this whole mess. Maybe Rei and Kane weren't all that crazy when they suggested locking her up until she gave up on the racing idea.

Fox looked at her steadily with an eye that could get anyone feeling guilty. "I know stubbornness and rebelling are in your nature Ray, but this is just ridiculous." He told her barely keeping calm, but forcing himself to, two times this month alone she'd made him lose his cool. "I love you, but I'm not putting us through that again. If you want to do this, then you'll have to rail in the rebellious side or this is done."

"Fox, come on, don't look at me like that," she averted her eyes to the ground unable to hold the disappointed gaze. Sometimes he could make you feel two with the guilt trip he packed in his eyes alone.

Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face to look at him once again. "Then don't do things that make me," his tone soft. "Let's see your arm."

"Really?"

"You going to lift up your sleeve or am I going to have to do it for you?" he challenged, with a raised eyebrow. She conceded easily lifting her sleeve to show him the hand print of where Flash grabbed her. "You're going to have to –"

"Steer-clear of Kane, I know. For what its worth I'm sorry," she apologized again more sincerely. Hey, she just dealt better when people weren't shouting at her. Fox seemed to be the only one privy to that certain memo. "Think Nix will forgive me?"

"Depends on whether or not Letty's being nice to him tonight, and let's just say she isn't the sun shine and daisies kind of girl," he confessed.

She was about to inquiry on this Letty chick, but her question were suspended for the time being as the race runner came over with her winning for the night. 18 grand wasn't a bad win.

"Tej, my man what's up?" Fox greeted with his easy smile, bumping shoulders with the race runner.

Tej smirked, "Nothing, just here to give the lovely lady her winnings for the night, and ask if all's good?" well aware of the scuffle that took place a few minutes ago. Dom had already been halfway there to stop it, but Nix bulldozed through and handled it. Nix was just like Dom only less muscle mass, so he didn't feel the need to step in when the guy already had.

"I'm 18,000 kinds of good, thanks," she smiled her most engaging and charming smile, which was well taken by the guy. What, if Fox could use it on the ladies why couldn't she once in a while?

Tej chuckled, "don't spend it in one place."

"How about I take some of this and buy you a drink, would you call it a good investment?" She inquired with a flirtatious smile, wanting her interviews to begin pronto and why not the Race Runner himself? It was even lucky for her that he wasn't bad to look at.

Tej smiled, liking her tone and the look in her eyes even though it was nothing but flirtation. "I'd say it's the best investment you'll ever make," however money still needed to be made with two more races to go, "but, I've got two more races to oversee."

"Well, that's too bad," she sighed, "I guess some other time then?"

"I guess so, beautiful," Tej agreed, getting kiss on the cheek for the brunette that would have Rome green, and from his peripheral vision that assumption was entirely correct.

…

Letty wasn't at all impressed by the display earlier, and Dom was pretty sure Nix wasn't getting any type of affection from her. The reaction to the situation had been personal, which meant the brunette in the Camero meant something more to him than the usual racer girls and groupies. Dom would take the blame for that, because it was their relationship that led to the constant vigilance and distrust of men. But Nix was patient, so it was only a matter of time before he got the misunderstanding sorted.

"Hey Letty," Nix offered with a soft smiling, hoping for a good mood from her tonight after dealing with Rayne. He loved Rayne like a sister, but sometimes he wished she was male so he could ring her damn neck. Flash was a punk with too much testosterone and wasn't much of a threat, but there were other guys around much more dangerous and yet, she pulled her crap. But enough of that, he was with his girl and that was what he was going to focus on for the rest of the night.

"You lost your way," was the Latina's greeting not even sparing him a glace. She didn't need his attention tonight. If anything she wanted him gone.

Nix sighed, tonight wasn't his night. "Letty…"

"My race is up, I'm out," she interrupted whatever it was he was coming at her with. Just not tonight, besides she had a race that needed winning and he was in her way.

Once she was out of ear shot, and at the starting line, Nix couldn't help ask. "What did I do wrong tonight, 'cause I just got here?"

"I'd say the throw down," Mia answered, before Dom could even open his mouth. "Or rather, the person you were throwing down for."

Nix laughed, "You can't be serious?

"You asked," Vince added, "So who is she?"

"Does it matter?" Nix asked, suspicious of the interest the bearded man was showing. Heck, Rome, Han and Dom were looking a little too interested for information.

Dom was the one to answer. "If you want to get out the dog house, then yeah it does." He wouldn't deny he was interested to know about the brunette, Nix defended so violently. Not that he wouldn't do the same if someone tried the same thing with Letty or Mia, hell any woman for that matter.

"A friend," he stated, he stated not willing to elaborate. Yes, she wasn't married to his best friend anymore, but damn it, he still felt territorial for his best friend, especially with these guys looking for a lay. And as much as his heart was all Letty, he wasn't blind enough to not notice that Rayne was quite the sight.

Mia rolled her eyes, "you think she's going to buy the 'a friend' argument? Do you even want to get on her good side again?"

"I didn't even do anything, except help a _friend _from a bad situation. What was I suppose to do let Flash get fresh with her?" Nix asked a bit of his rage from before shining through as he remembered that punk's hands on Rayne. God help him, if he found him in a dark alley.

Brian snorted, "For a friend you're still seething pretty hard."

"It's not natural to get this pissed over a …_friend_," Rome added, getting a deathly glare from Nix.

"Let's put it this way," Nix sighed, "That girl's my little sister, go anywhere near or even think a dirty thought about her… I'll end you. Clear enough for you Rome?" his threat left hanging in the air, as he walked away feeling much calm.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

The after party was at a local club, and Rayne was adamant about going to get more material for her growing article. She had already gathered quite a lot at the race venue just from observing and her brief interaction with the Race Runner and Flash. Not only that but the bits and pieces Fox and Nix added in were more than enough for an explosive first part. But, at the moment she was more interested in relaxing and having a little fun.

"So, I'm thinking of getting a drink," Tej mentioned loud enough to capture her attention. "You still buying it for me?"

She couldn't help chuckle at that, "I don't know if the offer is still on the table."

"Would it help if I apologized?"

She smiled, "You're lucky I like you Tej, so what are you having?" gesturing the bartender over, as Tej took the stool beside hers.

…

Nix found Letty easy enough, next to Mia nursing a beer and looking on to the dance floor, obviously battling boredom. He was prepared for her disinterested roll of the yes, but not at all deterred. Maybe it was his determination to finally have her that drove his actions; he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Can I talk to you?" she scoffed, but handed over her unfinished beer to Mia and led him outside.

"Talk," she ordered, leaning against the railing of the balcony staring him down, daring him to say the wrong thing so she can be done with him already.

He sighed, "She's just a friend, if anything a sister," it was bothering her he knew, so he went for it. "And I just did what Dom would do for Mia, or you for that matter."

"How come you never talk about her then, if she's like family you'd talk about her," she argued.

Now, she was grasping at straw and it was his opportunity to make things right. Taking a bold step toward her, until he was invading her space, he gently touched her elbows. "I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I only see you," talking to her crown because she refused to look him in the eye, in an effort to remain indifferent.

"Dropping lines now," she asked, finally looking up at him with a raised eyebrow in defiance.

He smiled, happy to have her softening even if it was a little bit. "On another girl it would be, but with you I actually mean it," lifting a finger to caress her jaw. Why she couldn't see how crazy she drove him, he didn't know but he wouldn't stop until she knew it with conviction. Daring further, he dipped his head and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, can I buy you a drink?"

"I can buy my own drink," she countered, unable to let the fight in her completely dissipate.

He smirked, "I know, but I want to buy you one," risking it again, he kissed her. "Would you just let me buy you a drink?"

A small smile couldn't help tug at her lips, when he tucked her under his arm and led her back in.

…

"Let me get this straight, Nix is all threats and brimstone about me hitting on her, but Tej is kosher?" Rome commented, watching the brunette laughing haughtily at something the guy in question was saying to her, completely taken by the race runner.

Han sighed, throwing a peanut in his mouth. "Maybe, you're not as discrete as you think you are in ripping her clothes off with your eyes." Facts were all of them were looking but, Rome was practically salivating with his less than honorable intention plastered all over his face.

"Like I'm the only one," he mumbled, grabbing a couple of peanuts for himself, watching the scene critically. "Me and Nix in a throw down, who wins?" Nix walked around, all angry black man with a bone to pick with him, punk probably couldn't take him in a fist fight.

Mia was the first to put her two sense in it, "No question, my money's on Nix," stifling a smile, while Brian beside her didn't even bother being discreet, laughing out loud at Rome's incredulous face.

"That's just cold M," Rome told her, "downright cold is what that is," sipping his beer as consolation. "Figures you'd choose the pretty body, you're dating one after all." The dig directed at Brian, who was still cracking up.

"Just shows she's got class," Brian returned, with a boyish smirk winding an arm round Mia waist pulling her close.

"Whatever," letting go of the first verdict, women always choose the pretty boys anyway so hers didn't count. "Dom, what's your take on this?"

Dom was silent for a long moment, before dropping the bomb. "I don't know, are you ready to be Nix's bitch?"

"Siblings, your opinions don't count," he contradicted trying to save face in the aftermath of the comment. Brian looked like he was just about to fall of his chair laughing, along with Vince; funny how an insult at his expense brought the two together like old chums –jackasses. Mia to her credit wasn't laughing to loud, covering her tiny chuckles with her glass. Han had that amused half smile of his that was even worse than Dom's smug counterpart –ass. "Han?"

"You sure you want to go for a hat trick?" Dom interceded, knowing who Han would side with. The Asian lived to annoy Rome and one up him in everything, so to irk him he'd probably choose Nix out of sheer spite.

…

"…trust me when is say the tax breaks you'll get from investing in pension is immense," she assured him, like any good salesman. "First is the tax breaks from actually investing in a scheme, and all funds invested by a scheme are tax free."

Tej smirked, "all you have to do is smile and you'd probably get a guy to get insurance for his insurance," he commented when she took a breather.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to know about the boring, but lucrative world of pensions, why you think I retired so early." It wasn't an entire lie so Rayne didn't feel too bad about telling it. Her capacity as an Actuary was in all extensive purposes retired, and now she was a journalist who'd managed to talk some rather juice facts from the Race Runner who seemed to have a good foot in the grapevine. So far, her article was shaping up to be quite the dime. "But, before you derailed me we were talking about you investing some of that 100K in the stock market and making you more money."

"You bought me a drink to get to my money, didn't you?" he accused good naturedly, liking the fact that she was intelligent. With every beautiful woman was a small quirk. Some were air heads, some were vain and to most her quirk would be Rayne being a walking fact dictionary on investment and insurance. He liked it, gave her an edge over the rest in his opinion, but even he would admit she was out of his league and he'd made a _friend _impression, rather than a lover impression with her. Not all was lost though, because any association with her was a good one. Besides, the girl had some crazy racing skills.

She smiled, that smile that was a subtle mix of coy and seductive to reel him in. "What can I say, I like making people money, and you're tonight's lucky pick. Don't you feel special?"

Tej just laughed, "So what stock did you want me to invest in?" watching her closely as she went into a quick and sweet breakdown of the key stocks to aim for and why, also when to sell them.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked, holding out her hand expecting him to hand it over without question. Surprising himself, he did and she made quick work of entering her phone number –he guessed –in to his phone. "If you have any questions, just give me a call."

"Day or night," He dared ask with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him with eyes that would make any guy gulp or squirm in nerves, as she leaned in. "If you can get through," She whispered into his ear, slipping the phone into his breast pocket with a soft kiss on the cheek before walking away.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Something had told her not to count Flash out for the night and she had been right, when she found the said male waiting for her when she exited the bathroom. Most were wise enough to take Nix's threats seriously, but it seemed the guy heard it through one ear and went out the other. Fox was busy being molested by five groupies in one of the many dark corners in the club; Nix was off with 'Letty' so it was up to her to take matter into her own hands if things got out of hand.

Like all cowards with something to prove and exude power, he grabbed her roughly by her arms slamming her into the corridor's walls, the distinct stench of alcohol lacing his breath assaulting her nostrils as he leaned in closed. "Not so strong and mouthy without your guard dogs are you?"

"Flash, let go of me," she asked, only give a small struggle since a big one seemed to excite him somehow. He was the domineering and dominating kind guy, who thrived on submission. But so help him if he didn't heed her request and let her go.

Idiot ignored it however, pressing his body into hers to hold her against the wall, trapped. "What's the matter baby, you scared?"His attempt to nuzzle her neck was enough to motivate her in actions. Somehow getting her leg free, she kneed him hard in the groin which got her released immediately as he fell to the floor clutching his crotch for dear life. But it seemed he was determined to keep her captive latching onto her leg when she attempted to walk away. Luckily, a pair of arms broke her fall, but Flash held onto her ankle using it as leverage to get to his feet even though he was clearly still in a world of pain.

"We ain't done bitch," he informed her through gritted teeth.

Her … she couldn't bring herself to call him savior, because she didn't need saving. It wasn't her stubbornness kicking in, just the facts. "Bobby, I think you are," an unfamiliar, deep baritone contradicted, vibrating against the firm chest she was still leaning against.

"Dom, this is none of your business," grunting, he tried working through the pain. "It's between me and this punta, here."

"We'll I'm making it my business," Dominic answered simply. He'd seen Flash disappear in the back soon after the brunette looking for all extensive purposes rather suspicious, and with her male companions otherwise indisposed he couldn't let the punk have an opportunity for something stupid. "You know how I hate sore losers, and you're being sore. She beat you, if you want to challenge that challenge her to a race, don't corner her in dark corridors like a coward."

His words were surprisingly sober for someone who was a racer. It was rare to find a racer that thought so maturely, yet kept his racer logic in his words. Even her body relaxed somewhat in his arms as he spoke, though her brain was telling her to push off him and walk away from the whole situation.

"She blindsided me –"

She could stand a lot of things, but not a liar. "Please, jackass, you tried to box me into a wall and when I turned it around, you get pissed? Oh man up!"

"Funny how you talk big when you have muscle to back you up," Flash took a threatening step forward, despite the wall of muscle standing behind the mouthy brunette.

"I'm just hitting you with the facts," she defended. "This is street racing, Flash, not go-karting; anything goes. Any racer knows issues with a race should be handled in kind. If it irks you so damn much that I cut you off, here's your chance to return the favor –like he said, challenge me."

Flash sniggered disbelievingly, "You've got to be shitting me."

"What, you scared I'll beat you again?" she challenged him, daring him to cower away from a direct challenge. Guys like him had too much pride in them to back off, but also feared getting shown up. So, it could swing ways, "time and place."

"Next Friday, and don't think of standing me up sweet cheeks because I will find you."

"Like I'm not itching to get you off my back already," she returned, with the same tense but civil tone. With a snigger he was gone, making a point to brush past her like that was meant to intimidate her –unknowing bugger. However, he was an afterthought now that she had to deal with _Dom_.

He oozed danger, she determined. His form bulky, muscular and strong warned any punks off and probably attracted girls like moths to flames; at least those girls that like the tall, dark, _bulky_ and handsome. Because, yes he was nice to look at she admitted passively, so handsome was a good assessment. But mostly she was drawn to his eyes that were a chocolate brown and pierced her so intensely that if she wasn't so use to stare downs with Kane, she would have looked away. "Not that I couldn't have handled it on my own, but thank for stepping in."

He chuckled at her show of independence, not that she was bluffing because she wasn't the one who was rolling around on the floor in pain and walking away funny. And he was pretty sure she'd cause more trouble if left to her own devices, like for example punch the guy. "I don't doubt you can," he reiterated.

"Dom right," it was a statement rather than question, holding out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Rayne."

He didn't think twice about taking her offered hand, keeping his eyes locked on her own. The fact that she could keep his gaze that long was impressive on its own, but the colour and beauty of her eyes made it hard to look anywhere else. "Rain?" he question, knowing he'd heard wrong

"Raina was too generic, and it was raining a storm when I was born –I guess it kind of fits," aware that he kept hold of her hand and her gaze, not willing to let either go. The guy had a presence you couldn't help but feel and see and she was taken for a minute. "You going to let go of my hand now, or do I have to say please?"

"I don't know, you seem to be getting into trouble every time someone let's you out of their sight."

She shrugged, "What can I say trouble finds me disturbingly attractive."

"I'm sure it does," his words holding a double mean as he relinquished her hand.

Biting her lips, she bit back a smile, "I guess I'll see you around," walking past him and down the corridor, but not before taking one last over the shoulder at Dom to find him watching her.

**A/N: **That was chapter One. _Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	3. Chapter Two: The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, alerting and those who reviewed. I ask kindly for reviews, to let me know how i'm doing and if something doesn't add up let me know.

**Chapter Two: The Story Begins**

"So should I just start yelling at you and assume you know why I'm pissed, or are you going to save me the energy and explain why in the hell you're racing again?" Nicole demanded, storming into her apartment like she owned the place, blue eyes blazing with anger she was barely containing. She'd almost forgotten about the blonde finding out, in her haze of writing and getting ready for another racing weekend, but it was Nicole and she was bound to reenact her little brother's reaction in the matter.

The best thing was to remain rational and calm, that way it would rub onto the blonde and hopefully pacify her before they talked. "Who told you?"

"Really, out of all the things you could say, you ask who ratted you out." Nicole asked incredulously, fearing her sister-in-law had really hit her head. "Well, to placate you no one tattled, I just have ways of find out when my family loses their minds!" raising her voice on at the end of the statement. Kane, Rei, Fox and Nix couldn't ring her neck, but she wasn't adverse to it.

"I haven't lost my mind," Rayne assured, still with a calm tone. The only one she ever had yelling matches with was Nicole, but damn it she was pushing that little privilege to the edge with the shouting. "I just caught a break at the magazine."

"Oh right I forgot, you're only racing to get a scoop. Yeah, I'm still calling stupid on that," lowering her voice, but not dialing down the sarcasm one bit. There were very few women she could stand in a personal and social capacity, in fact there were two –her little sister, Maya, and her sister-in-law, Rayne. So forgive her for going off on a tangent when she found out about her weekend activities. Racing had been a deadly catalyst in her brother's divorce, so no she wasn't all that amused at her sister's current choice.

Rolling her eyes, Rayne tried again for calm. "Yelling at me won't change my mind Nic. Rei tried this mode of action already."

"That's because you have him wrapped around your finger," Nicole argued. "But, I don't buy into your crap. So, either stop this non-sense, or so help me I'll make you," crossing her arms over her chest, and donning a scowl to make her more menacing.

"Really, you want to throw down, because we can throw down, Blondie," calling her bluff, because let's face it. Nicole Cassidy was huff and puff, but she never quite blew the house down, well at least when it came to her.

Nicole sighed, giving out a muted yell of frustration, "Ray, why can't you see why everyone has their claws in the ceiling about this."

"Because you care, I know," she offered, gently.

The blonde took to pacing for a moment, searching for the appropriate words in this situation. "This doesn't only affect you, Ray. I know you want to move on from writing fluff pieces, but are you sure you're looking at the complete picture? You're giving us the 'I'm strong and I can handle it' front, but I know you," she was never this soft and caring with many, but her yelling approach wasn't working. Yelling never worked with the brunette, it was yell and get attitude or get stonewalled. Therefore, the only weapon appropriate in her current arsenal would be reasoning –not her strong suit, but damn it, she had to try. "I won't sit here and pretend that a racer, who couldn't handle you winning, didn't ram you into a wall and you lost your baby, sweetie. I won't say god speed, when I remember watching you and Kane being destroyed by it. We all watched Kane consumed by revenge. So… no, I'm not willing to go through that because you want better assignments."

Sitting down beside the blonde, she tentatively took the woman's hands, squeezing them as she searched for words to explain her view. "It won't happen that way, Nicky," she spoke softly, almost coaxing. "Why do you think, Kane isn't involved?"

"Really, tell me this, when a racer like that bastard tries to hurt you again," pointing out the fading bruise on the brunette's arm. "Do you honestly think, Kane will sit back twiddling his thumbs? No, he'll go out there and it will be 5 years ago all over again. This time he might even end up behind bars. He still loves you, Ray."

That was enough to prompt the brunette to put some distance between them. She didn't need people telling her Kane loved her, she knew it a little too well with his actions. But was it right to shy away from something just because of the past. Again, it was selfish, but she was also moving heaven and earth to keep Kane far away from it. And so far, other than Flash that is, she hadn't gotten into it with anyone, Nix and Fox wouldn't let it happen either. "I know this sounds so damn selfish, but I need to do this. I need to write about it, and maybe you're right that I'm not completely over all of it, but this is actually helping. I promise that if even a hint of what happened rears its head, I will back out."

"I love you, but if you hurt yourself or this family again…" Nicole threatened, unable to finish the thought because it was a painful one. Losing Rayne would be losing family, because even if they didn't share blood she was as much a sister as Maya was, and cutting ties would destroy her.

Kissing the blonde's crown, she wrapped arm around her. "If I do, then I'd deserve it," squeezing her gently, she tried lightening the mood. "You worry to damn much."

"Every strong bitch type has to have her weaknesses right," Nicole quipped, wrapped her own arms around the brunette. By no means was she condoning the woman's actions, but she wasn't going to let it cause a rift for no reasons at all.

_Everyone out there either condemns or glamorizes the world of street racing, but I'm going to do neither of those things, I'm going to tell you the story and facts and let you decide for yourself. From someone who had been in this addictive world, returning to it I'd somehow expected the same thing which was mostly true. The cars are still modified to a glamorous extent with thousands of dollars pumped into the machine to achieve racing form, as well as the human compulsion of impressing others with their work._

_As always with such flash, there is money and with money there comes beautiful women, which of course leads to sex…_

Letty hated the fact that all her actions contradicted themselves when it came to Nix, from the moment they eyes meet at a race. The first time he'd approached her, she'd seen her relationship with Dom flash through her head all over again. His smile had gotten to her when it shouldn't have, his eyes on her made her pulse race, and his voice in her ear when he'd asked her to dance had her hypnotized. The harder she'd turned him down, the harder he fought to win her over and eventually she'd given him a chance. Not that she made it easy for him, turning up the bitch to compensate for letting him have that chance. To her surprise, he'd risen to the challenge even more determined.

Then he'd kissed her, and she was a goner –not that he had a clue. When he touched her, looked at her or kissed her like she was the only one he saw, she fell deeper. But she couldn't, in good conscious give him everything though. She'd made the mistake with Dom, and had remained with a broken heart. Yet, there she was, waking up in his bed and in his arms which was arguably not the smartest idea. But, could you blame her after he'd been especially, Nix-like the whole week, countering her defenses with an offensive kindness.

"It's too early to be thinking that hard, Letty," his gentle tone, hoarse with sleep broke into her musings alerting her of the fact that he was awake –rather aware –since his eyes were still closed.

She run her hand through her thick black locks, "How would you know, your eyes are closed," she argued with tone dry as she pulled the sheets close to her chest.

"Because, I can hear you from a mile away," He countered, finally popping an eye open to catch her in the act of rolling her eyes. A small smirk graced his features easily, enjoying the view. She was quite the sight in the morning, mussed dark locks and attitude. Most would call him a masochist for liking her attitude, but it was part of her. "What's up?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Girl problems, still want to know?"

"I call bullshit," Nix challenge, sitting up and kissing her bare shoulder, "You hungry?"

She smiled sweetly, "I could eat, now go in the kitchen and make me something to eat," her order made with a smile.

"Actually, why don't you go get us donuts," he returned, placing a few more kisses on her shoulder, which were growing in intensity by the minute.

She was well aware of his intensions with his kissed, especially if he managed to find the spot behind her ear. "Don't even think about it, buster. Dom needs me in the shop and I'm already late," pushing him off, to gather her things and hopefully make it to the garage early enough to not raise too many eyebrows.

"And here I was warming up to the idea of cooking for you."

She chuckled at his attempt, pulling on her clothes, "The type of cooking you are thinking about can't be done in a kitchen," searching around for her shoes, "so your hand or a cold shower is going to have to take care of Nixie Jr.," she completed with a wink.

"I'll see you tonight," he conceded, instead choosing to watch her move around searching for her elusive shoe.

As much as most of her was accommodating to the idea, the cautious part of her warned against it. It would be giving too much too soon and she couldn't stand for it. "Depends on how the wind blows," she shrugged, checking herself in the mirror and running fingers though her hair hoping to make it look more presentable. This was probably the part where she kissed him goodbye to assure him that, yeah, he'd see her that night, but her defenses wouldn't let her so she just walked out letting him take it whichever why he liked.

…

"I thought you were past dating the crazies," Rayne asked, inspecting the broken windshield that was probably courtesy of one of Fox's many girlfriends. Being the calm and rational one of their little family, you'd think he'd have better tastes in women. But after Rei's taste for airhead skanks, it was Fox's addiction to crazy women that followed closely on the inappropriate scale. "What's her name?"

Fox sighed, "Nicole," granted he'd said some pretty intense things to her at the time, he hadn't thought it warranted a broken windshield. Broken nose or punch in the jaw maybe, but the windshield was overstepping especially when she knew he loved the car.

"So you were graced with Hurricane Nicky this morning too," Rayne commented, once the shock cleared. The comfort she'd been seeking would probably have to be put on hold in light of his precious Mazda being damaged. "Was it because if me?"

Fox sighed, "Partly, but mostly I think it's because she couldn't get her hands on Nix first," if there was someone who got the brunt of the blonde's anger always, it was the Afro-Cuban. Seriously, the passive aggressive vibe the two had was beyond straining and he was pretty sure it was because Nicole felt more than brotherly care for the guy, but the moron only saw her as a his best friend's little sister. Unrequited love always had its causalities, today it was his car. "So, what's up? Why are you gracing me with your presence this early in the morning?"

"To buy my second favorite blonde breakfast," Nicole being the first, it was just fact, "and to go over the arrival procedures for tonight since Nix decided on being MIA. Where is he exactly?"

Fox smirked, "where else would he be?" eyebrow raise in suggestion.

"You know with the angelic smile, you sure are a pig," rolling her eyes at his implication, all was missing was the wagging of his eyebrows.

He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "How else would I convince girls, I'm not the devil?"

"Come on, let's get you coffee before I change my mind," letting him lead her toward a coffee shop nearby they frequented every so often when they weren't too busy.

After breakfast, being the good friend and having no prior appointments, she agreed to be his chauffeur for the day needing something to do before meeting them later on that night. Nicole had meetings throughout the day, Rei was in Japan, Maya was in school, Nix was MIA and Kane was a no-go zone. Which left her with two options; either staying at her apartment and over editing what she had for her article, or hanging out with Fox on his errands for the day.

The last stop for the morning was DT garage, where he supposedly needed to pick up something. It was eerie how similar the two garages were, not too big to be commercial but large enough to accommodate it's parcels. Rims and the like hung on the wall alerting her to the fact that it probably served mostly racers.

"Can I help you?" A familiar, deep baritone interrupted eye-tour of the place, forcing her to turn around. He didn't look any different in the day, than he did at night. He still held a distinct presence and eyes still intense, fixated on her with a straight stare.

She offered an unsure smile, "I'm actually here with Fox," she stated like it explained everything, with her arms crossed over her chest and hip tipped to the side, determined not to falter under his gaze.

"It was Rayne, right?" he asked, resuming his act of wiping his hands clean. There was something about her eyes that he wouldn't be able to forget, even when he closed his, not that the rest of her was anymore forgettable. If anything, she was hard to forget with those eyes accompanied by a small nose and pouty lips that begged for it. Don't even get him started on her body, currently donned in a simple white tank top that end inches above her waistband, jeans that hugged her curves generously and stiletto heels on her feet.

She would have squirmed under his assessing gaze, "Yes …" but she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction, "do I pass the inspection, or should I turn around so you can get a better look?" she asked, calling him out on his roving eyes not at all intimidated.

"I wouldn't be against it," he smirked raising an eyebrow in challenge to hers. Most wouldn't have pointed out his blatant, slow once over, but she wasn't like most girls. Her ability to not squirm under his gaze said as much.

She smiled, biting her lip giving him her own once over. "Good answer," resuming her tour of the space, stepping to a Chevelle that had caught her eye in particular. What could she say, she had a weakness for American muscle especially the classics and this one was a looker. Maybe she was just partial to Chevy's and black paint, but it was one of the most beautiful machines she'd laid eyes. Well maintained too.

"Like what you see?" he asked approaching her, watching her running fingertips over the body in fascination and care, like she was caressing a lover; Hazel-green eyes roaming over the body in appreciation and approval.

She smirked, "I can't keep my eyes off her," sparing him a quick glance, before returning to inspect the masterpiece. "And she's in good condition, how could you not like her?"

"So you like American muscle?" He asked, still watching her fascination. It was intriguing to watch her so enthusiastic about a mere car. But, he was waiting mostly for her to look at him with those eyes again. The intensity in her eyes was mesmerizing.

Sneaking a glance at him, she shrugged, "you could say that." With one last long look at the car, she offered him her attention. "Aerodynamics is great, but too many curves take away from the car. I like my bodies hard, powerful with an edge and deep purr synonymous with animal sex appeal. What about you?" the hardest thing to do with someone like Dom's was holding eye contact but that was all she wanted to do.

"I'm a boy who appreciates a good body, regardless of the make," was his reply, smirk on his lips at her raised eyebrow. If she wanted to talk double speak, he would return the favor.

She stepped closer to him, "I bet you say that to all the girls." He was so lying, but she'd give him points for style and keeping on his toes.

The two of them staring each other down, was how Fox found them when he walked back into garage. Tension in the air so thick, it was tangible. Lucky for Rayne, it was him who'd found them and not Nix, because if it had been, he was sure that Nix would have thrown her over his shoulder in about a minute, kicking and screaming to get her away from Toretto. Dominic was a decent guy when you got to know him, but his track record with women, not exactly a big brother's or parent's piece of mind. "Come on Ray, let's hit the road."

"I guess you can finish your inspection," walking over to Fox, with a sway in her hips knowing he was watching. Why she chose to indulge in a flirtation with this particular racer she didn't know, but somehow she knew he'd be a monumental person in her story. All she needed to do now was play her cards right, because he seemed interested.

That extra sway in her hips was deliberate, because she knew he was watching and he was. She definitely passed the inspection.

"Out of all the guys to play siren with you chose that one?" Fox queried, getting into the car. He didn't want to lecture her, but didn't want her getting off easy. She was playing with fire, playing with Dom the way she was but what could he do. "What is this, search for the biggest and baddest and go for it?"

Rayne rolled her eyes, "I don't have a bad boy loving complex, so stop fretting."

"I hope so," he sighed, not believing a word, because there was no faking what he walked into. If it was just Dom he wouldn't be bothered, but Rayne was returning fire so there was something to look out for.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Vince and Dom had been best friends since the third grade, so he was pretty sure he knew him quite well. Especially when he wanted a girl, and the way he was watching that Rayne chick was obvious. The brawny racer couldn't keep his eyes off her, not that he could fault the guy. But, with Dom's recent judgment record especially with O'Conner, he wondered if his pursuit of this particular chick was a good idea. Beautiful she was, even had the eyes Dom liked but there was something about her that was… off.

"I know the package is pretty, but you sure about this one?" Vince asked, leaning against the '09 Subaru Impreza WRX STI next to Dom. Letting his eye fall on the woman in question who was conversing animatedly with Tej at the other end of the lot.

Dom raised an eyebrow in question, "What's that suppose to mean?" It wasn't asked in defense or anger, just unsure of Vince's observation.

"I don't need to say that I called cop on O'Conner back then," Vince reminded him, even if it contradicted his statement. But, he wanted to avoid another exile in Mexico or the Dominican because of Dom's affections and easy trust of an outsider. They'd escaped jail time by the skin of their teeth the last time, not something he wanted to revisit anytime soon. "There something up with this girl –"

Dom smiled, "you think I don't see that? Sure, she's a racer, I'll give her that, but she doesn't exactly fit in here." As much as most labeled him oblivious, he was completely aware. So far she was on the up and up, but there was something in her eye that told him she was hiding something. Nix was a little too protective over her, deflecting any queries his way about the brunette.

"But that's not stopping you looking long and hard," Vince noted, he still wasn't taking his eyes off her. "What's the deal? Sleeping with the enemy, or keep your enemies closer deal?" Wanting the 'what's-what' so he wasn't surprised by developments in the future.

"I'm just looking, I'm not stupid, Vince," he assured, finally taking his eyes off the brunette. "So, relax."

Vince nodded, but was still unconvinced, but he guessed it was his job to look out for his best friend once again. No, Dom wasn't stupid or naïve, but sometimes he let his benefit of doubt cloud his judgment especially when he cared about the person.

…

"Sure, you want to do this princess?" Tej asked taking her money for the race grudgingly. He liked the girl, and Flash was an idiot hence the apprehension.

She smiled, "It's sweet that you care, but I plan to smoke his ass once and for all so there is no question about it."

"Pretty sure of yourself there, Rayne," Tej raised an eyebrow, impressed at her confidence in the matter. Don't get him wrong, if there was a racer anyone and their mother could beat if they put their mind to it, it was Flash. Bobby just never shut up and counted on de-psyching the competition long before the race, or scaring them shitless in circuit races by boxing them out or riskily cutting them off. Drags were his Achilles heels, and unlucky for the bugger, all challenges were sorted that way. His money was on brunette.

She chuckled, "Hell yeah, and just to show you how sure I am of this win, I'll dedicate it to you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," It was nice to have someone to flirt with knowing it would never go anywhere. He liked her sure, and she seemed to feel the same but only on a friendly basis, which was enough for him.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit she'd actually, genuinely liked the Race Runner. He wasn't a letch, and he could handle innocent flirtation without taking it the wrong way. He was a comfort in the slightly different world of street racing, "That and making you lots and lots of money. I'm I right, or I'm I right?"

"I like getting paid," he conceded.

She smiled brightly, "if you play your cards right, I just might make you my… sugar baby," flirting blatantly, her nerves for the night had already dissipated thanks to him. Nix was unsurprisingly putting her on a tight leash after the last weekend, only leaving her side when Tej walked up. It was nice to relax away from Nix's big brother routine before the race, because if she was going to beat Flash and make no mistakes, she would have to be calm. "I should get ready; I'll see you after the race?"

"You know it," accepting the offered peak on the cheek, before she walked away.

It didn't surprise her that, Flash intercepted her on the way to her car. "Ready to get that sweet ass of yours handed to you?"

"Keep talking, Flash, I'll just let my racing do the talking," was her response to his comment, not interested in indulging him in a trash talking contest.

"Spoken like a true loser," Flash called out to her, receding back hoping to get some sort of rise out of her.

She laughed, "Keep talking," she returned over her shoulder, not even breaking her stride. It may work on other racers, but she'd be damned if she let it him get to her.

"Nice to see you keeping that mouth of yours in check," Nix congratulated, knowing it was taking a lot for her not to respond to Flash's blatant ribbing. The guy had a knack for trash talking, but that was all he had. His racing skills, what mattered in this case, were mediocre at best. But, he was still watching the punk for anything stupid, god help him if he even thought a stupid thought in Rayne's direction.

Rolling her eyes, she wasn't all that surprise he'd say that. "Well, hot damn it is possible," even if he was fighting it, she could see a smile tugging at his lips for her comment. "But, come on Nix, no wishing me good luck?"

"You know I'm always rooting for you," he conceded, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her temple. "But, just watch him, he plays dirty," he reminded her softly. He didn't want to relive going to the hospital and waiting hours on end for news, ever again if something went wrong.

"I will," she assured him, giving him a last squeeze before releasing him. It was a no-brainer what was going through his mind, and she wished she could assure him with no reservations, but she had no idea what was to come. Fox and Nix had drilled the facts of Flash's tactics into her head all week, so yes she was well aware he liked boxing people in and cutting them off, but, if it was any consolation he wasn't strong in drag racing because of said tactics. That was what she was counting on.

Fox offered her a warm smile and half hug, with simple words of advice. "Be careful."

"Always," She assured, letting the heaviness of the moment hung in the air for a moment, before it got to stifling. "Now, would you two stop looking like I'm going to war? I'll be fine, it's just a quarter mile."

Then again things were going a little too well for something not to go wrong. As with any race, Tej would check over the car to ensure good condition and compatibility for the race, and found her breaking line cut, oil leaking profusely and what do you know her transmission fluid too. Funny thing was that everything was perfect when she'd checked it earlier.

"Sabotaged your own car so you wouldn't have to face me? I don't blame you," Flash's mocking tone sounded through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the inspection.

Nix was late in holding onto her, as she barreled through the crowd to get to the smirking bastard. "You know it was you, you cowardly bastard!" she accused, launching at him intent on causing bodily harm. Threatening her to the ends of the world, she could handle because he was an idiot, but damn it, he touched her car. A car Kane and Rei worked hard on for her, and the stupid bastard had the audacity to touch it? He must have lost the remaining brain cells he had. But, her intentions were hindered when Fox stepped up and grabbed her around the waist before her fist could make contact.

"Don't accuse me if you don't have the proof, sweetheart," Flash countered, trying to feign innocent even though she could tell he was guilty as sin. "Nix, you need to keep your woman in check."

Nix mouth twisted into something close to a snarl, "You might want to watch what you say to me," already making his own attempt at knocking the punk out, only to be held back by Dom who was perhaps the only one capable of stopping him from teaching the idiot a few things about respect.

"I think everyone needs to just calm down," Dom suggested, his deep voice reverberating in the crowd that was gathering around the commotion.

Rayne couldn't help scoff, "Calm down? This bastard touches my car because he's too much of a coward to follow through with a challenge, and I'm supposed to just calm down," trying to pry Fox's arms from around her waist to get at Flash, the jackass, "Hell no!"

"Hey perra stop accusing me of things you don't have proof of," Flash continued his denial.

"The only bitch here is you, jackass," she countered, trying harder to get free so she can put her foot up his ass, but all that did was make Fox hold on tighter. That definitely caused a stir in the crowd, most waiting the aftermath of the comment.

"Take another step, Bobby, and I won't be holding him back," Dom threatened, when the racer made toward Rayne. Woman had quite the mouth on her, but he couldn't blame her for losing it. If someone tried that shit with his car, he wouldn't be hauling insults but fists. The threat seemed to be enough, stopping the guy in his tracks even though he was still huffing and puffing something wicked.

"I don't need this," Flash finally said, after a short tense silence. "She can't race me like she'd agreed to, so it's a forfeit and I'm winner by default."

That pecked at Rayne's last nerve. "Oh shut up!" Winner by default was he serious?

"Tej, if she gets a car can she still race?" Dom asked, despite her outburst wanting to resolve the problem before the tension spilled off to others who were looking for a fight.

Tej shrugged, "If she can get a car, otherwise I'm sorry it's a forfeit."

"She can have mine," Dom said, knowing Nix was already signed up for a race and couldn't give up his car. Fox's was out of commission, and no one else would be willing to give up their car. Han maybe, but he was out with his latest fling that night so it wasn't possible.

Flash balked, but recovered quickly. "You sure you want to trust this punta with your car?"

"Why are you so worried, it's my car," Dom challenged the coward to dare back out, now that his plan had failed. "Can you handle an import?" he turned to the brunette, holding out the keys. The way she talked earlier in the day made it known she only drove classic, American muscle cars. So he wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing, beside he wanted her winning this one.

"Does it have an engine?" she deadpanned, grabbing the keys unable to smile because she still had urges to punch Flash out, Fox grudgingly set her back down on the ground and released her, obviously wary of her current calmness.

Any true racer could race any make and model, so yes she preferred the homegrown classics, but could handle newer models and imports just fine. If Flash thought he'd left her at a disadvantage, he was dead wrong and she was planning to smoke him something wicked.

Unlike professional races, a false start wasn't penalized or grounds to restart a race, so that was Flash's strategy for the night –getting a head start. But keeping calm and not panicking, she set off after him, spending the time meant to create a comfortable lead to gain on the sneaky rat. It wasn't an easy task though, but Rayne managed enough, to let NOS handle the rest. The win wasn't comfortable as she would have liked, but it was enough to shut that idiot up.

Flash had the decency to not try and contest the win. Doing so would have only made him look like an even bigger fool than usual. She, however, couldn't revel in the win with her car out of commission for the night. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, she'd take it to Cass Motors and let Nix, Kane and Fox work their magic or let her do it herself with use of their tools, but that wasn't an option in this case. One look at the car and Kane would put two and two together, and with the break line cut it wouldn't look like the stupid stunt Flash had intended, but an attempt in Kane's eyes. They definitely didn't need a pissed off Kane on their hands.

Dante could handle the work, but he'd charge up a storm just to be petty.

"Need a tow?" Dom rapidly becoming familiar baritone asked, from somewhere close behind her. Fox was still trying to calm Nix down and collecting her winnings, leaving her to grumble over the damage done as she poked around the engine.

She sighed, "More like a baseball bat and Flash's Evo IX, think it's possible?" closing the hood gently despite her frustration with the situation. No need to harm the poor car more than it already was. Wiping her hands clean, she fished her pocket for his keys and handed them over. "Thanks, pretty decent for an import."

"I really felt gratitude with that," he joked.

"Sorry I tend to be cranky when someone messes with my car," she apologized; he didn't really deserve her attitude. "It exceeds all expectations for an import," she added, to entice that rich, deep laugh from him which she surprisingly achieved. It was something he rarely did, she could tell. "Which brings me to the big question of the night, why did you hand over the keys? You don't even know me."

He studied her for a moment, letting those hazel-greens suck him in. "Because, I figured if you wrecked my car, I'd get the Camero as collateral," keeping his features serious, even if his tone was anything but.

"Nice to see I inspire such confidence in you," she quipped, with an engaging smile that seemed to draw his eyes to her lips. "So, about that tow… were you serious?"

"I can tow it over to mine; it can stay there until you figure what you want to do," Dom offered, looking over the car looking for external damage, "Unless, you're taking it to Cass?"

She sighed, "Not an option," it was a mumbled, but she knew he'd caught it. Props though went out to him for not calling her out on it. "Can I pay to use the tools; I want to get it on the road by the next weekend."

"You get grease under your fingernails?" He asked, skeptical but open minded. Never judge a book by its cover was his motto. To be honest though, she looked like the manicure type of girl, than a grease monkey.

Holding up her hands, "does it look like I care about a little grease?" it wasn't much, but there was a small amount on her finger tips and nails that would definitely need a turpentine hand wash when she got home. "Besides, any decent racer knows two things; One, what in their car; and two, how to find and fix a problem in their car."

"Can't argue with that philosophy," he agreed. Like he said the girl was clearly a racer and knew her way around cars. The way she handled a car, spoke of experience. But she definitely still had something in her that just didn't belong to their world. It wasn't the fact that she had a college degree, racing was all about how you handled a car no matter what you were doing the week. There was just something about her that didn't add up. Despite the suspicions though, he couldn't stay away. She had him intrigued and curious, with the way she spoke like she belonged and fooled many, but still just couldn't help stick out if you looked closer. "Why don't we talk about the car tomorrow?"

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Good, cause I need a drink," the wait for the tow was mere minutes which was spent mostly sizing each other up. He could probably read her like an open book if she wasn't careful around him, and that should have had her avoiding him like the plague. But she was interested to discover what the 'King of LA' was about.

Nix was in the dog house again, which wasn't a surprise but he had an even big problem on his hands if the exchange of glances between Rayne and Dom were anything to go by. He could feel the intensity from a few feet, and it was practically stifling when they exchanged their goodbye. The way Rayne said his name had alarms going off. Whether this … tension between the two was really he wasn't sure, but if Rayne was doing what he thought she was doing, he had a potential catastrophe on his hands.

"What was that?" Nix asked, not mincing words, glancing between the brunette and Dom's receding back.

"I was returning his keys," she answered easily, taking her eyes off the broad back that disappeared into the crowd.

"Cute, but I'm talking about that look," like he didn't notice that she had just looked away.

Rolling her eyes, "You're seeing things, Nix. I just handed him back his keys," pushing off the car, fully intending to walk past him to the car so they could end this conversation before it began. But then again, this was Nix and things weren't that easy with him as he reached out putting a retrain hand on her arm and pulling her back in front of him.

"You were handing over keys, as much as hell was freezing over Ray," It wasn't even a decent lie from her, and if she was really trying to play with Dom, he had to put a stop to it before it got off the ground. "I hope you're not thinking of doing something stupid."

He was giving her the big brother eyes, and it was ridiculous since she hadn't done a thing. Dom and her talked, so the hell what? "And what stupid thing would that be?" she humored him however, wondering if she was even bluffing well.

"Getting involved with him or worse yet, playing around with him for a scoop," Once again he stated his thoughts, not feeling the need to run round the point, when she was barreling head fast into a catastrophe. Don't get him wrong; he didn't think Dominic would do anything to her or any other woman for that matter but, he sensed danger in whatever it was she was starting with the brawny racer. He couldn't put a label to his fears, but they were there.

Sighing, "Are you really asking me this?"

"Yes, I'm really asking you this."

"You want me to stay away from him?" she asked, daring him to forbid her.

Nix knew she hated being told what to do, but she was seriously in over her head here, and there was no way he would let her go in blindly. "Do I have to ask you?" He challenged her right back,

"Nothing is going on Nix," she assured him gently. "And whatever has you acting like this, is in your head. Now can we just go, because it's been a long night and I need a drink?"

"For your sake I hope it's just in my head," he conceded, giving her a knowing look, letting her walk off with him following close behind. Maybe he'd been too lax; he needed to keep an even closer eye on her.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

"I hear you're handing over keys these days," Letty commented, taking a seat beside Dom at their chosen table. O'Conner was with Mia tonight, Rome was off trying his luck with a couple of racer girls, Tej was somewhere, and Han had forgone the race to hang with his latest fling, Gisele or something, leaving her, Dom and Vince who was getting drinks currently.

"Vince told you?" Dom asked, sparing her his full attention.

"Half the club is talking about it, Dom, he didn't need to tell me," Letty corrected, leaning on the table. "Please tell me your thinking with your big brain with this one."

He sniggered, "Let, I haven't even got near her other than getting my keys back."

"You do realize who you're trying to bullshit right?" slightly offended by him trying to play her of all people. Two people he couldn't lie to were her and Vince, so denying something that was obvious to them both was ridiculous. "You look at her different than the usual skanks you play with."

"Sure, this isn't about Nix?" he asked, not defensively but critically.

She frowned. "My issues are my issues, but this is different. Dom what's the deal?"

"Nothing," he assured her, looking her straight in the eyes so she could search for a lie if she was still skeptical. "She needed a car to race, I gave her one. Besides, you know me I like beautiful women."

Rolling her eyes, she let her eyes stray to the dance floor, "Don't remind me," she mumbled, earning a chuckle from him. "But if you're going there, do it with eyes wide open. I don't trust her."

"Letty, I don't think you trust anything with a skirt within a five mile radius and that's excluding Mia."

All he got was the bird before she grabbed her beer, and settled on looking at the dance floor.

_This world is all fast –fast cars, fast money and fast love. Every moment spent in its midst is an adrenaline high, whether your part of the race or part of the crowd. Accountants, trust fund kids, mechanics, journalists… it doesn't matter what you do 9 to 5 on the weekdays in the circuit. What matters is your car and how you race it, no questions asked. Because when it's Friday night and the new venue is set up and bets are being raised, your hierarchy in the employment world doesn't matter. When going 200mph it's you, your car and the competition and the first one across the finish line is the one with the bragging rights. _

_So you ask what is so drawing about this world; the adrenaline shooting through your veins at a win. But like every high, it does have its consequences, because anything fast has its risks._

_So … is the high worth the risk?_

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter Three: Boys and Their Toys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting. On with the story…

**Chapter Three: Boys and their Toys**

There were a lot of things Rome expected when he walked into the garage. Brian, Tej or Rome working on a car being top on the list, not a fine as hell ass sticking out from the hood of a Camero covered in black shorts and begging to be smacked. Seriously, it was like the thing was calling him to take a squeeze, and he wasn't even trying to fight it, tipping his head to the side to take a better look.

Dom had found the spare he was looking for, but stopped in his tracks to witness something that was bound to be entertaining. And the closer Rome got, practically licking his lips in anticipation, he debated on who to warn –Rome about his arm getting ripped off if he went through with his intentions, or Rayne whose booty was popping out of the hood provocatively.

So close, all he had to do was reach out a bit more and he'd be in heaven –

"Your hand gets any closer, and you'll be pulling back a stump," the booty owner called from under the hood, just when he was he was flexing his hand readying it for a squeeze.

Dom laughed, silently approaching the pair as Rome quickly debated on whether the consequences of his actions, and he seemed to conclude that the punishment was worth the crime.

"I'd think again, unless your thinking of castration too," that one did it, as Rome's hand fell to his side still twitching for a touch and Rayne finally reappeared from under the hood, with a satisfied smirk. "Good boy."

Dom smiled, "Rayne this in Rome, a friend when I choose to claim him," aware of his friend still openly admiring the visible curves and skin Rayne had to offer. Her shorts weren't offensively short, but were short enough to get a guys pulse racing with the legs and ass she had on her. The grey t-shirt kept most covered, but clung here and there to emphasize her small waist and generous chest.

"Ah, no wonder you keep him hidden," she commented, eyeing Rome with a curious raised eyebrow. "Should I get you pictures?" Discrete wasn't the guy's strong suit.

Rome smirked, "No need, every inch of you is engraved in a special part of mind." She was really working the whole hour glass with the hips and thighs.

"Okay Romeo here's the deal," she stepped closer, playing with the collar of his over shirt. "You lost the chance of me being interested when you tried feeling on my ass a few minutes ago. But if it's a consolation, you are nice to look at," patting his chest in comfort, before breezing away from him to get something from the back.

Dom shook his head, snapping Rome's attention back to him from Rayne's ass by smacking him upside the head. "So what did you need, Rome?"

"You know that ain't cool man," rubbing the back of his head, but breaking into a shit-eating grin that told of scam coming up. "But, I'll let it go 'cause you my boy, in fact I brought you a present."

"A present," Dom repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah and this one you'll like," throwing an arm round, pointing out a Celica. "A Michelangelo masterpiece fully loaded and you getting first dibs as buyer. You interested?"

He could see right through, Rome's attempt. "How much do you need," he said, getting straight to the point, because the guy was capable of going round the point for an hour just to get to it when he'd reached the person brink of sanity.

"I'm just offering you sweet deal for a car by a mech you respect," Rome raised his hands in surrender. "But, if you ain't interested I've got other buyers," making for the door hoping, Dom took his bluff and bought the car.

Dom shook his head, "How much Rome? For real, if I've got it, I'll help you out."

"I can't let you do that, Dom," Rome conceded. "Look, I'll figure it out."

"You're family, Rome and family helps family," Dom reminded him. "Now what's the problem?"

Sighing in defeat, he spilled. "I kind of haven't paid my rent for three months and the landlord's threatening to kick my ass out by tomorrow if I don't have the cash. As you can see I've got a car but no takers, so I'm stuck."

"How much," Dom asked for the third time.

"Ten grand including this month's rent," he cringed hating that he was bringing this to the guy. "But, like I said I'll figure it out. You need cash for this place, so forget about it."

"Can you give him half to tide him over?" Dom asked, trying to find a solution.

"Trust me, man. I've talked myself ass backward with this guy and all I could get was 24hrs or my ass will be on the streets."

The problem wasn't finding a race to win in; it was raising the capital to get him in the race that was the problem. Rome was probably dry and he'd spent the last dime on paying off suppliers, so he wasn't spotting any cash at the moment. "There's always the room at the house."

"Me and Vince, under one roof?"

Dom raised an eyebrow, "it's either that or you'll be sleeping in that Michelangelo you've been trying to hustle."

"I'll get my stuff," Rome conceded. Besides, he wasn't willing to part with Michelangelo just yet. "I'll see you around Mami," he called out as a goodbye to the brunette.

"In your dreams, Romeo," Rayne contradicted with a smile.

With a salacious smirk and a long slow one over, "Oh I can't wait," leaving a wink in his wake.

Rayne gave out an uncertain laugh not sure what to think. He was a slight perv but he seemed relatively harmless except of course, for him trying to grab her ass. "Family member you are embarrassed by but, tolerate because he's family?" she inquiry, walking back to the car. She'd heard most of the conversation, but chose not to comment on it. Besides, she hated eavesdropping. "Do I have to worry about him coming in and grabbing my ass?"

"Not unless you want him to," he answered, making her falter in her steps. She definitely wasn't expecting him to answer her rhetorical question.

She chuckled, unable to say anything after that little comment. What exactly could she say to that? Best to keep her mouth shut, even though all she wanted to do was wipe that smug smile off his face she was sure he was spotting at the moment.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the very female behind sticking out of a blue Camero that was disturbingly familiar to her. Familiar in the sense that, she was sure the ass sticking out of it was a brunette that had caught his eye in the recent week.

"Dom!" she called out, ready to yell something wicked if he hired the girl to work at the garage. His infatuation with her, Letty could stand but bring her in and having another O'Conner situation? Screw that!

She found him in the office looking over something, already looking up startled by her yell. "You hired her really?" she demanded, banging the door shut and keeping her voice short of a shout.

"Letty –" he began, trying to get a word in before she began to yell.

"No, this is business Dom, so I've got free reign in it," placing hand on the table and leaning in. "You're hiring to get into her pants now?"

Dom sighed, wishing he'd anticipated this when he let Rayne work on her car in the shop. "Can I talk now?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk," She let her fight die down marginally, but kept her defiance in her stance –arms crossed over her chest, hip tipped to the side and eyebrow raise in question, daring him to lie to her.

"She's paying to use our tools and space, so she can work on her car herself," Dom told her simply, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't hire her."

She scoffed, "oh come on, what was she wearing when she convinced you to do that?" oh she forgot, the shorts. Dom had always been a booty guy, and the one stick out of that hood was enough to sway him to seeing things the brunette's way. "Nix and Fox, her _friends _work in a garage, one slightly bigger than this one and she just has to work on the car here? You can't be serious!"

"She's paying for it," Dom argued keeping calm, knowing how much she loved a good fight. "She'll probably be out of here by mid week, work around her."

"Just so we're clear, I don't like this," were her last words as she stormed out, blatantly ignoring the brunette.

Rayne knew when she wasn't wanted or liked, and from the moment Letty saw her, the petite brunette had disliked her and it didn't look like it would change any time soon by the looks of it. These people were a family and she was probably causing a rift between them by being there. It may not be her family, but she wouldn't cause trouble for one. So, wiping her hands clean she walked over to the office the Latina had just stormed out of, knocking on the door frame to gain Dom's attention. "As much as the door was closed, she wasn't exactly whispering," she began, leaning on the frame and catching his eye to let him know she was sincere with her next words. "If it causing issues, me working on the car here, I can figure something out. The major problems been fixed, so it won't be a problem. I can pay for today though."

"She –"

"Doesn't like me that much, I get it," she smiled understandingly. "I'll call Fox to tow it over to Cass."

"You sure about that?"

She smiled, "positive," she assured him, "So, can I get an estimate?"

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

He wasn't surprise when Vince sauntered into his office, plopping down on a chair looking to talk. "So I hear the Cassidy chick's working on her Camero here." It wasn't accusatory or a question, just a statement in observation.

"Was," Dom corrected. "Fox came in and towed it out a few hours ago."

Vince nodded, "and Rome came into the house with a duffle bag saying you told him he can move in. You're kidding me right?" letting the topic go, to much more bigger and current problems.

"There are no bruises on your face, so I'm guessing you didn't get in fist fight?" Dom noted.

"First O'Conner, and now his buster friend?"

Dom raised an eyebrow, his tone sober, "You know the way it is V, if he's family he's got a place at the house –no questions asked."

"But, Rome?" Vince repeated, wincing at the thought of sharing a house with that idiot. He was only barely tolerating O'Conner as it is, but it was Dom's ultimate decision in the end so he'd have to go with it.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

"… I just want to see what the hype is about, that's all," Maya assured, after finally convincing Rayne to take her along to the DT garage for paying for the invoice.

Rayne raised an eyebrow rethinking this whole family excursion. The plan was to drop Maya off at school, then head over to pay off the estimate Dom had given her, but somehow between the apartment and school Maya and her big blue eyes had convinced her that it was much easier to just pass by the garage first then head to the high school since she had study hall and wouldn't be missing anything. Of course the blue eyed brunette had failed to disclose the fact that her little manipulation was to see the 'King of LA' up close and in person. "Why do I feel like I just got played?"

"You didn't get played," Maya assured her, "I just didn't tell you the whole truth about why I wanted to come along. The study hall wasn't a lie though, I swear."

"So what's the hype?" Rayne asked, curious to know what Maya could possibly know about.

"That he's muy clienté in that dark and dangerous way," Maya gushed mockingly. "I'm just quoting here, and before you start the suspicious 'have you been street racing?' line of questioning, it's info from heresay, because come on – I go to a school filled with trust fund kids, with too much money to waste and energy to burn, where do you think they spend their Friday nights?"

"You better hope so, May, because if I see you're scrawny, little, doe-eyed ass at a race wearing next to nothing, Nicole's wrath won't match the can of whoop ass I'll unleash on you," It was hypocritical, she knew but she would lay down her life for her baby sister-in-law to keep her out of trouble. If there was someone who was relatively normal in their little family, it was Maya despite it all and she wanted to keep it that way.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Bad decisions and racing, are for the older Cassidy's, me, I'd rather not step in it. Thank you very much." It was true like every family member she had an unusual love and passion for cars, but racing wasn't her thing and that wouldn't be changing ever. "But, with that said, is he… a ten?"

"He's … someone you'll have to judge for yourself," Rayne said, not wanting to fall into the trap Maya was creating. Slowing down, she pulled into the garage groaning a little bit at the sight of Letty. She didn't hate her or harbor ill feelings for her, but she didn't like being around people who disliked her. The Latina obvious couldn't stand her for some reason, and the bearded guy watched her like a hawk whenever she was around Dom. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stretching my legs," Maya answered easily, slipping out of the car like it was nothing. As much as Rayne was mellower than both Nicole, Kane she was still protective and obviously averse to her getting out of the car.

Rayne glared, smacking herself upside the head internally for her lapse in judgment. It was even more glaringly when Maya and her big doe-eyes stared interestedly at Brian who passed by, giving her a soft smile and a 'hello'. "May," she called, but the teen was entranced. "Maya!" her tone barely a shout, finally getting her attention, "Don't even think about it."

"Looking is not a crime," looking around the older brunette at the blue-eyed, blonde wonder boy. Now, he was off limits, but so damn fine and the smile…

Rayne stepped in her eye line, blocking her gaze. "Girly, you step a foot beyond this car and I will –"

"Yeah, yeah heads will roll," Maya completed, "now could you do your thing, so I can suss the 'King' out?"

There was nothing she could do to rectify the situation, without calling attention to them so she turned around walking toward the Latina and tall, brunette man but barely made it within steps of her before Letty yelled out for him, "Dom!"

Maya could see the apprehension the petite brunette and bearded man held for Rayne for a mile off, and studied them critically to ensure they weren't a threat. But, at the sound of a deep and undeniably male voice answering, her head whipped back around to see a brawny man in a wife beater making an appearance. He was… intimidating, and this was her saying it with a brother like Kane in her repertoire who smiled only when the sun shone and it rained at the same time –that is rarely.

Most took advantage for the whole grace period until the last minute to pay an invoice, but Rayne seemed not to one of them, coming to pay what she owed so bright and early Monday morning. "For someone who preaches American," he began, looking past her at the sleek, black BMW that had a teenage girl leaning against, big blue eyes startling when his eyes landed on her briefly to assess her. Judging from the look of her he would put her past 16, crisp white uniform shirt and plaid skirt that in his opinion was a little too short for a girl her age –private school he guessed. "That sure looks like an import to me."

"Okay, fine maybe it is, but it's not mine," Rayne quickly defended, "It's hers."

"Pretty expensive car," he noted off handedly, because teenagers who weren't trust fund brats didn't drive around in cars like that.

Rayne shrugged, shocking herself with the truth, "She's the baby of the family, and her brother likes to spoil her hence the import," it was too personal a blurt, but she couldn't take it back.

"Whatever you say," he smiled, pointing toward the office so they could get away from all the eyes; his eyes easily falling to her hips and butt, watching their sway in her black pants.

He was watching, she could feel it on her like a phantom touch but, like the last few times they'd met she wouldn't let that gaze get to her. "I'll admit that I drive them from time to time," she continued her argument easily. "But, I'm still true to my views, you on the other hand, Toretto, you're a car whore," her slick mouth easily coming to play, when she was trying to regain her bearings after her slip moments ago.

"What?" he asked in a disbelieving laugh, because no way she said what he heard.

She raised an eyebrow, "'I'm a boy who appreciates a good body, regardless of the make.'" Repeating his words to her the first time they met again in the garage. "That's suave for, 'Imma try every engine if the car looks pretty and doesn't satisfy me, but hey I don't discriminate.' You my friend are either a straight up car whore or you're not being honest with yourself." She explained, with a smile unrepentant for her observation.

"So, it's wrong to appreciate all models?" he asked, challenging her quirked eyebrow with his, eyes piercing hers.

She bit her lower lip in thought, drawing his gaze there for a split second before returning to her hazel-green orbs. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a car whore," she chided, with an engaging smile, "but we both know there is a certain car –make and model that makes your blood race. Be honest."

Her gaze challenged him, dared him to look her straight in the eye and deny her words. There was something admittedly sexy in the way she was calling him out, while looking him dead in the eye. "Dodge," her smile widened encouragingly, "Charger R/T, 1970."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it," she winked, taking a seat and allowing him to get to it. "Mine, is '67 Chevy Impala, by the way," watching him write out a receipt for her.

"Are you?" He asked not looking at her, "Honest?" Eyes finally, finding her own. He was asking her more than what was said face value, looking for an answer in the distrusting glint in her eyes.

Taking out the exact amount from her jacket pocket, she thought carefully about the answer, "About cars? Hell yes. About anything else that comes out of my mouth… that's debatable," she finally said, looking him in the eyes like he wanted. Whether, dishonesty was dancing in their depths she didn't know, but all things pointed to him being suspicious of her.

…

Maya entertained herself, by glancing round the garage and trying to avoid staring at Brian or the scene going on in the office. Sure the enclosure was … private, but not completely with the shades open. Now, she was pretty sure it didn't take as long as it was taking to sign an invoice, making her wonder.

The look 'King of LA' or 'Dom' gave Rayne when he walked out was … let's just say if he looked at her like that she'd be weak in the knees. Heck, a glance in her direction and she had felt startled but that whole smoldering eye thing…

"What's he doing designing and printing the frigging receipt?" Letty asked, impatiently.

Vince squeezed her shoulder in comfort, "Let, relax."

"So what do you think the deal is with blue eyes?" Letty asked, not raising her voice to be heard by the teenager, but not subtle either. Brown locks were shiny and sleek held back in a plate down her back, white shirt loose enough to not be offensive, but the plaid skirt, white knee socks and black flats were a pervs catholic school girl fantasy, but recognizable enough. Eden Hills Academy, prissy rich kid school in the Hills and the car confirmed social standing, "Daughter?"

Brian chuckled, "Rayne's what, 25 at most. Now unless she was doing the horizontal mambo at 9, you're way off base." Letty was determined to hate the girl. Skanks she couldn't stand but was impartial to whatever Dom did with them, but people taking advantage of the brawny racer she would take out the claws.

"And you don't think there's something off with this Rayne girl?"

Brian raised his hands in surrender, "I'm staying out of it."

"You would wouldn't you?" Vince told him, snidely.

_With time comes sophistication into the previously unorganized scene of the underground. Different syndicates running circuit in each city, usually the crew that contains the top dog, known as Kings. Kings, or number one, has the right to pick the Race Runner who of course handles all bet and wagers placed on the racers. _

_Circuit races accommodate at most four racers each time, with wages ranging from as little as $5000 to as much as a pink slip. Drag or straight races are usually reserved for challenges and rank challenges, allowing two racers or four depending on circumstance. But one has to wonder with, Syndicates and Kings at play, if this addictive world isn't one step shy of the mafia?_

It was the third Friday since the beginning of her assignment, she found herself in the midst of the racing crowd. Long ago, this had been all she needed, being at the event alone had been enough, but now she felt like an outsider looking in. Sure, the general scene was the same but the working seemed foreign. The only people that provided the tiniest bit of comfort in the fray was Tej, Nix and Fox; the latter two because they were familiar and Tej because he didn't have an agenda.

Nix was across the way and thankfully engrossed in Letty to pay her too much unwanted attention. He was still giving her the eyes, the ones he used when he was psycho analyzing her trying to gauge whether she was 'looking' at Dom. Now, Rayne would admit that Dom was hard not to notice and when he looked at her, she couldn't help look back but she wasn't stupid enough to get sucked in. And flirting never hurt anybody.

Fox was in the processes of receiving groupie love from racer girls who couldn't get enough of that smile he graced them with. But the blonde was keeping a close eye on her too, yet keeping his distance. Her, well she was lounged comfortably on the hood of her car, scanning the crowd with feigned interest. It was the end of the month, so Tej was busy handling rank races as well as an influx of regular races.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dante smirked, blocking her view of Dom's crew obviously wanting something.

She rolled her eyes, but humored him anyway. "Dante, what do you need?"

"Can't I just come by and say hello to my favorite chica," he tried for a charming grin, but failed miserably when it came off pervy. His hazel eyes running over her body like he was stripping off her clothing. "You've gotten even hotter after dumping the Carambano, mami."

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Dan, why don't you do yourself a favor and go flash that dimpled smile at a _chica _who cares?" Yes, Dante was good looking, but the fact that he was an all round jackass overrode the good qualities making him unattractive. Racer girls and groupies were crazy about the dimples he flashed each time he smiled, but she could care less.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to be," Dante surrendered, but not before caressing the tattoo on her naked ankle. "But, if you ever want to be with a man that can satisfy you, you know my number," winking at her, after she violently snatched her ankle from her grasp.

Rayne chuckled humorlessly, not even wanting to dignify it with an answer. The guy was a man-whore and probably had skills in bed, but she wasn't at all interested in finding out.

"He causing you trouble?" The bearded male that she knew to be part of Dom's crew asked which was shocking in itself. For one, the guy didn't seem to like her very much and kept his distance otherwise.

She nodded, reeling in her shock. "He's all talk, no action," watching him closely for a catch, but couldn't find any as he leaned on the hood of the front of her car. "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Rayne."

"I know," he stated, scanning the crowd and partially ignoring her like she was a nuisance than anything. More so, he didn't seem all that ready to offer up a name and she didn't push. "I'm Vince."

She didn't acknowledge she'd heard, because he didn't want her to. The reason for him gracing her with his reluctant presence became clear when she spotted the absence of Dom and Nix from across the way. Fox was talking over wagers with Tej, readying himself for his race, a double take –rank as well a wage. "Fox is unlikely to ask," she finally broke the silence. "So, I'm guessing Nix?" Did they really think she was that incapable of taking care of herself?

"Whatever you need to believe, sweetheart," he shrugged, not really in the mood to correct her. That, no, it wasn't Nix who asked him to look over her, but Dom. The minute Dante approached the brunette and touched her, his best friend had seen trouble, asking him to look over her. To be honest, he could blame his current location on Dom 'til the cows came home, but facts were he was here because he didn't want her getting hurt either. For whatever reason, other than the obvious physical ones, Dom had some sort of affection for her and was already extending his protective streak toward her which by extension included him. The girl was trouble no matter how you sliced it, but it was better to stay close he guessed. "But, I'm here."

"Or maybe you're here to watch me," she observed, her eyebrow raised when he faced her.

He finally let a smile slip, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Since we're talking straight, I don't trust your pretty little ass as far as I can throw you."

"A lot further than, I anticipated," she joked, earning her an unimpressed look. "Maybe this will go a lot smoother if we didn't talk, so I'll just back off now."

"Best thing that's crossed those pouty lips of yours all night," he concurred. Threatening women had never been, nor would it be a strong suit. So it all came out softer than intended, slipping body parts he found attractive into the conversation.

The rest of the time before Nix made an appearance again, was spent in silence. Was it pleasant? Not particularly. It was tense, but tolerable because they'd both reached an understanding.

"I leave you for a while and you're tolerating Vince," Nix asked, with a warm smile that suited his face more than the contemplative scowl. "What's next, a slumber party with Letty?"

Rayne snorted, "Yeah, and we're going to paint our nail and braid each other's hair too," sliding over to the edge of the hood, she rested her chin on his shoulder with an arm thrown over his shoulder. "Next time you want to get me a body guard, get me someone who actually likes me. More stimulating conversation to be had that way."

"Wait, you think I did that?" Nix asked, turning his head slightly to look at her. Frankly, he'd left for the race against Dom and some other two trust fund novices, and assumed Fox was around. But, the blonde was nowhere in sight and Vince had taken his place, which could only mean one thing. Dom was behind it, because no one convinced Vince to do anything outside his will except Letty, Dom or Mia. Mia wasn't around so it wasn't her doing, Letty couldn't tolerate Rayne as is, so her safety wasn't the Latina's priority, leaving Dom who had a possible stake. How did he know that look would be trouble?

Rayne rolled her eyes at his denial, "Okay, I'll bite. If it wasn't you who would it be? Fox can't exactly tell Vince to do a damn thing…" her voice trailed off when it clicked and shocked the hell out of her. _Dom_? Outside her two friends, he was the only viable choice in the matter especially the way Nix was eye him in suspicion, "Yeah, right."

"I thought we'd talked about this?" Nix told her calmly.

Sighing, she extracted herself from him knowing what he was thinking, "Talked about what Nix, I didn't do anything? If anything, he probably noticed what a guard dog you are and did you favor. He doesn't know me well enough."

"You have no idea who Dom is, do you?" he chuckled, running a hand over his face to curb hysteria. "But you know, whatever I say goes in one ear and comes out the other, so, I won't even bother."

Rayne rolled her eyes, ignoring Nix's melodramatics for an all too pleased with himself Fox, swaggering toward them obviously, "So, how'd it go?" approaching him with a warm smile.

"I am number 4," he was able to get out, before she barreled into him encasing him in a tight, congratulatory hug which he returned when he managed to catch his breath and regained his balance.

Pulling away she smiled brightly, arm wound around his waist. "We need to celebrate. Who's up for drinks?" eyes passing over Nix and Fox, awaiting approval for her plan. Mostly her suggestion was to get Nix's mind off his notations onto something else, like getting liquored up because Letty wasn't looking too welcoming.

"I could drink," Fox shrugged, throwing an arm around Rayne's shoulder. "Even better when it's free, how do you feel about a party?"

It wasn't something she would have liked, but she was beyond caring especially when Nix was still eyeing her in suspicion. She had no clue why Dom did what he did, but she didn't exactly ask him for it. "I say what the hell, free booze right?" The booze encourage meant was mostly for Fox, she'd never been a drinker and wouldn't be starting anytime soon. Tonight, she was the designated driver.

As luck would have it, said party, was at the Toretto residence and Nix wasn't too impressed, but suppressed it in favor of the plus of Letty being there, abandoning her and Fox as soon as they stepped in the house. The distance from the door to the kitchen where the drinks were kept was relatively short, but lengthened with all the stops they had to make due to Fox's adorning fans.

Finding an undisturbed spot on a counter and a Red Bull, she set out to spend the night in solitude typing out inspired sentences for her article when they came to her. Being an introvert wasn't how people who knew her describe her, but most would label her so if they found her sipping on a Red Bull and typing on her Blackberry ever so often.

Karen was being especially affectionate that night obviously looking for something. Not that Dom was opposed to it, because she was someone who understood he wasn't looking for a relationship and was quite the sight. But, he'd yet to have a drink and was thirsting for one. Imagine his surprise when he found, Rayne lounging on a counter, looking back at him with a curious eye, "want one?" he asked offering her bottle, but she shook her head.

"Not much of a drinker, but thanks for offering," she smiled, playing with the empty Red Bull can, "designated driver tonight." He didn't need to know about her non-drinker status.

He laughed, because it was only her who could say something like that. It was a party with free drinks and reign, and she chose to be the designated driver. It was becoming exceedingly clear that she would never figure him out even if she tried, other than the fact she was someone to watch out for. "Why do you race?"

"Why do you ask?" she countered, leaning back against the shelves feeling comfortable yet unhinged in his presence, but her eyes couldn't break his gaze for the world. His eyes were something she couldn't stop admiring or fearing. There was something addictive about their intensity, about their ability to look right through her even if scared her at the same time.

"A girl like you in this scene, racing doesn't make sense," he didn't mean to insult her, but make an observational remark. If anything he meant it as a complement because she stood out in the crowd, but fit in just enough to fool someone not looking closely. It wasn't because she had a college degree, Tej had it too. But, it was in the way she dissolved into a world so cleanly and without question that was curious. No novice no matter how talented drove the way she did, it called for experience.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "A girl like me?" wanting an elaboration.

"Straight laced," he said, even if it didn't quite describe her, not exactly

A laugh couldn't help escape her, "Straight laced, I guess that's a compliment," jumping off the counter to dig for another Red Bull, in the sea of Coronas. "But, straight laced don't race do they?" she challenged, finding her drink.

"No they don't," he conceded, taking a sip wondering if he'd offended her and if she'd answered.

She opened the can, letting him stew in it for a moment before the power of his gaze had her ready to shift in nervousness and discomfort. "It's 200mph therapy," she stated like it explained everything, smiling even if she wasn't in her car. "Shit may hit the fan, but when I'm in a car hitting 200mph pushing the engine to its capabilities, it all disappears and I feel… calm," unable to meet his eye after her confession. Most of it was true and that was unsettling, "How about you?"

"Why I race?" He asked the rhetorical question, "Similar reasons I guess. A quarter mile is enough to forget all the crap around you. Enough to free you for ten seconds or less," surprised they had similar views. Most didn't understand his reasons, thinking he was all about the glory but the way she thought, she understood. The way she looked at him with her hazel-green eyes sucked him in like nothing else. Even with the doubt that surrounded her, he was drawn to her.

Rayne bit her lips tearing her eyes, "Doesn't hurt to be the best though," raising an eyebrow, daring him to lie about it.

"It has its benefits," he agreed, eyes unconsciously giving her a once over. It was impossible to be near her without taking her in, and she didn't need to wear next to nothing to attract attention either. The dark denim hugged her curves, ending midway down her calf, and a shirt the fell of one shoulder. Even her feet were in flat black shoes instead of heels. He liked it.

His brown eyes tracing her form, felt like his large hands were the ones skimming her body. "Like girls throwing themselves at you more than usual?" she offered, with a sly smile stepping closer to him. "Not that you need the extra boost."

"Is that right?" he inquired, his hand slipping closer to her hip on the counter.

Every alarm was going off in her head, to stop this flirtation with him but the magnetic pull he had over her always seemed to fight and resist it. Even though his form and persona radiated danger and power, his actual personality was anything but. His magnetism though was something to be scared of, because he drew people in even on stand-by.

Whatever was occurring or about to occur was stopped in its tracks when someone barreled through the door. Dom didn't bat a glance in the intruder's direction, more than happy to see what was hanging heavily in the air between them. But, Karen voice had the effectiveness of a cold shower bringing him back to the present, where the red head had remained waiting for him to get a drink before they proceeded to his room.

"Well, I see you're busy," Karen commented, a slight bitterness invaded her tone even if she tried to hide it. Dom didn't belong to anyone, she knew but tonight he was meant to be hers, and now some brunette heifer was trying to interfere with that?

Rayne smiled, not taking her eyes off him. "I was just leaving," stepping away from him, to find Fox. If she was right, the blonde male was tittering on the edge of tipsy right about then and on the verge of making stupid decisions, like prepositioning another bat-shit crazy broad for the night.

He didn't even attempt subtly, when he watched her sway out of the room; her legs, hips and ass holding his attention, until she was completely out of sight.

Fox was in happy land on the makeshift dance floor in the backyard, sandwiched between two touchy-feely groupies that looked more than ready to get it on right then and there, even share if they had to. True to her assumption, Fox was on the precipice of sobriety and tipsiness where he got loose and horny. In other words, it wasn't the time to step in. When the drunkenness finally settled, that was when she'd drag his ass home before he did something he regretted.

Her options for company rested on Tej, and she didn't hesitate sauntering over. "Tej, Tej, Tej. I'm disappointed; you don't call, you don't write… it makes a girl feel unwanted."

"Well, Ray C how can I make it up to you?" Tej smiled at his favorite racer, female wise that is. Girl could brighten up his day with just a smile.

Linking her arm through his she smiled, "You could dance with me?" her tone hopeful, as she looked that the dance floor. Well, what people were doing couldn't be classified dancing, bump and grind maybe, alcohol and reduced inhibition had blurred the lines of appropriateness.

"Now I wouldn't mind going there with you," Tej smiled. He wasn't much of a dancer, and as much as she was beautiful and flirted him senseless anytime she was around him, he couldn't see himself grinding on her. "But, I don't dance well and Nix would kill me slowly if we did half the things happening on that dance floor."

Rayne laughed, "Tej, sounds like you're scared of Nix."

"Scared, no; Cautious not to cross, definitely."

"Smart man," She gave him props on seeing Nix's protective pit bull side. "But, I feel like dancing even if it's all on my own," taking one last sip of her Red Bull and heading for the dance floor, just in time for the next song to begin.

The reggaton beat washed over her body, taking over as she found rhythm. Her hips of her hips fell easily into the seductive sway of the salsa, keeping her hands soft and slowing down the pace to make it gentler. Tej was watching with a smile, and she couldn't resist calling him over even if he'd say no.

Rayne movements were hard to ignore, even if Karen was more than try to keep his attention moving suggestively against his front, back resting against his chest. His eyes, however, couldn't get off the brunette a few feet away dancing by herself, showing she didn't need a partner. A part of him wondered if it was for him because the slow winding sway of her hips were a little to deliberate to be innocent, arms raised over her head. Any guys trying to get behind her to persuade her into a grind were sorely disappointed, when she pushed them away lightly and dismissively for them to back off.

He'd definitely mislabeled her earlier with the 'straight laced', not even close. She knew exactly how to work the racing scene. She could not only handle a car well, but knew exactly what she was working with under the hood. And most of the things she told him seemed sincere, but could he really trust them to be true. The things she said were a little too perfect and appropriate not to be suspicious. Even her eyes had a hidden agenda, able to sustain his gaze without looking away, before tonight though he had her pegged as a good girl trying to play bad, but there had been a downright sinful light in her eyes back in the kitchen making him rethink his assumption. And it was back in her eyes as she glanced at him over her shoulder, pure devilish seduction.

Was it possible to be attracted to someone he couldn't trust, someone he felt doubtful about each time he looked into her eyes?

Getting Fox into drunk like a skunk mode was a long process, with him having an alcohol tolerance of elephant and needing liters to get there. She didn't condone drinking to get drunk, but in this situation it was an out. Ideas were percolating and forming in her head from the earlier conversation with Dom that needed to be put down on paper. Also, if she was being truthful, she needed to get away from his gaze that was burning into her after her little dance. Stubborn and rebellious she might be, but even she knew when things were getting out of hand and it was time to book it.

"Come on Fox," pulling him away from more of his adorning fans who were clinging on for dear life, "Time to get you home and to bed."

Fox resisted sloppily, allowing a bleach-blonde to pull him into another kiss that was too tongue filled and x-rated for her tastes. "Oh but the night has just began," his smile was boyish and dreamy, falling prey to the lustful urges fuelled by his current state.

"Maybe for everyone, but not for you," her persistence was stronger than his resolve to stay. "Don't make me force you, Crane."

Despite his urges, he let her pull him away throwing an arm around her for support as they staggered out of the party. "You know Ray, you can be a real party pooper," his words holding the slightest slurr.

"Sorry, but you get stupid when you're drunk," she countered, trying not to trip on his sloppy footwork. "And bleach-blonde Betty was up there on the stupid scale," her battle to support the heavy blonde male failing with every step and she almost hit the ground, but was saved when someone else took to supporting Fox, giving her time to straighten up –lucky her that once again, it was Dom helping her.

"I'll help," pulling Fox's other arm over his shoulder, unable to watch her struggle with the six foot male with no help coming her way.

Even with her stubbornness, she couldn't reject his help when she was about the collapse under Fox's weight any minute. More grateful that he was now supporting most of her best friend's weight and she wasn't burdened too much. Since they'd arrived early she had been lucky to find a parking spot close to the house and wasn't blocked in. Fox's car would have to stay over for the night. She wasn't even surprised that he helped the less than cooperative blonde into the car.

There were no verbal goodbyes exchange, just a nod and a look which was more than enough. But she couldn't in good conscious just let him go without acknowledging him for his help and assistance. She owed him that much, right? Without hesitation, she reached out grabbing his arm, "Dom," his skin under her palm warm to the touch.

His eyes drifted down to the hand on his bicep, before slowly following it up to her face and finally finding her eyes, waiting on her to say something. He really didn't know if it was just him, but she seemed hell bent on playing with him and he was playing her game. Yet, he was still there ready to hear her out.

"Thanks," she said, after she had his attention so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I know Vince didn't come over for a little chit chat, so … thank you. For that and helping me with Fox," Her nerves were rising, but she easily stifled them.

"No problem," he replied acknowledging her gratitude and from what he could see it was sincere. Her hand still lay on his bicep, eyes still boring into his own. He would have said something, if she didn't surprise him by getting on her tip toes, and laying a soft kiss on his cheek before getting into her car and racing off. She seemed to like leaving him unsettled.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter Four: Inside Stories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting. On with the story…

**Chapter Four: Inside Stories**

On insistence from Edgar, she'd sent in a draft of the story for his approval stamp that she was on the right track. Being the editor however, kept him busy and she only received feedback early Monday morning with a request to come to the office and discuss it –not a good sign. If it had been good and he liked it, he would have just told her over phone, but a face-to-face? She didn't like it.

"Cassidy take a seat," he pointed out the same seat, he'd used to lure her into doing the story. His smile seemed more strained, and less charming than usual. Yes, this definitely wasn't good. "I read your draft and found it … good." He told her once she was seated, tossing the folder with the article in question on the desk.

That was good, but his tone wasn't at all encouraging, "but…" she prompted him to finish his thoughts, because it was obvious he had more to add to the lackluster statement.

"But, _good_ doesn't sell us magazines," he answered. "Don't get it wrong, I like that you've got a grasp about the world and the facts, but your story is so … depressingly factual. For a car review facts and wit are great, but for an exposé that's supposed to attract and is much longer… the facts are cons."

Rayne eyebrows shot to her hairline, "so it's boring?"

"Just a little," Edgar confirmed, with a sad smile. "But, there were some good points; your revelation of the existence of 'Kings' and the LA King in particular seemed to have quite the story on him."

Dom had been about the most unique racer in the scene, so it wasn't all that surprising that she'd put a little focus on him. His overall character was simple but mind boggling complicated all at once, his words from the previous weekend inspiring a lot of the second half of the article.

"The first half could do with less facts, make it short, sweet and witty to introduce the readers to the world," he suggested, "The second half, toward the end was a gold mine. Maybe character focus would be wiser in this situation."

Raising an eyebrow in annoyance, she had to challenge. "I thought you were looking for an inside story?"

"What better way than through character analysis? Let the readers see the world from your perspective as well as other racers. Give me histories, give me thoughts, give me money, and give me –"

"Sex?" she asked in suggestion, because he was definitely heading there.

"Fast cars, fast money, fast love right?" he quoted directly from her article.

Nix would definitely not like her spending even more time around Dom and his crew, but other than Fox and himself, they were about the only ones she could stand.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Nicole didn't seem to be having the best of days either, if her storming over to the table was anything to go by. Blonde hair blowing in the wind because of her rapid stride, clicks of her heels on the floor severe. It always blew her mind seeing her sister-in-law so corporate in a well tailored power suit and Louboutin black heels, quite the executive she made. Well except for the 'I'll beat your ass to the ground like a dirty dog' expression she was spotting at the moment. "A Corona," she barked, once the waiter made an appearance, in a tone that had the poor guy running.

"You look, like I feel, but it's early to indulge even for a crappy day," Rayne commented, sipping her chilled water. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Corporate blood hounds. They see blonde hair and my age and immediately judge me as a no-knowing bimbo with a position obtained from inheritance. I swear I was _this _close from kicking one of them up the ass," taking over from Kane had seemed like a good idea, but sometimes she wondered if corporate partners expected him to return, and regarded her decision as one from a proxy instead of boss. "So, you said I looked like you feel. What's up with you?"

Rayne sighed, "It will probably ruin your day further." Street racing would probably have the blonde breathing fire –last thing they both needed. "Anything I can do to help you out?"

"Quit the article," the blonde deadpanned, savoring her finally delivered beer. "Oh what, I'm having one of those days, I'm allowed to be a bitch. Besides, you know I'm not exactly peachy about your choice."

Rayne smiled, despite the words. "Nic, you have the subtly of an elephant."

"Thank you, its part of my charm," she returned, in her dry humor. "But, as for helping me out? How about a girls' night out or something, because momma need's to get laid."

Forget the subtlety of an elephant, more like a pink elephant floating through marmalade. "Say it louder Nic, I don't think Australia heard you," all she got was a smirk of no apology. "I thought you had that thing with that guy. What's his name…"

"Luke?" Nicole supplied, not at all impressed by the topic of discussion. Last thing she needed was an argument about her latest or ex whatever the hell he was. Sex was there to be had and he had that whole bad ass thing going, but he was also married to his work and it came first while she remained an afterthought. Not her kind of relationship.

Rayne snapped her fingers, in an uh-ha moment. "That's him."

"Well, throw a party, because it over," sipping her beer not wanting to elaborate but doing it anyway. "Just another bad habit to quit, he had potential too."

Rayne shook her head, it was the fifth guy that year she'd played around with and this one had actually lasted longer than usual, making her hope for stability even if the guy was a jackass. But it was clear the girl wasn't even trying to find a good, stable relationship. Lecturing would get them nowhere and she wasn't going to try. And it was true, Luke was one of the better ones just with an obsessed-with-work persona. "Let's order, I'm starving." Normally she'd depend on Nix to give the blonde a meaningful talking to, but the two didn't exactly see eye to eye on anything so it would probably end as a blood bath than anything else.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

"Something to drink while you wait," Mia asked once the brunette sat at the bar, obviously in a not so happy mood, "Possibly alcoholic?"

Rayne laughed, unable to be cold to the woman when she was giving her such a warm, concerned smile. "After the day I've had, I might actually consider taking a sip. But, ginger ale, Sprite or Red Bull will be okay, thanks," shrugging off her light jacket, and running calming fingers through her hair.

"I'm not an expert on the bartender counseling and advice, but I'm willing to listen to you vent," Mia offered, handing over a bottle of Sprite and a glass.

"Thanks for the offer, but my venting board is on his way and I wouldn't want to talk your ear off about my problems," it was attempting offer, but she couldn't bring herself to take it. Besides, what exactly would she say to her, that her boss was pushing her to write an even more personal exposé about her brother and people she considered to be family. That would darken the woman's mood quick, and she'd be out on her ass faster than she could blink. "Did I miss the rush?" looking around the empty room.

Mia smiled, "it's been a slow day, but it picks up around the evening so I'm not worried."

"Well, you certainly brighten up my day," Rome greeted, taking a stool next to hers with an easy smile, the sleaze absent, "How you doing, ma?"

"Could be better," she answered, happy to deal with him if he wasn't turning on the dog. She hadn't been lying when she said Rome was something to look at, but she just had something against guys trying to grab at her assets when there was no invitation. "Just as long as you aren't trying to feel on my booty again," she told him, raising an eyebrow.

Rome laughed, "When something that fine is in your presence, you've got to touch it to make sure it real?" Well aware of Mia rolling her eyes at his words.

"It's as real as the swift kick in the nads you'll get for feeling on it," she countered, challenging him to try it.

That didn't seem to deter his advances, "You know I love it when you're sassy, looking at me with that raised eyebrow and glint in your eyes. Girl, it doesn't do you any favors."

"So, you like them feisty?" she asked.

"Gives a girl flavor and flare, if you know what I mean?"

Mia rolled her eyes, sliding the plate of fries and a burger over to him. "Rome, I think you'll scar her if you say anything more. Really stop, you're making my ears bleed." Her tone lacking the harshness that would make her words cutting. If anything it was an affectionate, familial 'shut the hell up' because girls just didn't need to hear 'brothers' talking nasty.

"Now why you got to do that M?"

"You're hungry aren't you?" Mia asked, "Well, you can't talk and eat. Your food's getting cold." Rome loved his food, especially when it was free so it wasn't surprising that he took her advice, and got his chow on at a table by the window.

Rayne laughed, leaning closer to Mia, "If I knew all it took was food to lure him away, I'd have used that earlier."

"It will amaze you the things you learn living with someone," Mia confirmed, with a soft smile.

"You're a saint," Rayne complimented, "because I don't think I could have what…four guys under the same roof. I love Nix and Fox, but I can't image living under the same roof with them, especially with Nix and his mad dog tendencies."

Mia chuckled, "I guess you get used to it after a while, both the good and the bad. As for protective big brothers, I know what you mean." From what she'd seen between the two, she could reiterate that Nix was like Dom in that respect. The way Nix kept an eye out for the brunette, reminded her of Dom and herself through high school.

"I know. Fox is the sort of brother that gives you the guilt trip with the eyes, Rei is younger than me, but damn it if he doesn't summon Nix sometimes, and Nix… don't even get me started on that." Rayne confirmed taking a sip. "He has his sweet side, you know, but when he gets ideas in his head…"

"Becomes a raging pit bull?" Mia supplied from her personal experiences with Dom.

"What I'd like to know is how it works with him and Brian under the same roof, doesn't it go against nature?" Rayne asked, curious not for the story but in general. Protective brothers like him, just didn't like any of their sister's boyfriends, so Brian and Dom's good relationship wasn't expected.

Mia had to admit; she liked Rayne and was surprisingly comfortable with her to talk. "It helps that Dom likes him and their friends, besides I think the customary 'break her heart, I break your face' threat worked wonders on that MOU." However, she still remained cautious of her.

When Dom entered _Toretto's_, he was greeted by the sight of Mia and Rayne conversing and laughing it up at the counter, while Rome munched away at his second lunch. His sister rarely connected with women, preferring to be around the team and Letty, so the sight of her with another woman so comfortable was nice. But he took it in with a grain of salt, because it still picked at him that not everything was right with her.

"Ready to lock up?" Mia asked when she spotted him at the door, a laugh still in her voice and mirth shining in her eyes.

Dom's eyes were still trained on Rayne, who eyeing him from over her shoulder, "Yeah, you should lock up for the day too, it doesn't show signs of picking up tonight," he replied, walking over to the bar and sitting beside her, "Rayne."

"Dom, it's nice to see you," she greeted with a smile, and surprisingly it wasn't a lie.

Mia was pretty sure Dom forgot her existence the minute his eyes locked on the other brunette, and he was unlikely to relinquish his gaze any time soon the way he was eyeing her. Rayne wasn't innocent in it either looking right back, electricity practically crackling around them. Even Rome who liked to concentrate on nothing but his food when eating, stopped mid chew watching the two like he was watching a tennis match, before looking at her with a raised eyebrow in question. "I'll just check over the inventory before we head out," she expected him to be oblivious to her, but he spared her a look.

"Sure, take your time," taking the beer she had ready for him. "What brings you here?" Dom asked, once he and Rayne were alone.

Rayne turned in her stool to face, "Why, not happy to see me?" hazel-green boring into chocolate brown in challenge.

"I'm always happy to see you," he assured her, taking a generous sip of his beer.

Running fingers through her hair, she didn't miss his eyes straying to her chest. "Good to know," as much as he wasn't a letch, he was never scared to look at something he liked and he seemed to approve if the glint in his eye was anything to go by. "I was waiting for Fox, but he couldn't make it. Then Mia and I got the talking and here we are."

"You know, you shouldn't let the muscle fool you," Rome interrupted, placing the empty plate on the counter and taking the seat on her other the side. "He might be over compensating for something." Someone needed to put a stop to the looks they were giving each other.

Dom laughed at Rome's attempts to gain Rayne attention away from him. He didn't know anything about over compensation, but the women he'd been with had never complained.

"Really," Rayne bit her lip, drawing both males attention to her lips, before she spoke. "Dom, you're Italian right?"

"Partially," he confirmed, wanting to see where she was going with it.

"Then he doesn't need to compensate for anything," she completed with a wink in Dom's direction.

Dom couldn't help laugh when the smile on Rome's face fell, as he balked at her logic. Like he'd assessed, the image she gave off and what she truly was were different. She could be innocent like the woman he'd seen laughing and talking with Mia moments ago, or guilty as sin talking about his junk, even adding a devilish wink and smirk. He liked it, "seems you've thought about it."

"You'll be surprised with the thoughts that go through my mind when I look at you," she replied, looking him dead in the eye no faltering.

Rome gaped at the blatant innuendo in her tone, as she spoke those words. And what was all that about Italian and not needing to compensate?

She knew her words were beyond dangerous, especially spoken to a man like Dom. The intensity and heaviness of the comment surprised her also. She'd wanted to keep the flirting light and playful, but it had pretty much turned it to… the way he was looking at her, made her nervous and unconsciously lick her dry lips only to see him watch the action meticulously.

Lucky for her, it was at that moment Letty chose to make her presence known. "Well, well, look what we have here," and her phone rang. Thank god, because she about to step well into it.

"I should take this," speaking to everyone, but it sounded more like an address toward Dom. She didn't even wait for a response, sliding off the stool and speeding walking the hell out of there. Flipping the phone open she answered, she fan herself willing her nerves to calm. "Hello?"

"_At least you're answering my calls?" _Kane's familiar baritone came though the speaker, shocking her into silence for a moment. Unconsciously her hand rose to the back her neck rubbing it nervously, unsure of what to say, "_Or maybe you aren't?" _he asked, when her silence stretched out too long.

"Kane," she breathed, looking back into the restaurant to find all of them watching her. Even if they probably couldn't hear a word of the conversation, she felt paranoid enough to turn her back on them before she spoke. "I didn't think you'd want to hear from or see me for a while, I'm sorry. How are you doing?" Very genuine in her inquiry.

A sigh came through the receiver, letting her know how frustrated he was. Kane wasn't someone who yelled, "_Worried about you,_" he confessed. "_And I thought we had this conversation before, you're always welcome here, __Tenshi__."_

"You sound tried," She noted, even if he usually kept his tone neutral with no signs of strain even if he was feeling it, she could always tell.

He was silent for a moment, "_What can I say, you've been running through my mind all day?_" his tone serious, even if he was joking.

"A line Kane, has it really been that long since we've spoken, this is shocking," she laughed, hearing a quiet one on his end. "Ariele must be doing wonders."

Another silence fell from the other end, "_So Nicky's been talking to you?_" she could practically see him running a finger through his hair at being caught. "_I would have told you –"_

"Relax, KC, I'm happy for you," she really meant it, but she wasn't all that sure he wanted her happy about it. "A model too, huh. That's a step up, congratulations," no she wasn't being sarcastic.

"_Tenshi, you know that not true,_" he contradicted, with a too serious tone.

There it was, he was taking steps to move on and she was dragging him back in. That was why she avoided the garage, and she'd planned on avoiding it even more aggressively now that he was giving himself another chance. "But, really how are you doing? I heard you finally hired the artist you like and business has really picked up." A change of subject was in order if the conversation was to continue.

"_Yes and all it took was an arm and a leg. Picasso doesn't come cheap,"_ letting the obvious change in topic go for her sake more than his. Her avoidance of him wasn't what he wanted, but he knew pushing her would just push her further away. "_How are the races?_" wanting to know something about what was going on with her, because Nix and Fox were being tight lipped about it anytime he asked.

"Kane –"

"_It's just a question, Tenshi,"_ He quickly interrupted, knowing she was about to advice against it. This overprotection of him was beginning to get on his nerves. "_Nix and Fox keep changing the subject whenever I ask them, I need to know._"

"Can I call you later?" She really hated hearing that longing in his tone. It honestly broke her heart and she needed to hang up, before tears decided to fall. "I'm kind of in the middle of something," the sigh told her, he didn't believe her, "I promise, Kōri –later." Hanging up didn't feel good, or bring her relief. It just reminded her of what would be destroy if things went sideways again. Wiping the tear that managed to fall through, she released a breath knowing she had to face six people who'd had been assessing her the hole time.

…

"Will this become a norm, because it feels like she's always here?" Letty asked Dom directly, taking the stool the brunette had vacated in rush. Oh no, she wasn't oblivious to the crackling sexual tension she'd just walked in to witness, heck Dom was still watching her right then. To his credit, it wasn't in erotic interest, but curiosity.

Rome was the one to answer, saving Dom from Letty's possible onslaught. "Who's complaining?" taking a look outside the window at the brunette, rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort.

"Rome, big brain," Letty chided, knowing the guy was all for the brunette showing up when she pleased because he wanted to stare at her all day. Especially, in that skirt that hugged her curves so snuggly, and shirt that had enough buttons open to draw the eye, even if nothing could be seen. Don't even get her started on those black heels.

"She isn't that bad, Letty," Mia assured her, even if it wouldn't do too much to appease her friend if the rolling of her eyes was anything .

Vince being the only one who seemed to see things Letty's way, spoke up. "Yeah for someone who has an agenda she isn't half bad." The last part getting a glare from Letty, it was true though, she was as trustworthy as a snake, but she knew she wasn't trusted and didn't try gaining his confidence.

"I don't even have to ask you what you think, do I, O'Conner?" Letty challenged him to give a contradicting statement from Mia –highly doubtful.

"Like I said I'm staying out of it," Brian answered non-committal. He had nothing against the brunette, nor did he favor her in anyway. With everyone arguing out the pros and cons of having the brunette around, they failed to notice Dom watching her critically mind ticking away in thought. Even with her back turned, he continued watching as if he'd gain some insight, making Brian wonder.

From the bar none of them could hear what she was saying, but her body language from the moment she picked up was suspicious. Whoever was on the other end had surprised her and made her nervous if the rubbing of her neck was anything to go by. She'd even glance inside to make sure they weren't watching, only to turn her back on them when she noticed their attention. Her reactions did nothing to quail the distrust Dom felt toward her, in fact it fuelled it further reminding him not to get sucked in by her.

No matter what though, he was attracted to her despite his reservation about her. It wasn't even about the fact that she had that body or face, it was everything about her. The way she spoke, the way she saw right through people and called them on their crap, also the less than innocent smile and look in her eye. He liked it all, and the fact she was a more than decent at racing and didn't mind grease under her fingernails just added to his initial captivation. Everything was pushing him not to pursue her, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Should we expect you every day?" Letty asked, once the brunette returned inside stalling momentarily at the crowd.

Rayne easily smirked, "Well, Letty your prickly disposition is so welcoming, how could I not come back for more," walking over to the bar and grabbing her jacket and bag, extra careful not to brush against Dom who was watching her not in romantic interest, but critically. Trying to read her now that she had most of her protective walls down, she was pretty sure he could –like a book. "But, just so you turn that frown upside down, I'll leave."

"Don't let the door, smack you on the way out," Letty wished, with a false smile of cheer.

"Sayōnara, Neko," Rayne bid her farewell, and everyone else heading for the door in dire need of escape and a hot, calming bath.

Dom could see her usual walls and defenses were down, because she couldn't meet his eye which was the perfect time to try and get to the bottom of things. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" He invited, stopping her in her tracks.

Part of her knew what he was trying to do, and that part fuel her to say no. "I don't know –"

"Come on, it beats going to your empty apartment?" Mia added.

No, it was so easy to say, with Dom watching her so intently looking for a crack but Mia had been so nice all afternoon making her forget her problems. Turning the woman down would be cruel because she was running, so despite her better judgment… "When you put like that, why not?" Rayne smiled, hoping it was convincing, not daring a glance in Dom's direction.

"I'll just close up," Mia smiled warmly; going off to do a small inspection to make sure everything was kosher.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Dinner with the Torettos and their friends was warm and friendly, reminding her of how things used to be five years ago before the accident with her own family. Kane taking the position at the head of the table, that Dom was currently occupying, watching over his family. Maya on one side of him, trying her hardest to make her oldest brother laugh, which was taken up by Mia at the Toretto's table. Letty occupying the spot she had usually taken at Kane's other side, long before they had problems. Brian in Rei's seat beside Mia, Vince in Nix's beside Letty, Rome in Fox's beside Brian, Tej in Nicole's beside Vince. Her spot now was beside Tej, while Han sat at the other end of the table and Gisele across from her. It was bittersweet being there, while knowing it was partially her fault that they rarely had dinners like these themselves.

"You good Ray?" Tej asked, placing a hand over hers to draw her as an active member in the dinners.

Rayne faked a convincing smile, even though she could still feel Dom's critical eyes on the side of her head watching her. "I'm good just taking it all in, this just reminds me of something," pushing around some rice on her plate.

"A very multicultural, messed up version of the Brady bunch?" Letty supplied, not to be spiteful but just to say something.

Mia rolled her eyes, when Letty was determined to hate something she did it to the fullest. "Your family?" she offered.

"Something like that," she answered with a smile, well aware that Dom was still watching her closely. It was stupid to avoid his eye, when she was normally determined to stare him down. So with her guard back up, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question. "Is it all there; two eyes, one nose, one mouth, because you keep staring at me," that seemed to surprise everybody, who began discreet watching the two, wondering what Dom would say to being called out.

Dom smirked, raising an eyebrow of his own. "What can I say, I can't keep my eyes off you."

Rome waited for her to say something about pick up lines, but it never came. She just chuckled returning to her food. No way that wasn't right. "Let me get this straight, he drops a line –a tired one at that –and it's okay?" Okay, fine Dom had more muscle mass on him, but seriously what was the deal with him that had women drop panties so fast?

"Because when you say it, it comes of sleazy," Gisele supplied.

Rome chose to ignore her, and the sniggering around the table. "It's cause of the Italian thing, isn't it?" he asked, pressed to know why Dom was getting ahead and he was being stonewalled.

"Rome, I'm trying to eat, shut up," Letty told him, not even remotely interested to know when they had discussed, the 'Italian thing'. It was pretty clear what it referenced.

Rayne finally spoke, "It's his voice," using the corner of her to spy on him, finding him looking back.

"No, it's definitely, the Italian thing," Gisele contradicted, probably to irk Rome further and succeeded.

Whatever had her not catching his eye, seemed to have passed but he hadn't forgotten it. He'd let it pass and watched her until the next time, which wasn't such a bad thing with her looks.

_Many may look at this world as black with absolutely no shades of grey. But what if I told you there were parts that were glaring white? What If I engaged you and told you that sometimes it's not about the adrenaline and high of a win? _

_For some it's about freedom, it's about getting into a car and forgetting what went wrong during the week. Forgetting your boss' issues, forgetting the loan you have to repay. It's leaving your problems behind for a quarter mile stretch of road for ten seconds or less; 200mph therapy that you won't get at a psychiatrist office._

_For some it's about being part of something, to have a family when you originally didn't have one. Most of the crews you frown upon aren't adrenaline junkies, looking to cause trouble as you'd imagine. But people who know how to do one thing extremely well and gaining family they otherwise would have been without._

_But, is the fact that there is a good side to it, discount all the cons accompanying it? Probably not, you say, if you dislike this world. Illegal, risky and dangerous are some of the words you'd use to describe it. _

_But for some it's the only time they are a part of something great, a time when they are free…_

**TBC**

_Tenshi –Angel; Neko –Cat; Kōri – Ice; Sayōnnara – Farewell;_

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	6. Chapter Five: Come Into My World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **A bit of angst.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting. On with the story…

**Chapter Five: Come Into My World**

Dominic was cautious about Rayne, not for himself because he could handle disappointment fine, but if she didn't turn out to be the person they'd hoped, Mia would be heartbroken all over again. Getting close or opening up to girls had always been a problem for her, which was why she only had Letty. But, in the two weeks she'd been around Rayne, it was obvious she'd taken a genuine liking to the woman and they'd become quick friends. Whether the genuine like for Mia and their friendship meant the same to Rayne was yet to be seen.

As for him, he was attracted to her. The moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd been immediately attracted to her physically. Why wouldn't he, she was a beautiful woman with curves that enticed any man, lips that called his attention more often than not, and eyes that drove him crazy. Then she'd opened that tempting mouth and talked about cars in that sultry voice with the slightest of rasps and he was completely sold. But even he had to be skeptical about a girl like her; she fit his desires too perfectly to make her real. Did that mean he was searching for something to discredit her so he wouldn't feel so unbalanced by her?

"You actually like this one," Vince noted. Unlike Letty who was outspoken about her distrust, which was his role usually, he kept his mouth shut this time and just watched. This girl wouldn't be a one-night type of girl, this one was here to stay and with the progression of their flirting he'd say the two would tumble between the sheets pretty soon.

Dom didn't say anything; he knew it was obvious in the way he looked at her. Even he could feel the difference. He looked longer and harder, not only in the usual lust but actual interest, like he was actual interested in what came out of those pouty lips and not the things she could do with them. "You down for a race tonight?" he asked to distract his friend, even if it wouldn't work. The guy had known him since the third grade, there was little that got passed Vince in regards to him.

"I've got five down on the showstopper," Vince said, letting it go for the time being. It was time to talk business. "It should be an easy win. I don't know if it will be enough, but it has to be something at least–"

Dom sighed, "We talked about this, V."

"Dom you've gotta let us help you," Vince continued on, like he hadn't heard a damn thing. "I know the suppliers are bitching at you when it's end month and have threatened absolutely no supplies if we delay on another payment. You take care of us more than you should, Dom. Let us help you with this," placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This definitely wasn't a good thing. "Do they know?"

"Letty knows; we can't keep anything from her," Vince revealed, "Mia found out, and is trying to cut down on spending, but it can only go so far."

It was beginning to make sense to him now, why Rome had sold his Michelangelo to provide for "food expenses", which had gone a long way paying for the bills they needed to handle. "Rome?"

"His not as dumb as he looks."

Dom worried his bottom lip thinking of alternatives to handle the increasingly delicate situation. "Don't worry I'll handle it."

"No offense, Dom, but last time you said that I almost got my arm torn off," Vince wasn't blaming him for it, because he was a grown man capable of making his own decisions. "The heat is barely off us, and what do you plan on telling Mia?"

Dom nodded, not wanting to say anything because he wasn't sure it was a course he'd be taking, but he couldn't discount it. Besides, Rayne was making her way toward them and she didn't need to hear things when they weren't sure where she stood with her loyalties.

"Vince," Rayne greeted, warmly even if she was assured of a grunt in response before he bailed. Letty may have been the one vocal about wanting her absence, but Vince, his actions spoke louder than words and what they were telling her was that he couldn't stand being around her, unless it was really necessary. "So I guess he still can't throw me too far, huh?" she mumbled, taking the space he'd just left. "Rumor has it that you won't be racing tonight, that's false right?"

Dom raised an eyebrow, "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Guys like you need to release all that pent up energy you build up during the week or you'll lose your mind," she pointed out, spying him out the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I have other ways of _releasing_ all that pent up energy," He'd meant it exactly the way it had come out. He was pretty sure his intention was shining through in his eyes as he looked into hers.

Now the way he was looking at her, almost made her gulp. But her stubbornness was the only thing preventing the shiver taking over her body at the implications in his gaze. Best course of action –deflection. "Right Skanks, race chasers and groupies, and oh look, they are in abundance here too."

"You know for someone who doesn't get on with her, you just sounded like Letty there." If there was someone who called him out in his choice of women constantly, it was Letty.

"Rayne!" Fox called her attention to him, her race was up.

Tightening the straps of her fingerless driving gloves, she pushed off the car. "If you're lucky, I just might dedicate my win to you," leaving a playful wink in her wake, and a subtle sway of her hips as she walked away, his eyes burning holes in her back. Even if part of her was fighting it, she sure loved it when he watched her, those intense eyes fixated only on her.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Rayne always seemed to attract him to her without trying too hard and tonight, was no exception to that pull. If anything it was stronger, strong enough to make him turn down an open invitation, searching for her. She was toward the end of the bar watching the crowd. The music much lower, and lighting much dimmer almost like it knew his intention. "Not in the mood to dance tonight?"

"I'm thinking about it," she answered, before turning her attention to him. It was a viable option to get her mind off things, but the thought of dancing alone wasn't all that inviting. "So, how did you like your win?"

"You dedicated it to me?" He asked, remembering their short conversation earlier.

Rayne smirked half heartedly, "Don't say I never gave you anything," the atmosphere was stifling, and the only reason she was still there was because Dom came over, but even he couldn't stop the trapped feeling from taking over. "Not that I want to take you away from your adoring fans, but do you want to take a ride with me?" It wasn't advisable to be alone with him either, not when he was giving her those eyes. But, she wanted out of the club and he looked willing enough to accompany her.

"The adrenaline rush from the race wasn't enough?" he asked, not refusing her but curious about the invitation. It was an innocent request, well as innocent as those eyes could be. Being alone with her, when his inhibitions were so low ensured actions that were bound to be regretted the day after.

To be honest she was feeling unhinged and uncertain after the race. Not because one of the other racers challenged her win or caused trouble after, but because she'd liked it. Liked the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the thrill of knowing that she was the best just for that quarter mile… it made her forget. She was supposed to be objective about the scene, not get sucked in again. It scared her that she'd enjoyed it so much and being in the club just prolonged the high, with people saluting her win. It was slightly suffocating. "Just need to get out of here, so you going to join me or do I leave you to ready-able-and-willing in the corner?" she asked, quirking her lips in a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Lead the way," the mere look in her eyes compelled him to say yes. It wasn't playful, flirtatious or seductive, but rather uncomfortable and trapped. Like someone cornered who needed to escape or they'd go crazy. A few racers took a slight glance as they walked past, but kept it short when their eyes landed on his hand resting comfortably on her hip. He only had time to hand Mia his keys, before they disappeared into the night.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

"Can I ask you something?" Rayne asked, settling on the kitchen counter watching him move around the kitchen like a natural, trying to scrounge up a meal for them. "You're a good racer, even without the NOS. You know your engines, have a fairly good head on your shoulders," the last statement enticing a chuckle. "Why are you street racing? I mean, you could probably make it in the professional circuit easy, why stay on the streets? And don't tell me it's for the street cred, because you have it without the racing. What's the deal?" It irked her. He had raw talent, and staying on the streets just didn't make sense when he could make millions professionally? But the sudden serious expression on his face told her she might have overstepped. "None of my –"

He could have remained silent and she would have backed off, but his mouth was moving before he could stop it. "I got banned from any and all tracks for life," Jaw clenching unconsciously.

"Okay, what the hell? How'd you manage that, jack one of the cars for a joyride?" she said half serious, hoping to get that smile back, but it failed miserably. In fact he looked even more intense, when he glanced her way and it worried her. Had she dredge up something he wanted to forget?

He debated the smartness of what he was about to do, but it tentatively felt right. "Follow me," walking out the kitchen expecting her to follow if she wanted the truth.

After weighing the options and finding nothing wrong in finding out more if he was willing to share she followed, finding him standing in front of the wall of framed family pictures, waiting for her.

"That's my dad," Dom informed her pointing out a picture of a man, who shared similar facial features with him. "He was coming up in the pro-stock circuit."

Part of her wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to tell her anything, because it was clearly a sore subject, but she couldn't form the words and let him continue.

"Last race of the season, he was coming into the final turn when a driver named Kenny Linder tapped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour," the images of the day assaulted him, so clear like it was yesterday. "I watched my father burn to death."

On its own accord her hand went to her neck, memories of her own accident clear in her head. She was back in that car once again, with a maniac on her tail with no intention of leaving her alone. Flooring it, in hopes of getting away...

"I saw Linder about a week later," he went on, unable to stop now that he'd started. With the corner of his eye, he could see her slightly stunned eyes glazed over like she was somewhere else. "I had the wrench in my hand... and I hit him! And I didn't mean to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arm," fist clenched as if he was holding the wrench once again, looking at the bloodied and battered man in shock, arm numb at his side. "I got 2 years in Lompoc, and a life time ban."

She barely noticed when he walked away leaving her alone in the hall way. Tonight had been overwhelming enough without Dom's revelation and now it felt like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't breathe, or move in fear that everything from the past was trying to force it's way in to her present. His past, his actions were a little too similar, too familiar and eerily so. Whereas Kane had been fuel by the loss of a child and her injury, Dom had been fuelled by the loss of his father. Dom served time, while Kane had barely escaped it. It gave her more reasons to stay away from him, to run –especially when he had the same qualities she'd left Kane for, but she wasn't running.

How long she sat on the floor where she'd sunk unable to stand in the hallway, she didn't know. Yes, most would call her dramatic, but there were too many strolls down memory lane for her piece of mind. Too many similarities and reminders to not feel slightly haggard and attacked. People normally run from ex-convicts, but facts were Kane would have been in the same position Dom, if not for a technicality. Besides, he wasn't dangerous and she couldn't cast stones.

"It's their loss," was the first thing out of her mouth, when she entered the kitchen catching his attention immediately. "You were young, grieving and angry. Seeing him only a week after the fact and wanting someone to pay for losing your father –accident or not –fuelling that, made you take a reactive action. So it's their loss because you are more than just a decent racer, Dom." He seemed surprised by her words, but she was on a roll –rather sappy one –and she couldn't stop if she tried. She meant every word, "All of us have pasts, some good, some bad, and some tragic. But if we focus on someone's past, we miss the person they've become because of or despite it."

He didn't say anything, just watched her for a moment, wondering if he should take her words as sincere. Sharing his past with her hadn't exactly been a logical or intelligent choice when she had all these questions surrounding her. "Well if everyone thought like that we'd be in a perfect world."

"I don't judge, because I don't like being judged. You're not a saint and neither am I, but we aren't devils either," she shrugged, relieved that she hadn't ruined things with him. "It's wrong for them to condemn you for your past."

He wasn't someone to get confused by someone easily. Rayne, however, turned him upside down and it wasn't just because of lust.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

They were barely breaking even and soon the supplier would refuse to deliver goods to them because of it. With Harry moving his business toward the more lucrative and growing scene in Las Vegas, there were few suppliers willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least not without wanting to own him in some way. The banks would likely deny him a loan –low credit rating or some shit like that. As for loan sharks they were a no-go zone and taking on a partner would change things too much. Don't even get him started on selling, because the garage was as much his home as the house and selling it would be like giving away part of himself and he just couldn't do it. Pulling off a job was out of the question.

"Tough day?" Rayne asked, hearing the tired sigh escape him that matched the expression on his face and in his eyes. If she was to describe it, she'd say he looked like he had the world on his broad, bulky shoulder. She'd watched him for a moment before making her presence known as his mind ticked away, troubled.

Dom couldn't help smile, "You could say that," taking her in slowly. She was definitely something that could lighten up his mood. Just that smile had him forgetting his problems. "What do I owe this visit?"

"If you play your card right… a massage," easily falling into a flirt. He made it hard not be playful and flirtatious when he looked at her like that, like he wanted her. Something she'd learnt about him during the few weeks she'd know him, was that Dom –though most couldn't see it at a glance –wore his feelings on his sleeve. If he disliked someone, it radiated off him. If he wanted something it was clear in his eyes. All you had to do was read him right, and if she was truly reading him right, he was very happy to see her. "I actually came over to see Mia, she was asking for my help with the accounting system I set up on her laptop, but she's out. You, however, aren't a bad distraction."

He laughed, "If you think I've got you distracted now, why don't you come a little closer," it was an invitation laced in a challenge. Hey, if she wanted to play this game, he wasn't going to be passive about it. She was temptation all rolled up into a 5 ft 8, hour glass figured, sexy eyed package. Part of him knew that she was aware of his attraction toward her and took every opportunity to provoke him into action.

Calling his bluff, she sauntered slowly over to him propping herself on the desk in front on him, crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow. "Is this close enough?" she probed, resting back on her hands, watching his eyes darken slightly. In her mind she was just playing the flirt, but part of her was terrified he'd follow through with what his eyes were threatening and she wouldn't know what to do. "If anything, I'd say you're the one distracted," tipping her head to the side playfully regarding him, with teasing smile.

"Not denying it," even if they were covered in three quarter pants, his eyes followed her long legs from tattooed ankle upward, until he was looking her in the eye again. "In fact I think my lap is much more comfortable than that desk."

A laugh escaped her, "I'm sure it is." Yeah, she needed to stop before things got out of hand. "But, I'll do you one better. I supposedly have magical fingers and you look like you need to relax," getting behind him, she set her hands on his shoulders, firm to the touch; "How about that massage?"

"Anything to have your hands on me," he replied, letting himself relax further as her hand went to work, kneading the knots out of his shoulders. He was being even more cautious with her after his revelation the weekend before, but it was hard to resist her when she was around.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Rome did a double take, when he opened the door the words came slipping out before he could stop them. "Nice legs when do they open?"

"Quarter past a kick in the nads," Rayne replied, brushing past him, "still interested?"

Rome tsked, "you just like bringing a brother down don't you?" watching the sway of her hips, and swing of her ass walking down the hallway, enticing him to come hither.

"No, just you sugar," she threw over her shoulder with a wink, making her way into the living room, finding Vince lounged back on the sofa watching TV. "Vince," was her greeting, plopping down in an empty loveseat, aware of the discreet once over he gave her. The silence except for the TV the only thing between them, which was just fine with her; his silence, was better than hearing whatever run through his mind. If she was right, it would probably be more scathing than what Letty served up every time she walked into a room.

When Mia said she was thinking of just a small dinner with family for her birthday, Rayne couldn't let it happen. As much as she was all for family, Mia looked like she needed a good old girls night out. The family dinner would still happen, but there was nothing wrong with a little night away from the boys.

Letty was first downstairs, dress up but in an understated way. Not that she ever needed much to look beautiful. "Come on, Princess, let's roll," shrugging on her jacket.

"See ya, Vince," She wouldn't see eye to eye with Rayne, but Letty had to admit that a night out wasn't a bad idea. She loved her boys, but she needed a break from it every so often, and Mia did too. Besides, Nix was overseeing some work at Cass and wouldn't be available for a distraction.

Mia's heels thumping on the stairs in a rush, indicated the woman was both excited and eager to get on with the night. It had been a long time since, she'd gone out without her brother and the guys and it was exactly what she needed.

Clubbing with Letty; now that's a three word combination Rayne never thought possible. But it was a girls' night and the petite Latina came with Mia and she didn't mind. It would be like having a more hostile, brunette version of Nicole. Like she'd said before, she genuinely liked Mia, and if handling Letty's remarks for a night got the girls a night out for her pre birthday celebration, she'd do it.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

"Are we doing this?" Brian asked, wanting to know Dom's current state of mind. Things were getting thick real quick, and they needed to figure things out or they risked losing the garage and café.

He sighed, not really sure on the response. "It's on the table, but as a last resort. We need to figure out another way."

"Banks won't loan us money, man," Vince informed him. "And racing, barely covers anything. It's either sell or get a partner, Dom. I'm not for pulling a job with the pigs," pointedly looking at Brian in accusation, "poking around, but if that's what you've got planned… I've got your back."

Dominic didn't want to pull them into the spider web that was truck heists again, especially when the cops were keeping a closer eye on them. They were truly in a tight spot with absolutely no options. At least ones that wouldn't later come to bite them in the ass.

Hearing the tall tale creaking of the front door, all conversation was dropped. Mia didn't need to worry herself about their financial situation on the eve of her birthday, especially after probably having a good time with the girls. However instead of a hollered greeting they were home, or conversation all the men heard was a grumble and an unsteady shuffling.

"Come on, Princesa, you're not exactly light," Letty commented, which was enough to set Dom into action with the guys following him into the hall.

He found Rayne barely awake leaning on Mia for support, with her head resting in his sister's shoulder. Something he'd thought he'd never see was a drunk Rayne, since the woman never touched the stuff.

"Is she drunk?" Brian asked skeptical about what he was seeing. In fact, he remembered clearly a conversation with Fox, where he'd revealed her non-drinker status.

"Princess doesn't drink, O'Conner," Letty reminded him of a fact they all knew, "someone slipped something in her drink. Lucky for us, she's a fighter and we got to her before the idiot could do anything."

Dom was already transferring Rayne' into his arms, easily lifting her off the ground as she nestled in his arms not completely lucid to the world around her.

"I don't…" Rayne tried speaking, but everything was jumbled. Her limbs felt lethargic and her mind tired. The words weren't coming out right, her tongue felt heavy, "feel… good…" trying to lift her head to assess her surroundings failed miserably, it was just too heavy. "I…"

"Relax, you're safe," Dom assured her, worried about the slurring in her speech and the fact she could barely lift her head. The rich, deep timbers of his voice seemingly calming her some.

Mia could see the worry clouding her brothers eyes, "What she needs is a bed to sleep it off," smoothing the barely coherent woman's hair, in his arms. "She'll be confused in the morning, needing answers and being alone in her apartment or cold hospital wouldn't be comforting for her."

"I'll take her to my room, and sleep on the couch. You two should head to bed, I'll handle it," Dom announced, hearing enough and taking charge.

Letty had no reservations he would, luck was on their side that Dom hadn't been in that club and gotten his hands on the bastard. Lord only know what he would have done, worse still would be combination of Nix, Dom and Vince. Sure Vince didn't like the woman, but couldn't stand people taking advantage of any woman.

"Think we should call Fox or Nix?" Vince couldn't help ask. The two were like family to her and deserved to know what happened. Possible aftermath was what he was concerned about.

Rome scoffed, "are you crazy? Do you really want to deal with a worried, pissed the hell off Nix? I don't know about you, but playing tag with a pit bull is a better option than that one."

"You think he won't be pissed if he find out in the morning?" Vince countered.

Mia sighed, there was no easy way of informing Nix without him blowing a gasket. "Dom's right we should just go to bed and call him in the morning whether or not Rayne wants it or not." Besides, she was safe in Dom's hands and the look in his eyes told her clearly that he cared about the woman.

Taking off her boots and jacket, Dom gently tucked her in, brushing a stray curl off her face. She was off like a light before she hit the mattress, her even breathing an easy tell. He'd seen the look on Mia's face when he'd taken the brunette off her hands, she could tell and knew before he could even admit it to himself. He wasn't just attracted to Rayne Cassidy, but now he cared about her. Could that even be possible when he didn't fully and genuinely trust her? All he knew was that the punk who did this to her was lucky he hadn't been at the club and been the one to catch him in the act.

The couch downstairs was beaconing, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Maybe he just wanted assurance that she was safe, and that could only happen if he was watching over her until she was up again and back to the confusing woman he'd come to… care for.

_Girl's trouble_, he concluded taking an extra pillow and placing it behind his head, readying himself for an uncomfortable night's sleep

Just to assure herself Rayne was doing okay, Mia popped into Dom's room on her way back from getting a drink of water. Somehow she wasn't really surprised that her brother was at the woman's side, head lolled to the side asleep in an uncomfortable angle. It was just in his protective nature. He would definitely have a nasty crick in the morning though, but she didn't have the heart to wake him or move him. All she could hope was that Rayne felt half of what Dom felt for her, because no other woman had been able to garner his affection so intensely and in such a short time.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

The first thing Rayne noted when her eyes finally fluttered open, adjusting to the light was that she was definitely not in her room, meaning it wasn't her bed she was lying on. But, the scent surrounding her was familiar, so she knew the owner of the room and bed. That wasn't all that comforting a thought though, because she was still in a foreign bed with no recollection on how she got there. Her clothing was intact, well except for her boots and jacket, so no sex was had. But how had she'd gotten there.

Each frantic attempt at remembering only gave her a headache, with snippet that didn't amount to anything being the only things she could recall. Nothing was truly clear about events that lead to her current location and that was worrying. For one, she felt the effects of a dreadful hangover without ever indulging in alcohol. There were a lot of things she did that were out of turn, but one thing she just wouldn't do was drink. And even if hell somehow froze over and she did take a drink, over indulgence wouldn't be a possibility. So, drunken amnesia was out.

Glancing around, she took in the room, trying to remember or find something, anything that could trigger her memory of ever being there before but just drew another blank.

It was modestly furnished with mostly solid, dark colors and the wooden chest of drawers at the corner lacked the trademark beauty products and lotions of a girl, meaning male occupant? Her answer came quickly when the a glint of silver caught her eye from a familiar looking necklace resting on the bedside table. _Dom's room, _she concluded, but how did she end up there? Fully clothed, so she definitely didn't do something excessively unadvisable.

Making his presence known would have be the polite thing to do, but he found himself stalling and watching her. Quietly observing the emotions playing on her face, as they moved from confusion to panic to frustration then finally recognition with the slightest hint of confusion."Morning," Dom finally greeted, remaining leaned on the doorframe watching her finger the silver chain that seldom left his neck, mind ticking away.

Retracting her hand quickly like she'd been caught doing something bad, her eyes snapped to him immediately. "Question, did I get wasted last night?" She asked, not liking the slightly amused light in his eyes at her actions, he didn't deserve a good morning.

"Thought you don't drink," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ever," reminding her of the fact she'd expressed to everyone not too long ago.

Running fingers through her mussed curly mane, she tried clearing the confusion. "I don't," she sighed, feeling the frustration of being clueless creeping back in. "I just… how'd I get here?" she finally conceded defeat in figuring it out herself and asked. There was a time to play stubborn and independent, but not when she was missing segments of her life. "I'm trying to remember, but it's all just a blur," her hazel-green depths earnest, pleading for assistance.

"What do you remember," he asked, "maybe I can help you fill in the blanks." This was the best he could do in regards of breaking it to him gently.

She sighed thinking hard, trying to backtrack her night. "I came over to pick up Mia and Letty. We went to a club," those events were at least as clear as day in her mind, thankfully. "I had a club with cranberry juice, then it gets a bit fuzzy…" she narrated, looking at him. She'd felt a bit woozy, accounting it to the heat… There was a certain something in his eyes she didn't like. "What?" she demanded gently, having a bad feeling.

"Someone slipped something in your drink at the bar last night," he answered, stepping into the room and taking a seat at her side. As expected, the panic invaded her hazel-green, licking her lips nervously. Her hand fisted the sheet probably thinking the worst. "Mia and Letty thought it was better bringing you here, than your apartment." The silent panic in her eyes and posture didn't subside at his words, pearly whites worrying her bottom lip. It was obvious she thinking that the bastard had taken advantage of her and they were not telling her. "He didn't get the chance to do anything. Letty said you gave him hell, long before they got there." Tentatively, he reached out not to terrify the already anxious woman, only placing a hand comfortingly on her knee when she didn't recoil at his action. She wasn't looking at him, but at the wall, blank for a long moment before slight relief finally set in as the words finally settled.

Minutes passed by while they sat in silence, Rayne finally letting the news settle. She could tell that he was searching for her eyes, but at that moment she couldn't catch his eye for anything. Her heart was still calming from its frantic pace at the news of being drugged and fearing assault, only to be assured of her safety. She just needed a few minutes to collect herself, and was grateful that he didn't interrupt or rush her.

Finally when she was sure her voice wouldn't shake and she was truly pulled together, she broke the silence. "Judging by the fact that Nix and Fox aren't here mother-henning me, you haven't told them," allowing herself to look him in the eye now that she had gotten her emotion in check. For what it was worth, the hand on her knee was a small comfort, bringing her calmness and feeling secure.

Dom smiled, "If I know Nix, he's like me and he's probably the 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy. That was the last thing you needed," she managed a small smile to match his own, reaching out a hand to cover his own in gratitude. "But, Mia called him bright and early," that definitely enticed a groan. The night before she hadn't needed the two men's intensity, but they still needed to know. He was a brother after all and if something similar happened to Mia, he'd want to know. "Brian and Mia are still trying to calm him down. Fox had to take a walk, nothing we were saying was calming him down." For people who were used to seeing only the carefree side of the blonde male, it was surprising to say the least to see the anger seeping out of him so violently. Forget Nix, Fox would have gladly murdered the guy for even thinking in Rayne's direction in the first place.

"He didn't punch any wall before he left, did he?" Rayne asked, catching her lower lip between her teeth. If she guessed right, he was probably feeling terrible about not being able to protect her.

Dom shook his head. Now, the rational part of his mind told him that Fox's reaction was one of a good friend, but the other smaller, irrational part wondered if the blonde's affections extended beyond friendship. "He cares about you."

"He _is _my best friend, it sort of comes with the territory," She laughed, noting a certain tall tale note in his tone that sounded… jealous. Mentally shaking her head, she dismissed the crazy thought. Dom wasn't the kind of guy to get jealous. "I guess he's just over terrified of something happening to me –" abruptly stopping the statement, before adding _again_. He didn't need to hear a sob story. So, she tried again clearing her throat nervously."Dom…" she began, getting his attention, those intense brown eyes fixated on hers, "thank for … last night," moving closer to him and winding arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I Should really stop playing damsel in distress to you," wanting to stay in his arms a moment longer, a dangerous thought to have and position to be in but she was enjoying the strength and comfort he offered with his strong arms wrapped around her.

Even with a night's rest, her sweet scent still laced her skin delicately, teasing him. "Maybe I like rescuing you," he returned. A bed and her in his arms wasn't doing anything to keep wayward thoughts way. "How do you feel?" he asked instead, when she pulled away from him, forcing himself to remember the situation,

"Hungry," she answered, plopping down the bed to distance herself from the tempting man. "Go make me something to eat, or the one I'll be devouring is you." Her heart wasn't all the way in it, but at the moment all she wanted was for the uncomfortable air to dissipate and to forget.

He raised an eyebrow, at the change of mood, but he wasn't opposed to it. He liked her happy and carefree, she looked more tempting that way. "Even though I'd love to see what you plan on doing with that second option," he got off the bed, before he changed his mind. "Breakfast's ready so get up or I'm throwing you over my shoulder."

"So bossy," she mumbled, getting of the bed, sashaying out of the room only pausing at the door for a second. "It's so wrong how sexy that is," she couldn't help throw over her shoulder.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_If you need visuals of the OCs, give me a shout and I'll give you list._

_I've mentioned __**Michelangelo**__ a lot. He's from __CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 3 Episode 1, "Revenge Best Served Cold"__. I don't own him. Supposedly he's ridiculous at supping car and was most sort out mech in Las Vegas. Running from that, I brought him into the story. His 'cars' will be mentioned, as well as him but he won't be making an appearance._

_Anyway, __Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	7. Chapter Six: Conflicts of Interest

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding this to your favorites. Here we go…

**Chapter Six: Conflicts of Interest**

_The ideal position to be in would be the 'King' position; being number one and running things like a Don. But, it doesn't seem to appeal to someone in that position. Las Vegas, New York and the like have the established status quo that the 'King' runs things, but with change of culture varying from state to state you'll find that the case in LA is different. As much as the King of LA holds the position undisputed, the Race Runner is independent of him. For him, it isn't about control –not in the obnoxious sense. Rather his search for control is confined to his car, the rest is bureaucracy. _

_What is the reward for him you'd ask? His answer when I asked was simple, "Freedom for ten seconds or less". From a former racer's stand point, I can understand that view of things. Because, like I mentioned before, sometimes it isn't about the glory or high, but about the freedom achieved going 200mph and leaving it all behind._

**o-=-o**

Editing her draft so far was a bitch, most of it being too personal and the remainder not being enough to work with. Usually she easily found a balance no problem, but this one was especially hard because capturing some aspects she'd experienced in the LA scene were laced so intimately with her personal life that it was hard to separate. Short of pulling her hair out, or throwing her lap top against the wall she was stuck and Edgar was breathing down her neck for a rough draft when she had nothing. The editing excuse could only last so long before the man called bullshit and cancelled the article all together.

"You look like you could use a stiff drink," Mia familiar warm voice said, interrupting her frustrated musings.

Despite her childish avoidance game, she was very happy to see the female Toretto. In fact she was a welcomed distraction, "Try a liquor store," accepting the friendly hug from Mia. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good actually," Mia admitted, taking the empty seat. "We missed you the other night. Fox and Nix said you had a 'prior engagement'."

Rayne laughed, "More like mandatory girl time with Nicole. She's leaving on a business trip for a week and wanted to unwind before then." She had to pat herself on the back for not lying too much. In fact it was almost entirely true.

"Broken windshield Nicole?" Mia asked, recalling Fox moaning to high heaven about his poor car.

"So you heard about that, huh?" Not surprised that Mia knew about the post meltdown actions. "She's less crazy than she sounds," knowing Fox had the tendency of exaggerating things. "How were the races, heard there was cop trouble."

"Yea, things got cut short and we ended up at _Hidden Agenda_," Mia revealed, hoping the woman didn't have a meeting to go to because she needed her help. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

Rayne furrowed her eyebrows, "No, you want to have lunch?" needing a lot of nourishment after the brainstorming she'd gone through.

"That's what I was about to ask you," Mia smiled accepting the offer, already looking over the menu.

Both women weren't shy about food, settling on burger, fries, salad and large glass of juice each, accompanied by light conversation about their weekends.

"Now that I have you here," Mia said once the waiter took away their plates and they were both full. "I was hoping to get your professional advice about something," worrying her bottom lip hoping she wasn't being too abrupt or forward.

Rayne smiled, "sure, is it about the education policy I was telling you about, because I can –" remembering the conversation they'd had over coffee a while back. Mia had mentioned going back to school but, not really having the means to, so she had suggested an education insurance policy for her. Getting the types and the rates for her would be easy since she still had connections and could give her advice on an appropriate one.

"No, it's not that," Mia quickly interrupted; she had already put that particular idea on the back burner with their finances not being the best at the moment. "Do you know anything about investments outside of insurance and pensions?"

Even though Rayne hadn't voiced her observation while helping Mia with the accounting program on her laptop, she'd seen the less than good financial situation they were in. It, however, hadn't been her business or place. But, sitting back with the knowledge wasn't her style, so she had subtly suggested investing in the stock market, as well as, an education policy. "The best place to start is knowing how much you want to invest, both minimum and maximum amounts, and where you've considered investing so we can judge if they are viable. Then we can go from there is that okay?" Quickly closing the page to the article, that was on the back burner for the time being. With a fresh document, to type in options, she logged onto the internet. Part of her saw this as genuinely helping out a friend, but the other part of her had to wonder if it was just her trying to relieve a guilty conscious.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Even before she took a seat, Rayne could already see Edgar wasn't too happy with her. Five times he'd called her to submit a draft and all she'd had was excuses and nothing. Well, not nothing, more like something she just couldn't bring herself to submit, something she was trying tooth and nail to make more objective and less subjective.

"Should I even bother asking if you've got something for me?" Edgar asked with a tired sigh, the trepidation in her walk said she had absolutely nothing to offer him, yet again. Sometimes he wondered if he'd given her too big a task to handle, too soon.

Rayne wasn't going to sugar coat it, "no, you shouldn't but, I'm just editing –"

"You've been _editing_ five times over, Cassidy. It's been close to two months without a single draft from you, apart from the first." He reminded her. "What's going on? Is it that you can't handle it, or you've hit a writer's block?"

"I don't want to give you something that is substandard and that's what I have now," she offered as an excuse, looking him in the eye. "I'm getting somewhere."

He was skeptical, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, I wouldn't know that, since I haven't seen a lick of a rough draft. Progress is assured by showing me something, and I haven't received anything from you in weeks." Maybe it was his fault for throwing her into an article before she was ready. Being a good and creative writer was one thing, but whether she could handle an investigative, exposé was not assured. If anything it seemed like her attempt was failing, "Cassidy, I won't think less of you if you tell me you can't handle it. Be honest with me now, can you handle it or am I waiting for nothing?"

"I can handle it," she told him firmly, even if it was a resounding 'no' on the inside. It wasn't that she couldn't write one, it was the one he told her to write that she couldn't. Invading the Toretto's and their friends lives and putting it out for the world to see, just ate at her every time she was around them. "But, I'll need more time with it," she could see the frustration on his face and quickly rushed on to appease him. "I can however try and get you an interview with my brother-in-law, Rei. He is yet to grant any motor magazine a solid interview, and with drifting becoming so popular here as it is in Japan, Rei giving a personal and informative interview to help potential drift racers is likely to sell, since we are _still _the top magazine among the racing crowd."

Edgar knew she was diverting his attention off the main topic of concern, but her idea wasn't bad. She always thought on her feet and had given quite a few ingenious ideas before. "I like the idea, but I think I need more to even think about putting it forward," biting his thumb in thought, "how about trying to secure an interview with his team mate, the French one what her name…" snapping his fingers trying to remember the name.

"Naomi Phillip?" she suggested, remembering Rei talking about her in one of his weekly emails.

"That's the one," he smiled, triumphantly. "She hasn't given an interview either. To be honest I can see the inserts already. Young, good looking pair with racing skills; it's like giving candy to a baby."

"Sounds about right," she agreed with a small laugh, hoping he would go with the idea.

"Fine, you can work on the interviews. As long as it doesn't affect your _original_ assignment" Edgar told her. "In two weeks want a draft of something about the exposé and the interview, Cassidy. I'm giving you time, but it can only extend so far."

Rayne nodded in understanding. It was subtle, but she understood that she needed the interviews and a draft, otherwise she'd be back writing gossip and fluff pieces. If she thought about it being taken off the article would be easy and would save her a guilty conscious, but it just wasn't in her nature to quit. "I know, thanks Eddie."

"Don't thank me yet. Marg needs someone to cover a charity event tomorrow night and you're doing it," he dismissed. "Stop by her office before leaving so she can give you the details."

She knew it was too easy.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"…Yeah, I'll think about it," Dom said, slamming down the phone on it cradle in frustration, ending the grating conversation. He had practically felt that smug son of a bitch's smile over the phone; talking like he did him a favor and he wanted nothing in return.

Five cars had come in early that morning, with extensive upgrading needed on their systems and engine and the parts came from Briggs' shop. He'd figured they were a god send, step in the right direction for the shop, but Briggs, the bastard, had to call and ask if he'd _received_ his _little gift_.

The reason he'd partnered with Harry years before was because their partnership had been mutually beneficial. He raced, he recommended parts from Harry, and Harry pointed them to DT to get their cars fixed and when he or his crew needed new parts for their rides, he got a discount so he could start the cycle all over again. Briggs though knew of his financial situation and bad relationships with other spare part dealers and was capitalizing on it, trying to get him into a deal that would ultimately have Briggs practically owning the garage and him as well.

Nobody owned him, and if the smug punk thought for a second it would happen he had another thing coming.

He had been counting on the previous weekend races to help them get stability for a few months until they figured out a way to steady their incomes, instead of relying solely on races. Unfortunately for them the cops had rolled up setting that plan back, before it even had a chance to take off. He could only hope the crackdown didn't last through to the coming weekend, or they'd seriously be in the red.

"Briggs?" Letty asked, knowing the jackass was probably the one responsible for Dom's bad mood. Hell, the mere mention of the guy's name set her off too. "What he want?"

Dom sighed, leaning back on his seat trying to think. "Want to know if I got his gift?"

"What gift?"

"Five cars that came in this morning were sent this way by him," there was no point in hiding it.

She scoffed, "What kind of strings did he attach?" Briggs wasn't the guy to do something out of the goodness of his heart, so his little prize had to have some strings attached to it.

"Nothing, just told me to _consider_ his offer," his tone dripping with sarcasm. This business was his and there was no way in hell he would accept Briggs offer.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"_It's… 14.42 here making it …22.42 there, suffering from insomnia?_" was Rei's greeting when he finally picked up after the fifth ring, a cheerful tone in his voice. He was in a good mood which meant he'd probably agree to her request.

Rayne smiled, "I just want to talk to my elusive little brother and getting the timing right is kind of hard. How are things there?" genuinely interested in what was going on with him. With her assignment and his training schedules, races and meetings it was hard to get a hold of him to just talk forcing them to e-mails and skyping.

"_My team manager and sponsors are happy with my top ten finishes so far," _Rei answered, excitement seeping easily into his voice, "_and if everything goes well I might be the spokes model for a new clothing line soon, because you know I'm hot like that_."

She laughed, truly missing him. "You are such a pretty boy," just remembering his ability to make her laugh so easily. "Congratulations by the way for being such a hot item, I'm really proud of you Sugar Rei."

"_Stop you're making me blush and it's bad for my bad boy image,_" he teased. "_But, thanks. It means a lot."_

"Please tell me I didn't interrupt any 'fun time' with one of your many _scarlets_."

"_That's a step up from airhead bimbos, bravo for showing restraint, Ray," _an amused smile in his tone, probably picturing her cringe in disgust. "_Don't worry it's too bright out for sex. Early in the morning or late in the night is my time."_

Groaning, in mock disgust, "Rei, I'm your big sister I don't need to know when you prefer doing the horizontal mambo. The visual alone are making my skin crawl."

"_So, what other reason did you have when you decided to drop a line? Because, let's face it sweetheart, there are strings attached to this phone call._" Rei revealed, easily reading her intentions. He'd always been able to read her, even if he was younger. "_It's me, tell me what's up. Is it a problem with a racer? Because I'll be there on the next flight to beat on his ass so bad –"_

Rayne rolled her eyes. Trust him to jump to conclusion, before having any evidence. She could only imagine what he would have done if found out about the drugging incident. "Rei, sweetie, come the hell down. I'm fine and there's no racer trouble. I actually have a favor to ask you._"_ Finally conceding and telling her the truth about things.

"_Shoot._"

"Edgar is on my ass about giving him a draft and I've got nothing. So talking out of my ass, I kind of told him that I'd get an exclusive with you, or at least try to buy me time –"

"_Rayne_ –"

"Before you shoot me down, I know I'll have to do some serious sweet talking with your representatives to get an interview, which I will do. But, if you say no, I won't insist. I just wanted the okay from you, before doing anything –"

Interrupting her easily, Rei finally got her two cents in. "_Ray, I'd give you an interview right now if I could, but you know I can't do that without going to the 'Round Table'. So if you can convince them, I'm down with it."_

Sighing she smiled, "Thanks, Rei. Also, do you think Naomi will be game if I asked?"

"_She'd be down for it, I guess. Just get the okay from her people and the team's round table and we'll go from there,_" He assured her. "_Next time, call me without an agenda, okay?_"

"'Kay Sugar Rei, love you."

"_Love you too, Ray_," he returned the sentiment, before hanging up. At least that was done, which meant she had some serious amount of calls to make the next day.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Since they were a small operation working on all five cars was going to take time, luckily the owners were fans and didn't mind the wait, just as long as the cars got detailed by the 'King of LA'. Even though it would have given him some satisfaction to return the gifts, it was good money and if he did a good job then he wouldn't need Briggs lip service. His work would speak for itself. There would also be the races Friday night to make money and keep things in the green a little longer.

"Hey man, you should take a break," Vince urged, knowing Dom was working extra hard on the cars. They all were really, but Dom was working himself rugged to get them fix on time. To be honest, he didn't think the owners would be that pissed if it took slightly longer, being such big fans of Dom, but Dom was boss and what he said went.

"Go ahead, I'll just finish the work on this one then I'll lock up," Dom told him, looking for the wrench. "Did Letty leave?"

"Nix rolled up and got her an hour ago," Vince confirmed. "Brian and Mia are getting ready to leave. By the way Gisele asked if you'll needed her for anything electrical –"

Dom nodded. Electrical wouldn't come in for a while yet, but it was good to know he could count on her. "I'll give her a call," there was pride, but he saw nothing wrong in accepting help from people who did not have an agenda.

"Okay man, suit yourself," Vince conceded, knowing there was just no way talking him out of it.

…

The charity event wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, at least until a few trust fund brats thought her _ass_ets were for everyone to try and handle. Luckily though, she had enough material to appease Marg with an article for her gossip rag and she could get back to hounding Rei's and Naomi's agents for an interview. As compensation, even if it didn't amount to the crap those letches put her through the whole night, she'd snagged two bottles of Dom Pérignon. One she would give Fox because his birthday was coming up and why not, the other would go to Mia as a late birthday present –if she accepted it.

Passing by _DT garage_ she'd excepted to find the lights off and all cars gone, but was surprised to see Dominic's flame red Subaru Impreza WRX STI sitting outside in the parking lot by its lonesome and the lights still on. Smart thing to do was go home, and continue her quest to edit the article into something presentable. Instead she made a quick U-turn and slipped into the empty parking slot beside his, her conversation with Nicole the previous weekend resounding in her head.

"_So what's the real reason you're here with Bitch the Blonde instead of playing around with your new street racer friends" Nicole asked, reading her intentions for the night like an open book._

_The last thing she wanted to discuss and it was the first thing the blonde brought up. "Can't we talk about anything else?" She tried, hoping for a topic change, "Anything else in the world?"_

"_We could, but I want to talk about this. What's up?"_

"_Before I say anything, please reserve comments until I'm done," to be honest, she needed to talk to someone about it. Fox would be the best person, but he'd been preaching quit for weeks and that wasn't what she needed. Nicole would likely say the same thing, but it didn't hurt to try. "I'm kind of stuck with the article and I'm not sure I want to go on with it anymore," taking a sip of her drink waiting for the woman's interruption, but it never came. "I want a promotion, I do but I'm not sure I can… Nic, I'm not good with the deception thing and I'm not sure I can write something –"_

"_That involves your new friends without telling them?" Nicole supplied, "The solution is simple then, don't write it," of course her suggestion earned her a glare. "This isn't me being averse. All I'm saying is that if you don't feel right about something, why go through with it?"_

"_Because I made a commitment and I just can't turn my back on it, Nicky. You know that," Rayne insisted. She wasn't one to go back on her commitments._

_Nicole rolled her eyes, "Screw commitment! If it screws with your moral compass, then screw it." So it wasn't the most rational advice she could conjure up for the brunette, but it was the best she had. Besides, she'd been against the whole article idea from the get go, sue her for wanting Rayne to quit. "But since it's you we're talking about, you probably won't which is why you're playing the avoidance game with your friends. Started to care for them?" It was clear as day that the crew she'd been buddy-buddy with for the past few weeks were starting to mean something to her other than characters in a story and it was obviously affecting her investigative reporter edge; also known as conflict of interest. _

_How was she supposed to respond to that? That yes, she liked being around Dom's crew, inclusive of Vince and Letty, because even if they were a different world away from the Cassidy's, it felt like home again. Explain that she was running, because Mia was welcoming her into the fold like a dear friend while she was being nothing but shifty most of the time. Heck, what about her unhealthy, unadvisable and dangerous flirting with Dominic; yeah she was spiraling and things were getting out of control._

"_Your silence says a lot, Ray," Nicole saved her from answering. Rayne did care whether she wanted to admit it or not, she could see it in her eyes. Now, don't get her wrong she wasn't at all happy about the development because it only meant that the brunette would likely be pulled back into the world they'd all escaped barely the last time. It was what she was afraid of from the get go.__"Look Ray, as much as it's taking a whole lot of restraint for me to say this, I say it anyway: Even if you won't admit it out loud, you obviously care about these people that's why you have a conflict of interest here, if you didn't, it wouldn't be this hard. My advice is actually a question –what do you want more, the article and a promotion, or the people you've come to care about?"_

_Philosophical wasn't Nicole strong suit, but she posed a strong point either way. It made it so easy to chose one or the other, however, it just wasn't that simple. Call her stubborn, but she had a commitment to fulfill, the only question though was whether to tell them about it or not. _

She could have driven by pretending she hadn't seen the light on or his car. But honestly, she kind of wanted to see him despite her common sense telling her otherwise.

Avoidance was a stupid game to play especially when she was a grown woman. Rayne figured that if there was truly something between them, then it was best to confront it than hide from it like a scared little girl. With renewed resolve, she grabbed her wrap, bag and one bottle of Dom Pérignon, before stepping out of the car.

…

The tall tale clicking of heels on concrete resounded in the empty garage over powering the music spilling out of the stereo –last thing he needed. "We're closed," he called out, not even bothering to slide out from under the Celica he was working on. The sign at the door had spoken of that fact.

"You know you should really lock your door then, because you don't know what kind of crazies can walk in this late at night," Even though it was slightly muffled, he'd know that voice anywhere. A week of her absences couldn't make him forget it, making him slide out from under the car to confirm it. There she was in a high end, green evening dress that brought out some of her best physical assets. She looked beautiful with that trademark playful light in her eyes and smirk pulling at her red lipstick painted lips. "I come bearing gifts," she added, showing him the bottle of Champagne.

"A six pack of Corona would have been enough," he teased, but a smirk was already beginning to pull at his lips as he got off the slide. "A little overdressed for a garage, don't you think?"

She laughed, "Charity Event; I saw your car and the lights on and thought I'd drop by," pulling the black wrap tighter around her, she stepped closer. "As for a six pack, I did look for it, but all they had was Dom so I swiped that instead," handing him the bottle; "Dom for Dom."

"You do know how to spoil a guy," he admitted with a chuckle, looking at the authentic, unopened bottle of Dom Pérignon. "You didn't come to the races last Friday."

Rayne shrugged, "My sister, Nicole, wanted to have a girl's night before leaving for a business trip," stepping around him to look under the hood of the car. "Besides, I didn't think you'd need my moral support, with all the groupies you have," straightening to lean against the car, she returned her eyes to him, his rich, deep laugh filling the room. "But if it consoles you, I'll be there this Friday."

"For the gift, you might just make me yours for the night," was his comeback, setting the bottle on the hood of an adjacent car.

"So one of your 'boobs, no brain' friends can come to start a cat fight with me?" she countered playfully. "You're hot Dom, but you're not that hot."

A laugh couldn't help escape him; he'd forgotten how funny and witty she could be, how relaxed she could make him with her mere presence. But, even though she was a welcomed distraction he had to get back to work. "Good to know," sitting down on the slide.

Gathering her dress around her, she squatted down to his level "What are you working on?" trying her hardest to peak under but not seeing a thing at her angle.

"Something that will get you all dirty," he commented, giving her small one over. Even though she loved getting into engines and didn't mind the grease, that dress didn't look cheap.

She wanted to stop it, but a smirk tugged her lips easily and the words came pouring out before she could stop it. "What, not the way you like it?" her tone deadly flirtatious, an eyebrow raised in obvious challenge.

"I do but, I doubt you can handle it," he replied quickly, tracing the seams of her lips with his eyes sure his intentions were shining through. That mouth of hers just begged to be kissed, the red calling to him more than usual. "Besides wouldn't it ruin your dress?"

True grease stain on the fabric would be hard to get out, and if it wasn't something Maya had picked out personally for her she wouldn't have cared, "I thought we'd already had this conversation, but your right Maya would murder me if she found out. Mind if I stick around though?" Not finding her empty apartment all that appealing

"I don't mind," he assured her, sliding back under the car welcoming the comfortable silence between them. How hanging around a garage was appealing to her he didn't know, but he didn't mind her presence.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"…I'm serious," Rayne assured him, chuckle still in her tone. "First time I met Nix, I couldn't stand him. In my eyes he was the guy trying to steal my best and only friend and I just couldn't have that, so I challenged him to a race. If I won, he was supposed to back off and go back to his dark hole and die there." She narrated the story of meeting Nix.

Dom laughed, "go back to his dark hole and die there, kind of harsh."

"What I was fifteen with possessive issues," she defended taking a sip of her water. "So, we raced and he beats my ass so bad, I'm surprised I ever got back into a car to race again. The guy made me look like a granny on a wheel, it was so bad. So, I finally pull up waiting for him to gloat because he had that smirk of his, that one that just screams 'who's my bitch?', but instead he holds out his hand and introduces himself again like a gentleman. If I wasn't trying to be a badass I would have stomped my feet and slapped him silly, but he'd pretty much ran over my pride so I conceded." Making him laugh was something she would never get tired of doing. "Then to save some face, I get in his face all tough bitch like and say 'his my best friend break his heart, and I'll break your face', like he was going to propose marriage to Fox or something –oh come on it wasn't that funny."

"You're half his size and you get in his face?" Dom repeated trying to picture it. He didn't doubt she could step up to someone and do something; she'd proved as much with Flash. But, Nix wasn't exactly a small guy, and he was pretty sure at 15 she wasn't her current … 5'6…5'8?

"Well to your credit, he did look more amused than intimidated at my attempt of being territorial," she conceded.

He sighed, genuine mirth still shining in his eyes at the story, "Racing at 15, threatening guys older and bigger than you. I had actually pegged you for a geek with adrenalin fetish."

"I did well at school, but I wasn't a geek more of an outsider really," she confessed before she could hold back, taking a sip of her water. "The fact that I only had one friend until I was 15 should have tipped you off on that fact. I was awkward, moody, bossy and bratty –all round trouble –when I was younger, making it hard to make friends since most kids had avoided me. Fox was the only one that took a chance on me," she shrugged. Yes her childhood wasn't all sun shine and daisies, but most of it was on her for pushing people away and causing trouble. "So I read."

Dom watched her recounting her past, but didn't see any sadness in her eyes. For what it was worth, he'd always thought it was better to have fewer friends you could rely on and could trust, than a sea of them that were nothing but posing bystanders.

She smirked, looking at him. "But, I'm betting you were the big man on campus, right? Had high school figured out, popular?"

"You think I was popular?" he asked, amused at her assumption. Sure in high school he'd been well known and a trouble maker, popular though was overstating it.

Biting her lower lip, she spoke, "Maybe not in the traditional, jock way, but popular still. I mean have you seen you? You're not exactly hard on the eyes and have that whole persona that would have –and still has –girls falling to your feet, and boys not messing with you. People couldn't help but know about you."

"I guess people knew me," he agreed, whether for the right reasons was debatable. Most of what she'd said was true, which unsettled him some. He needed to steer the conversation away from him. "So I'm not hard on the eyes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know it," eyebrows raised in challenge. "Dom, all you have to do is stare at a girl from across the room, with those brown eyes of yours like you want her, and then smirk and she's yours."

"Does it work on you?" he had to ask, focusing his gaze on nothing but those hazel-greens of hers. Whether the … want he had for her was in there, he didn't know but he figured why not try.

Sliding down the car, eyes still locked on his, she got closer. If he knew he had an effect on her, he'd probably use it against her and she was already spiraling, she didn't need to fall. "Not a chance, I'm too smart for that," was her answer in a whisper of a voice, accompanied with a wink. But, she contradicted herself, when her eyes dropped to his lips for a second, before she realized what she was doing. Sometimes she wondered if she purposely tried to get in such situations with him. "So, still need to work on the car or calling it a night," slipping her heels on, she took the empty beer bottles and her empty water bottle, putting some much needed distance between them.

He chuckled gently, "It's two," reading the wall clock. "Might as well close up," finishing his beer, he walked over to her, replacing it with the other empties. Even if she tried to be subtle about it, he could tell she'd practically run from him. A cocky part of him couldn't help wanting to mess with her. That was why he got teasingly close without touching her, trapping her against the counter and himself. Leaning in until his mouth was hover close to her ear, he spoke, "too bad, I was hoping it did." Part of him wondered if she could fend off a reaction successfully, but from the close proximity he could feel her tremble.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames … "to each his own".


	8. Chapter Seven: Closer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites.

**Chapter Seven: Closer**

When she'd gotten the call from Maya, Rayne knew shit had hit the fan with her business proposal and Nicole and Kane had denied her funds. The fact more clear when the door to the manor opened and the petite blue eyed brunette came storming out in a huff, with Kane hot on her heels.

"Koneko –" Kane tried to console her in a calm voice, gently grabbing her arm. But the teenager was having none of that, ripping her arm from his loose grip and continuing her march.

"Forget it!" Not even wanting to look at her eldest brother at the moment. What she needed was time away from her two eldest siblings so her head wouldn't explode in anger? Maybe she was being irrational in her teenage angst, but damn it she was pissed. It was her money, why couldn't she spend it the way she wanted?

Kane, however, wasn't one for giving up especially when it was his baby sister he'd upset, and tried again. "Maya –" but his words were rudely cut off as Maya slammed the car door, not hearing a single word.

"Kane, just let it go for now," Rayne interjected, when he attempted again, grabbing his wrist when he reached for the door handle. "She needs to vent and cool off," he seemed unsure, blue eyes still fixated on his sister who facing the other way. "Trust me Kori, insisting will only prolong her fit."

Sighing, he forced himself to retreat, something he didn't do often. "I'm just –"

"Trying to protect her from failure?" Rayne supplied, knowing how much he tried protecting the littlest Cassidy from hurt and disappointment. Sure, he was protective of all his siblings, but Maya held a certain innocence and brightness that the rest of them didn't quite have anymore and he moved tooth and nail to protect it on a daily basis. Touching his cheek gently, she turned his face to hers, "Let me talk to her," her hazel-greens pleading his deep blue orbs for compliance and understanding.

His lips lifted in half a smile, feeling the calmness her words offered wash all over him. "It's nice to see you, Tenshi," holding her palm steady against his cheek. "How have you been?"

"Good," she answered with a genuine smile. "Busy," it was an excuse and he probably saw right through it, she could see it in his eyes, but she was thankful he didn't confront her about it. "How's Ariele?" It was underhanded, but he deserved to move on and she was tired of being the one holding him back.

"She fine," he answered, his voice the slightest bit irritated, letting her pull back her hand from his face. "I know what you're trying to do, Tenshi, and I won't let you push me away or avoid me forever," sapphire eyes steely with determination, while his face remained impassive as always, not allowing any emotion through.

Looking away, she knew challenging him would just make him more determined. "How about we talk when I get her back home?" It was a promise, she would keep this time.

"I'm holding you to that," caressing her jaw with a feather light touch.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Figured out what you want to do for your senior project?" Rayne asked, wanting to take the girl's mind off her earlier disappointment.

"Believe it or not, I have, but I'll have to start this semester than the next one like I had planned," Maya answered, taking a bite of her chocolate cake. "I want to do cars."

Rayne's eyebrows couldn't help shoot to her hairline at the revelation. "That's… ambitious."

"I know," she wasn't ignorant of the task she'd just taken on, when she chose her subject matter. It was going to be tricky and challenging, but damn it, she was a Cassidy and stubbornness and resilience was in her DNA. "But, it's something I really wanted to do and Brianna the Back Stabbing Bitch taking my first idea just pushed me to do it earlier, which is how I got the idea for my clothing line in the first place."

It was easy to see where the idea spurred from, "Ah, Von Dutch?"

"Von Dutch," Maya confirmed with a bright smile, excitement shining brightly in her eyes. "He was an artist just like me, dealt with cars and the Von Dutch label is making into to the billions today."

"You're forgetting something, May," Not wanting to dash the girl's hopes, but wanting her to see the reality. Was a clothing line something she could excel at? Yes, Maya had the talent and creativity for it, so she probably could, but not at the rate she wanted. "Kenny Howard was an artist and famous for it, long before the clothing came in. The name was established –"

Maya sighed, "I've already heard this, Ray, I don't need you to turn me down for the third time today."

"All I'm saying is you're sixteen and you don't have do it all now," Rayne reminded the girl. "For example, you can do like Kenny Howard and become established in customization and pinstriping then go the clothing route, because I know how much cars interest you."

Maya didn't like hearing it but there was a point to the woman's words. The senior art project would likely take up a lot of her time and focusing on that would be better. Maybe when she was done she could get her own clients like Picasso. "You're right," she conceded. "Speaking of which, I need your help with something."

"If I can then I will," Rayne said, hoping it wouldn't be Kane related. Dealing him was already hard as is, without added pressure of making Maya happy. "What do you need?"

Biting the bullet, she began. "Seeing as Picasso is Picasso, and with all her clients, using the Paint Bay at Cass would be near impossible. So, I'll need somewhere else to work," her sister-in-law didn't look alarmed, so she went on. "I found a place but, I need your help talking to the owner to let me use it. Also there's Kane and Nicole to convince and I'll need funds for renting the paint bay from him–"

"Okay, sweetie slow down, you're talking a mile a minute and I need time to catch up," Rayne interrupted the teenager's speed talking. "Where is this place you want to rent, and who owns it?" processing most of what the girl had said to realize that no location or owner had been mentioned.

Maya smiled brightly, hoping it would soften the woman up a bit. "DT garage, I need you talk to Dom."

"Okay, have you lost it?" Rayne asked with an unsure laugh. Maya wouldn't be asking her something that was likely to make not only Nicole, but Nix and Fox blow a fuse. "We've just avoid a serious blow out with me and this article, do you want to tempt fate?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Dom is a good guy and you wouldn't be around him if you thought otherwise. It's a place you, Nix and Fox know. Deep down, you know it's a good idea."

"But all Nicole is going to hear is street racer, and Nix is already on my ass about being around Dom and his crew, do you actually want to have him completely lose his mind?" Rayne asked.

"Not if you talk to him," Maya argued, knowing there was little Nix would deny his surrogate little sister. "Come on, Rayne, please."

"The bush baby eyes won't work, Aoi me."

"Ray, please?"

Damn Cassidy's and their blue eyes.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Kane was relieved when Maya returned in higher spirits, the bright smile back on her face and childlike excitement radiating from her body as she came up the path.

"You were right, I was wrong, sorry," was the first thing she said when she was close, before wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug and disappearing upstairs. The best thing was to butter up Kane for the talk with Rayne so there wouldn't be too much of a fight about her working on her senior project at DT. There was also the fact that no matter what Rayne and her brother talked about, Kane always walked away more stoic than usual. He needed affection.

"You always were a miracle worker," Kane commented with a raised eyebrow, inviting her inside for their agreed talk. He was rather surprised that she hadn't just driven off, but it was a pleasant one.

Rayne gave him a dimmed smile, "That's the work of a whole lot of sugar, I had nothing to do with it," walking into the familiar, yet alien house. Nothing had changed since the last time she'd been there, so it was easy to find her way to the sitting room. "Besides, she has never been able to stay mad at you for too long."

"How are things with the article?" He asked cautiously, knowing she'd close up if he even thought to mention street racing, she'd been doing it for the past few weeks.

Walking around the room, she tried to note the changes made since her departure, but most of it was the same. The pictures on the mantle above the fire place, still contained her image. Snapshots of happier times. Times when Fox's smiles were more genuine, rather than accommodating and Nix didn't look at her in suspicion. "It's coming along," which wasn't a lie. The article was still a work in progress. "Could be going better, but I can't complain," she added not wanting him to read her inner thoughts like he usually could. Hurting him was something she hated doing and she wasn't sure how he would take her having feeling for someone else.

"Any problems with racers?" he asked tired of going round the point. It was what he wanted to know, it was what had him on edge on a daily basis. Maybe it was paranoia, but he couldn't help be a little apprehensive after her accident.

"Kane –"

"No, don't change the topic Tenshi. You have been quiet for long enough and it makes me wonder what your hiding," he cut off her protest, tired of being kept in the dark. "I never said a thing about the Camero when you brought it in, but I'm asking now."

Rayne sighed, even if she liked to believe otherwise, nothing ever got past him. Fox and Nix were unlikely to speak up about the Flash incident, and Kane wasn't exactly and idiot about cars so it wasn't all that surprising he found out. "It was nothing –"

"I already don't like the sound of that–" when Rayne said it was nothing, it was definitely something.

"Look, Kane, the guy was a punk who was trying to back out of the race, it wasn't anything," she insisted, approaching the increasingly unconvinced male. His face may have been its usual mask of impassive calm, but his blue eyes were hard and steely moving toward angry. "Besides, ever since then he hasn't tried anything –"

"And Max wasn't the same way before the accident?" Kane challenged, not to be petty but to remind her of the facts. Sure this Flash bastard was quiet for the time being, but Max had done the same only to come at her when she least expected it.

"This is different," Rayne countered, knowing they were getting nowhere. This was a subject they would never agree on. "Could we please just drop it?" Fighting with him wasn't something she wanted, especially since this was their first conversation in a long while. Why waste it on an argument.

"Drop it?" he repeated, eyebrow raised in disagreement. "You can't keep changing the subject when you don't like it," he went on, stepping closer to her, not at all deterred by her glare. She was fighting anger, but it was better to get everything out instead of keeping it in.

She shook her head, "It won't matter what I say, because you see what you want to see and I can't change that. Come on Kane, do you actually think Nix or Fox would let me go back if they viewed Flash as a threat?" he was still unconvinced, looming over her with sapphire eyes staring into hers looking for a lie. Stepping closer, her tone softer she tried again. "Kane trust me, if instincts told me to run I would. Besides, Edgar's given me two weeks to give him a draft or he cuts the article completely. So either way, in two weeks it's over."

"Two weeks?" he asked, touching her cheek trying to understand, looking in her eye for confirmation.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. It wasn't a complete confirmation, because she wasn't sure it was the complete truth. Sure, in two week the article business would be over, shit would likely hit the fan, but she wasn't sure she wouldn't be seeing Dom's crew after the fortnight was over. "But, I have something to ask you," pulling away from him slightly.

He raised an eyebrow, brushing a stray curl from her face. "Ask away," the slightest of tugs lifting his lips in a smile.

Even if it was likely to wipe that slight smile from his handsome face, she began as promised. "As you know, Maya has finally decided on what she wants to do for her senior project and…"

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Rome smiled warmly as Rayne walked up, "Sup mami, we missed you last weekend," pulling her into a friendly hug. Don't get him wrong, Rayne was fine as hell but, she was also Dom's and he didn't mess with his friend's girl–practically brother really. Yes, it wasn't an official situation, but it was heading there fast. Friends, however, wasn't a bad place to be with her though.

"From what I heard you weren't all that lonely," she returned the hug, sensing they'd past into friendship which she didn't mind.

Rome smirked, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "They got nothing on you." He was being a saint, not going after her, but Dom deserved a good woman and Rayne was a good one. "So, you racing tonight?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, not sure whether she would or not. Her talk with Kane the night before had put a damper in her street racer instincts. Seeing the worry and determination on his face reminded her of what could happen if things didn't work out or a racer came after her again. It was best to not tempt fate by racing, but wouldn't it look suspicious if she didn't.

Tej approached them with a smile, happy to see the brunette after a long time. "Girl, you looking good as always," was his greeting, receiving a kiss on the cheek and a welcoming hug for her. "You going to be making me money tonight?"

"Thinking about it. How's the line up looking?" Rayne asked, wedged between two of her favorite chocolate brothers –Nix coming up first always.

"Trust fund brats looking to lose money," Tej answered, already counting the dollars in his head. Letty's race was a sure goldmine, because the woman had skills to revel the men, and Rayne wasn't someone to dismiss either. "We've got 5 and 10, but for the 10 you'll be up against Dante and you know the way that loser talks right. Got a bigger mouth that this punk over her," indicating Rome.

"That's for damn sure," Brian interjected, bumping fist with Tej and placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek, "How you doing, Rayne?"

"Good," unable to stop the smile pulling at her lips, to counter his boyish one, "Can't complain."

The calm atmosphere soon dissipated, when a commotion drew all their attention. "What the hell's going on?" Tej voiced, already moving toward the growing crowd with Brian, Rome and Rayne following close behind. Of course, Rome had her stand behind him in case any trouble broke out.

"…Fine, how about 100 grand right now?" A trust yelled out to Dom who was obviously trying to walk away.

…

The rich brat had been talking shit all night, bragging about his car and daring everyone and anyone to race, claiming 'money ain't a thing'. For what it was worth the car was something to write home about, an 11 Mazda RX-8 with all the bells and whistles that were a street racers dream. The racer however was probably a punk who thought having such a car was a sure win. Sure a car like that in capable hands could do some serious damage, but he doubted the punk's talent in that respect.

"Hey Dom, you racing tonight?" Damien, a mech at Dante's asked, tired of the punk's bragging. That, however, seemed to catch the idiot's attention, making him saunter over with intention.

"Well, well if it isn't the King of LA himself," appraising from head to toe, like Dom wasn't twice his size in build. If anything Dom looked like he could crush the kid like a bug if he wanted, but the kid was ballsy and probably running on adrenaline because he wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Not racing tonight?"

"What's it to you?" Dom asked, not really in the mood for the punk's bullshit. If he wanted to brag until he was blue in the face, that was his deal but Dom would have rather not step in it.

The kid shrugged with a smirk on his face, "I just feel like dethroning a king tonight," he spoke loud enough to gain attention from the crowd around them. Challenging the guy publicly would force him to race and he couldn't wait to beat his ass and claim that title. In his opinion Toretto had held that title a little too long.

"Walk away," was all Dom said, not even entertaining the thought of racing him. Dante was planning to lay some serious money on the table and if he was going to race, it would be in that one.

Taking it as bait, the kid stepped up, "Unless of course you're scared?" trying to goad the brawny racer into agreeing with him. Besides, it played to the crowd who were oohing at his question.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to do this," he warned even though the thought of beating his ass to shut him up didn't seem like such a bad idea. The kid was looking for excitement in all the wrong places and he wasn't one to cater to idiots.

"Maybe it's a money problem?" the kid went on not at all deterred by the man's warning, "Because money ain't a thing. Will 50 grand do it?"

Vince had had enough of the turd's bullshit, "Maybe you should just back off, kid," his suggestion more of a threat than anything. He didn't doubt that Dom could beat the guy, no problem, but kid probably didn't know shit about who he was challenging.

"Go home kid," Dom added calmly turning his back on the loud mouth teenager.

"Fine how about 100 grand?" the kid yelled out once again trying to entice him with money.

Dante whistled at the amount. Sure, his garage made that kind of money easy in a month, but this was tax free dollar bills baby. Then again, Dom had become such a proud bastard after his close call with feds and probably wouldn't take up this opportunity even if it got him out of financial troubles for a while. "Screw Dom, I'll race you. Heck, I got the buy in right here?" Facts were Dom didn't have that kind of cash.

"Sure, you can but only if the 'King' here races too?" the kid stated, eyebrow raised in challenge and smirk pulling at his lips. The sarcastic emphasis on the word _King_ was said to solely to get rise out of the rather impassive racer.

Rayne could see the silent anger and annoyance radiating off Dom's imposing form, jaw twitching at the trust fund kid's words. For what it was worth, she had to commend him for battling his pride so hard and walking away from a racer that would get him such an amount.

"Of course, it seems he's scared to be beat by a kid," the kid jeered on, murmurs erupted around the crowd as they wondered if Dom was truly walking away from a challenge.

That seemed to do the deed. Dom turning on his heel, cynical chuckle escaping him lips. "Scared?" looking the kid up and down like he was nothing. "I was just giving you the chance to walk away, but if you really want to lose money… I'm all for it," punk wanted a race, he'd give him a race. The crowd breaking into loud cheers.

"Hold up," Tej yelled over the cheers, "you need a fourth for this to go down."

A hundred grand was a lot and not many racer were willing to lay such a wager down. It wasn't surprising that no one stepped up to the challenge, because no-one was willing to lose such an amount since it was a great possibility going up against Dom.

"Screw it, I'm in," Fox shrugged, throwing a roll of cash at Tej. "Let's do this."

Now she had seen Fox do some pretty stupid things in her life time, but this one was high up there. A hundred frigging grand? Had he really lost his mind? Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him down to her level. "Please tell me you're joking," Rayne's tone a hiss.

"I was going to spend it on women and booze anyway, why not help a friend out?" It was an indirect way to help the Toretto's with their financial problems, so why not. Besides, the punk kid need his mouth shut and Dante getting his ass beat and losing money was always a good thing.

"…How about we make it more interesting," During their brief exchange, it seemed the kid had continued his rant, daring to step in Dom's space looking him dead in the eye. "You win you get the cash and my car," Dom only sniggered. "But if I win, I get your car and your title."

Tej's eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock, "whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, you don't just come up here and think you can call the shots." The kid had no respect for authority, everyone knew race approval went to him, well except for Dom's races –guy could do whatever, just as long as he got his cut. But he had to step in before this kid run his mouth straight into Dom's fist.

"It's fine, Tej," Dom assured his friend, not willing to back down from the challenge now that he'd agreed to it, but he still appreciated his friends efforts. "If I win you walk home and come back with a better attitude, Fox or Dante win they still get your car and the cash, if you win, you get my ride, title and cash. We square on the details?"

Kid nodded, "I'm down with that."

"We racing or what?" Dante asked eager to get the race started. If he won this particular race, no matter how you looked at it, he'd be King and Dom would become the has-been he was and the car wasn't a bad deal either. A frigging 11 Mazda RX-8, supped up by Michelangelo himself wasn't too bad of an addition. "Maybe after you can open your legs and I can give you the ride of your life, eh Rayne?"

Rayne gave a fake chuckle, "Bite me."

"Oh, I intend to do a whole lot more than that, marta," he yelled back, adding a sleazy wink to affirm his intention. To be honest, he just wanted to piss Fox off before the race and rile the brunette up, because she was hottest when ticked off.

Rayne raised an unimpressed eyebrow, holding Fox back. "Fox, he is so not worth it; let it go." Sending a meaningful glare in the jackass' direction, before turning her attention back to Fox. "Do us both a favor and smoke his ass?" straightening his shirt.

"You know it Ray-Ray," he assured her with one of his award winning smile, kissing her temple for good luck before heading out to get his car. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't going to just give Dom the win. He planned on giving the King of LA a run for his money and if by chance he won, it would be much better for everyone. No one really wanted the Kid or Dante taking that title.

Even if he shrugged it off as helping a friend, Rayne couldn't help but be worried. A hundred grand wasn't something to laugh about, and losing it in one night…

"No good luck wishes for me too?" Dom asked, the brunette who was watching Fox's back.

He really had that whole proximity thing down. "Will it make any difference if I did?" she asked turning to face him, having to tilt her head slightly to catch his eye at such close proximity. It was clear that he knew being close to her affected her and was taking full advantage of the fact. "You know Dante is itching to 'dethrone' you," she told her, arms crossed over her chest in defense.

"You sound worried," he smirked, somehow liking the fact that she cared enough to worried.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed, "Don't let it get to your head," her statement earning her a little chuckle. "But, for what it's worth I'm 50% rooting for you," she slugged him playfully in the arm, adding a wink.

"Who has the other 50%?" he had to ask even if it was pretty obvious.

"Like you have to ask," was all she could say, watching Fox slide into place indicating it was time for the race. On pure impulse, she got on her tip toes and placed a kiss dangerously close to Dom's mouth. "Good luck," she whispered into his ear. She hadn't meant it to be so teasingly seductive, but failed miserably.

As much as he wanted to linger on the moment, he had a race to win. He'd sort things with Rayne out after.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Racers are you ready?" Tej asked the line of four racers itching to begin, who replied with a robust raving of their engines rearing to go; "On Sky's mark."

Looking to his right Dom wasn't surprised by Fox giving him a friendly nod. Guy was never a trash talker, preferring to let his driving do the talking, one of the reasons he respected the guy.

To his other side was the punk who trashed talked a storm but probably couldn't keep up if he was paid. Like he said, it wasn't about the car it was about the driver. If the driver wasn't good, even a great car couldn't help him.

Right at the end was Dante, who he wanted to take down just as bad. If he knew something about the guy, it was that he was a bad loser. The first time he'd raced him, the punk had come at him with rage and attitude trying to start something, but that lasted about a minute when he stepped up to him as well, daring him to make a move. Dom's reputation had preceded him he guessed, and Dante wasn't butch enough to mess with someone who beat someone bloody with a socket wrench and backed off immediately with his tail between his legs. Tonight wasn't going to be different, he'd beat his ass once again and take his hundred grand.

Sky, Tej's favorite flag girl, was a lithe blonde that had an obsession with baby blue and skirts that barely covered her little ass. Raising the flag above her head she yelled, "Ready," before bringing it down 90 degrees eyeing the anxious racers for a long moment to mount the tension, "Set." Biting her lip she waited a beat before dropping the checkered flag on the ground, "Go!" All that remained at the starting line were skid marks from the racers tires, smell of burnt rubber and smoke as well as a wind wept Sky.

The Kid proved him right, showing a rather lackluster performance as he'd expected. Like he'd said, sure he had a fast and powerful car, but without skills it was a useless combination. His inexperience was glaring when they hit first corner overshooting it slightly before trying to regain his solid third place but it was useless with Dante and Fox battle fervently battling for it. Fact was Fox would drop dead first before losing to a trash talking prick like Dante, and it looked like he'd reduce it to blocking the guy's way if it meant the Latino remained in third. The tactic seemed to be working, as the yellow 09 Mazda RX-8 pulled in up front taking a solid second place, and knowing the blonde, he wasn't going to hand him the win.

Tired of giving Dante a chance to take second place from him, Fox put peddle to the metal easily slipping ahead creating a viable lead, to chase after Dom's flame red Subaru that was holding onto first place a little too easily. This was a race not charity and it was rare occasion to race the guy, so why not put out his best. Shifting gears swiftly, he accelerated further managing to get within paces of Dom.

Checking his rear-view, Dom had to commend Fox on his resilience because the guy just wouldn't give up, determined to give him a run for his money. He wasn't doing a bad job either, coming up his right side rapidly hoping to make the distance. He counted the seconds, before hit the NOS expanding his lead, but Fox wasn't to be written off as he did the same, but facts were he'd pressed seconds too late giving Dom a rather comfortable lead. Victory was his as he released the NOS button letting the car slow gradually after passing the finish line. Fox passed the finish a few seconds later, followed by Dante and finally the kid.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It wasn't too long after the race that the cops rolled up. Mia was the one driving the Mazda back to the house for him and had been long gone before raid happened. He was sure Brian had taken off not to long after so it was unlikely he was caught. Nix had ridden in with Letty and they'd left shortly after Brian. Vince and Rome were quick on their feet and were probably out before anyone else. Rayne however he'd lost her in the fray and didn't know if she'd manage to scram in time.

There was a parking garage not too far from the race site, where he'd laid low until he was sure the cops still patrolling were gone. Most of the time the buggers thought turning off their sirens would provide them more stealth, but they got bored easy so were out of area soon enough.

Part of him wanted to be surprised by the trail of cars parked outside the house and music booming from inside, but he really wasn't. It was a big night for them and it had been a while since they had a party. The only down side though was the number of race chaser likely to hang all over him trying to get a piece of him.

Silver pretty much proved him right, finding him almost instantaneously and put on the seduction routine. Part of him had even entertained the idea. She was pretty girl and offered to do things that could probably make the walls blush. But his eyes caught sight of Rayne on the makeshift dance floor with Maya and Fox dancing a storm. He'd seen her dance before and he still liked watching her do her thing. The snake like sway of her hips, drew his eye easily. Then again his eyes always strayed to that particular body part any time she walked. There was a certain distinct way her ass and hips moved when she walked, it wasn't pronounced or exaggerated, but enough to take notice. Maybe it was just his attraction to her messing with his mind. His diverted attention seemed to give Silver a clear message, since she'd left in a huff.

She, however, wasn't the last and soon it became a little too monotonous especially without Rayne's dancing to distract him. He wasn't ungrateful for the party, but tonight he'd rather solitude, covertly making his way upstairs to his room for some amount of privacy and whatever quiet he could manage, even locking the door behind him to keep any potential 'guests' away.

"I should probably say something, so you know I'm here," Rayne said, watching the brawny racer shrug out of his jacket, seemingly unaware of her presence. Truth be told, she'd planned on heading out, but her car was heavily blocked in and there was no way of getting out anytime soon. She'd tried the other room upstairs, but the sounds coming from within when she'd reached for the handle had been enough to deter her. Dom's room was the last one she'd checked as a last resort and was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. Until then that is. "Party no doing it for you?"

The only sign of surprise he could manage was a slight tensing in his shoulders, but it dissipated almost instantly when her familiar drawl washed over him. "Thought you'd left," he commented, slipping out of his shoes unaffected by her presence. If he didn't think she'd run for the hills, he would have stripped down further, but he'd just found her no need to scare her.

"I had planned to, but I'm blocked in by about five cars. I'm not going anywhere for a while," was her answer, her eyes watching him closely silently hoping he kept the shirt on because he was already too tempting in that tank. "If you want to be alone though I can leave –"

"Stay," he told her, dropping onto the bed beside her, Corona in hand taking her in.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"What I'd like to really know is your type," Rayne asked after a long silence that followed a funny story for Dom's childhood. The party was still rearing so it was unlikely she could go anywhere, and even then she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. "Because sure you love your skanks –"

That enticed a laugh from him. She wasn't one to let it go. So maybe his choice of women wasn't smart at times, but not all of them were skanks.

"–Race chasers and groupies, but they only last the night," she continued, stealing a glance at him. "What kind of woman would keep Dominic Toretto coming back for more?" It was dangerous territory to walk into, but she was curious. Clearly, he wasn't getting it with the many women he passed through.

Her hazel-green eyes were alit with curiosity as she looked at him. Had he ever thought about the kind of girl he'd consider being serious with? Sure, but voicing his thoughts about it wasn't something he did, preferring to keep it in until he actually found her. But, looking at her, there was just no way to deny her question. "It's in the eyes," he began, brown eyes locked on hers not flinching. She was close, closer than she'd ever been before and the impact of those hazel-greens was even more magnetic than usual.

"She's got to have those eyes that can see through the bullshit to the good in someone," like always she wasn't shy matching stare for stare, listening to him keenly. "20% angel, 80% devil," yes, he admitted it. He liked women who weren't all that innocent, like the one currently lying down beside him on her stomach looking at him, with those eyes that had the capabilities of being devilishly seductive when she wanted.

"Down to earth, doesn't mind a little grease under her fingernail," he continued to list. "It doesn't hurt if she's gorgeous," now would probably be the time he leaned in, and kissed her into submission, but he let the statement hang in the air. He let that sweet tension build for a few moments, enjoying her reaction to his words. For one, her usually sly eyes seemed surprised, and the slightest of flushes colored her cheeks. He'd stopped playing a long time ago, probably a few nights ago in the garage. Trust or no trust, he wanted her and it was taking a lot not to do something about it right then.

Ever since her little midnight visit to the garage, Dom wasn't being subtle about what he wanted –not that he was all that subtle usually. Deliberately saying things to get a rise out of her and looking at her the way he did. Dominic was a seductive man, even on standby, so him turning on the charm wasn't in her best interest. "Well, aren't you filled with high expectations," she voiced, after clearing her throat and breaking eye contact for a moment to regain some of her senses. Staying hadn't been a smart move on her part, nor was laying in his bed with him so close when she knew him being in close proximity to her affected her. She had to pat herself on the back for sounding unaffected.

"Really?" he inquired, taking a sip of his beer. Just when he thought she'd act in a certain way, she threw him for a loop and reacted in an unexpected way.

She smiled playfully, happy to escape the deadly ground they'd been treading moments ago, "20% angel, 80% devil, that's one tough combination to get. 50:50 would be easier, maybe even 10:90…" she went on her escape route, getting the desired effect –a chuckle from him.

**O-=-O**

_All street race scenes are the same with groupies ready to hang on the winners of the race not only because of the alpha draw, but the money they possess as well. So you could say the things that rule this scene would be Money, Power and Sex. _

_Money always seems to speak in any scene, so racing crews who cheat themselves of ownership of the circuit, when really they have mediocre racers who are nothing but loud mouths, exist. But racers, with actual skills and money get power and that's what everyone after, right?_

_Sex in this fast paced world is traded as a commodity, almost as much as insults and challenges; race chasers easily giving it away and Racers easily accepting it. The higher you are on the hierarchy, the easy it is to get. So where do female racers fit in to all this? It is hard enough to gain respect in the circuit without being viewed as nothing but an object, so is it even worth an attempt. Back when I was racing, even now, female racers are underestimated by their male counter parts. So why bother? I guess we do it just to prove them wrong._

**O-=-O**

Dom wasn't used to waking up with someone else in his bed. In fact, it would usually scare the living daylights out of him. But, he liked the warmth of her body radiating against his side. Like the way Rayne looked in his bed. Sure it would have been more satisfying if something other than sleeping went on between them, but he liked having Rayne in his bed.

An even better sight than her in his bed, was her in his clothes. He'd gotten a look at her in his shirt last night and she looked just as good in the day. Curly brown hair escaping it's tie to fall messily around her head and face, long legs peaking from the hem that end mid her thigh and shoulder peeking out from one of the fallen sleeves. What she did to a man.

Rayne expected to see a lot of things when she woke up, but not being in Dominic Toretto's room with a him half naked. Part of her knew there was a certain wrongness of being there and watching him, but she just couldn't look away even if she tried. "Morning," she greeted, running fingers through her mussed locks. "What time is it?" her word slightly gobbled by a sleep yawn.

"About 10," finally finding a vest and pulling it over his head, "but, you can catch a few more hours if you want," he offered, grabbing his silver chain and hanging it round his neck.

She sighed. It was a tempting offer, to just plop back down in the warm bed surrounded by his scent and catch a few more Zs but, she had an article and apartment she needed to get back to, "tempting, but I think I miss my bed," turning him down.

"I don't mind," he commented, his statement leading.

A lazy laugh escaped her lips, "I bet you don't," stretching out luxuriously, like a cat. However much she wanted to delay things, she still had an article to figure out and interviews to finalize, so grudgingly she retrieved her jeans pulling them on under the long shirt. "You know a gentleman wouldn't stare when a woman's changing."

"I never said I was a gentleman," he challenged smugly. "But, I'll turn around," he was a lot of things, but he wasn't a pervert.

Peaking over her shoulder, she made sure of that fact, before slipping off the shirt and quickly donning her bra and vest. "You can turn around now I'm decent," sitting on the bed to pull on her shoes. "Clothing wise at least." Once again, she managed to incite a small chuckle form him. But, it wasn't as satisfying as it usually was knowing that she'd probably be the cause of many frowns after two weeks passed.

"Not to take advantage, but I wanted to talk to you about a little business," Rayne began once he was fully dressed and ready to go. The timing wasn't right, but the Von Dutch logo on his short sleeved navy blue shirt reminded her of the promise she'd made to Maya.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows, donning his watch. "Business," he repeated, skeptical.

"Yes," she confirmed, biting her lip. "More like business proposal," he didn't seem all that opposed to the idea so she went on. "Maya's senior art project is doing a custom paint job on a car. She'd planned on doing it at Cass, by with Picasso there she won't be able to use the paint bay there."

Dom raised an eyebrow, "where do I come in?"

"Having a paint bay at DT you are currently not using," she answered, with a hopeful smile. "Of course it won't be for free, she'll pay to use the space. You don't have to give me an answer, but DT being somewhere we know with people we know, you'd be doing us a great favor by saying yes."

He laughed, because she was something else. Sometimes she was the self assured, sly fox of a woman and other times there was a timid, unsure side of her that was rather endearing. "I don't know, I need more convincing," his eyes filled with amusement.

"Well," she raised an eyebrow, knowing he was teasing her. Part of her knew it was stupid to play into his game because the one likely to get caught in it was her. "You will be making a sixteen year old very happy," she got off the bed, sauntering over to him. "Did I mention… I'll owe you one?"

Oh, now she was just baiting him to make a move. Saying what she was saying in that playful tone with that look in her eye and standing so close. It was an obvious and forward move on his part, but he couldn't hold back if he wanted. Winding an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, letting his eyes fall to her lips for a moment, before returning to her eyes. "When do I collect?"

Now she was well aware of her strong sexual attraction to Dom, along with the overall attraction. But good Lord, being so close to him with his body pressed up against hers, she was bound to do something excessively stupid. "Depends on your answer," she replied, her eyes falling to his lips, before returning to his eyes.

"Yes," he told her in a whisper of a voice, moving his face closer to hers in hopes of _finally_ getting a taste of that tempting mouth of hers.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Koneko –Kitten; Aoi me –Blue eyes; Marta –Minx; Tenshi –Angel._

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	9. Chapter Eight: Vacation and Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites.

**Chapter Eight: Vacation and Revelation**

The article wasn't cooperating giving her spurts of inspiration only ending in a personal ramble that couldn't be published even if Edgar was desperate. It had been clear, he wanted an exposé not a memoire and that was what Rayne had. All she had so far in non-personal narration was 1500 words; the rest wasn't viable for print. It didn't help that Edgar kept dropping a line to check her 'progress' or rather drop hints about her deadline. Hell, she didn't have a layout design yet so she was beyond behind.

"You look like I feel," Nicole commented, pointing out the sofa in her office. She still had one last report to sign off on before they went to lunch that couldn't wait; "Article?"

Rayne sniggered, "You really want to know?" Nicole was the only Cassidy to voice her disapproval vocally, each and every time they met so she doubted the blonde cared all that much about her progress with the article.

"Not really, just making conversation," was the blonde's blunt, but honest reply. She wasn't one to mince words, besides she was helping the brunette by being firm in her stance while the others wavered and enabled her. "But, I'm a good sister and I'm willing to hear you rant about it as background noise for finishing up this report. So talk my ear off."

"With every week that goes by, it just gets more and more complicated," Rayne confessed with a sigh, looking at the tiled ceiling, wondering if it was wise to reveal her attraction–heck feelings–toward Dom and how she was still reeling from the almost kiss that took place. "And now with the two week deadline… I just don't know the right play to make Nic."

"Did you even try taking my advice?" Nicole asked, knowing the stubborn brunette usually made things hard and complicated for herself.

Rayne sighed, "It isn't that easy –"

"No Ray it is that easy," looking up at her sister-in-law for a few moments, "You just make it harder on yourself. Do you want this article that badly or do you care about this people enough to let it go?"

"So I should just give up the article?"

"In my opinion, yes because it wasn't a good idea to begin with," Nicole answered sincerely, her tone frank. "But, if you still want to get this article put a spin on it that doesn't involve your little friends."

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "You say 'little friends' like they are parasites, Nic you haven't even met them."

"I don't have to meet them to know I don't like them –" Nicole stated, signing her last document and pressing on the intercom. "Tammy, could you get in here," shrugging on her jacket she completed her thought, "–I just don't like the fact that they a dragging you back into a world you left."

"Nic –"

"–You called, Ms. Cassidy?" Tammy walked in interrupting the conversation.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Is this going to be a thing? You avoiding me for a week and then dropping by with a piece offering?" Dom asked when his eyes landed on Rayne's familiar form. Part of him was happy to see her, but another part was annoyed by this game. He'd made his wants clear and she'd run, not because she didn't feel it too but due to the fact that she refused to tell him what she was hiding.

Rayne cringed, his tone was half amused, but there was a slight bit in the words she couldn't ignore. Fact still remained that Dom had given her an opportunity to tell him straight up about the article and she'd let it pass "Actually, you're wrong about one thing. This time I don't have 'Dom for Dom'," hoping to entice a smile from him, but all she received was a weak twitch of his lips, before he went back to tinkering under the hood of the car. She couldn't really blame him; in fact she probably deserved it. "But, I'm at your service?" she tried again.

"It's a free world," he replied non committal, concentrating on what he was doing. It was so easy to twist the words she'd used around in a flirt, but who knew whether she'd run again.

What was she doing there? She had no reason or right to be there, but she couldn't stay away. It was obvious he didn't like being treated hot and cold, which she understood. Every time she replayed that moment in his room, a knot found itself tied in her stomach.

_His face was so close, his lips so close and she wanted it. She wanted him to kiss her, damn it, every fiber of her frigging being wanted it, but she couldn't let it happen. There was just too much that could go wrong and she couldn't risk getting caught up even more. So, even if her body was resisting it, she placed a hand over his mouth stopping his progress._

"_I want to and I'm probably going to regret this, but we can't," Rayne spoke unable to look him in the face for the moment. But, if she was going to have a viable excuse for backing out she had to look him in the eye when giving her reasons. "We can't because I'm selfish and I don't share very well," looking at the hand covering his mouth. "You're not exactly a one woman kind of guy, which is your deal and I'm okay with it. But, I don't do this and if we kiss, it changes everything," letting go of a breath, she pulled her hand away. It sounded childish and hopeless to her ears but she was grasping at straws._

_The frustration alone was making him crazy, but he didn't release her and he needed more. "Rayne –"_

"_You don't trust me Dom," she put it out there, hoping to stall him, "and I get it, I probably would feel the same way, but facts are this can't happen." That, seemed to be enough for him to release her and she used the time to flee, but she only got to the door before he spoke again._

"_This would be easier if you just told me," Dom just couldn't get why she couldn't tell him what she was hiding._

_Biting her bottom lip, she shut her eyes, conflicted, "Yeah, it would," she murmured, before leaving._

No, she wasn't going to run.

People usually run when he let silences stretch for too long, but he had to give her props for sticking it out and anticipating what he would need next, handing it over. Their conversations were kept short and she didn't force him into any that was unnecessary. "Nicole dropped by," he mentioned finally, breaking the conversation embargo. Truth was he hadn't tried conversation because it usually slipped in to seduction and flirtation or personal, and things after that morning just reminded him to retain caution when around her.

When the words sunk in, the wrench slip from her hands and clung on the floor loudly. "_Nicole_?" Nicole had been there? That was definitely not good.

"_Saw a bike out there, we have a client?" Dom asked first thing, when he stepped inside, finding Vince tinkering away under the hood of one of the cars._

"_More like a guest, she's in your office," getting out from under the hood, Vince wiped his hands clean, indicating the office with a slight nod._

_Looking past his friend, he noticed the blonde head through the window. He hadn't been expecting anyone and when Vince had said guest, he'd assumed Rayne. But then again, the brunette didn't ride a cycle. _

_Leaving the guys to take care of the three cars they'd brought in and the rest of the work, he headed to the office. "You wanted to see me?" he said as a greeting, dropping gracefully into his chair eyeing his guest._

"_Yeah, I'm Nicole Cassidy," not offering her hand because she was too busy assessing him. He was a tall guy, but not exceedingly; his build brawny and head bald, eyes brown and unwavering as he stared into hers. He held a familiar presence to her brother, imposing and commanding attention and something pricked her brain to make a connection, but she was still drawing a blank. "I wanted to talk to you about –"_

"_Rayne?" he interrupted, knowing she was probably concerned._

_Nicole raised an eyebrow, but didn't address her thoughts on that for once. Trust her, it was taking a lot not to call him out, but she had other priorities, "Actually, Maya. She told me she wanted to work on her senior project here, so I wanted to look at the place and find out how much you are going to charge her."_

_Just like Rayne, Nicole wasn't at all scared about looking him straight in the eye, unflinchingly. But, as much as her blue eyes were beautiful, they reminded him to much of Maya who was like a baby sister. They weren't the hazel-greens that drew him in like a moth to a flame. It made him wonder why her sisters had blue eyes while, Rayne's were distinctively hazel-green. "Yeah, Rayne talked to me about it and I told her it was okay. As for price, I haven't really had the time to think about it."_

"_Well, let me just say that I won't let you stiff my sister," Nicole warned, her business sense shining through despite it all. "My brother owns Cass Motors, and has a paint bay so I know exactly how much it will take to rent one, try to overcharge her and you'll have the wrath of a very pissed of bitchy blonde on your hands." _

_He should have been intimidated, but her threat felt a lot like home. The protectiveness was eerily similar to the way Letty protected Mia, that he was more amused than anything. "Now I remember, you're Windshield-Nicole, right?"_

"_So, Fox talked about me," the only person to not be affected by her intimidation tactics was Kane, and this guy practically shrugged off her threat like a pesky insect, "Bad things I know."_

_He smirked, "he forgot to mention that you were beautiful."_

"_Nice try, but unlike the myth about blonde's being easily distracted, I'm not. So, how about you show me around so I can get a feel of the place?" She informed him cleanly. Don't get her wrong, Dom had a certain appeal but the aura he gave off reminded him way too much of Kane, making it impossible to see him that way._

_These Cassidy women were something else._

"Yeah," Dom confirmed slowly, eyebrows rising at her actions. Sometimes she was much more subtle about hiding it, but she was obviously unsettled by her sister's visit. Clearly, she thought Nicole had said something she shouldn't have and was trying not to panic.

Her lips were dry and heart beating fast. Facts were Nicole didn't have a brain-to-mouth filter to save her life and god knows what she said to Dom. She counted out the article because he would have confronted her about it by now, but it didn't mean she hadn't been offensive. Letting go of a breath, "How bad was she?"

"She didn't break any windshields, if that's what you are worried about," Dom joked, trying to get her comfortable before he prodded her for the truth.

She chuckled weakly, "Oh, that is about the last thing I'm worried about," wishing she could run fingers through her hair to claim herself, but she remembered the grease.

"She was here about Maya," Dom relieved her further, "wanted to check out the place."

He was being cryptic, searching for something. "Look, if she said something offensive you have to understand that's just Nicole, always saying things on her mind before she can completely filter it. Really, it's nothing personal; she just has an irrational grudge against street racers."

"You're a street racer, doesn't that include you?" he pried, wanting more information. Usually she kept it to bare minimum and rarely let information out.

Rayne sighed, knowing she was giving out more than she should, her mind already going places that were painful to revisit. "I'm part of the reason she does have a grudge," she confessed, her voice soft. "I'm sorry if she –"

"She's a big sister looking out for her little sister I get that," Dom interrupted with assurance. "Besides, she wasn't all that bad."

Rayne raised a disbelieving eyebrow; anyone who met her, had some complaint about Nicole. The blonde was cutting and uncompromising, which usually rubbed people the wrong way but it didn't seem to do the same to Dom; "That's …different."

"She didn't say anything," he finally mentioned, knowing she'd understand exactly what he meant. For him all this run around was bullshit. He had a past and things he did that he wasn't proud of, so it was safe to say that he was pretty open minded to whatever truth she kept hidden. Honestly, he really didn't know why he bothered when he'd hit a road block, but walking away was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

"I know," she replied, "part of me wishes she did, so I wouldn't have to."

There was defeat and resignation in her voice, like it wouldn't matter either way. How this woman messed with his resolve and head wasn't even funny. Walking up close, he reached out wiping a grease smudge off her cheek. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

True to his word, Dom bought her a very late dinner, not dogging her about truth keeping all conversation light. His eyes were softer than the hardened gaze he'd fixed on her earlier that night in the garage. The comfort his presence brought began to settle again, along with the unsettled feeling he induced with his eyes.

Dom didn't know how she'd convinced him, but they'd ended up at a rather high scale bar lounge in the booth at the back, with live music on the stage. To be honest it wasn't a bad place to be, and they had beer at rather affordable prices so that was all he needed.

"I know it's feels like I'm running hot and cold on you," Rayne began, playing with her glass daring to look at him. She was tired of hiding things and feelings, and just wanted him to know she wasn't screwing him around, like it appeared.

Dom raised an eyebrow, "It does, but I'm listening." She didn't judge him when he'd confessed about his stint in jail, so it was fair to hear her out.

"I do want you," she told him frankly, not even flinching at the words, just looking at him directly in the eye. "I do and I think you know that."

Hearing her _say_ it rather than just feeling it gave him chills. "But you don't share?" he supplied her excuse for her. She was the monogamous kind of girl, and he wasn't the kind to stay for more than one night.

"Which I said is fine. You like your women and you're entitled to what you want, but I'm not the type of girl to slip in bed with you hoping there isn't anyone else and wanting you to change. It's not me," she confirmed. "There's also the fact that you don't fully trust me."

Dom remained quiet not denying it, waiting to see if she would finally just tell him the truth.

"I get it, I don't trust easy either," she assured him, because let's face it; there was attraction and feelings there, but trust was something else altogether. They just couldn't move forward without it. "Which is why I don't know what to do here?"

When he wanted something or someone, he went after it and got it –No questions asked and he would deal with the consequences later. It was true however, that he didn't trust very well and attraction could only get them so far before trust became a real issue. "I don't either; I see what I like and go after it simple as that."

"So you _do_ like me," she grinned, not enjoying the heaviness of the moment. His eyes and the look in them always made anything he said more intense than it usually was, and as always she looked for a way to escape it.

Dom could see it now. People dealt with nerves differently, and Rayne's way was unique. She was a confident woman naturally and rarely reflected fear in her eyes. What she did instead was tease her way out with a smile, deflecting. Now, he was certain he made her nervous. "Do I make you nervous, Rayne?" moving closer to confirm his new discovery.

"No," she revealed, "you just make me think of doing things that aren't that smart." It wasn't a lie, she avoided the loaded moments because it led to wanting him. It led to wanting to kiss him, but that wasn't a smart move to make.

And there it was those words and that sinfully seductive light in her eye that promised to be more than worth his time if he got her. Moments like them would keep happening until they got in bed with each other for more than just a goodnight's sleep. "You shouldn't say things like that, if you don't want me to kiss you." Trust him when he said it was taking a lot not to move closer and do exactly that. The lighting in the bar and the comfort and privacy of the booth wasn't making his mind wonder any less, if anything it was encouraging it.

"Exactly my point," she pointed out, moving away from him because he was too close and it was too tempting just to let things unfold. "Give me your keys, I'll drive you home. You've been drinking."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Sleeping at Dom's side for another night had her thinking over Nicole's advice more than before. Bottom line was either Dom and her new friends or the article, there was no having both. If she submitted what she wrote then that meant giving up on them, if she choose Dom and the rest then she would have to give up the article altogether.

"Should I be happy or sad seeing you before the deadline?" Edgar inquired, intrigued by the brunette showing up earlier than expected. He'd stopped nagging her and sending reminders two days ago, figuring it was just annoying her than helping with the writing process.

Call her selfish, but she was giving it one last try in attempt to have both. If it didn't work then she'd make her decision. Rayne shook her head, "I just think where you wanted the article to go isn't a fit for the magazine. I know you think we have to push the envelope to remain relevant, but we are relevant. You want to know which magazine street racers are looking at for ideas. M Magazine," hey, she was used to selling insurance ideas and actuarial packages to companies, she could talk herself out of this if she tried selling him on another idea. Raise the cons of the current idea, and then sell your idea with all the pros. "People read this magazine because we give them a simple and easy way to understand cars and engines. Your 'How to…' section has been voted one of the most informative sections among Motor magazines."

"So you're saying?" he asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised. _That _was what he'd been afraid of, her coming up with another one of her elaborate excuses to get out of submitting a draft. However, the woman did have good ideas, so it didn't hurt to hear her out.

He was skeptical, but at least he was listening instead of turning her down flat out. "Mr. Styles, I respect your idea but I think we lost the plot somewhere," Rayne went on. "You want to know what racers care about on Friday night, what their competitors have under their hood and how it races. They don't care about sex and love; it's all about the cars and money, of course."

"You're not giving me a concrete suggestion here, Cassidy," Edgar challenged. "Give me an 'easy to understand' break down of your thoughts." Like he said he liked her idea, but he needed her to paint it out completely for him.

She'd thought and thought it over and finally came up with a suitable replacement for his original idea. "I'll break down the LA scene and how it works, the players. Then I'll give you the top ten racers according to their car, what they are running under the hood and street name, and best yet a mini interview and estimated car value inclusive of all the additions. It will be like the readers will have a small all access pass to the world."

Edgar chewed on his lower lip, "You almost got me, go on." This was one of the other reasons he'd hired her.

"If we start off by introducing them to the world, setting a scene, the reader will want to know about the cars that made it to the top ten, mechanics that can get them there, the works. By the time they get tired of reading about it, you'll be rolling in it." She was an actuary, so risk assessment is part of the resume. Her calculations on things were leaning on her idea's favor, in lieu of his. "I can even start drafting the concept today."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Alright, I like the idea and it's something that will work," she began smiling brightly, but he went on. "But, I still want to see that draft to gauge whether or not you can handle this new idea of yours. Next week Friday Cassidy, I want it on my desk."

Trying her hardest, she managed to keep a fraction of her smile knowing she was still beyond screwed.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

As week one came to a close, she'd finished a passable draft that would possibly satisfy Edgar Styles and she could put her writers block behind her, but on the other hand things with Dom were at a certain point that the article would likely destroy. Their feelings and attractions were now out there, not hiding behind a thinly veiled flirtation or putting it down to strictly animalistic sexual attraction anymore, because spending more than one night sleeping in his bed beside him with nothing happening other than sleep, proved it was more. After Kane she hadn't thought another man could make her feel the way Dom made her feel and it terrified slightly.

Rayne was at a crossroads and didn't know which was best. Most would see it as a simple decision, drop the article and go with Dom. But even if she did, it would still be hanging over her head each and every time they were together, that the only reason they met was due to an exposé she was writing.

Rayne figured she should enjoy the moments, so when shit hit the fan she could have something to hold onto. That was how the idea of the weekend getaway came to fruition; one weekend away from all their problems at Rei's beach house, before things got screwed up by her lies of omission. Her invitation wisely included Dom's crew, Mia, Nix, Fox and Maya because them alone wasn't that smart of an idea. Of course Nix voiced his reservations and objections to the idea, but went along with it in hopes it didn't bit her in the ass. Fox sighed, but was on board with a weekend away.

The master would be hers and Maya's for the weekend, being the biggest room with the biggest bed and best bet for no 'sex in his sheets' as Rei had put it. Mia and Brian would take Kane's old room, the second biggest in the house; Han and Gisele in Maya's old room; Letty and Nix in Rei's old childhood room because putting them in Nicole's would be in bad taste, especially when there was a possibility they'd be a lot more than sleeping going on in that room; Vince and Fox were in Nicole's room and Rome and Tej in the first guest room, since Rome and Vince would soon as kill themselves before sharing a room; Dom took up the last guest room.

Maria –Rei's weekly housekeeper – had helped her with the shopping as well as setting everything up. Cooking and cleaning would be on the Twelve of them during the weekend, since she'd decided that Maria would have the weekend off and come in on Tuesday instead of Monday. The guys had conveniently passed over lunch preparation to the girls, in compromise of cleaning after and handling dinner, which was fine with her.

-~*+*~-:**Fast and Furious**:-~*+*~-

Dom had to admit he was already feeling relaxed just being there, with the sandy beach and family and friends. It was a long time since they'd all been so carefree and relaxed. Mia, even Letty had already taken to Maya easily and adopted her as an honorary sister. Letty still didn't like Rayne all that much, but she seemed to have developed a soft spot for the blue eyed girl. Not that he could blame her, Maya was a sweet girl and it took a lot not to like her.

Nix and Fox had always been cool with him, being decent guys so them becoming more of a constant was a given, fitting in like they always belonged. Mostly he was happy that Letty finally found a guy who wouldn't put her through the crap he had when they were together. Nix saw no one but Letty and Dom concluded that she was in good hands.

Fox reminded him of a wacky mixture between Leon and Jesse. The blonde had all of Leon's easy personality and charm, with Jesse's smarts. When you got the guy talking about cars and engines he never shut the hell up. He wasn't a replacement for the two; nothing would every replace Jesse –my he rest in peace, or Leon currently living it up in Las Vegas working with Michelangelo. The guy however filled a void and seemed to mellow Vince and calm him down when he got intense, which was something an outsider never managed. He'd say the two were becoming good friends.

Han seemed to have settled on Gisele and wasn't around much, but when he was you couldn't miss him, trying to rile the hell out of Rome for amusement. As for Rome and his big mouth, he was a loyal friend and just seemed to fit.

Even Rayne with the distrust she aroused in all of them, she still settled in with them easily. There was something about her that he just could reject or turn away, especially now when they'd gotten their feeling out in the open. It was attraction and curiosity. She was an enigma that he just wanted to figure out; sometimes closed off behind steel walls and sometimes –like in the car on the way over –she was open, but quickly put up those walls of hers. He wanted her and he was now sure she wanted him too, but even he wasn't stupid to get into something with someone who was left him doubtful at times. He was at a crossroads as where to go. On one had she was being much more open, but on the other she still held back.

"Here," Letty's voice interrupted his musings, as she held out a chilled Corona for him to take watching the guys playing touch football a little further down the beach. "I still don't like her, but I have to say when she does vacation she does it big."

Dom chuckled, knowing exactly who she was talking about, but he didn't say anything because she needed someone to talk to and it seemed to be him, since Vince was busy with the game.

"Why haven't you made a move yet," Letty asked, sipping her beer.

"Who says I haven't?" Dom confessed, not seeing any reason to lie to her. He liked Rayne, cared about her even, but she'd run from his advances. And let's face it, last time he went with benefit of doubt, they had to go on the run. But even with that being said, he still couldn't stay away, he was there after all.

Letty rolled her eyes. Dom wanted the woman, it was clear in his actions and eyes but, he was holding back. As much as all of them wondered when Rayne came down the stairs seemingly after spending the night in Dom's room, it was clear after initial thought that nothing had happened. "Not that I'm backing it or anything, but when has hitting a roadblock stopped you." Sure, he'd probably tried, she'd give him that, but it wasn't even at its usual level. "All I'm saying is, resisting won't help Dom."

"Speaking from experience?" He asked, knowing she'd fought tooth and nail not to fall for Nix, but it had happened anyway.

Kicking his ankle playfully, she fought a smile. "What I'm trying to say is, if you want to go there and I mean really go there, not just test the waters, I won't not like her less," he was her friend and family and, if Rayne got him happy she would have to put her issues with the woman on the back burner. "I'm so beating her ass if she's another narc."

"He steps out line you let me know," Dom pointed out, noticing Letty watching Nix keenly. "That is after you're done with him." That had her cracking a smile, and accepting the kiss on the forehead. He was grateful that they managed to remain friends after it all.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The night had fallen bringing with it the lightest of breezes to cool the warm night. Dom and the guys had set up the torches and seats down on the beach and had the barbecue going, Letty choosing to stay there and make sure they didn't burn everything to crisp.

"Okay the fries, potatoes and salads are ready," Mia announced, handing bowls to Nicole and Maya, carrying the two pitchers of fresh juice. There was still a lot to take outside, and Rayne was still making salsa. "I'll tell one of the guys to come help you with rest, Ray."

"Sure," Rayne agreed distracted, going back to her task.

When the girls finally came down loaded with bowls of food and pitchers, Rayne was conspicuously missing. Dom hadn't seen or spoken to her directly since the drive down and if he didn't know better she was back to avoiding him again. Something he'd learned she always did when being evasive with him. Finishing up his beer, he set it down on the table heading up the house. He wasn't one for avoidance games. He'd thought they'd already stopped and he wouldn't start enabling it now.

He found her in the kitchen, back to him working on something on the counter, hip rising and falling to the beat blasting from the beach. For a moment he just watched her, as she remained completely oblivious to his presence, taken in by the way her curly locks cascaded down her back, the way her white short hugged her so snuggly and the long, shapely legs peeking out of them. Just to test his effect on her once again, he approached her stealthily, trapping her against the counter and himself.

Even before he opened his mouth to speak, Rayne already knew it was Dominic standing behind her; the scent that was distinctively his floating into her nose identifying him easily, especially at such close proximity. Their bodies weren't touching, but there was something sensual and seductive about him being so close without laying a finger on her. The slightest whisper of breath tickling her ear each time he exhaled.

"Do I get a taste?" Dom asked, the request a double edged sword to be taken whichever way she liked. Part of him just wanted to remind her of the effect he had on her, and it seemed to be working if the small tremble taking over her body was anything to go by, his words spoken directly into her ear.

The deep, raw baritone of his voice was the most seductive thing, second only to the intensity of his deep brown gaze. With her confession looming she was feeling rather unsure and insecure, so it wasn't a surprise that an irrational part of her wondered if he was doing it on purpose to mess with her, now that her guard was down. He was easy to manage when he wasn't so close to her, messing with her control. It took all her steel control summoned to turn with a playful half smile tugging at her lips. "You…" she began, tracing a finger down his firm chest, before pushing him away. "Will have to wait like everyone else, stop trying to cop a taste."

"A guy has to try right?" he conceded, there little game of cat and mouse now that she'd regained enough balance to resist him, back enforce. He had to admit that he liked the flirtatious and playful side of her more than anything else. "Especially when it looks and smells so good," his eyes deliberately scanned her body from toe to head to emphasis his meaning as he leaned against the island crossing his arms. Any other girl would have squirmed under his slow and meticulous once over, but all he got when his eyes finally fell on her face was a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled, "did you come here to help me or give me another inspection?" He was trying to unhinge her, unbalance her but she just couldn't let it happen. "Because with all these inspections you're giving me, I'm wondering when you'll decide to physically frisk me," Rayne teased, giving him a once over of her own, albeit a much quicker one.

He laughed, because damn it that quick mouth of hers was something else. Never did she fail to call him out for checking her out. "Is that an invitation?" making his challenge more real by pushing off the table and approaching her like a big cat would approach its prey, nice and slow. Hey if she tempted him, she had to be ready to deal with the consequences of her actions.

She felt panicked with each step he took toward her with those brown eyes that were drinking her in whole. If she didn't think she'd be perceived as a coward, she would have gulped heck backed away for baiting him so easily. But instead, she kept his gaze square and straight determined not to falter under his, the closer he got to her. Facts were that she was losing her fight against acting on her instincts and probably wouldn't stop him from attempting anything.

"Hey Ray, Mia said you might need some help with…" Nix began, walking into the kitchen, voice fading at the scene in front of him. If trouble had a look, it was the one Rayne and Dom was sharing then. He didn't even want to know what would have happened if he hadn't busted in when he did. "Or Dom's helping you?" he asked, trying to draw their attention to him and away from each other. Yes, he still called bad idea on this little vacation.

"Yea," Dom agreed, stepping even closer his eyes trained on nothing but her. If it wasn't for the audience and the certain amount of respect he had for Nix, he would have gone through with his plan to kiss her until she couldn't breathe, and was nothing but trembles in his arms. But, instead he reached behind her and took the bowl. "You're done with this right?"

She answered, after a long moment used to regain her composure. This was going to lead to one hell of a lecture, "Yeah," easily moving away from him. Rayne could practically, feel protective pit bull Nix rising below the surface waiting to pounce. "How about taking out that tray over there," pointing out the tray of sauces to Nix, who had moved closer so they both knew 'big brother' was in the room and no funny stuff was allowed.

"Sure," he couldn't exactly stay hovering.

Turning her attention back on Dominic, she pointed out the remaining bowl of salad, "The salad isn't going to carry itself, get moving Toretto." Her command, emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

"The bossy thing," he began, grabbing the bowl of salad on the table. "It works for you," completing with a rather easy smile, that reached his eyes.

He was even more handsome when he smiled like that, "Flirt."

"Tease," he hit back, getting a dishcloth thrown at him.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

As much as the cold air of the night was doing nothing for the pain in her shoulder, Rayne preferred staying out on the lonely beach than tossing and turning in bed disturbing Maya in the process. Her mind and body were restless and nothing she tried calmed them, even if the walk on the beach that usually cleared her mind and settled her body in an instant.

Seeing Mia and Dom so content and happy made her feel anxious and guilty, her conscious biting and eating at her like a vicious predator. Out of everyone, it was the Toretto siblings that held the most of her affection and therefore regret. She honestly felt like kicking herself in the ass for falling head first into a catastrophe. If only she'd heeded Fox's initial warnings and back off before she became emotionally invested.

"Can't sleep?" Dom asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Stiffening only slightly, she let the surprise slide off her before flashing him a smile. "Seems like you can't either," wrapping the shawl around her shoulders further, trying to retain the little warmth she could. "Insomnia; what's your excuse?"

"My bed is just not the same without you," he replied with a playful smirk, walking beside her along the quiet shore, waves gently lapping against the sand.

A laugh escaped her at his audacity. Not that he wasn't blunt and forward when they first met, but when they'd finally admitted to wanting each other, he was blatantly direct with his intentions. "Sure it's not," smile unable to fade away. "You can join me for a walk if you want?" Her shoulder still giving off a slight throb, the cold was never good for broken bones even if it was years prior.

"Cold?" he asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm to keep her warm.

She burrowed in closer to him, "Not anymore," it was unfair how warm and inviting his body was. "Besides missing me, what's your real reason for being out here?"

"I don't sleep well in strange beds," he admitted, hard to believe but true. Anytime he had sex, no matter the place, he made it a point to get back home to his own bed. Her chuckle confirmed her disbelief. "What, you don't believe me?"

"It's just ironic, that's all," she replied.

He commented, "You really think I'm a dog?"

"Your words," she defended. "I don't think you're a dog," it was the last thing she thought about him.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her response. Most women, when he didn't call after sex, dubbed him a dog, which didn't bother him. Opinions were just that opinions, but what Rayne thought seemed to be factoring in. "So what do you think of me?" he asked, knowing she'd be brutally honest about her opinion.

She bit her lip, getting out from under his arm so she could look him in the eye when she spoke her words. "I think you are all tough exterior and intensity, but underneath all the hard muscle, is a big heart," placing a hand over her heart. "You don't trust easily, but when you do it's implicitly with no reservations. You don't really have friends, because they are family. If they ask for help, you don't think twice about offering a hand. Family is important to you." She was letting everything out because she probably wouldn't have the opportunity again. "You are a decent guy, but you do have your vices like the rest of us. The major one being that you are a flirt, and you like your women too much."

Whether she felt it or not, his heart sped up a little at her words because it was scary how she truly saw him. All who didn't know him, judged him at first glance as trouble and he didn't try all that much to convince them otherwise. He had to admit he looked pretty good in her eyes, even with the last two comments. "I don't deny it," he admitted, a laugh in her voice, stepping closer. "But, you not innocent either."

"I admit I am a flirt," she didn't deny it, watching moving closer still, "but it takes a whole lot to get in my pants."

He laughed, "What if that not the only thing I want?" Even though Dom was being cautious, he couldn't stop the words from slipping out. He did want something more than sex, but what he wanted and what he was ready for was what was in question.

Butterflies erupted in her belly, because the look in his eyes and the meaning of his words were dizzying. "So what else do you want?" she questioned her eyes like always falling to his lips for a long moment before returning to his eyes, the only things between them being their quiet breaths and breeze rustling her hair.

"Let's start with this," with his hands framing her face, he covered her lips with his and this time she didn't even attempt to stop him.

**TBC**

**A/N: **The next chapter will be the continuation of this one. As always…

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	10. Chapter Nine:Vacation and Revelation 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites.

**Chapter Nine: Vacation and Revelation, Part Two**

Her fears of kissing Dom weren't unfounded because the things he could do with his mouth were wicked; feeling every hard, defined muscle against her softer curves, while his calloused finger tips teased her lower back and the skin along her spine, that enticed small moans from her. His other hand was lost in her curls, cradling the back of her head to pull her closer. His tongue explored every part of her mouth it could find and soothed each nibble he took of her lips, each touch more addictive than the one before, he only pulled away to place tantalizingly, hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck, that had goose bumps rising all over her skin as he pulled her closer like he couldn't get close enough. Her hands couldn't get enough of him; thumb caressing his nape enticing a growling groan against her skin sending chills up and down her spine. He seemed to like it when her finger nails teasingly scarped against his abs, which made him, return that sensual mouth on hers.

The taste of her mouth was addictive, soft lips pliant and tongue matching his own. The plump softness of her lower lip prompted him to nibble on it before soothing it with a slow, gentle swipe of her tongue. Her hands on his body couldn't remain still, which was doing nothing to cool him down. Soft, small hands on his skin had that ability to drive him wild, skimming over his neck, back, chest and arms appreciatively as his mouth skimmed her jaw and neck, to suck seductively on her jumping pulse. The gentle stroke of her thumb against his nape, however, was the one that really sent erotic thrills down to his core, and the scrape of her fingernails against his abs literary had him ready to take her there and then, but he stopped that burning urge by claiming her mouth again in a kiss that had her letting go of those moans he liked so much.

As much as she liked every touch and kiss, Rayne, through her lusty haze, knew she shouldn't have let the kiss happen; should have pulled away the moment his lips touched hers, but it had been impossible when her mind had gone completely blank at the touch of his lips and the feel of his hands on her skin. Sexual tension was a bitch and having what she wanted but fought against for months were working hard against her common sense. But it needed to stop; they needed to stop before it went further than it already had. So with all the will power she could muster, she pulled away; skin flushed, chest heaving as she tried to catch a breath and eyes closed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Damn, the things Dom could do with a simple kiss and her lack of conviction and self control. "We should stop," she finally spoke, her tone breathless as her fingers gently caressed his jaw.

"Do you really want me to?" he countered, thumb rubbing her tempting lower lip that was now swollen from all the things he'd done to it. Trust him when he said, he didn't know where the self control was coming from when all his body wanted was to have her. Instead his rested his forehead against hers, willing his body to calm.

His voice and its huskiness weren't doing her any favors, "No," it was true she didn't want it to stop. Under other circumstances and conditions she wouldn't have stopped him, heck she would have let him kiss her in his room weeks ago. But, things were what they were and proceeding further was not only dangerous, but would be in poor taste once the truth came out. She could do something that would make him hate her more that he probably would in a week's time. "But, we should," she added quickly, when he attempted to capture her mouth in one of his convincing kisses, moving away from him grudgingly to avoid further temptation.

"We should," he agreed, but it lacked the conviction that would certify he really meant it. It was hard to mean it, with the way she was looking currently; curls disheveled from his fingers being twisted in it, her cheeks, neck and chest flushed in a way that wouldn't permit his heart to stop racing and damn her and those pouty lips of hers that were now swollen tempting him to get another taste. The things she did to a guy –her biting her bottom lip wasn't helping his self control. That was the only reason he made another attempt to have her back in his arms, pulling her back to him with the belt loops of her shorts.

The right thing was not allowing him to pull her closer, but she was thrown off balance by him and couldn't think all that clearly. She let herself get distracted, for a moment before placing hands on his chest to halt his progress. "I have to go," she told him after a long moment, her tone not at all convincing.

"Or you could stay with me tonight," he wanted her in his bed again tonight, even if nothing sexual happened. Letting her sleep in another bed just didn't seem like a viable option. There was still whatever it was she forcefully kept away from him hanging in the air, as well as the possibility of him screwing it up like he did with Letty, but he just wanted to try.

She looked into his eyes, feeling stripped under his penetrative gaze, but enjoying the intensity he held in those brown orbs. Apart from the muscle, strong presence, and deep voice that sent any woman into an amorous stupor, it was his eyes that had trapped her the first time. The way they looked at her, and saw right through her. The way they never wavered from hers when she was trying to stare him down; they way they expressed a lot but hid everything. She was mesmerized by them. "I don't think it would be a good idea," caressing his cheek so gently, knowing she was doing the absolute right thing by walking away.

"How about a lift then," not giving her chance to turn him down, surprising her picking her up easily by the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap her long legs around his waist and enticing a laugh from her. All he planned on doing was drop her off at her door step, before heading to his own, even if he'd wanted it another way, "You good?" securing her further in his arms

She smiled, wrapping her arms round his shoulders, "I'm good."

Instinct and his usual urges told him go for what he wanted and get it, to convince her that his bed was where she belonged that night. But, he appreciated the fact that she didn't flip flop on her convictions. She wasn't ready for sex and she hadn't let him sway her on that fact. He liked it. Besides, he wasn't even sure where it would head after the fact. Sleeping with her was bound to stir up a storm with Nix, especially when he wasn't all that sure he could completely settle on just her. He'd messed up with Letty; he didn't want to do it again.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Despite the probability of her being the last one to bed due to tossing and turning after the events of the night before, she was the first one up. For hours after the fact she had still felt his hands on her skin and kisses on her lips like a phantom touch even if he wasn't in the room with her. Worst still was the guilt creeping up her spine each time those thought entered her mind, while the subconscious part reminded her of her impending confession.

In truth, it had been a very long time since she'd been turned on by a man who wasn't Kane. Unfortunately for her, she'd stuck her foot in it with her unnecessary secret and would most probably lose him in a week's time due to bad decision making on her part.

Needing her mind clear, she started on breakfast. Gathering whatever they would need that morning before making a small fruit platter to tide her over before the others woke.

"Do I get a taste?" Dom repeated the words he'd asked her the night before, but this time his lips ghosted her neck and shoulders unable to resist now that he could and didn't have to hold back. He hadn't slept all that well in a foreign bed and with reminders of Rayne sensual mouth on his mind all night, something that would have been remedied if she'd just agreed to stay in his bed for the night. But he couldn't fault her logic on separate beds because, truth be told he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands to himself.

She smiled, not at all adverse to the attention or that deep rumble of his voice against her skin despite herself. "Isn't that what you're doing now?" letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her flush against him.

"Oh, I haven't even begun." What he wanted was a taste of her mouth, just to establish that they'd moved past the games. Was there a lot to talk about still? Yes, but he figured taking it a step at a time would work okay with them. He wanted a lot more than he usually did with other women and despite warning bells going off in his head to stop and think about it –he was going to go after what he wanted, and deal with the consequences later. "But, you can come back upstairs with me and I can show you," hand sneaking inside the front of her shirt, to caress her stomach.

She chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers stopping his actions. "Is that you or 'little Dom' talking?" not at all hating his arms around her, or his breath brushing against her neck.

Twirling her around, he caged her within his arms and pressed close against her, "It's a combination of both," brushing his lips against hers teasingly, until they parted to accept his kiss. There was one conclusion he drew, Rayne did taste as good as she looked. His hand traced gently down her arm and on to her hip. The kiss was a deep, slow tangle of tongues and roaming hands that wouldn't stay still. Hers disappeared into his vest exploring the taunt muscle of his abs and back, liking the feel of smooth skin over hard muscle. His remained lost under her shirt, skimming the skin of her flat belly.

When air became a problem, Rayne was the first to pull away flushed and breathless, her whole body warm from his ministrations with his breath rustling her hair. "Not that this isn't one hell of a good morning, but we should stop before Nix comes down and his head explodes." It was surprising she could still think sensibly with her hormones running rampant. But, facts were Nix had been fully against coming down for the weekend, and she didn't want to even deal with what would happen if he came down and saw them in their current position.

"Think I'm scared of Nix?" he asked amused by her words. Don't get him wrong, he knew Nix and how protective he was over Rayne like he would his blood sister, but he wasn't at all afraid of the guy.

Rayne rolled her eyes at his cockiness, "No," caressing his cheek. "But you respect him. It's too early in the morning to have him huff and puffing about this."

"So what, I'm your dirty little secret?" Dom questioned, not bitterly but rather playfully with a raised eyebrow.

She leaned forward and kissed him, "just want to save the shouting and confrontations until after breakfast. But if you want, you can be my dirty, little secret until then." Again she got roped in by another kiss, when she'd only meant for it to be chaste. What he could do with his mouth was unfair.

"I see some of us are having one hell of a morning," Maya's knowing tone doing what she was trying hard but failing to do –break the kiss. "You do realize Nix's head will explode when he sees this, right?"

Stealing a piece of fruit from the platter Rayne had prepared. "But, now that I'm here could you please keep the grouping and tongue to a minimum. My poor, virgin mind doesn't need that kind of PDA this early in the morning."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The rest of the house seemed content on sleeping leaving Dom, Maya and Rayne in charge of breakfast for when they decided to join the land of the living.

Maya had mixed feelings about the display she had witnessed earlier. On one hand it was great that Rayne had found someone, but on the other Kane would be hurt either way she sliced it, not forgetting Rayne when Dom and the team found out about her original intentions of getting close to them. If it was anyone else she'd be skeptical about the genuineness of her sister's affections, but there was no faking what existed between her and Dom. No faking the budding friendship between Rayne and Mia, nor the familial affection she held for Tej, Rome, Brian even Letty and Vince.

"I need to stretch my legs. You two will be okay?" Rayne asked clearing her dishes, and deciding on a run on the beach to help her kill her restlessness and clear her overloaded mind.

Dom smiled, "We're good," liking the intimate comfort of her hand on his shoulder. Part of him had been dead sure she'd begin running after Maya caught them earlier, but she seemed content in their new ground.

"Alright," hazel-green eyes passing over the teenager eyeing Dom curiously to Dom who wasn't at all fazed. Why she did it she didn't know, maybe because when the truth came out she wouldn't be able to, but she dropped a kiss on Dom's bald head wondering if it was even smart entertaining the idea of them having something. Affording Maya the same courtesy, she headed out for a run in the morning sun.

Dom wasn't at all oblivious to the fact that the blue eyed teenage girl was dying to say something in Rayne's absences, eyeing him intently as she nibbled on an apple slice. "Just say what you need to say, Baby Girl. You don't need to buy time." A long moment passed before, Maya said something.

"She cares about you," she blurted out, finally finding the right words and courage to say them, hoping to subtly soften him into not hating Rayne once she revealed all. "It may not seem like it, but she does. Just remember that always."

It was cryptic in its intention, but he took the advice/statement with a nod. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"Like I said, if you keep the groping out of my sight, I'm good," dimpled smile flashing at him. "But, if you break her heart, I'll break you in half."

Don't get him wrong he knew it was a protective sister threat, but with Maya's doe eyes and childlike features it was hard to take it as such, that was why he broke into laughter. She wasn't better either, letting out a small giggle of her own.

"Yo, is breakfast ready I'm hungry," Was Rome's good morning, when he finally sauntered into the dining room, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Dom raised an eyebrow at the rudeness, but Maya didn't fail to comment. "You do realized there is such a thing as 'good morning', Rome," taking a bite of her strawberry.

"Sorry, Baby Girl," Rome apologized, through a full mouth of food.

"Three words –chew, mouth and closed," Maya scrunched up her nose prettily, making Dom chuckle again.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The guys and Letty were clearly suffering some sort of adrenaline withdrawal, because there was only so much relaxation they could take before, they needed some form of action to shake things up. Mia, Gisele and Han were content with lounging and having nothing to do, but the rest were nearing the edge of insanity with the calmness. That was why she came up with the idea. While the rest moaned and groaned about boredom, she filled up the quads initiating Gisele, Maya and Mia to the idea and helping her get them on the beach.

"So, boys how do you feel about a race," Rayne asked, as she killed the engine, still straddling the royal blue quad bike.

"I say you got a whole lot likable Rayne," Vince was the first one to approach eyeing the machine in appreciation. Did he care for her? Not so much, but she definitely saved him from sure adrenaline starvation, so she wasn't on his shit list for the time being.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm taking that as a compliment, Vince," getting off the bike, to let him have it. He still didn't like her obviously, it would take more than giving him a quad bike for a couple of hours to get in his good graces, but she would take the barely there props.

"Take it any way you like, sweetheart, but for now you've got a free pass," getting comfortable on the machine. Damn he'd miss a motor.

Tej was going over Maya's Red counterpart, "Damn, these are 500cc too."

"How about you get on one, so I can beat your sorry ass once and for all," Rome challenged.

Vince wasn't too far behind with his own challenge, "You keep talking, brother, but your ass will be eating sand by the time I'm through with you."

"Real funny, white boy, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, bro and step up," Rome countered, ready to beat Vince's ass once and for all in a race. Punk talked like he could do something.

"Way too much testosterone for my taste," Gisele commented, getting off her black bike and walking away from the pissing match.

Dom was the voice of reason calling for attention, "Both of you need to calm down, you'll get your chance. But first, we've got to get the rules and wages straightened out."

"I propose girls versus boys, overall losers are cooking AND cleaning, winners get to have losers at their beck and call for the rest of the weekend," Maya easily slipped in, taking over from Dom once she had everyone's attention. "We square on the rules, or are you boys chicken?"

Han smiled, "wow, I think Baby Girl just trash talked us."

"We racing or what," Letty was all on board for some ass kicking, and damn she liked Maya's style. Girl had that subtle badass streak that she liked.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Tej acted as racerunner as usual due to his leg, leaving the teams as 7 to 5 in favor of the guys. Music was blasting from the outdoor stereo system to give the races some ambience. The first to the plate was Fox, Vince, Rome and Letty with Maya acting as flag girl.

Vince and Rome were still at it, trading insults at the starting line, but managed to tone it down when Maya sternly called for attention. The way the petite, blue eyed teenager had them wrapped around her pinkie wasn't even funny. The race was off as soon as Maya dropped the red sarong, Rome taking off with Fox, Vince and Letty close on his tale. Best thing about it was that there was no nitrous oxide to give an extra boost making the four racers rely solely on raw talent. By the time they got to the finish line, Letty had taken a considerable lead with Fox in second, Vince in third and Rome following close in fourth.

Girls 1: Guys 0.

Next up was Nix, Han, Mia and Rayne. The two pseudo-siblings being the only one trading friendly taunts while once again Maya took over flag girl duty. For the first time Rayne figured, Letty was rooting for her probably hoping Mia came in first though.

The Boys took in a small early lead while Rayne followed close behind. Even if they put in a spirited fight, Nix got first place, Han sliding into second place while Rayne and Mia took in third and fourth respectively.

Girls 1: Guys 1.

"You're smiling hard for someone who's about to be my slave," Dom commented, seeing Rayne's happy smile despite her loss.

She raised an eyebrow, "and you're talking like you've already won there, big guy. Anyone told you not to count your chickens before they hatch?"

"I think we'll start with something small, like using those talented hands of yours and giving me massage," he went on to tease.

Leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "There's a reason I didn't race in this one. Hope your ego can handle it," patting him comfortingly on the shoulder, joining Mia the rest on the sidelines. She winked to emphasize her point.

…

"Sure you want to go against me, Pretty Girl?" Brian asked, with a good-natured, boyish smile pulling at his lips.

Maya smiled back brightly, her dimples standing out prominently on her cheeks. "The King of LA and number two, you bet your pretty ass I do."

"Don't hurt yourself trying; I'll go easy on you."

"Don't hold back," Maya replied, "Just bring it," revving her engine to make her point.

The race results surprised everyone except Rayne, Fox and Nix. Quads were Maya's thing, second only to Nicole, the teenager coming in first with Gisele in second Dom in third and Brian in forth.

"I was born to win, better tell all your friends because I get it in," Maya gloated in a small rap rendition of her favorite song, even adding a little dance. "You know it boys."

Tej shook his head watching the girl busting her moves, with Rayne too smug to be right. "You didn't let her win did you?" Not all that excited about being at the girls' beck and call all weekend not to mention washing dishes. Hell he'd hoped, Dom and Brian would assure them a win, but both had lost.

"I actually wish I did, it would have saved face," Dom replied, watching the girls with an amused smile. Maya had coaxed Gisele, Mia and even Letty to join her little victory dance. It was true unfortunately; he'd lost fair and square no race fixing involved at all.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The day had gone surprisingly without a hitch, guys grudgingly honoring the agreement and taking care of lunch and dinner. Dom had been in charge of all food to make sure what they got out was edible, Lunch consisting of rather tasty and well made chicken with rice and salad. Maya was roped into helping with dinner suggesting pizza which was well received. It wasn't hard to mess up, since they were cheese pizzas with pre-made sauce with fresh toppings that were easy to cook.

With Rayne helping clean up, Fox saw his opportunity. "Ray, Can I talk to you please?" Fox asked in a soft tone, but the hand wrapped around her arm didn't offer and option of no, dragging her away from the rest before she could even give him an affirmative.

Rayne confused, by his actions but didn't fight it, walking with him toward the water edge before speaking. "What's this about?"

"I saw you Ray," was all he said, like it explained everything. Please, it's not like his best friend was stupid.

"Saw me what? Stealing cookies from the cookie jar?" Rayne asked, breaking into a smile hoping he'd follow suit, but the blonde remained stone faced. "Oh, come on, it was a little bit funny."

Sighing, "I saw you with Dom in the kitchen and aren't we lucky it was me." She could play ignorant and cute all she wanted, but this wasn't at all funny, which finally seemed to don on her as her bright smile disappeared. "I saw you kissing him. What the hell are you doing Rayne?"

"Fox –"

"Do I even need to tell you how crappy of a decision that is," Fox cut off, whatever excuse was on her tongue, careful not to shout otherwise she'd get unnecessarily defensive.

Wetting her dry lips, she sighed, "I know, alright. You don't have to remind me."

"What I saw warrants me reminding you, Ray." He hated having disagreements with her and that look on her face, but damn it was she trying to destroy herself further? The whole point of the bloody weekend was having fun and letting go of whatever she felt or began feeling for Dom, not get even more tangled than before. Why he hadn't listened to his instincts on this he didn't know. "Just tell me what's going on, because I'm pretty sure you know this can only end badly and I'm not only taking about you here."

Running fingers through her hair, she looked out at the ocean. "I don't know," it wasn't what he wanted to hear or all that promising, but it was what it was. "Half the time I don't know what it is with him. I feel… unbalanced and not in control," touching the lightly lapping water with her toes. "I should walk away and I know that, but he just pulls me in even when I try fighting it." Explaining what Dom did to her every time, was easy yet hard to articulate. "He looks at me and I can't look away. He's near me and I feel … panicked, and that hasn't happened since…"

"Kane?" Fox supplied already privy to the subtle similarities and differences between the two situations. The two men were similar, yet different, but those similarities were what pulled his friend in. "If it were any other time I'd say go for it, but this won't end well, not if you plan on telling him about everything."

"I know," she really did know how to screw herself over royally and drag a few more people with her.

Fox hated seeing her so conflicted, pulling her into a friendly, tight hug he hoped it ease even a little bit of her turmoil.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

With it raining a storm outside, they forewent a bourn fire for the indoor lounge that faced the beach encased with glass. Gisele, Han, Rome, Brian and Mia preferred spending some R and R time and had left soon after dessert. Nix and Letty had 'turned in' early, while Vince, Tej, Fox and Maya played _Need For Speed: Most Wanted_.

Rayne and Dom chose to stay in lounge with the rain softly pattering on the roof and ground outside, her body flush against his side garnering whatever warmth he could provide her under a thin blanket. After revelation about their parent's enviable marriages, a question bubble to the surface she couldn't help but asked. "So, do you ever what the wife, house, white-picket fence, 2.5 children or do you plan being the perpetual bachelor for the rest of your life?" She asked. "Okay, maybe not the picket fence or dog –"

"What if I want a dog?" he questioned. Don't get him wrong, a picket fence was something most people dreamt about but, his white picket fence wasn't literal.

"Stop avoiding the question, Dom. Are you going to walk down the aisle or not?"

Did he want to get married? He hadn't really thought about it. Hell, he hadn't even thought about being in a relationship with a woman yet. "I don't know about marriage, but I'll probably have kids, their mother would probably be someone I can settle with," A part of him had always wanted kids and that desire hadn't change, he just wasn't sure about relationships and marriage. "How about you, ever going to give a guy a long enough chance to walk you down the aisle, get you barefoot and pregnant?"

She laughed at the imagery. It was nothing like what she'd had with Kane. "Been there, done that and I'm past it."

"You are married?" he asked, a sinking feeling invading his stomach. Was this what she'd been keeping from him all this time? But, that didn't make sense at all though, since Nix didn't seem like the kind of guy to encourage cheating, and bringing along Maya for the ride even less.

Sitting up, she let the blanket slide off her shoulders, hearing the awkward note in his tone. "_Was_ married, been divorced for a few years now."

When people usually talked about divorce, there was bitterness in there tone but Rayne looked more content than bitter. "You don't seem…"

"Bitter? It wasn't an ugly divorce," she explained. "Kane is a good guy, good friend. I guess it just didn't work out with us the way we wanted." It was clear in his eyes that it wasn't sitting well with him making her wonder whether it was smart to even reveal it. "Is that going to be a problem?" she asked, half hoping he'd say yes to give her an out before her disclosure.

He honestly didn't know how to feel about it. Usually he wasn't a possessive or overly jealous guy, but something about another guy having such a solid commitment from her wasn't going over well with him. But, it was in the past and facts were his wasn't all that rosy. If anything it would have her running the opposite way, yet she remained. "Not a problem," he finally said, leaning in and kissing her nice and slow. It bugged him to some level he admitted, but not enough to let go of what they'd just began to have.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It was beautiful. Mean with hard lines just the way Rayne liked it. All black glossy paint, chromo trims, grills and rims gleaming in the garage's fluorescent light. There was a lot she'd expected, when Dom called her to meet him, she hadn't expected this at all. "Where have you been hiding her?" she asked, circling the car transfixed, fingers grazing the cars body in lovers caress completely in love.

"She's been under construction," he answered watching her take in the car. The Charger had always been special to him even after the accident she still held a special place in his heart. This car was one of the first cars he'd ever worked on, most importantly a car that only he and his father worked on. After the accident he hadn't thought he'd ever see her again, but after the warrant and charges were dismissed, he'd found her in the garage in its crumpled glory and had set out to return her to her former glory. It took him time and effort, but she was back and Rayne would be the first one to get a ride.

She smiled, "You did one hell of a job; she's beautiful." Never did she think anything could come close to her '67 Chevy Impala, but this '70 Dodge Charger R/T came close, "Ever raced her?" He looked good as always in his muscle hugging, black, long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I did once, but it's the reason she was under construction," the car been ready a while back, but he couldn't bring himself to drive let alone race it. The machine still scared the hell out of him, no matter how beautiful or powerful a car it was.

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"I'd just won the race, took my eyes of the road for a second," Dom narrated, a moment he could never forget even when he slept at night. For a while, he even woke up in cold sweats remembering the moment. But working on the car had slowly weaned that particular nightmare from his mind, that and racing down that particular stretch of road with nothing happening. "The truck came out of nowhere… next thing I know; the car is up in the air and rolling a couple of times. I was lucky to walk away with a few scrapes and a busted shoulder." Trust him when he said, he knew it could have ended very differently.

It was unconscious for her, that she swallowed hard. After the accident she could barely get close to a Nova without getting chills or flashbacks of being back in an out control car that was surely going to crash. Yes, he really was lucky walking away with minor injuries, she hadn't been so lucky. "You're lucky, it could have been worse," tears she didn't want to shed stung her eyes incessantly, making her divert her eyes to the car. "Brave too, keeping the snake that bit you like this," she added after clear her throat.

"How do you feel about a ride?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her waist. He hadn't seen her all week, and as new as it was for him, he wanted to see her.

She smiled, felt slightly grounded and safe from her thoughts now that his arms were around her, and voice in her ear. "I don't know, feels a little 'little bastard-ish'." Referring to the well know superstition surrounding James Dean Porshe Spyder.

"The 'Little Bastard' was a Porshe," he remained her with a chuckle. "We'll just take her round the block."

Running her hands over his arms, that had tightened slightly to comfort her. "Let's take this baby out for a spin."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It wasn't lost on Dom that she was nervous, ever since they'd left the garage she'd been on edge with something on her mind. Now usually he wouldn't ask, and would let her be, but she was too silent which wasn't her still so he couldn't help ask, "Did yours end badly?" He asked, as the waves crashed against the shore and breeze blew to cool the otherwise warm night.

"Did what end badly?" she asked, genuinely confused by the question. Even if she'd tried to escape her thoughts of the past the whole night, they wouldn't leave her alone. So maybe she'd missed a lot of what he'd said and now he was testing her.

"The accident," he clarified, watching her face for reaction and he wasn't disappointed. Her walls and protections had been fluctuating all night, but at that moment they were completely down and for the first time since the morning after her drugging, she looked truly vulnerable.

Her defenses and walls were down, but a part of her still wanted to deny it and not dredge up things she'd rather forget, but it was weaker than the need to tell him. "Yes," she stated simply, letting it hang for a moment, before going on, "it did." Taking a deep breath, she wondered whether to elaborate, whether her mind and emotions were strong enough to handle recounting the details. "Can't really be around Chevy Nova's anymore," she confessed further in a humorless laugh, taking a seat on the sand assuming he would join her.

After buying her dinner, he'd suggested talking a walk on the beach and she'd been too out of it to really protest. Besides, she needed it. A walk on the beach always managed to clear her head.

"Was it a race?" he asked, when the silence dragged on long after he'd taken a seat beside her. If she was going to tell him more, she would do it in her own time, her own pace and he wouldn't rush her. But, it had looked like she was getting lost in her thoughts once again, and that didn't look like it was helping.

Taking a breath, she cleared her throat, "not of my making." Memories long forgotten, or tightly locked away, making their way to the surface. "When we got married, Kane and I only fought about one thing –racing. Part of me knew it was time to walk away, but I guess it had been a part of me for so long that walking away just wasn't in the books."

It was still new to him, accepting she was married, but that was for another time.

"Eventually, we reached a compromise; when I got pregnant, it was over –on more racing," It hadn't really been an argument there. Even in her street racer mind, she'd always known that when she got children she'd walk away, "Funnily enough, I was pregnant three months later, and like I'd promised I walked away, but only after one more race," another humorless chuckle escaping her lips. "So, I went to the races and picked the biggest loud mouth there, determined to shut him up and leave with a bang. I did win, but the sucker couldn't deal and challenged my win. Crowd told him to take a walk, calling the win fair."

Dom studied her sad smile, finally realizing why she'd walked away.

"I was six months along, when I saw him again at a red light," she narrated on, her eyes fixated on the horizon or at least what she could make of it. "Part of me hoped, he wouldn't say something stupid, but the moment he recognized me, he couldn't stop talking. Yelling challenges at me and I was doing a good job of ignoring him; light turns green and I drive off, but his right beside me, calling for a rematch." Every taunt and insult Max he threw her way replaying in her head, as she remembered pulling up her window and stepping on the gas hoping he'd get a hint.

"So, I press on the gas and the guy thinks it a race,"

_All she'd wanted was to get home, but Max wasn't letting up picking up speed as she was, swerving dangerous in front of her trying to scare her_.

"All I needed was to get to the exit, and I'd be home free. So, I shift gears, pick up speed, manage to get in front of him and swerve toward the exit, but at the last second he clipped me and I lost control,"

_The car wouldn't stop spinning and swerved, before going head fast into the barrier_.

The tires still screeched loudly in her ears, "When I woke up in the hospital a couple of days later, I had a badly dislocated shoulder, couple of internal injuries and …" her voice hitching, unable to continue.

He didn't even think twice about it, his hand loosing itself in her brunette locks, pulling her head onto the crook of his neck. She didn't sob, her body didn't shake racked by sobs. Her grief was silent, like she refused to cry, choosing instead to fist his shirt and burrow her body closer to his. To be honest, he couldn't even begin to compare his experience with hers, losing a child. Part of him wondered how she could walk back into the world that took away her chance at being a mother. How she was so fearless, standing up to Flash when common instinct would have had her running. How she wasn't still riddled with grief. Dom had thought he'd began understanding Rayne at some point in the months he'd known her, but at that moment he realized he hadn't even began to know her.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Took a long time, but I had my final exams, and then was on vacation. But, here you go people. As always…

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	11. Chapter Ten: Of Truths and DDays

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites. Sorry for the wait, but here we go

**Chapter Ten: Of Truths and D-Days**

Waking to someone beside him was still something Dom had to get used to, but if it was waking to Rayne he certainly didn't mind. Her soft warmth pressed snuggly to his side, leg thrown lazily over his sometime during the night and soft breath escaping her slightly parted lips as she slept soundly. It was unfair the way the woman stirred his heart no matter what she did, especially after the confession the night before. The strength she possessed was outstanding and made her even more attractive to him.

_Damn, I'm going soft_, Dom couldn't help chuckle to himself, as he grudgingly tried to maneuver around her so he wouldn't wake her. Now, some had sneaking away down to a science, but he'd never been one of them. Sure, he slept with many woman but he always made sure it was one who understood what she was getting into to, avoiding the 'hit and run' situation. So, his attempt failing wasn't at all surprising.

"Should I be worried that the first thing I see when I wake up is you hovering over me?" Rayne asked, managing to get in her wit despite being half awake and trying to stifle a yawn.

He grinned, "I don't know. It depends on what you were thinking when you asked me that," completing his escape from the bed.

"I was thinking a particularly sexy good morning, but since you're running –"Dom's mouth swallowed the rest of her words as he covered her mouth with his own. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her, but she doubted ever getting used to what he did with his mouth. The way his lips moved over hers was slow and teasing, like he had all the time in the world –effectively send those lovely chills up and down her spin. His hand finding its way to her calf and sliding higher did nothing to fire up her brain cells.

If there was something he liked about kissing Rayne, it was the fact that she made a simple kiss seem like the sexiest thing he'd ever experience. He liked the way she enjoyed being kissed nice and slow, returning everything she received in kind. The little sighs and moans she released when he did something she particularly liked did nothing for his control. He could have tried going further than just caressing her leg, but he didn't want to risk his sanity –he didn't doubt she would stop him just when the going got good. Tugging at her lower lip with his teeth, he broke the kiss to pepper smaller kisses across her jaw; "Sexy enough?" he breathed the inquiry in her ear, earning a small tremble of anticipation from her.

"Something tells me that, if I answer it will just add to your ego, Toretto," her response witty, despite the breathlessness in her tone.

Any other woman would have moaned a 'yes' or asked for more, but this was Rayne and she still had the ability to surprise him by doing or saying something out of left field. "Why can't you let a guy win?" kissing her bare shoulder where the shirt her fallen.

"You have enough race chasers worshipping the ground you walk on, you don't need me to be another fan girl do you?" she countered, with a smile. "So, where's my breakfast?"

"Waiting in the kitchen for you to make it," he easily replied with a smirk, going in search of a towel so he could get his day started. Ideally, he joining him in the shower would have made it an even better morning, but he really didn't want to deal with her sass again.

She had to laugh, because he got her with that one. It almost too easy avoiding the large pink elephant in the room as they were doing currently, but the night before needed to be addressed. Her breaking down and confessing wasn't one of those things she could just brush under the rug and ignore. She doubted Dom could forget it either even if he hadn't broached the subject. "Dom…" she began, getting his attention. "I just want to say –to say thank you and…sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Breaking down on you," she clarified, playing with the loose threads of the blanket trying to calm her nerves and not think about the past. "Putting you in that situation when it really wasn't something you should have been involved in."

It figured she would want to retract her confession and opening up, since she was that kind of woman –never letting anyone in. He'd dealt with it before with Letty, but Rayne Cassidy took it to a whole 'nother level he didn't know existed. "I asked and you told me, I don't see what you are apologizing for. Or is it that you didn't want to tell me?"

"I just…" she trailed off when the right words failed her. It was partially true that she didn't want to tell him about it, to drag him –and her–deeper than they already were. Telling him about the accident was fostering a personal bond that would likely be shattered soon.

The way she trapped herself in a web she weaved herself, was so pathetic it was almost sad.

"Trusting isn't easy for you too," he supplied, knowing she was the same way when it came trust. Even he was battling his defenses being with her, but it seemed his were a mere hill compared to her mountain. Things were complicated and it was just the beginning.

She chuckled humorlessly, "You could say that." He didn't know the half of it. "But, either way thank you."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"So you and Rayne is a definite thing," Letty stated, not really asking because the kissing she'd witnessed that morning –unfortunately –confirmed it. Now, she'd witnessed many skanks and hussies walk in and out of Dom's life, but never a woman he looked at the way looked at Rayne. Even she hadn't been afforded the blind affection he gave the chick. But, she got it –partially. Cassidy was a fairly good woman and ordinarily, it would be a good thing for Dom, but there was just something off about her and that's where the problem lay. O'Conner had been the same way, so color her cautious with the bitch.

Dom could see where this was going and he was in too good a mood to hear it. "Lemme guess, you have something to say about it?"

"Dom, you've already made your decision. Nothing I say or do at this point will change it, so I won't bother saying anything," she contradicted knowing Dom was practically immovable once he made a choice. "Just hope she doesn't screw you over."

He understood her reservation, since had the some as well –once bitten and all that shit. Half the time he questioned it too, starting something with Rayne with a million question marks surrounding her, but he just couldn't help himself when it came to her. Yeah, he also hoped he didn't get bitten in the ass for his choice. "How many cars have we finished?"

"Blaze's three will be done as soon as we finish the electrical systems," Letty answered, easily slipping into business and leaving all talk about a certain brunette behind them. "Drake is bringing in his 2 later on today, meaning back to work for me."

"Let?" he called out to her, stopping her at the door. "Thanks for looking out."

A small chuckle escaped her, "Someone has to." With the way he was taking in the strays someone really had to look out for him, might as well be her like it's always been.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It was about 9 in the morning when a bright red '10 Toyota Corolla, sitting on black 5-spoke Giovanni rims with red brake pads peeking through, rolled into the garage with Maya at the wheel.

"Damn Baby Girl, your brother sure knows how to spoil you?" Rome whistled, eyes taking a tour of the car. After the mini vacation, he'd wondered how much the Cassidy's were really worth and it seemed that they were simply rolling it if baby girl rolled around in two cars.

Maya just laughed, "It's not mine. He's just let me borrow it for my Art project." All it took was some serious kissing up and bush baby eyes and he gave in, even if it was without a smile. But then again, when did Kane smile? "Got space for her?" she inquired, seeing the rather crowded work area.

"You'll have to talk to Dom about that," Letty informed her, from under a hood finally coming up for air to eye the car properly, "Sweet ride."

Maya smiled brightly, greeting the woman with a kiss on the cheek knowing she wouldn't mind despite her hard exterior. "Thanks Let," already spotting a small smile playing on the woman's face. "And don't worry I'll let him know," throwing a playful wink in the Latina's direction, sashaying toward Dom's office.

"What happened to the BMW?" Dom couldn't help ask when the smiling teenager came busting through his door. He'd seen her driving in the Toyota instead of her trademark BMW.

"'Hi', to you too," her smile not faltering because she had to ask for a favor, "It's with Kane, he should be here any moment to pick me up –school and all that jazz. But, I'm here to ask –"

"Park it in the spraying room, so it doesn't get in the way."

Maya smiled even brighter, "have I told you how awesome you are?"

…

Kane liked speed, but not his baby sister driving like that, so when he pulled up outside DT garage, his face was impassive as always, but his sapphire eyes were storming with unhidden anger. His steps however, weren't hurried as he entered the garage filled with about three cars in various states of repair with the workers busy at work, the Corolla being the only one untouched.

Mia was the first to notice the tall man enter the garage, rather it was hard not to notice him with his imposing height that probably towered over even Dominic, and undeniable handsome in a clean cut way. When those assessing eyes finally landed on her, who was the only one paying him any attention; she was frozen for a few moments, pinned by the straight intense stare of stormy, blue eyes. "May I help you with something?" she asked, when she finally recovered from the shock of his eyes, her legs feeling like jelly as she approached him, even if she was a grown woman and in a stable relationship.

"Yes, I'm looking for Maya," Kane answered once she was close enough, he could see it clear in her eyes that she was wary of him. He guessed it was warranted, he wasn't in the best of moods.

The next to notice was Vince, whose protective hairs were sufficiently ruffled by the guy staring at Mia like he wanted to start something. Not on his watch. "And you are?"

"Kane Cassidy, her brother," he answered, not wanting unnecessary confrontation which the guy looked willing to start if he so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Mia had expected something different after all of Maya's quips about her oldest brother. She'd expected him to be bulker, meaner she guessed, but he wasn't any of those things. Imposing, with an impassive expression on his face, and eyes that could stop any one in their tracks if he pinned them on a person too long and an unsmiling mouth, but still not what she expected. "She's –"

"You know K, the sun won't stop shining if you smile when meeting people," the teenager bubbly voice sounding from deep in the garage, appearing with Dom right behind her.

Mia's eyes couldn't help slide back tentatively to Kane's face to view his reaction to the statement, but there was none. His face remained completely unmoved as he answered. "You could drive slower," then finally raising an eyebrow in unimpressed challenge, which would be barely visible if you didn't look close enough.

"Are you serious?" Maya asked, not believe he was pissed at her driving. He wasn't exactly Mr. Granny Speed and he wanted to comment about her driving?

Kane knew he was in for a challenge, but he wasn't going to deal with it in front of audience. "Just get your things."

"Well, if you aren't going to introduce yourself, I'll do it," noticing the fact that her brother hadn't even bother with formalities. "Everyone Ebenezer Scrooge over there is my brother," purposely ribbing him, which got her nothing –not surprising. "Kane, that is Mia and Vince," pointing out the two closest to him. "That's Letty and Brian," pointing them out, both assessing her brother critically. "And this is Dominic."

She was trying to push his buttons for some reason he didn't know, but he wouldn't get roped in by his 17-year-old sister. "It's nice to meet you all," he offered, sincerely despite the apprehension at his presence from all directions. "But, we need to hit the road," eyes falling on his sister. "Now, that you're done being cute, get your things. I'll be in the car," Walking out without a backward glance.

Throughout the whole sibling exchange Dom had tried matching the indifferent man and Rayne and couldn't see it. Rayne was about expression, this guy however was blank, not showing any emotion–not even anger at Maya's cheek. Not a smirk or frown, just nothing. He'd always thought Maya had exaggerated about his inability to smile, but that seemed to be an understatement.

"I know what you're thinking: Rayne and Kane, makes no sense?"Maya commented, after grabbing her bag like her brother had instructed. "But, he hasn't always been so severe." It was true he'd been broody for as long as she could remember, but it was only after the accident that he became even more stoic and removed.

Letty was the first to speak, once the rev of the car disappeared down the street. "So, that's the ex?" Even she couldn't wrap her head around that one. I mean, seriously? The guy was eye candy, she'd give him that but, he lacked a personality. How the hell could the chick go from that to Dom? There was just no connection at all.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It was just fact that even if she'd finally made a decision regarding the article by deadline day, people were still going to end up hurt by it. So, it was with that mind that she prepared for the day, ready for the worst.

"Are you sure about this?" Fox asked for the tenth time that morning, not sure it was in her best interest. The way she looked at Dom wasn't something to dismiss or ignore, and telling was bound to get her hurt. She was his best friend, his sister, his family and he would understand Dom's anger, but his priority was Rayne –he didn't want her hurt, even if it was her own making.

Was she sure? Yes, but her nerves were on edge. Both Edgar and Dom's reactions were wild cards. Anger was likely to be a common factor with the two, but how angry was the question. With Edgar she was likely to lose her job if he wasn't feeling generous, and with Dom she was going to lose him. "Can't turn back now," was her reply. "I can't continue playing keep away with the truth. It needs to stop."

"I'll be here –"

"If I need you, I know," she completed, knowing his words before he said them. She didn't need his coddling. Don't get her wrong, she loved her best friend and appreciated him but he protected her a little too much. "But, I'll have to do this alone."

He knew arguing was futile, when Rayne was determined so he grudgingly conceded defeat. "Like always, huh?" he teased, knowing she was stubborn when she had a set mind. "Call me after and we can make pancakes and maybe ice cream." Knowing it was her comfort food.

"You've got yourself a deal," kissing his cheek, she then watched him walk into Cass before driving toward her fate.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Edgar felt like a giddy child on Christmas morning, seeing the elusive brunette with article in hand. And here he was worried she'd stiff him after months on working on it. He could practically hear the ka-ching of a cash register, because they would surely be rolling in it.

"You had me going there for a while, but I knew you've come through," Edgar smiled, mentally rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Rayne wasn't all that sure he'd be too happy once he read it, and hesitated handing it over to him. Should she even hand it over, was one of the traitorous thoughts running through her mind as Edgar looked at the folder expectantly even though she was holding onto it for dear life. "Mr. Styles…"

"Mr. Styles?" Edgar repeated skeptically, "You really want a raise, don't you?" Whenever Rayne used honorifics instead of 'Eddie', she wanted something. "First let me read your article and we'll talk figures if it's golden."

She knew she was stalling, trying to come up with more excuses when she had nothing. So with conviction she didn't really have, she handed it over and waited for the fireworks.

Now, when he opened the folder he had expected a title, paragraphs, concept layout ideas, maybe a few pictures but, it wasn't any of that. It was a formal letter addressed to him, with a nice big reference followed by the word Resignation. "I'm I missing something?" Edgar asked, not understanding it at all.

"I figured if you were going to fire me after what I have to say, I should save you the time and resign," she stated, finally gaining a bit of confidence in her decision.

He sighed, feeling exhausted even if it was 9 am on a Friday. "Let me guess, you don't have an article for me."

"No –"

"And you didn't think to inform me of this before now?" Edgar's temper steadily rose after every word he uttered. "I asked you if you could handle this and you sat there and said you could, or were you just feeding me a lie to sate me from hounding you?"

Rayne knew his anger was warranted and didn't fault him for it. "You are right, which is why I have enclosed the concept I had been talking about the last time. It has layout ideas, schedules on how the articles should flow to gain the best results. Terminology used, 'best in…' sections. What should be asked, what shouldn't –"

"Tell me you're playing me," he let out a soft disbelieving chuckle that was less than humorous.

"I messed up big time, I know but I promised you an article and this layout," she explained. "I haven't delivered on the article, but that was the layout. There is more to it, that I will send you by email for approval."

'You're fired' was on the tip of his tongue, it was the first thing his mind thought of, but there was this nagging part that reminded him of all he would lose firing her. She was a walking bank of concepts and back up ideas, and losing her wasn't in his best interest, but facts were she'd failed terribly at an assignment he'd forgone may others to give to her and it was a disappointment.

"As much as all arrows point to you being on the unemployment train, I don't have the luxury. Rei and Naomi had requested weeks in advance for you to do the interview and I'm sure your brother's loyalty shouldn't be tested," it wasn't a lie, but true fact. Rei only agreed to the interview if and only if, Rayne conducted it; so, no dismissals if he wanted that exclusive interview. "You leave Friday, and Ethan will be head on this. Concepts will be run through him. Are we clear?"

Ethan wasn't all that bad, "Yes." Short answers, to prevent foot-in-mouth syndrome was the best.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook Cassidy," he reminded her, throwing the file on the desk. "This just means, I'm pissed and I don't want to see you for a couple of days until the compulsion to fire you leaves me completely." Yes, he still had urges to throw her out on her ass, but her ass was a valuable one to the magazine and he couldn't afford losing her, "Hand Ethan that as well and run the concept by him. It will be the next and only thing you'll be working on once your back. Understood?"

"Understood," she confirmed.

"Well get out of my sight before that compulsion decides you are more liability than asset," he prompted, massaging his temple hoping for no headaches. "And Cassidy," he added once she was at the door, "Don't make me regret this."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Every step she took toward DT felt heavy, heart pounding even harder despite her legs being stable. A few nights ago, he'd comforted her heck, she'd slept in his bed selfishly seeking it and now she was going to shatter all the progress they'd made, shatter what he thought of her and destroy anything they could have probably had, but it was the right thing to do. The alternative wouldn't be right, because it would be living a lie, always keeping something from him would have been tiring.

"He's in his office," Letty announced, hearing distinct clicks of heels on the concrete floor that didn't belong to any racer they knew, meaning it was probably her 'favorite' person in the whole world –Rayne. She wasn't one to pretend to like someone, if she didn't like someone she showed it to the person's face. Rayne she didn't like, because she was a wild card, a Spilner-is-a-undercover-cop type wild card, but it was obvious she made Dom happy so she wasn't going to do anything.

Yeah, she was likely going to get her face punched by the Latina after her confession, but she deserved it playing with subterfuge the way she did. It took her a few moments than needed to raise a fist and knock on the door to gain his attention. Her heart sank further when he gave her one of his smirks and slow once over. "You busy?" she asked with an uncertain smile.

"Depends on what you have in mind to distract me," he replied, his intention clear in his eyes. Things had been going better than he'd expected –Slow; slower than he'd ever taken them with a girl, but there was a first time for everything.

She took a breath stepping further into his office, "the truth." Her eyes somehow managed to keep his gaze, even if she had no right.

"Okay," he leaned back further in to the chair, more serious than he was moments ago, her expression warranted it. He'd wanted her to tell him for months and realized pressuring her wouldn't make her talk, so he let it go. But he was ready to listen, with an open mind. "I'm listening."

Rayne wasn't trying to gain sympathy points with how she began, but maybe if she explained her reasoning he'd somehow understand her and forgive her. "It's probably obvious to you now that I didn't get back to street racing again for kicks," she could already see dread covering those beautiful, intense eyes of his, but he remained quiet and let her continue. "When I first came back in, a part of me hated it. Hated what it had taken from me, and as much as I thought I was doing it for better writing assignments, I was doing it because I wanted a little revenge."

Dom didn't want to jump the gun and accuse her of things he didn't know yet, so he remained silent and let her go on. He'd judge when she was done.

"Revenge blinds you sometimes, and you ignore your own natural instincts no matter what they are saying," she went on, knowing with every word she spoke, they were steps to losing him. "So, even if the right thing would have been telling you from the get, I didn't know what or where this was going," moving her hand between them, to indicate she meant them. "Anyway, I guess you're waiting for me to get to the point and I should," she sighed, gathering all her emotional strength to reveal the rest. "I work as a writer for M Magazine, and the reason you could say I came back was because, my editor wanted an exposé about the LA scene and I agreed. Wasn't planning on trying to get to know anyone, if anything I just wanted in and out –get the story, get a promotion and go on with my life." To be honest she was surprised he was still sitting there silently, listening to her, but she took it as a cue to continue. "After the accident all I had seen was the bad, and I forgot about the some of the good points. I know it sounds cliché, but you and the team were those good points and what I've done to you … I don't expect forgiveness."

Rayne waited a beat, watching him for any anger, any reaction but it wasn't pronounced as she'd expected. If anything he was too calm, deathly calm like the air just before a storm. Only the smallest twitch of his jaw was all she got, so she went on filling the increasing tense air filling the room. "Today was my deadline," she took out the folder placing it on the table, with a faux silver flash drive hanging from a simple silver chain, placed atop it. "I didn't –"

"Get out," he interrupted his deep voice, barely over a whisper sounded deceptive calm, but that was not even close to what he was feeling. From the top of his head, he could come up with the best thing to describe himself at the moment –a fool. A big frigging idiot. Hell, he'd been through the same bullshit with Brian and the signs were all there, but he'd ignored them and he was the idiot who'd been tricked twice. She'd used them, _him_, to get a scoop on a damn story! Played him like a frigging chump.

She could feel the confusion, anger, betrayal and host of conflicting emotion radiating from him even from the short distance that the desk separated them. Dealing with someone with so little in terms of emotional range like Kane, made it clear for her to see and despite knowing that following his directive was in her best interest, she wasn't inclined to follow. "Dom –"

"Rayne, if you don't want me to say something to you that I'll regret, get out," his voice still that deceptive calm he was not feeling, eyes shutting because seeing her was doing nothing to shut the stupid light glaring in his mind. Hearing her voice, was like another stab in the back, because let's face it even if he'd gone into it with his eyes wide open, he'd began trust her words.

His large hands were curled into fists so tight, it made the veins of his arm stand out prominently, eyes shut because he could barely look at her. If she was male, there wouldn't have been calm, and she wouldn't be conscious. "I know this means nothing, but that is the article and I thought you might want –" she didn't even finish her statement before the storm broke. The explosive anger he was holding back finally exploded as he grabbed the so-called article and sent them flying out the door. The rustling of papers sounded especially loud in her ear as the folder sailed frighteningly close past her, along with the flash drive. Out of instinct her eyes shut, against the scary bellow of his voice and sudden actions.

"That's what I think," he spat, unable stay calm after she tried talking him into reading her article. Was she a frigging sadist or something? "Now get the hell out." He should have cared about the fact that she'd been startled by his action, but, damn it. His mind was thinking too many things at the moment, his heart wasn't feeling all that right and her presence wasn't doing anything for either of them.

When her eyes finally opened, after her heart stopped beating a mile a minute her lower lip couldn't help tremble, and a single tear escaped her eye which she quickly wiped away knowing any tears she shed wouldn't be taken with any compassion –contempt maybe. "I'm sorry," she finally let out, the anger in his eyes terrifying her, not of physical violence, but of the emotional damage she'd inflicted.

"Don't show up here, again." He spoke, just before she reached the door making her pause for the slightest moment but she went on, not sparing another second. The finality of his words enough motivation for her.

Vince, Brian and Letty had all stopped working, Brian the only one trying to stop the brunette by calling her name as she rushed past. Minutes later, all that could be heard was screeching of tires as the car disappeared down the lane.

It wasn't the time to approach Dom, they all knew, but Letty wanted to know what the fuss was about, picking up the folder that had been thrown out of the office moments before. The cover was simple with words that made Letty wish she's stopped the woman from fleeing so she could throw a punch at the bitch herself.

_Fast Lane: LA's underground_

_By_

_R. Cassidy_

**A/N: **The picture starting from **top** (left to right): Dom, Rayne, Kane, Nix, Letty, Vince. **Middle** (left to right): Marisol and Nicole. **Bottom** (left to right): Fox, Maya, Rome, Brian, Mia and Tej . As always…

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Kicked When Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites.

**Chapter Eleven: Kicked When Down**

As much as Maya didn't want to leave DT, it was pretty obvious anyone with the name Cassidy wasn't all that appreciated at the moment, after Rayne's confession. Man, had that little revelation caused one hell of a shit storm.

For one was the expected fallout between Dom and Rayne; it wasn't outward pissed-the-hell-off kind of pissed Dom was spotting but, the quiet say-one-wrong-thing-and-I'll-explode kind. In his eyes he'd been played and used by a woman he'd obviously cared about, especially when he felt like he was burnt the first time he'd actually put himself out there with a woman.

Mia was doubly pissed; pissed at the deception and fake offer of friendship from Rayne, and pissed for the subterfuge in regards to her brother. Hell, she'd be busting heads too if someone messed with Rei's or Kane's heart, so she couldn't really fault the woman for it.

As for Letty… now that was the one that really emphasized the aforementioned shit storm. Firstly, the woman hadn't gotten her punch in for hurting her family. Secondly was the betrayal she felt toward Nix, who had known the whole damn time and kept his mouth shut not saying a damn word. Trust to Letty was a big frigging deal and Nix breaking it, well it put an end to their relationship with no reconciliation in sight. That, of course, didn't do well for Rayne's relationship with Nix, who –no matter how understanding –was on the fence of being pissed at her and supporting her like the brother and friend he'd always been.

Relations between Cass and DT were even worse, Fox and Vince's friendship broken –both holding loyalty to their best friend.

Shit storm overload.

So, even if it got her the brunt of his anger, Maya finally dredged up enough nerve to approach Dom, who was working on the books in his office.

"Dominic, could we talk?" Maya asked tentatively when the light knock on the door got his attention

Dominic spared her a short look, before returning to running numbers. Funny how they were doing pretty well, when his personal life was shot to shit, "What do you need?"

"With the way things are, I'd understand if you didn't want me around here," she began, waiting for him to interject or say something in objection, but he said nothing –he just dropped the pen and gave her his attention. "In fact, I think it's for the best –"

"Got a place to go?" Dom finally interrupted. The girl who usually smiled bright and was nothing but warm when around, was tentative and somewhat cool, which he didn't like.

"As much as it makes every fiber of my being crawl, Dante agreed to let me use one of his bays –"

"Dante?"

"He has two, so it works," she argued.

Now a lot –especially his ego–had been bruised, but his shit with Rayne and her front was with Rayne, not Maya. She was also paying for the space, meaning a steady income on slow months. "Don't worry about it, you can stay."

"But –"

"Baby girl, I didn't ask you to leave, so don't leave," Dom broke in his tone final, not admitting any further argument from her before going back to the books he was working on. Besides, no way in hell was he letting Maya work anywhere near Dante and his boys, and he really doubted Kane –from the little he'd seen of the guy –would have said yes to that suggestion, leave alone Nicole.

Even if he didn't see it, Maya smiled her bright dimpled smile, reveling in the fact that he'd called her by her nickname. Maybe he wasn't pissed at all females with the last name Cassidy like she'd thought. "Thanks," she offered sincerely, not waiting for a response as she left.

Damn Cassidy women still had a hold on him.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Plans for Florida," Edgar inquired, looking over a draft that had landed on his desk that morning. Without the anticipated article Rayne was supposed to bring him, his only hope rested on the interview she'd secured with her brother-in-law and the revised concept of her initial assignment.

"We'll have a sit down for a one-on-one interview with Rei and Naomi, spend the day observing them during their fan meet taking photos, see them in action on the Daytona track for the website and finally, photo shoot for the pull out," Rayne dictated the plan Ethan and herself had come up with during their meeting. Preparing a detailed schedule and sending it to Rei and Naomi's handlers and managers ensured things went off without a hitch, and no lines were crossed between both camps. Lucky for them, they'd got the managers and handlers seal of approval with the plan.

Edgar spared her a small glance, still annoyed by her presence. Firing her would have been the smart call to make in any other situation, but she'd delivered her end of the promised interview as well as giving him an alternative concept for the ill-fated one she'd failed to submit. "The managers approved?"

"Every detail," Ethan confirmed, taking the heat off his temporary partner. For what he'd viewed of the woman she was talented –knew her cars, was innovative with concepts and looked at the bigger picture. Had he been skeptical of her talents before working with her? Without a doubt, but she'd proved him wrong.

"What about the street racing concept?" Edgar questioned pointedly, looking at Rayne to provide an answer. He still didn't have a concrete reason from her on why she hadn't provided him with the article.

"We've ironed out the hitches in the rough draft, come up with a concrete game plan and will be executing it when we get back," Rayne assured in a way she reserved for her father when he'd been particularly pissed –Military and detached.

Edgar resisted raising an eyebrow at the tone. "Remember Hall, you're number one on this, what you say goes –got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Styles," Ethan agreed, before they were both dismissed to take care of minor details regarding their trip the next day.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"She left?" Maya gaped at the phone in disbelief. Rayne, no matter what she was going through, never missed saying goodbye, especially when she knew Maya had wanted her to deliver a message to Rei.

Nicole knew the drama the sixteen-year-old would raise at the news, but she'd risked it anyway and told her. "_Its work related, she barely had time to talk to me._"

"Yeah, but she couldn't even write a damn text to me? That's bullshit!" Maya returned, scowl marring her face.

"_Maya cut the language, alright? Look, she needed time because of the crap she's going through –_"

"Crap she's going through? Rayne brought that on herself; don't expect me to feel sorry for her."

"_Maya!_"

"Whatever, I've got spraying to do," hanging up not going her sister a moment to protest, yell or make up more excuses for Rayne, she'd face the blonde's wrath at dinner anyway so what was the point.

"Baby girl you okay?" Rome asked tentatively, seeing the pissed expression on her face.

Snorting humorlessly, she replied, "Just frigging peachy," storming off without a backward glance.

"Well, she just pisses people off left, right and centre doesn't she," Letty commented, watching the teen storm off toward the paint bay in a huff. "What was that about?"

"Something about Rayne leaving and not telling her," Rome supplied, relieved to see Letty back to her old self, even if it was at Rayne's expense, who he still wasn't sure whether he liked or hated.

Letty raised an eyebrow, "She left town. What, she couldn't handle the guilt?"

"Hey, I don't know. I heard, what you heard and that's it," raising hands in surrender; "You still hating on her?"

Letty furrowed her eyebrows, "What did you expect after what she did, a slumber party?"

"Just asking, Letty," he gave up, wondering what possessed him to even ask. The chick hadn't got her beat down on, so everyone thinking the contrary of what she thought was a target.

"Just saying, Rome," Letty mimicked, still bothered by the news. Did the bitch really skip town?

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"So it went to crap?" Rei said after hearing the shit storm that broke in LA. Was he glad the exposé nonsense was over? Yes, but not at the expense of Rayne's obvious happiness and Nix's–who he viewed as an older brother.

Rayne sighed, running calming fingers through her hair. "As predicted," she confirmed. "Please no 'I told you so's, I just can't handle it at the moment."

"No, 'I told you so'," he assured her, knowing it wouldn't do any good saying it. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well now," she began, but cutting off to think over her words over for a minute. "I have to go back and help Ethan get a mini interview to replace the article I didn't hand in and try mending fences with Nix."

"What about Dominic?"

"The last person Dom ever wants to see again is me, so mending fences is not an option," that and he'd told her to stay away. She wasn't going to cause him more trouble.

"And Kane?"

"What about Kane?" she was confused by that one.

"Please tell me that was a joke, Ray-Ray," he groaned, because it would really suck if she was that unaware.

Rayne tried understanding him for a long moment, and finally understood it. "He's with Ariele, it won't matter anymore."

"Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, he was still in love with you when you got divorced," he contradicted. "Hell, when I left he was still the same way and I haven't been gone that long."

"Maybe things have changed –"

"For _you_," he interrupted, coming off more accusing than he'd intended. He tried again, "Look, it's great that you are moving on and found someone, even if it's not my brother, but come on. You really think it won't affect him when he finds out you moved on with a street racer who Maya's renting space from? It's a proverbial kick in the nads."

"What do you want me to do, Rei, shut what I feel down? Pretend it doesn't exist?" she challenged, feeling under attack. "It doesn't matter anyway, Dom and I are over before it even began, so don't be so dramatic."

"He maybe stoic and emotionally stilted but, he's still my brother Rayne," Rei defended. "It natural to take care of his interests but, it doesn't mean I care about what you want less."

"Then don't condemn me for something that didn't even work out," She argued. "Kane doesn't need to know."

"I wasn't saying it to put a gag order on you, I just wanted to remind you that there's still possible fallout in Kane proportions."

"I don't want to hurt him," she mumbled, barely able to stand the thought of hurting him again.

"I know."

"But either way you slice it, he will be hurt, Rei. I can't stop that."

"I know that too," he admitted. "Wish you could both be happy," reaching across the table to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Divorce or no, she was his sister and her happiness still mattered to him.

She smiled sadly, placing a hand over his. "Yeah… it can't be helped." The number of people she'd screwed over was growing by the day and with no solution or absolution in sight. Karma was a bitch.

"I'd offer Japan for a vacation but, I'm guessing you are trying to get on your boss' good side?" Just another one of her problems hanging over her head; sometimes he really wished he'd been more firm and hadn't caved to help her re-enter the street racer world. Maybe then she wouldn't be miserable as she was then.

She chuckled, thankful for the change of subject, "Like you wouldn't believe."

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Getting scene details from Fox hadn't been easy, but he'd finally conceded knowing it was work related and to a job Rayne was barely holding on to with a thread. What she didn't know or couldn't account for was the Toretto team and how they would take her starting another article, when the dust from the aftermath of the last had yet to settle.

Just as a precaution, Fox had promised to be around and step in if things got too thick during her excursion. Would Dom hurt her? Never in a million years, but Letty would likely try and get a few punches in and Rayne wouldn't be inclined to stop her.

Ethan was bordering a nervous wreck you'd think she was taking him to the front lines of a battlefield. Rayne did her bit to coax him to calm down and she would handle the scene for him, all he had to do was write.

"So, no gang members?" Ethan asked, shifting nervously when she found a place to park, the muted pump of music sounding around them. Theoretically and hypothetically speaking, it was an easy in out thing, if you didn't factor in the danger.

Rayne smiled, "Hall, relax. I wouldn't let you handle the 'gang members', alright." The misconception of the scene was ridiculous, because if they were being honest, it was made up of mostly trust fund babies who could afford the expensive hobby and mechs. "The dangerous types aren't even on the top ten," she added turning the engine off. "First, we will handle the would-be contenders for the top ten list –there are five of them; three guys and two girls."

Taking out the list from the glove box, she looked over the line up she'd complied with Fox. "We'll be working from the bottom up, because the top racers will be less likely to talk." Angela was first up.

"Hey, this is your scene; lead the way," Ethan swallowed hard again, looking at the scene stretch out in front of him wondering how the woman beside him managed to stay so calm.

Looping her arm through his, Rayne once again tried to loosen him up. "She's friendly –would you relax," approaching the woman with the silver Celica '10 adorned with dark blue and black veins of lightening that eventually disappearing toward the back, "Angel."

"Cassidy," Angela greeted with an engaging smile, giving the woman a friendly hug, "Long time, no see. This your new boy toy?" She asked, eyeing the shifty brunette at the woman's side.

"More like friend," Rayne corrected, "He's too sweet for me."

The curls and dimples definitely fit that, "Seems like," Angela agreed with a laugh. "So, what's it going to be, we gong to race for those shoes you got or what?" admiring the red heels adorning Rayne's feet, spotting Louboutin a mile away.

"Didn't bring my ride tonight, so maybe some other time," Rayne offered a rain check. "My friend here though, is from M Magazine and is doing profiles on the 'Top ten', but also possible contenders and you _know_ your names on that list, right?"

"Jin's lucky, I went wide on that final turn," Angela concurred, but had to turn her down –interviews were dangerous. "I'd love an interview, but you know the way the 5-0 are just itching to bust up on us, doing a profile is like putting a target on my back, you know that."

"No pictures, no plates," Rayne promised, attempting to change her mind, "Simple street name, car, work done, what you got under the hood, value, quotes… that sort of thing. Only people who know the scene will know its 'Angela'." She went on trying to sell his idea, "Come on girl, Nix and Fox are already on the list. Think I'd put them up if there was a risk?"

Angela looked skeptical, "I get a glance at your boy's notes?"

"Right after we're done," Rayne assured with a smile, knowing Angel was in the bag.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Got to hand it to her, chick's got balls coming up here with the shit she pulled," Han commented, spotting the brunette who was currently top on the Toretto team's shit list.

Letty shook her head disbelievingly, watching the woman talking up a storm with Angel like she didn't stab Dom and the rest of them in the back. "She's got something alright."

Dom for the most part didn't bother sparing a glance at the woman, instead focused on Silver who was more than happy to be his arm candy for the night. "Let it go, Letty."

"I didn't get my shot at beating her scrawny little ass, Dom and you know I booked that in advance," Letty contradicted, ready to make her way over to smash some serious fist in the bitch's face.

"Let it go," Dom pulled her back, his voice firm.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You will handle number seven, six, five, two and one on your own," Rayne told Ethan, crossing Dante's name of the list. Took a whole lot of patience dealing with the crap he put out, but he'd eventually given up the information.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ethan asked, almost miss-stepping at that particular revelation.

"If I even remotely go near them, they won't consider the offer. It's will be better if you do it alone," Rayne confessed, glancing at Dom's crew from the corner of her eyes, already dreading the reception she would receive if she so much as looked at them. "Trust me, Ethan, its better if I wait here for you."

"He's big," Ethan gulped, eyeing Dom warily.

Rayne managed a small tug of the lips, "and you're adorable, they wouldn't kick a kitten –go."

"Adorable? Really, that's how you pump a man up for action?" stalling for as long as he could.

"Hall, don't make me push you," she warned, having learnt his stalling tactics after working as his shadow for the past three weeks.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he approached the intimidating group, "Hey," he greeted lamely, with confidence he didn't really have. The group looked even more uncooperative than the last guy, who'd been more interested in Cassidy's legs than the profile questions.

"You lost there, brother?" Vince asked, still lounging on the car expression uninviting.

Yeah, this was going to be hard. "I'm looking for Rome."

"What do you need?" Rome asked suspicion evident in his tone.

"I work for M Magazine –"

"Still think I shouldn't beat her sorry ass?" Letty interrupted, questioning Dom. Rayne had some balls pulling the shit she was doing.

"Rayne put you up to this?" Mia asked point blank.

"No," Ethan answered, confused. "The magazine is doing a profile on the top racers and I need face-to-face –"

"Walk away, man," Vince ordered stiffly.

Ethan hadn't believed Rayne when she'd said they were less inclined to agree to an interview with her around but, it was an understatement. They were holding a serious grudge. "Look, if you'll just hear me out for five minutes –"

"You deaf man, get lost!" Letty piped in, ready to physically remove the six foot something punk.

He figured one thing though, he'd have to ask the two calmest members of the group; a blue-eyed, blonde haired guy holding the scowling woman who'd began the whole mess, and the biggest male of the bunch in muscle mass. "I'm doing profiles not personals, alright? No real names, no registration numbers, no identifiable anything. Just what's under your hood and how much it costs," Ethan implored addressing the two, ignoring the hot heads. Okay, maybe not the petite Latina; she looked ready to pound him for not walking away. "Boss is already on my ass about this. If it's a consolation, it's all me –Cassidy won't be involved, she's a tour guide."

Brian could feel not only the guy's desperation, but Letty's anger and Vince wasn't all that friendly either. Most would view Letty's anger as well as Vince's irrational, but their best friends and family had been hurt before, and seeing them going through another round didn't go over with them at all. So, all he could do was look at Dom; Brian couldn't condemn Rayne because her betrayal had been far less damaging than the crap he'd put them through, so he couldn't be trusted to be impartial.

"What do you need?" Dom conceded, even if every fiber of his being was telling him to run the punk out of his neck of the woods. He knew they were in a fix due to Rayne not submitting the story, and his agreement was a save for her benefit.

Ethan grinned, "Well, I needed number 6, 7, 5, 2 and 1."

"I can only speak for myself," Dom interrupted, not wanting to force Vince or Letty into anything. "He's number 2," pointing out Brian. "That's 6," indicating Vince. "She's 5 and he's 7," which was Letty and Rome respectively.

"And your number 1, King of LA?" Ethan asked, which sounded more like a statement, excitement clear in his tone. "So, I guess I should start with the best…car?"

"'09 Subaru Impreza, WRX STI."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You do realize Nic is going to break my windshield again for bring you here, right?" Fox reminded already regretting his decision to bring Kane along. Lord, help them all if Nicole found out.

"You're scared of my sister?" Kane asked, raising an eyebrow, finding the statement amusing. Nicole was fierce when she wanted to be, and had a viper's tongue, but Fox was easily twice her size, it was just ridiculous that he feared her supposed wrath.

"Did you not just here me? She broke my windshield!"

"Smile at her and look regretful, she'll forgive you," Kane offered, his tone deathly serious even if his blue eyes were alit with amusement and mischief.

Letting go of a humorless chuckle, "Real funny, Jackass." He really hated it when Kane was trying to be funny. He wasn't funny, not even a little bit. "So, what type of engines are we looking for?"

"I think we should start…" Kane began, trailing of when he noticed a familiar curly haired brunette being harassed by Dante across the way. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him but, he'd know her anywhere –it was Rayne. He was hesitant to move at first not wanting to start something when there was nothing to going on, that however flew out the window when Dante grabbed her by the front of the shirt and dared wrapping hand round her throat –he was on the move before he could even blink.

"KC, where are you going?"Fox called after him, but he was already gone. "KC…" he began again, but his words faded into the wind when he noticed too late what had prompted his departure. "Shit!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Still won't talk to me?" Rayne asked the voicemail; once again her call was transferred. "Listen, Aoi me, I'm sorry. I screwed up, which seems to be my default setting, but … that is still no excuse." A sigh escaped her knowing no words would be enough. "If you forgive me let me know, Koneko…bye."

Usually Dante gave up after the first let down, but the Rayne was looking fine as hell tonight in shorts that did nothing but call attention to her legs and that hot ass of hers. The do-me heels practically begging him to screw her into the ground. From what he could see things were over with Toretto and she was fair game. "Hey mamita, hold up," he called out, but the woman kept on walking. "Cassidy, slow down where you going to so fast," he tried again, jogging slightly to catch her arm.

"Don't tell me you're running from me now, marta," he chided, dimpled smile plastered brilliantly on his face hoping to charm the sexy little shorts off her tonight. Then maybe rub it in Toretto's face after making her scream a few times, just to see what the punk would do. "Night's young."

"Not happening, Dante," figured the bastard would start his shit, now that her night was shot to hell. Dealing with his BS had been just about enough; she didn't need him trying to play Casanova.

"Come on, we can just talk," he caught her arm again, tightening his grip so she wouldn't get away this time.

She sniggered, "I'll pass," trying to snatch her arm away again, but Dante held on firm, the look in his eyes unrelenting. "Let go of my arm, Dante," her tone more deadly, losing the little patience she had left.

"You know what I don't get why you still play hard to get, when you've been with Toretto," Cassidy was always a stuck up bitch, high on herself and maybe being Kane's girl she had a right or whatever. But, after screwing a punk bitch like Toretto and she was still acting like she was better than him? "Let's face it, puta, if you've spread them for Dom, you'll spread them for everybody."

Rayne supposed it was the time to feel offended and punch the guy out, but she wasn't ready to bother giving the guy the satisfaction he was looking for. "Well even if I have, I will _never _spread them for you," pulling her arm more forcefully, but it seemed that Dante just wasn't going to leave her alone tonight, tightening the grip on her arm further, jaw twitching in anger.

"Damn it, let go of me," still nothing. Screw it, she packed all she could and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Bitch had some guts putting her hands on him, "You've got some nerve," his lips twisted in an ugly smirk, as he grabbed a fist full of her tank and tugged her closer. "Maybe I should teach you some manners."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Despite himself, Dom couldn't help track Rayne with his eyes, watching Dante practically devouring her with his eyes. Couldn't blame the guy because, Rayne with those ridiculously long legs and in those short had his attention as well. It was uncomfortable to still have her in his system.

"Why do you race?" Ethan asked after noting down his last response. It was actually surprising how cooperative he was being, when Dom pretty much scared the bejesus out of him otherwise.

Somehow he just knew Dante licking his lips like a hungry dog and rubbing her hands together like he was planning to do something stupid, wouldn't end well –especially when he began making his way toward the target of his interest. But, he toned down his protective pit-bull, because Dante was someone Rayne could handle on her own.

"Should I repeat the question?" Ethan asked once again, when Dom remained silent and distracted by something behind them, probably not hearing the question he'd asked.

Turning his attention back to the reporter, he prompted "Yeah?" That moment was all it took for things to have escalated, his peripheral vision catching Kane grabbing Dante by the neck and slamming him into the hood of a car. Fist smashing hard and vicious into the guy's face, any of his boys trying to help their boss got an elbow in the face or swift kick in the stomach for their trouble –Kane's eyes never leaving Dante.

Those brave enough to try and pry him of Dante, were met with Fox who had jumped in the fray to help his friend.

"Kane stop," Rayne was yelling, obviously trying to get into the fray herself despite fists and kicks flying everywhere, even landing a punch of her own when someone tried to get in her way, sending the guy sprawling on the floor. "Damn it, Kane, stop!" her tone frantic, looking for an opportunity to pull the guy off Dante, but the way Kane was going any attempt on her part would probably get her hit by a stray elbow or fist.

Dom was moving before he could think toward the brawl or rather beat down, Vince already at his side together with Rome and Brian, but Nix intercepted them. "Stay out of it, Dom," it wasn't an order, but advisory before he walked toward to fray, pulling Rayne away before she got herself hurt.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dante, if you don't let me go so help me –" Rayne struggled fiercely, her words cut off when his hand clamped around her neck, squeezing threateningly.

He laughed, evading her hits and halting her struggles, "You'll what? You're lap dogs aren't here princesa, you should know better than going around hitting guys when you have no back up." Nobody messed with her or silenced her sharp tongue because she always had muscle behind her, but the bitch was deluded if she thought she could swing at him and get away with it.

"Screw you," she spat in a croak, as he tightened his hand further, prompting her to lash out more fiercely catching him in the crotch with a knee, and an elbow to the stomach that had him immediately releasing his grip as he stumbled back.

She barely had time to breathe, when she felt someone brush past her quickly. Next thing she knew, Dante was being slammed into the bonnet of car by… "Kane?" her voice slightly hoarse from the pressure exerted by Dante's hand moments ago.

"What the –" was all Dante managed to get out, before a fist slammed into the side of his face snapping his head to the side and leaving his jaw aching painfully. There were a lot of things that Dante knew to avoid for the sake of health, one of them was the pissed off, blue eyed guy currently hovering over him, attempting to choke and beat him to death –Kane's rage was something you did not want to be on the other end off.

"How dare you put your hand on her," Kane asked his voice hard, even though his face remained deceptively calm. Images of Dante's hand wrapped around Rayne's neck running through his head fueling his anger further –he slammed another fist into Dante's face. His movement unconscious, as the only thing running through his mind was protecting Rayne.

_Oh God;_ was the only thing on her mind as she saw Kane hovering over Dante, landing a hard blow that snapped the guys head to the side. "Kane stop," she told him, only realizing it was a whispered request rather than the yell she was trying for. The past and present mashing together into horrible montage had her frozen for a long moment, only snapping out of her daze, when she saw him smash another punch into Dante's face, "Kane stop!" this time achieving the alarmed yell she'd tried producing moments ago, legs finding the strength they'd lost moments ago and moving toward the fray.

One of Dante's boys attempted to grab her, but she discarded him with a hard punch in the nose that had pain shooting up her arm and bones rattling. That however was the least of her worries, pain she could deal with, but Kane putting someone else in hospital and ending up behind bars wasn't something she could afford. Especially because of her –never again, "Damn it, Kane, stop!" she tried getting through to him once again, but he wasn't stopping.

Risking getting clocked by a stray fist, she moved forward with renewed determination only to be held back by an arm around her waist, before being lifted off her feet twisted behind him. It was only when he ordered her to stay back that she realized it was Nix –a very pissed and irritated Nix. "Stay back."

"He's going to –"

"Get back Rayne, you've done enough," he turned on her with a severe expression on his face, and tone harsh and steely.

It honestly felt like a slap in the face, leaving her stunned for a long moment. The only thing she was able to do was watch as he literally tackled his best friend off Dante, before he beat him to an inch of his life. Even if it hurt coming from him and so harshly at that, it was true. She was screwing up left right and center.

"Kane, back off," Nix warned, not mincing his word holding his irate friend back who was still vibrating with intense anger and was about ready to blow past him to finish what he began.

When Picasso had told him about Kane's intended excursion, dread couldn't help creep in –especially since Rayne had so conveniently forgotten to tell the guy about the replacement article and that she'd be at the races. Sometimes Nix wondered why he just didn't lock her up once and for all so she wouldn't get herself into more shit than she already had. "If I have to knock you out I will, KC. Calm the hell down."

"If you ever put your hands on her again, nothing will stop me from coming after you," Kane warned, wanting to disregard his friend's threat and go after who was still looking mighty smug even if his face was bloodied. Not even half of what he deserved for daring to put his hand on a woman, especial Rayne.

Ethan, despite every bone in his body telling him to tuck tail and run, walked toward the now dissolved brawl to his partner, who seemed dazed. Not even a sliver of the confident cocky woman he'd arrived with shining through, "Rayne, you okay?"

"You know Cassidy, you shouldn't fight for her so hard –everyone here can tell you how she's been making the rounds," T-Rex, Dante's right hand commented pointedly, looking at Dom who was ready to launch his own attack, if it wasn't for Vince holding on to him.

Rayne snapped out of her daze, "Did you get what you need?" Her voice deceptively calm as Dom's team and Fox cleared out the mess.

"Huh?" Ethan was confused, wondering if he'd heard her right. "Not really but, if we put a twist here and there we can still get an article out of it."

Rayne nodded, knowing they would probably have to pull the rest out of their asses, but right now she needed to get him out before he viewed even more destruction than he had already. "Good –you should head home; we can work on compilation tomorrow morning."

"You sure?" the writer asked, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'll grab a ride with Fox," she assured him with a less than convincing smile playing on her face, but it seemed to be enough to earn his leave, with only a friendly touch on her arm.

Dom watched the whole scene not recognizing the detached brunette that he was sure was Rayne. T-Rex had practically called her a whore and she'd said nothing –done nothing. Hell she didn't even blink at the accusation, instead making a show of being the professional even if it was a cover to send her partner home. When Fox approached her, whispering lowly to her she still remained quiet and listened only watching her ex-husband who was doing the same thing –stoic as ever, but eyes still angry and this time anger was directed on Rayne.

"Did you know?" Kane asked his best friend, his eyes not leaving Rayne who was watching him with emotional wall erect, already running away. His question was vague at best, but it addressed a vast number of things –the top being if he was the only one unaware of her still pursuing her story. He couldn't allow himself to even consider what that stupid punk had implied, sure Rayne wasn't easy and that wasn't something he would ever question when it came to her, but that didn't mean there wasn't something going on with Toretto. The pointed look said as much.

Nix honestly didn't know what he was asking him to answer, but he went with not addressing any of the inquiries the question alluded to, "You need to get home."

"If you won't answer, then I'll just ask her," Kane brushed past him, only to have Fox stand protectively in front of his best friend –not fearing any physical confrontation from him, but obviously expecting a verbal one. "Fox, move."

Rome didn't like the sound of that, even if it was said tonelessly and calm there was something threatening about the guy and he eyes were trained on nothing but, Rayne. He would have stepped in, but Brian held him back, only offering a shake of the head as answer before tugging him away from the situation.

"I thought you were done with this," Kane spoke, once Fox stepped aside per Rayne's request. "Or, were you lying?"

Everyone was watching, and Kane was still barely himself, if he was willing to start a public confrontation. It was bad enough dealing with Dom looming close without Kane interrogating her for the world to see. "You need your hand checked."

"Are you seriously doing this?" He asked, not sure what to do with her. Even if he questioned her until, he lost his cool, she would probably remain adamant. "Fine, I'll drive you home."

"Fox will give me a ride, you can go with Nix," stepping away from the hand that attempted to cup her elbow and lead her to the car. She needed her head straight right now, and he did too before they spoke again. "I'll call you."

Bloody infuriating woman; if she didn't turn his hair white, he'd be bald after pulling all his hair out from frustration. "Don't bother if it's going to be more lies," he told her not mincing words, unable to be around without itching to shake her into to her senses.

"Nix –" Rayne began, when he walked past her to follow his friend, but was cut off before she even got a word in.

"Not now, Rayne," his tone tired rather than harsh, his stride not slowing.

Karma was being a royal bitch tonight, as she looked up only to find Dom looking right back at her. She was just grateful that her walls were holding and no cracks were showing for him to peer through, him coming after her tonight as well would be the last thing she needed. Probably deserved it, but definitely not what she needed. Now, Letty beside him was not all that inclined to give her the break Dom was giving her.

"Can't help but, cause shit can you?" Letty spoke, feeling bad about physically going after her, but not at all averse to a verbal beat down –beside it was bound to hurt more, after what had happened.

Rayne chuckled. Please nothing the Latina could say would make her feel less pathetic than she did. Fox wordlessly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her away.

**tbc**

**A/N: **It's been a while…First, Happy New Year! I got a nasty case of writers block, but here we are with another installment. Everything needs to go bad before it gets good. As always…

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	13. Chapter Twelve: 21 Problems

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **_Very_ Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I hope this next installment meets expectations. Right, onwards…

**Chapter Twelve: 21 Problems **

Rayne was thankful that Fox didn't add on another verbal attack, but instead silently drove her to a hospital to get her throbbing hand checked out, and then home. Everything pointed to hysterical tears, it would definitely help cleanse the guilt and pain but, after what she'd done to the people around her, the trouble she'd caused, she needed to revel in her isolation and mistakes so she wouldn't make the same mistakes again. Her diagnosis was a hairline fracture in her hand, from punching one of Dante's boys in the earlier fray leaving her unable to properly use her hand for a while.

"I'm staying over," Fox informed her, not leaving any room for negotiations or discussion, draping his jacket over the back of the sofa. He didn't expect any of her usual protests, because she was too emotionally bruised to fight. Her staring out the window looking pensive was enough of an indication.

She sighed, feeling his eyes on her waiting on her to say something. "I really screwed everyone over," it wasn't an epiphany, but a sure statement. Had she known it? Yes, but now it was clear as glass that she had, and the latest addition being Kane.

"Ray, now isn't the time to beat yourself up about it," Fox jumped into her pity parade, because it wasn't going to let the strong woman begin feeling sorry for herself; the only time he'd seen her in a similar situation was when she was steps shy of depression after the accident –he just wouldn't let it happen.

Rayne chuckled, no humor in the sound. "I'm not being down on myself. I'm just stating the facts." She needed to fix things, and that meant accepting her mistake. "If you're staying, you should use the guest room. I need to start on the article," placing a soft assuring kiss on his cheek, to curb his doubt. She needed to think on how to make things right with Nix, Kane and Dom–that is if he let her. But, it was obvious everyone needed time.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It was only by a serious miracle that Dante chose not to press charges against Kane, that and a little coercion in the form of Rayne threatening her own suit if he did anything against the eldest Cassidy. She was also grateful that Ethan hadn't tried asking her too many questions about the night and had instead settle on working on the article, a lot of which she had to compose from memory since Ethan hadn't been able to finish the interviews. But, judging from the satisfied smile on Edgar's face they were definitely on the free and clear.

"You can stop looking like you're headed for execution, Cassidy," Edgar assured, putting down the file with the complete assignment. Half of him had been worried that she would pull another surprise on him and hand him an empty file along with a litany of excuses, but she really came through. "You and Hall really delivered, which makes me wonder what went wrong the first time round…"

Talk about the last thing she wanted to think about, "We've began working on the second part of the series. It should be complete in –give or take –three weeks tops." Work at the moment was the only thing going for her; anything else was just too depressing to think about. "We'll begin by interviewing mechs in the LA area before, if time allows, expanding outward if needed."

"Ethan is still running point on this, you're following his lead," yes the brunette had come through in a big way with the article, not only did it have good content, but was flashy and interesting enough to gain and retain attention. But, her failure to produce the original assignment still stained the confidence he had in her and until he was fully sure that she could deliver on her own she would be working with Hall.

She gave him a professional smile, "wouldn't have it any other way." Working with Ethan certainly took most of the pressure off. It also gave her an opportunity to gain a friend, since Fox seemed to be walking on eggshells around her, Nix wasn't in a talking mood yet after what happened the weekend before, as for Nicole and Maya, she didn't want to burden them by making them chose a side between herself and Kane so she took the option out by staying away.

"So, Cassidy any ideas on how we'll do this?" Ethan asked once they were back at her desk, itching to get started on the next article since Styles seemed to like what they'd handed in. It didn't escape his notice that Rayne had avoided answering any and all question pertaining to the races, so he did her a solemn and remained silent.

She sighed, "Fox helped me compile a list of the top 10 as well as the part dealers they use, in case the readers want to go directly to the suppliers. For the bottom five we'll do a shallow write-up, quotations and locations. Most people will be more interested about how the top 5 work more than the bottom five, so our coverage of them will be more in depth."

"Won't that piss the one's not getting the attention?" Her idea made sense, concentrating on the ones their readers would want to know more about, but in doing that egos were likely to be bruised by not receiving equal attention.

Rayne understood the reservations, "We are writing for a top magazine that would otherwise over look them for the already established big names in customization, Hall. If anything they should be happy about the free advertising." Yeah, the racing scene was filled with gigantic egos and peacock like pride, but these mechs would be getting recognition they would otherwise not obtain because of the usual overshadowing by the more commercialized names in the business –they'd just have to set aside their issues with the right amount of convincing.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Dante was less vocal than other nights after the beat down he'd received from Kane the weekend before, still spotting bruises that weren't going to fade anytime soon. Even with his ego and image damaged from the incident, the loud mouth still had his share of race chasers ready to console him. Dom didn't doubt that once the bruises faded, he'd be back to slinging bullshit as always but, the brawny racer couldn't help revel in the silence.

Nix hadn't made an appearance and neither had Fox, unsurprising with the shit that went down the weekend before.

"So I've got a race for 15 and one for 10," Tej informed him. "10 will be an easy ride, while 15 got a newbie looking for a worthy challenge from San Francisco, ready to put down an extra 3 on the side if you take the race." To be honest he didn't like the San Francisco punk, but the race would rake in more money for everyone involved. Tej loved money, but he was hoping Dom turned him down.

Getting challenges wasn't something new to him; it came with being the best and virtually unbeaten. There was always going to be a challenge until he got 'dethroned' or bowed out himself, but who said he didn't like them, "Who?" He asked, curious about his challenger.

"Guy with the green Civic, by T-Rex," Tej pointed out the raven haired guy, leaning leisurely against his car completely unconcerned by the shit talker beside him. If anything, his eyes were on him and Dom with a shit eating grin that begged to be knocked off his face.

With a nod of acknowledgement to his challenger, he made his decision. "I'll take it," handing in his buy-in to the Race Runner.

"Sure about this D? The guy looks slimier than the punk beside him," T-Rex was known as the dirtiest racer in the scene, and while he was a big talker, San Fran, looked like a silent version of the jackass –guy just reeked of bullshit.

Dom dismissed it, "You telling me you don't trust me, Tej?" clapping the shorter man in his shoulder good naturedly.

"I've got all the trust in the world for you Dom, you know that," Tej assured him. "Walk in, not so much."

…

Tej had been right about one thing, the guy was dirtier than Flash and T-Rex put together, but also had more skill than both combined. Dirty and fast was a way to describe him, but it wasn't enough to make Dom sweat too much. His winning margin was much smaller than he would have liked, but other than that it was a night of easy money that would guarantee him company for the night.

"So, it wasn't all talk. You actually got skills," the challenger commended, extending a hand to offer his congratulations, "Name's Diablo."

It was surprising, since his driving temperament didn't point to him to being a gracious loser. If anything dirty drivers were usually the sorest losers around, but this guy came over to congratulate him and introduced himself? This was not only new, but rather suspicious. "Diablo?"

"I don't exactly drive like a saint," he laughed, which rang false but, his words weren't exactly a lie. The way he drove could very well put a green racer into a wall, and he didn't exactly look all that apologetic about it. "Heard some from back home had started up here, and thought I'd check it out. I guess I'm in luck, I got the best on my first night out."

"Who were you looking to challenge?" Dom asked.

The guy laughed again, that laugh that was too hysterical to be anything but false. "You probably don't know them. I'm sure if I stick around long enough, I'll see them again. Good race," he gave him a salute before disappearing into the crowd.

_Whatever_, it wasn't his deal to wonder about what Diablo wanted. Prospects were already making their way over, and Dom wasn't at all adverse to the attention.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Marisol knew how to bid her time, and all she had to do to gain Dom's attention, was wait for the other skanks to take a break before she made her presences known. He'd always been down for good times with no strings attached, even when he was attempting monogamy with Letty, and that was just what she looking for tonight. Sidling her way toward him with her most seductive smile plastered on her face, she made her move.

"I'm looking for fun, and you look like just the one to make it happen," pressing her body up against his, and whispering the words in his ear.

Dom wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her closer still, "I didn't know you're in town." She was bound to make it worth his while and she always knew the score, why turn her down.

"Well, now…" she kissed him, tongue swiping his lips before pulling away teasingly, "you know. How about you and I take this upstairs?" Her hand already heading for his waistband; she wasn't one to play hard to get when she knew what she wanted. Facts were Dom was good in bed and why pretend that it was a reunion for anything but that?

Finishing his beer in one gulp, he grabbed her wondering hand wrapped it around his waist, while he hung one around her shoulder. "You don't waste any time," he'd almost forgotten how easy it was to get laid, after the dragged out game with Rayne. But, he had to admit, that it wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. Hopefully, the sex would be as good as he remembered to help him forget that particular curly haired brunette. It was time to go back to what he knew.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Letty wasn't at all surprised that Dom's remedy to get over someone, was getting another one under him. Now, she was all for him moving on from the betraying bitch that was Rayne, but out of all the skanks he could pick, he chose Marisol? Woman put a whole new level to the word skank, making her wonder how the tramp could have any relation to Nix.

"Didn't know she was back in town," Vince voiced, interest filling his tone. Who could blame him, Sol was a hot woman who didn't do the whole song and dance, pretending she wasn't going to give it up, and hey everyone left satisfied.

Letty wasn't surprised. The woman had managed to work her way round the team the last time she'd been in town, and she didn't doubt she'd be doing the same this time as well. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll give you a ride too, once she's done with Dom," taking a refreshing gulp of her beer.

"Still not over it," With the way Letty acted, he sometimes forgot she was female and came with all the complications the gender possessed –one being grudges. Other than Tran's sister, the other woman who dared to approach Dom when he and Letty were still together was Marisol. Tran's sister was really a non issue, but Marisol wasn't at all apologetic and took to goading Letty about it every chance she got.

Settling the iciest look she could muster on him, she walked away not even ready to try and formulate an answer. Sometimes she forgot what an idiot Vince could be.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It was easy to spot Rayne in the office, being that she was one of the few female writers in the Bullpen, making what looked like her first pick-me-up for the day. With a cheesy smile pulling at his lips, Ethan made a beeline for her, copy of M Magazine's latest release containing not only the interview with Rei and Neomie but their exclusive street racing feature as well in hand.

"Guess what I got?" Ethan prompted, hiding the magazine behind him.

Startled by the suddenness of his voice, she choked on the sip of her coffee she'd taken, spilling some over the side of her mug. "A death wish?" she prompted with a tight smile, as she reached for a paper napkin.

"You're first feature in M Magazine," presenting her with the crisp copy of the magazine, with the month's car of choice on the cover, and their two features announced bold with bright red, block text.

With her coming up with a new concept she was hoping to present to Edgar, as well as the following feature they were working on, it had completely slipped her mind that the magazine was hitting shelves today. _Fast Lane: The Top Ten in LA's Underground _read the first one that referred to the street racing feature, being one of the biggest and brightest titles on the cover. _Tokyo Drift: Rei Cassidy and __Naomi__ Phillp exclusive. _"Looks good, who did the car's review?"

"Wilson," Ethan replied, but uncertain by her reaction. Shouldn't she be flaying, fan girling or something about being featured even if it was a shared effort? She looked as excited as she would be at the prospect of a root canal. "Don't get too excited, it isn't that big of a deal," he mumbled.

She chuckled, "What did you expect, Hall, dolphin-like squealing while I jumped up and down?" Even if you factored out the bitter sweetness of getting the story published, she wasn't the squealing type. If it was another moment, perhaps a high five or an excited hug but, squealing and jumping up and down was not a Rayne Cassidy thing to do.

"Okay, that is actually rather disturbing now that I've pictured it in my head," Cassidy was too much of a cool cat to do something so… _girly_. In fact, it would have been scary as hell to witness, but he still expected a little more excitement than she was showing.

Looping an arm with his, they made their way back to their desks, "When the sale numbers come in, I'll scar you with the squealing. But, for now we still have another article to write that has to go into the next issue." She couldn't dwell on the achievement, not when things were still up in the air with the people it had screwed over.

-o-o-o-o-o-

M Magazine was their go-to-guide to what was new in the market in terms of parts, and it didn't make any sense to cancel subscription because Dom got screwed over by one of its reporters. So, it wasn't at all surprising to find, a cellophane wrapped copy, delivered with the mail. The obvious title that caught his attention was, _Fast Lane: the Top Ten in LA's Underground_. He didn't doubt that it was the story that Rayne and her partner had been working on at the races, two weeks prior.

The original, or rather the one she'd handed him the last time he'd spoken to her, was sitting in his desk drawer unopened and unread, while the flash drive hung on a keychain with his keys; both salvaged by Rome with a subtle urge to read it. Whether the guy had read it himself, he didn't know. Why he hadn't returned the flash drive to Maya to return it to the woman and thrown the hard copy, he didn't know or rather didn't want to think about it.

"Were half way done with the cars Black and his crew brought in, Tej and Gisele are working on the circuits right now –he should be able to pick them up by the afternoon," Brian gave him a progress report of their current works in progress.

Dom nodded, "I'll give him a call to pick them up once they are done." He'd thought his tone was dismissive enough to hint the blonde's departure, but Brian remained hovering on the door obviously itching to say something to him. "Don't tell me you're shy O'Conner, spill it."

"You going to read it?" Brian asked, obviously referring to the unopened copy of M Magazine lying on his desk untouched. Dom wasn't a glass that was going to break at the mere mention of the woman, his bedroom activities since the fact had proved that much, but it didn't mean it wasn't a sore subject to be left alone.

Dom chuckled, "I'm not a girl, Bri. You don't need to ask or talk about my feelings." He assured the man, who obviously thought he needed a heart to heart or some shit like that. Yes, he got screwed over, but he hadn't turned into girl over night.

"Rome wants the Naomi Phillip pull out, I just wanted to check if you read it so I can pass it over," it wasn't a complete lie since Rome hadn't shut up the whole morning about the hot French chick in the magazine, not to mention how some punk kid like Rei, could own a damn beach house when he was barely out of his diapers.

Dom sniggered, "I'll give it to him when I'm done." He still needed to go through the parts review section to see if they could try something new with their rides, which was the whole point of subscribing to the magazine in the first place.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Everyone who knew him knew that he liked them nice and young. The one he was looking at the moment definitely fit the bill, petite and shapely too. She was cute, but not too wholesome, because wholesome didn't hang around Toretto and his crew. "I didn't know Toretto finally hired someone new," licking his lips in anticipation.

The suddenness of his voice startled her, only turning around to find a tattoo gangsta-wannabe of a blonde looking at her like a hungry dog would look at a steak. "I'll go get Dominic for you," Mia wasn't intimidated per say, but she could tell he was the kind to get handsy if he got too close even if she wasn't interested. Best thing for her, if she didn't want to get grabbed and groped by a horny hound dog, was to get as far away from him as possible.

"Ayy, what's the rush we haven't even gotten to know each other yet," he rushed forward, blocking her way before she escaped. No way was he letting this tasty little package go, before getting at least a taste. Those baby blue were just begging for it. "What's your name baby?"

He was coming closer and if he did, she didn't doubt he'd cop a feel. The fact that she was backing away and looking for a way past him without getting closer, seemed to just egg him on and it actually seemed to peak his interest further. "Why don't I just get Dom for you?" she offered again, feeling the unfortunate obstruction of a car on her back. Damn it, she'd back herself into a corner.

"Don't look so scared, I just want to talk," he assured her which wasn't entirely true, because his hands and body was definitely itching for more.

She took a chance and tried to rush past him, but he easy caught her around the waist pulling her back against him, his body pressed against her back making her feel just exactly how much he wanted to 'talk'. "Let go of me!" her fight to get away got violent, something she'd hoped to avoid but she'd be damned if the bastard, touched her further. Her elbow connected, with his head had him release her immediately. Maya added a hard kick in the groin just for good measure so the message got through to him loud and clear. His hisses of pain and curses sounding in her wake as she made for Dom's office. Self defense only got her so far, and there was no way she was sticking around so the ass could get another chance to get his hands on her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

With everyone working through lunch to get Black's cars to him, everyone had broken for a late lunch leaving Dom to be the one to stay behind to wait on the other racer, as well as T-Rex who wanted a part they had and was willing to pay double for it. Maya came in at about 4, after school to finish working on her car, only stopping by the office to let him know she'd arrived and dropping off some muffins like she always did when she came over.

The silence was rare at the shop, but it certainly wasn't unwelcomed giving him time to think things over. He'd yet to read the magazine, having been busy helping out the rest to get the cars ready as well as making the necessary calls to the suppliers as well as making payments that were overdue. But, now that he had a moment, he sat back in his chair flipping gradually through the magazine. He'd just begun reading the interview with Rei Cassidy, when he heard Maya's distinct voice shouting at someone to let her go.

He was on his feet and out the door, before he could think. Only to collide with the petite brunette as she fled from her would be attacker, who was spotting a bleeding brow and clutching his junk, cursing something wicked at the girl obviously in pain. "Everything okay, baby girl?" he asked, not sure if he needed to handle anything because everything seemed handled. He'd managed to hold onto the brunette before she bit the floor after their collision.

"Just a perv trying to cop a feel, nothing major," she assured him with a breathless smile, happy he was there now. Sure, she could handle herself if the situation arose, but she felt much safer with Dom there and it would certainly affirm her rejection to the sleaze.

He definitely didn't like the sound of that. It was known that T-Rex rarely took no for an answer, but going after an under aged girl, ten years his junior was just a new low for the punk. Didn't he learn anything from the beat down his boy Dante got for messing with someone who wasn't interested? Apparently, the guy was thicker than he looked. "Wait in my office, I'll handle it," his tone darker, and eyes an even deeper and more intense shade of brown.

"Dom…" Maya began, not liking the darkness in his eyes. There was something dangerous about the anger rolling of the brawny racer, a danger that reminded her of Kane. She didn't want him doing something drastic on her account, besides the idiot was in a world of pain and had surely gotten the message.

Softening slightly when he heard the uncertainly and fear in her voice, he spoke again in a softer tone, "Baby girl, just go." Sure his fists were itching to do the talking, but a punk like T-Rex only needed a little verbal intimidation to back off.

She remained unconvinced, but did as she was told. Besides, Dominic wasn't Kane, he wouldn't lose control. If she couldn't trust anything else, she had to trust that they were different and her apprehension was her over active imagination.

"Rex," Dom began coolly, his tone was of the authoritative and dangerous type that demanded attention and compliance, even without taking in the no nonsense stance he took while he spoke. "I thought you were here to do business, instead I find harassing my sister." Because yes, the petite brunette was like a sister to him, and no one messed with his family.

The bitches Dom surrounded himself with were all the same, feigning innocence when they were easier than two dollar hookers. First that bitch Dante went after, now that sweet thing that was hiding in the office. All bitches high on themselves, "Please, she isn't around you because she's a saint," returned touching his tender brow; she was so going to pay for that.

"What did you say?" This punk had to be messing, because it sounded like he was trying to provoke him. She may not be a saint, but she certainly was miles from what he was trying to imply.

T-Rex didn't give a shit; he was going to tell it to him straight. "Come on, girls like her –sweet ass and face, they are only around you because they are looking for some action from a bad boy. I was just trying to give her what you aren't."

That was enough to have Dom seeing Red, because hey if he was looking for a beat down, he'd found it. The only thing stopping him, from pouncing was Vince –who'd arrived sometime during the exchange –and Mia calling his name out before he did something stupid. "You don't come around my shop again, so help me if you even blink in her direction again."

"You're only mad because it's true," T-Rex spied the object of discussion, peeping on the conversation. He wasn't done with her, not even close. For the time being, he was going to walk away.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Despite everything going on, Nicole had grudgingly given her a congratulatory call earlier in the day even if the blonde had yet to let things go. Maya as well had sent her a congratulatory message, while Fox had taken her out for coffee after work. The last congratulations of the day came from Rei, just minutes before via phone.

Rayne didn't hope or expect the same from Kane or Nix and wasn't surprised when the calls didn't come. So, imagine her shook to find Nix standing on the other side of the threshold holding a bag of groceries, when she answered the door.

"Mind if I come in? The ice cream's melting," Nix asked when the silence stretched on longer than comfortable.

Rayne recovering from shock, stepped aside letting him in, not ready to say a word. After weeks of silence and a rather ugly last meeting, she hadn't expected to see him, but that didn't mean she was unhappy with his presence. "So what's with the ice cream?" It was a safer topic to approach.

"According to a little blonde bird, pancakes and ice cream is you celebratory and comfort food of choice," Nix answered, unloading the groceries. "Figured we have something to celebrate," he added, internally surprised that she wasn't addressing the elephant in the room like she usually did.

Okay, now he wasn't being for real. Sure, out of all of them Nix was the one to rarely hold grudges. But, when angry and justifiably so, he wasn't all that… "Do we?" It was blunt, but she didn't want to pretend, didn't want to be lured into a false sense of security that they were okay, when it wasn't the case.

"Ray, we both know I was against you and Dom from the get," He wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't been harsh the last time the met, but he wasn't going to pretend that all was alright about what she'd done and he was completely wrong. The situation could have been handled more rationally, but when tempers flared he wasn't the model of calm. "I warned you not to get into anything with him and you didn't listen. You can't deny this whole thing started with selfish motivations, Rayne, but I stuck by you anyway. I'm allowed to be pissed that when shit hit the fan, and I got smeared with most of it."

It was true. "That's why I'm confused about you being here?" Her words would have been harsh if said in another tone, if it was defensive. But, it was confused and unsure of what it all meant. Truth be told she missed him, and wanted all sorted but, not with grudges still hanging in between them.

"I miss my little sister," he didn't mince his words, "and we both know I can't exactly stay angry at you for too long." If he was being honest with himself, it wasn't like the brunette had put a gun to his head to cover for her –he'd done it because he had wanted to, so throwing all the blame at her would be childish and unfair. "I'm sorry for putting it all on you."

A relieved smile finally pulled at her lips, as she made her way around the island hugging him tight. "Sorry for screwing things up with Letty," she really meant it. Letty had obviously meant a lot, because otherwise he wouldn't have been that angry or distant with her. Even if she and Dom never happened, she would figure out a way to mend Nix and Letty, since it was her fault they weren't together in the first place.

-o-o-o-o-o-

There were a lot of things Letty didn't like seeing when she ate, and one of them was the opportunistic infection of a bitch that was Marisol sitting across from her at the table. Why Dom was keeping her around as his bedroom buddy, when she thought it would last at most a night, she had no clue. And wasn't the tramp rubbing that fact in her face as if it was something to be proud of, "Does your cousin know where you are?" Yeah, the woman was grown, but Nix being the protective guard dog with Rayne, she didn't doubt he was worse with blood relations.

"I don't think it's any of his business where I am," Marisol returned, a smirk pulling at her lips satisfied by the fact that she still got to the racer, even after all this time. "Plus, I don't think Nix would really care seeing as he's busy warming Rayne's bed as we speak." Whether that was the truth or not, she wasn't concerned. All she knew was that Letty's break up with Nix was recent, and she didn't mind rubbing a little salt in the fresh wound, being that she despised the Latina just as much as she did Rayne.

The only thing stopping Letty from reaching across the table and rearranging the slut's smug face, was Vince who held her securely down by the waist. To many, Letty's bark, had always been worse than her bite, but Marisol Reyes just rubbed the woman the wrong way prompting her to violence faster than usual.

"What's the matter Letictia, can't take a joke?" She hadn't meant it as one, but it would certainly show her in a favorable light with the others. That and Dom, she decided, was going to be hers and what better way than to eliminate the only competition, in this case Rayne, by destroying her image in his eyes. It seemed the woman had made it easier, by doing most of the work herself.

Kicking her chair back, "Bite me," Letty spat, before grabbing her jacket and storming out. No way in hell would she give that skank the satisfaction of pissing her off even more; _Damn you, Nix! _To think she'd promised herself not to get screwed over by a guy after Dom.

"You just had to," Mia questioned her brother's latest squeeze, who looked all too smug at what she'd caused. Believe her when she said that she understood Dom wanted to move on after Rayne, but Marisol was pushing it too far.

"I didn't think she'd take it that badly," Marisol defended, unfortunately having to concede to Dom's sister. "Sorry," it wasn't a genuine apology, but she had to save face fast. The only consolation was that Dom chose not to say anything.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"Look, Ethan, I get what you're saying, but that will require about a month of serious state trotting and ground work, which we don't have," Rayne agreed that the mech. feature would have been more fleshed out, complete and interesting if it was a nationwide cover, but they just didn't have the time with the tight schedule they were on. And even if they managed to get to the major racing cities, they would be cutting it close to the wire and weren't guaranteed an audience. "Besides, are you willing to face the fire and ask Styles for an extension, because I'm still on his shit list and can request jack squat."

Ethan sighed in frustration because she was right. Edgar was still keeping her on an alarmingly short list, and even if it was him asking the guy for the extension, Edgar would probably see it as Rayne stalling. "You and I both know this could be bigger –better even."

"You are trying to convince the convinced here, Hall. I'm with you 150%, but we've got to work with what we've got," her frustrations were the same. "Look, SHINHWA Customs allowed us to do a time laps of one of their custom jobs as an extra feature, as well as video for the website. We've done more than enough to stir interest." Don't get her wrong about not trying for better, but the idea had began with the LA underground and as much as the New York, Miami, and Vegas scenes were just as big they just could be tapped this time round.

Ethan was about to protest, but the ringing of her cell cut him off forcing him to concede defeat. Okay fine he being greedy by wanting so much, but could anyone blame him when they were sitting on a damn golden mine?

"Hey May, what's up?," Rayne greeted with a smile in her voice, disturbingly amused that a grown ass man like Ethan could pout like a 5-year-old.

Silence was all that greeted her, before a distinctive tear filled tone finally answered, "_Rayne, could you meet me at DT, please._" Maya pleaded, the last word of the sentence coming out as a crack.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" The tone was enough to sober Rayne up and her capture attention fully, ready to bolt. Even if it got her a verbal beat down or an actual physical altercation with Letty wasn't a concern for her at the moment.

The blue eyed brunette sniffled on the other end. "_Rayne, could you please just come?"_

"Okay, I'm on my way, baby. I can be there in 20 minutes, alright," already grabbing her bag and keys, as quickly as possible. "My sister needs me, Ethan, could you cover?"

Ethan could on nod as she rushed past him toward the door, not even waiting for an answer or confirmation.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Forget the 20 minutes she promised, Rayne made it in 12 minutes flat motivation being her baby needed her. In other circumstances she'd probably hesitate or contemplate the reception she was likely to receive for daring to go back, but all those reservation weren't even on her radar at the moment.

As soon as the car screeched to a halt, inches from the buildings wall, she was out of the door and heading to the building. Now running in stiletto heels wasn't her strong suit, but she made it work eyes frantically searched for the blue eyed brunette.

"She's in Dom's office with Mia," Letty informed the worried brunette, dialing down any hostility because it just wasn't the time to be a bitch. Well it was mostly for Maya's sake, otherwise her fist would be making an impromptu meeting with the chick's face.

Letty not taking a swing at her didn't put her at ease as it should have, because that could only mean what happened was big. The sight of Mia smoothing Maya's hair as she coaxed the teenager with whispered words greeted her, on entering the room. This _definitely _wasn't good.

Whatever hostility Mia harbored in regards to Rayne were secondary at the moment, not even sparing a glare as the woman approached –all her attention on the teen in her arms.

"May?" Rayne prompted, touching the girl's shoulder gently to get her attention. Even if her hair was hiding her face from view it didn't take a scientist to know she'd been crying. "May, baby what's wrong?" her voice gentle and coaxing, taking over the comforting from Mia, whose concern for the teenager remained even as she stepped away and allowed her to take over.

Running fingers through her hair, Maya finally appeared from behind the curtains of long brown hair, cheeks streaked with tears and nose red from crying. "I did…" she began, but stopped when her voice began to crack again. She didn't want to cry, but the tears were relentlessly stinging her eyes recalling the afternoon's events. Crying would only worry the brunette more than necessary, so she wiped them away fiercely with her sleeve. "I didn't know who else to call."

"You can always call me, you know that," Rayne assured, brushing a stray strand behind her ear. "You want to tell me what happened?"Maya was usually strong, and it took something especially hurtful and cruel to make her cry, so whatever happened had to be serious.

Sniffling again, "I was coming out of dance practice, when some guys jumped me," her words quiet, as she tried to breath to keep the tears away. It wasn't the complete truth, but truth would likely cause trouble. "They …"

"May, what did they do?" She was praying, hoping to god that those little bastards didn't do what she thought they did. "Maya you have to tell me?" her tone harder than she intended –it wasn't directed at the girl, but those punks responsible.

Here she was trying to tell Rayne something, and she was getting hiss at? Forget that, "Could you not hiss at me, god," Maya snapped, storming out of the café leaving a stunned Rayne calling after her, but forget her. Stupid her thinking Rayne was a better option than Kane and Nicole.

Rayne was ready to go after the girl, but Mia's restraining hand on her arm halted her intent in its tracks. "Give her some space," she'd been enough of these situations to know the last thing the girl needed was a pissed off older sibling interrogating her after her ordeal. Besides, the only reason she was even bearing the woman's presence was for Maya.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Rayne finally asked, since Mia was willingly putting aside their difference for the moment, she was likely to get an answer. Besides, Mia had a point. She was acting more like Kane, and that was probably the last thing Maya needed, especially since she came to her to avoid it.

"They snuck up on her, stealing the keys from ignition –pulled her out of the car. Broke all the windows and lights, slashed the tires, scratched stuff on her car, sprayed some" most of that sounded tame, compared to all the scenarios going though her mind. "Pissed in the interior and made her watch the whole thing, probably cursing at her. She didn't say it, but I'm guessing they pushed her around a bit." Perhaps that had been the most hurtful and terrifying thing about the whole thing. Boys probably twice her size, wearing masks and yelling profanities at her, while they messed up her car, even insulting her future by peeing in her car. It seemed Mia and she shared the same suspicions about more happening than the teen mentioned. "She called Dom to tow it over here, before calling you."

Maya besides being the warm, bright and bubbly girl was also strong. Always took insults with a laugh, but she was still young and, it must have been not only terrifying but disgusting to watch. However, something still remained unexplained. "Where's the car?"

Mia hesitated, because of the likely anger the sight of the car would likely provoke, but knew she couldn't keep it from the woman. "In the back, the guys wanted to start working on it immediately," Mia had barely finished the sentence before Rayne, was on her feet again, heading for the back door with a determined stride as predicted.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Dom had been terrifyingly quiet, not saying a single word since he'd come back with Maya. There was no hiding he was pissed, they all were but while everyone was vocal about it, Dom's was silent. Maya was their baby, like a little sister and whoever messed with her, messed with them by extension.

The car could be fixed no problem, but even if they returned it as good as new, none of them could ever erase what had happened. The worst part of it all was that none of the guys could do anything about what happened because Maya wasn't talking or truly didn't know who attacked her.

"What I wouldn't do to get my hands on one of them," Vince growled, unable to understand what kind of cowardly bastard could do such a thing to a teenage girl.

Rome sniggered, in humorless agreement, "You and me both."Teenage girls usually annoyed the hell out of him, most trying to act older than they were and lacking the refreshing innocence Maya usually had and now someone probably robbed her of the little innocence she had left by traumatizing her so harshly. That shit was messed up.

They were so busy assessing the damage and thinking of ways to maim the bastards responsible should they ever discover who they were, to notice the distinctive clicks of high heels on concrete fast approaching them. Brian was the one to acknowledge her presence only when she finally stepped up beside him. "Rayne…" he didn't even know where to begin, because the guys crowding the car failed to hide the rather disturbing sight that was now P3457 BMW 7 series 750i. Even he had a hard time looking at it without cringing in disgust.

The hood and side panel uneven and dented inward, all widows missing from being smashed in, crystal head lights and taillight had suffered the same fate. Its shiny black paint covered in graffiti and scratches of words that would make even a sailor blush in shame. For goodness sake, Maya was a teenage girl, barely 5 ft 4 and sweet to a fault, nothing and he meant nothing warranted the vulgarity scratched and sprayed on her car.

Rayne was frozen because she really didn't know what to do. Her fists clenched until her knuckles were white and her barely-there nails dug painfully into her palm. The word graffiti on the car were not only offensive to anyone reading them, but degrading to the girl they were directed at, each more insulting than its previous counter parts. Even the uncomfortable twinge of her injured hand, didn't make her unclenched her fists.

At the whispered call of _her _name, Dom turned to lay eyes on the woman. It was unnerving seeing her so unlike herself yet again. This time she wasn't stoic and removed like the last time he'd seen her, this time anger was vibrating off her body violently, and hazel-green darkened. The only time he'd Rayne be so violently angry, was when Flash messed with her car. He'd say that incident didn't even begin to touch how pissed of the brunette was at the moment.

**TBC**

**A/N: **A lot of this will set the pace of the next part of story, but isn't much of a filler. As always…

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	14. Chapter 13:Of Grand Gestures & Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **_Very_ Strong T

**Warnings: **Language (but not too colorful) and Lots of flashbacks

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. It's been long I know but this chapter was killer to write, but I hope it doesn't feel too disjointed. Right, onwards…

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Grand Gestures and Apologies**

"How much will it cost?" Rayne finally asked after a long tense silence, eyes not leaving the vandalized car for even a moment, but completely aware of the five pairs of eyes on her. The twinge in her hand became more painful than uncomfortable, forcing her to release the clench of her fist.

Dom's eyes couldn't help stray to her bandaged hand even if he tried, but he didn't miss her question when he was asked. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it." It just didn't seem right to ask for payment for something like this, besides the guys were probably more than happy to work on the car with no money –Maya was family.

"Dom, I'll pay, it's no problem," Don't get her wrong, she understood what he was saying and the sentiments behind it, but he was running a business and BMW parts and the upholstery was worth a pretty penny not to mention the work needed.

The tension was getting thicker by the minute, but the others couldn't help watch in fascination as Rayne boldly contradicted Dom. Usually, when the guy said something it was final, no one really questioned it. But, Rayne was Rayne and she was never scared to call people out, even if she was at the top of their shit lists.

Was this chick for real or just deaf? "I didn't ask for your money, Rayne." Maya meant just as much to them, as she did to her so it was rather insulting to have her throw money at him, especially after he'd told her clearly that he would take care of it without asking for any payment. He was going to walk past her to put a definite end to the conversation; however Rayne was Rayne and never did things the way other women did it.

"Dom, I know you're still angry at me," she began, getting a chuckle in response as he paused at the door. The rest of the guys staying silent, shifting slightly obviously anticipating a blow out between them, "and I understand why." That didn't seem to be any better, because he turned around looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. She wasn't going to get forgiveness anytime soon –if ever –but, she wouldn't back down on this. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, but this is a business not charity. Look, I know why you're saying it, and it's for Maya but, the car is going to set you back at least 10 grand."

Vince had to give it to the woman, chick had big ones not backing down, but it definitely wasn't the thing to say to Dom. But, the hell kind of weak-ass apology was that?

Dom was well aware that she was speaking from a rational point of view, but there was something so frigging aggravating about her words; _Business not charity? _"Tell me, you're messing with me, because it can't be that you didn't hear me."

"Okay, I'll just buy the parts then," she negotiated, not ready to let things go. It was obvious to her that he was frustrated, and she was being a nuisance but she just could let him risk his business because of nobility.

Rome eyes easily slide to the brawny racer, awaiting his reaction because the woman's persistence couldn't be good on his last nerve. He liked the girl, but she should have let this one go.

It was obvious he was talking to a wall, or frustrating him was thrilling or something. "Maya probably needs to get home, and she's the only reason you're back. I think it's time you leave."

Tej looked at Rayne hoping she took the blatant brush off and just walked away, but there she was opening that pretty mouth of her to say something.

"The parts will be delivered tomorrow," Rayne insisted knowing she was being dismissed, even if it was much more subtle than she'd expected. "Break them, throw them away or returning them, it's up to you." Over staying her welcome and insisting would likely make the forgiving process that much harder, because he was the type of guy that expected people to do as ordered, but she would risk it –even if they all viewed it as petty.

While ordinarily a girl being insistent and not backing down would be a deal breaker, Brian had to say it wasn't the case. Sure, Dom would be pissed as he was now, but the fact that she was ready to stand her ground was always an attractive quality to the guy –that is, if he ever let go of his pride.

Did she really expect him to throw a tantrum? "Will agreeing get you out of my shop faster?" his eyebrow rose in challenge, brown eyes fixed her with an unimpressed stare and his tone cold.

"Don't worry I'm gone," it hurt to hear him say that, but what did she expect? That all would be forgiven, more so after she'd gone on a stubborn crusade to get him to agree to her terms –especially out of frustration. "Message received," walking past him, and not looking back.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

Nicole's call for peace between herself and Rayne, after their epic confrontation during the week about keeping the incident with Maya's car from her, came in the form of a night out on the town. Not surprising since the blonde rarely made official apologies, simply offering a truce as an unspoken sorry. Nix had told them he'd try joining them at some point during the night, but didn't make any concrete promises. Maya was spending some quality time with Kane, so he wasn't going to join them, there was also the fact that Rayne and he were still on the outs. So all they had as clubbing companions was Fox who was always down for fun that included drinks, dancing and hot women, Ethan who Rayne had somehow convince to come with and Picasso who was bored and needed to release some steam.

"This is the racers district, isn't it?" Nicole commented, seeing the many spruced up cars lining the street outside the club.

Rayne laughed at the blonde's expression, "You were the one who begged escape from high society and corporate LA. Beggars can't be choosers, sweetheart," slamming the door shut and taking in the establishment. It wasn't the high end clubs they frequented when they went out, but it was decent either way.

"At this point in time, I'd rather street racers than corporate perverts," Nicole conceded, so not in her nature but what could she do. She got dressed up, for a night of fun with her sister and friends and hell or high water, she would have it. With the black short shorts one piece, blaring white blazer and stilettos, blonde locks wild and free, she planned to tease but not to please so to speak.

Rayne smiled brightly, skipping over to the blond, "that's the spirit. Now let's go shake things up," looping an arm through Nicole's and pulling her toward the club. The bouncer didn't even bother trying to stop them, just stepped aside at the sight of playful smiles and let them through.

Among all the clubs she'd frequented with Nix, Fox and Dom's crew, _Hidden Agenda_ was one of the calmer ones. Racers who were looking for a much tamer time, with decent music and actual breathing space came to Hidden Agenda for it. "Not what I expected, when you brought me here," Nicole admitted, impressed by the much tamer atmosphere than she'd imagined. "Me like a lot."

"You're such a snob at times, you know that," Rayne tsked, wrapping an arm round the blonde's waist and leading her to the bar for a drink. "So what will you have, I'm buying?"

"Ray, are you actually offering to booze me up?" Nicole asked surprised by the offer, but not exactly turning it down, ordering an Apple Sour Martini. "So how are things with your new street racer friends, now that the cat is out of the bag?"

Accepting her Cranberry and Club, she sighed. "Really want to discuss this? Last time I checked, you're opinions on anything racer related wasn't all that favorable," hoping to avoid all discussion of her non-existent relationship with Dom and his crew. Heck, she might have managed to screw it up even further by being bone headed.

"I'm at a bar surrounded with racers tonight and as mellow and receptive as I will ever be about your association with them, so start talking."

Nicole was right about something, she was never receptive about everything that happened and Rayne needed to talk about it she guessed, since it was still a rather sensitive topic with both Nix and Fox at the moment. "Well to put it mildly, shit hit the proverbial fan."

"They are working on May's car so it couldn't be all that bad," the blonde pointed out the obvious. If they were pissed to high heaven about Rayne's lie of omission, they wouldn't associate with anything Cassidy related. Yet, they were fixing up the car free of charge.

It was easy to look at it like that from an outsider's perspective, but it wasn't as clear cut as that, "Maya is sixteen and adorable, what they are doing is all for her with no consideration for me," she clarified. "I practically had throw parts at Dom, for him to accept them." Internally cringing as she recalled what that served to do.

"Okay fine, May is a squishy lovable marshmallow so maybe you're right," it wasn't a concession, but an agreement. Her little sister was annoyingly likeable and it wouldn't surprise her that she softened the hardest hearts, heck she was probably the only one who ever managed to make Kane smile. "So, you and Dom… It's over?" Please, she was blonde but little got past her, and once she'd managed to work it out she'd realized that Dom was just Rayne's type, rough around the edges, but definitely what the woman was attracted to.

One thing she'd never admitted to the blonde was her attraction to Dom and she wasn't going to admit it then. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Ray so don't feign ignorance," It wasn't even a good lie on the woman's part, please that was the biggest bunch of bullshit she'd heard in a long time, including her own lie about her supposed break up with Luke. "If the reason you're telling me really crappy lies, is because you think I'm still holding on to the hope of a Rayne-Kane reunion, then just stop. I accepted it a long time ago, and if there's someone new then I'm okay with that even if he's a street racer."

There probably would have been something if she had been more honest, but Rayne had resigned herself to accepting that nothing was going to happen. "There is nothing and there won't be anything," Rayne assured the blonde, sure of her words.

She and Rayne were similar in that respect, going for the difficult complicated guys when it would be easier to go for the easier and less complicated. From what she could see, the brunette hadn't gotten any closure. "Right…" the sarcasm lacing her voice deniable.

Rayne came to the club to forget and that was what she was going to do. For a few hours she just wanted to forget her problems and have a little fun with her sister. "Could we move onto less heavy topics like your business trip to Italy?" It was weak in terms of changing the topic, but it was all she had at the moment.

"Out of all the boring, crappy meetings I have to sit through all week, Italy is going to be heaven," Nicole admitted. It wasn't even about the country and mini vacation/business trip; it was the actual business to be transacted that was the high point. "You could still come with me. Sun and obnoxiously expensive and fast cars to test drive… it's a dream come true."

The offer was tempting, _very _tempting in fact, but she couldn't run from her problems like a coward. Running never made them go away, just postponed it to a later date. "Not going to work, Nic. In case you've forgotten, I have a job to save."

"Hey your loss," Nicole shrugged, knowing she could have convinced her with more prodding, but deciding it was better not to, "But enough of your sulking, sugar. We came here to enjoy ourselves and damn it, we will." Her statement punctuated with her downing the rest of her drink, and getting on her feet. "Let's dance."

Suggestion was the best thing she'd heard all day, but they had their jackets to worry about. Lucky for them the bartender was a friend of Fox's and was more than willing to keep them safe, before Nicole impatiently dragged her to the dance floor. It was somewhere in the ball park of 12 a.m. so the dance floor wasn't as packed as it should have on a Friday. Frankly speaking though, it was perfect –less chances of someone grabbing at them without invitation.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

After the solid wins the team had secured that night, _Ignition _was a no-go zone being that it was brimming with jailbait that would be stopping at nothing to get in their beds. Rome and Vince were all for race chaser love, but even they drew a limit at teens looking for a bad boy to ride. _Hidden Agenda _though was stricter putting the age limit at 25, so it was impossible for masquerading teens to get through the door. The atmosphere was more reveler friendly tonight, with more bodies on the dance floor gyrating to the beats the DJ was spinning, instead of tables and booths that surrounded it, but even it was much less rowdy and more laid-back that _Ignition _on its slowest days.

"Finally," Rome rubbed his hands in anticipation, spying the copious amount of hot scantily clad women around for the taking, "women who won't see me behind bars the morning after," following the sway of an especially fine looking one's ass as she disappeared into the crowed.

Tej sniggered, "I wouldn't be so sure. They might have you up on home invasion when they wake up and find that they actually slept with your sorry ass," sliding into the booth and taking a much anticipated gulp of his beer. It had been a good night, but San Fran still managed to get on his nerves.

"Says the guy who will be making it with his hand tonight," Rome returned, eyeing the crowd for another potential bed partner for the night. His eyes, however, zeroed in on a familiar brunette on the dance floor with a blonde. "Yo, isn't that Rayne?"

Dom's eyes slid onto the dancefloor, easily finding her in the crowd. She was always a woman who could move and entice a man with the seductive sway of her hips, entrance with that beautiful stare of hers. He hadn't seen her since kicking her out of DT even though she'd kept her word about delivering the parts the next day, "Nicole too."

Marisol who had perched herself Dom's lap the moment they'd sat down to deter any race chasers from getting any ideas about the brawny racer tonight, but she didn't factor in the tramp. The look Dom was giving her was none too innocent as well which wasn't good for Sol. Figured the bitch would ruin things for her when they began falling into place.

"So that's Windshield-Nicole?" Rome wondered aloud, eyes remaining on the blonde who definitely knew what to do with the body she had, too bad she was dancing up on Fox instead of him. Pretty boy had all the luck, "She's hotter than I expected," understatement, the chick was smoking. Damn, how come Rayne never told him she had a sister who was legal?

Vince snorted, "and way out of your league," eyes sliding onto the blonde he'd seen once, "way beyond your league," replaying his first meeting with her.

"_Anybody here?"_

_The day had been slow with zero cars coming in and the ones they had were half way done and almost ready to go. Dom, Rome and O'Conner were out picking up a few cars to bring them over to the shop and Letty was out on a break, leaving Vince alone to watch things until they got back. He hadn't expected any walk-ins until the blonde. Usually he liked brunette, but the blonde was something else. Jeans tight encasing century long legs like a dream, her curves and ass weren't bad either. She was definitely stacked__, but not in an obnoxious way to be fake. Decent lips and brilliant blue eyes were more than worth his time._

"_Need you car checked out?" he asked, after giving her a slow, deliberate once over not even trying to be discreet about it._

_Nicole could tell she'd just been mind-raped by the guy and he wasn't even attempting to be discreet about it. "You know,__ it's rude to stare," the blonde told, raising a sassy eyebrow to force him to look away, but he probably wouldn't even if she glared to the fiery pit of hell at him._

_Vince smirked, "That's what they all say, but we both know you like the attention." It was arrogant, but there was a certain something in those blue depths that hinted at mild interest on her part. Besides he wasn't one to be dressed down. "Besides, it's hard not to when you're a walking invitation."_

_Taking the chance to give him a once over, she had to admit that he was good looking in the roguish sense, and she definitely liked the ink.__ The guy had guts too, and the confidence to back it up making him even more appealing than first glance. "No bullshit and the balls to back it up, I like it," she confessed, not one to hold back what she thought._

"_I bet you do," giving her another once over._

_Raising an eyebrow, she chuckled, "Well, I'm looking for Dominic Toretto, you know where he is?" Getting to the purpose of being there, so far guy-without-a-name seemed to be a decent guy. Lecherous sure, but she doubted he'd be laying eyes on her sister any day soon. _

"_Not here," Vince deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, you can wait if you want." Her eyes, the shape and color of them were familiar, but he just couldn't place where he'd seen another just like them._

"_I'll wait."_

Rome chuckled, "She isn't in yours either, stupid is a repellant." Please, he could get a girl like her if he put his mind to it. Fine she was loaded, but money wasn't everything, was it?

Letty laughed because it was like a pot calling the kettle black, but what was even amusing was the annoyance playing on Marisol's face because Dom wasn't glancing at her even if she was the one occupying his lap instead of Rayne. Yes, she had her issue with the brunette too, but if she had to choose who she disliked less, it would be Rayne hands down.

"Come on Dom, let's dance," Marisol prompted, because the only way to nip the situation in the bud, was to deter Rayne instead since Dom still obviously felt something for the brunette, despite her not being the one in his bed.

Dom wasn't a dancer, but it was something to do he guessed. It was a slower R&B track playing, being that it was deep into the night leaning closer to the morning. Most couples on the dance floor slowing into a gratuitous bump-and-grind. It shouldn't have disturbed him that she was dancing so closely with someone else, even if it wasn't a grind like the rest, but hell it did.

Rayne would admit seeing Marisol, of all people, grinding all up on Dom paces away from her wasn't something she wanted to see. Any woman would sting, but Marisol just annoyed her. It didn't help that the hateful tramp that was Sol was giving her a victorious smirk.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The wins over the weekend had assured them a busy week, as car after car came in wanting what Dom and his crew were running under the hood. Busy, but they weren't complaining since work meant money which paid the bills. Only problem was Briggs breathing down Dom's neck, wanting a commitment to continue enjoying the discounts and perks the greedy bastard was giving them. They needed an alternative which Han and Gisele had been working on.

"I've got a solution for your parts problem," Han spoke up, knowing Briggs was being less than subtle lately about getting his peace from Dom. No one needed the greedy bastard controlling things. "But, you might not like it."

Dom took a sip of his beer, leaning back further in the seat, "I'm listening."

"Might be slightly more pricy, but I'm betting if we're frequent customers they would be willing to negotiate lower like they do for their exclusive customers," Han went on, as usual popping peanuts into his mouth. "Michelangelo, SHINHWA and Cass use them, and according to Kris and Lee Joon they never pull the crap Briggs pulls. C&C Auto."

It sounded all good until he made the last statement, "C&C?" The reason he never used C&C was their pricelist. Sure, their prices weren't the highest in the LA area, but in the end it was still spending more money in the long run. Negotiation for a discount was only possible if you bought above 20 of multiple parts, and they never needed that much even on their best days. "You do realize trying to talk them down a cent will be like talking to a wall, right?"

"They are trying to support the local SMEs or some shit," he relayed the info whether Dom bit was up to him. "Look it's worth a shot to get Briggs off your back."

"I guess it is," Dom conceded, catching Marisol who'd just arrived making her way to him, before turning his attention back on Han, "It's worth looking into… anything else?"

With a few clicks of the keyboard, he opened a page turning the laptop around so Dom could have a look. "Race Wars in the desert and for people like us it will be easy money. Heard internationals are coming in as well and Japanese racers love dropping money."

"Yeah, saw it this morning," a lot of auto dealer reps went to the Race Wars events after discovering how lucrative the street racer market was and could be a less expensive alternative to C&C. "We've got a month to get our cards ready. Should I count you and Gisele in?"

Han smirked, "You know me, always down to make some money," getting up to leave knowing how greedy Marisol was with Dom's attention. Besides, there was just something about her that rubbed him the wrong way and he was rarely wrong on things.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"_This is what I don't get about cool people like you, it's like it's physically impossible to put yourselves out there –you know cast your pride aside for a minute or two, and gain something that could possibly be worth it," Ethan concluded after listening to her vague but honest account as to why she didn't submit her assignment and the whatever-you-call-it issue between her and Dominic. _

_She sniggered, "It's not as easy as you think," it was a weak defense but, she believed it completely. Pride for people like her and Dom was a big deal, it was the last thing they sacrificed or gave up for anything. So laying it down…?_

"_It is," he countered determined. "Look, I'll tell you my experience. My girl and I had been together for 4 years. Lived together, met the family the whole shebang. Anyway, she got a job offer across country, big deal, offer of a lifetime. I wasn't ready to move for her, but I wasn't daring enough to ask her to stay, so I kept my mouth shut and watched her slip away from me inch by inch. A month to the move, I pushed my pride aside, got on one knee and asked her to marry me."_

"_Judging from your ring-less finger she said no," her sharp eyes noting the lack of a wedding band._

_He nodded in agreement, "She did. She moved across the country and is now married to rancher in Texas expecting her first child."_

"_So you laid it down for nothing then?" For all the pomp and grand gesture, he'd lost his girl and it was all for nothing._

_He sighed, pulling his chair closer to hers to look her dead in the eye. "That's not the point, Cassidy. The point is there are no 'what if's' left afterwards. I put it all in and I don't regret it, because I don't have to look back on it and wonder if I could have done something different."_

"_Hall –"_

_He cut her off, still determined to get his point across. "I'm not asking you to make a grand gesture like what I did, just make a gesture so when you look back on this situation you never have to have to ask yourself what if."_

"_I get what you're saying, but the last person Dom wants to see is me, and he isn't the type to taken by grand gestures."_

"_I may not know much about Toretto, but what I do know is his eyes were on you the other night and not the hot Latina he was dancing with."_

Rayne didn't know why Ethan's words resonated so strongly with her, but they did compelling her into her current situation–gathering up the nerve to do what she was about to do. Taking a breath she pushed off the car and walked into DT with all the cockiness and swagger she could muster. She wasn't at all surprised that everyone was watching her in silence as she sauntered over to Dom, who looked put out by her presence.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't come around here," Dom informed her, his tone flat with no emotion. It was like the woman was determined to annoy him to high hell.

It stung to be dismissed, especially with an all too smug Marisol watching, _had she became some sort of permanent fixture? _But, she was too stubborn and determined to see it through after garnering enough nerve to do it. "I'm here to honor a promise. I'm challenging you to a race."

"What?" he sure as hell didn't hear her right, eyes piercing hers only to have her look back at him with fire and determination that said she was dead serious?

"You and me, one on one," she stepped closer, eyes not leaving his for a minute. "'70 Dodge Charger against '67 Chevy Impala," the challenge emphasized by the arms crossed over her chest, and hip tipped to the side in defiance. She was back to being the 15 year old girl spoiling for a race to get her adrenaline fix, only this time it was in aid of her own version of a grand gesture. "If I win, you get dinner and I get a conversation. If you win, you can get anything except my car –name your wage."

He mimicked her stance, not sure whether to be amused or annoyed, eyebrow raised. "You're serious? You want to race me?" She was a good racer he'd give her that, but the cockiness she was presenting was one someone put out when they were sure they'd win.

"Well, I didn't stutter," she shrugged nonchalantly, spying what had to be the slightest bit amusement in his eyes before it was stifled by a stoic straight stare. "I don't challenge unless I plan on stepping up, and let's face it, we are both curious about which beast is going to win this one –Chevy or Dodge," smirk tugging at her lips, hoping she was getting to him.

It was both the most irritating but also the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and that wasn't going to work in his favor. "Just remember you wanted this," he warned her, "I win; I don't see you around here–Ever."

The tension in the air was thick, and a rather interesting mix of unresolved sexual tension and plain old tension as both refused to back down, the brunette staring Dom down like they were on the same level in muscle mass. Chick had balls of steel and Han, despite having Gisele, had to admit it was hot as hell.

"Like I said, whatever you want," her tone not dimming despite the blow, this was a prerequisite and hopefully it didn't blow up in her face before the main event, "We racing or what?" rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It wasn't a typical race night so scrounging up a track was a challenge. But, Tej and his never ending connections managed to find a place that was relatively abandoned late in the night. Tej, Mia and Brian were at the make shift starting point, cars blocking the road incase any car came their way. There was a junction a third of the way, which had both ends block by Han and Gisele on one end, and Fox and Nix –who had arrived as Rayne had requested earlier in the night –on the other. Marisol, Letty, Rome and Vince were at the finish line to verify the winner as well as block out access to the road.

Unlike other races that had spectator at different points of the track, with music blaring into to the night at the starting line. This was a private showdown with only a select few were allowed to watch.

Seeing Rayne leaning up against her midnight black '67 Chevy Impala, brought Dom back to the first time he'd seen the car.

_He'd expected the '70 Chevy Camero, when Rayne rolled up at around two in the afternoon, but was pleasantly surprised when she instead rode in a shiny black '67 Chevy Impala. The black paint gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, with no blemish in sight, silver grills and wheel caps twinkling, not a dent in sight. All in all, the classic was well maintained, even its rev was that untainted, distinct deep purr only a Chevy could have. It was a beautiful car. _

"_Thought I'd take her out for a spin," Rayne called his attention to her, getting out of the car. "You like?" It was clear in his eyes that he did, very much in fact, so her query was more of a rhetorical question. Even if he was a 'boy that enjoys all types of bodies, despite the make', classic muscle was an obvious favorite for him._

_He smirked, "the car," casting a finally glance on the beautiful, black beast of a machine, to the equally enticing female that owned it. "Or you?" Her in those shorts were definitely calling him. Don't even get him started on how sexy she looked up against that car, with her trademark smile, a raised eyebrow and glint in her eye._

"_Whatever you like," she shrugged; determine not to make the mistake of approaching him. It was well known to her now that her body reacted rather dangerously to his proximity, distance was key to keeping a level head. "But, just for clarification I was talking about the car."_

_Dom bit his lip, assessing the machine once again itching to get behind the wheel. It was just one of those cars that called to be driven to fully evaluate it. If he remembered correctly, a '67 Chevy Impala was the car of her dreams. He couldn't blame her either; it was not only a powerful machine but a very beautiful one to boot. "The one that gets your blood racing?" his eyebrow rose in question._

"_Let's just say if this car was male and human, I'd jump it," lowering her tone to emphasize it deep, and slightly raspy quality further, her eyes none to innocent, looking him dead in the eye._

_He laughed, she definitely wasn't as innocent as she seemed. The seductive glint in her eye alone, spoke of the less than saintly side she had to her, and once again he couldn't deny he liked it. He enjoyed watching her turn form mildly flirtatious to sinfully seductive in a minute. It was hypnotizing to watch. "Why wish for the impossible when you've got so many possibilities right in front of you?" he dared, knowing he was being even more forward than he usually was with her._

_It was words like those that made her nervous, they teetered toward a dangerous territory that she wasn't sure was best for them. Even if she was itching to shift from foot to foot under his gaze and tear her eyes from his to run for the nearest exit, her stubborn streak couldn't let her do that. But, damn it, she needed an out before things got too heavy._

"_You really know the way to a guy's heart, Ray," Tej interrupted the charged air, circling the car admiring it condition._

_Rayne smirked, "You know me. I aim to please," relieved at the Race Runner's interruption. The others soon trickled out after. The driving arrangements to Rei's beach house were made rather civilly and quickly. Since Vince and Rome would likely kill each other if left in a confined space for too long, it was easily decided that Vince would travel with Fox, and Rome with Tej, who seemed the only one willing to ride with the 'fast metabolism' racer. Letty riding with Nix was a given, as was Mia riding with Brian and Gisele with Han. Leaving her to ride with Dom in the lead car; not an ideal situation but she would make it work._

"_How come you don't race her?" Dom asked, after a long silent ride. With the car's beauty, the stereo system was old school and busted forcing them into companionable silence._

_Smiling, she run a hand through her hair, "I do, or did," she admitted, feeling her walls slipping from her but thankful for the Aviator's sunglasses that hid her eyes. "When I was 16, and you didn't require Nitrous Oxide upgrades."_

"_Didn't want to touch her?" he queried, wanting to know more so he could be that much closer to understanding her._

_Glancing briefly in his direction, she changed gears. Thinking of an appropriate answer, "When I was younger I kind of was a problem child," confessing wasn't her strong suit, but he'd talked about his father, so she felt safe enough to share. "And problem child is putting it lightly. Anyway, when I was about eleven, my dad –ex marine –was finally at end of his rope on what to do with me, short of dropping me off at military school and never looking back. So one day, I skipped school and I knew he'd found out cause Fox warned me beforehand to watch for fireworks. There I was with all my bratty sass, waiting for him to yell me a new one but, he just kept on working on his car not minding me. Eventually, I caved and asked him what he was doing and he began teaching me about cars." The memory fresh in her mind, "So, in exchange for working on the car and learning something new, I had to continue keeping my grades up and stay out of trouble. Car took longer than it should've to get fixed, but we eventually got it running together."_

_His Charger held the same sentimental value as her '67 Impala. He wished he could look in her eyes to confirm it wasn't an elaborate lie to gain his trust, but she kept her eyes firm on the road behind tinted Aviator sunglasses, her tone of voice though spoke of genuineness. _

"_It's the first car I ever worked on," she went on to confide. "I just can't bring myself to changing anything about her." His eyes were burning holes on the side of her head, probably trying to gage whether she was talking out of her ass or being honest. It was as easy as sliding off the shades and looking him in the eye, but her walls were already down and she didn't need him reading her too closely. "Tell you what though," she smiled, glancing at him. "If your game and finally get the '70 Dodge Charger R/T, we'll race just you, me and a quarter mile –no NOS."_

"_You want to race me?" he asked, allowing her to move the conversation in another direction other than the path it was heading down. Besides, he was amused at her guts._

_She bit her lip pulling up to the driveway with their other cars stopping close behind, "Hell yes I want to race you," killing the engine, she stepped out of the car assuming Dom would follow._

Tej didn't like that he had to oversee this particular race, because despite all the shit that went down he still considered Rayne as a friend, and he wasn't sure Dom really wanted her gone as he said. But, they were both determined and too stubborn to back down. "Alright, you guys want to straighten out the details while I check your cars over?" It was customary to do.

"Other than no Nitrous Oxide, I think we're good, right?" Rayne voiced, since Dom seemed less inclined to speak. "May the best racers win," she held out a hand in a show of good sportsmanship, which she hoped he would take.

He didn't hesitate to take her hand, "You're something else," he couldn't help say out loud, because she had way too much self assurance to be right.

"And you haven't seen me drive yet," she countered with a daring wink releasing his hand, when Tej and Brian gave the okay on both cars, aware of his eyes on her as she walked away.

The race was a drag, quarter mile of road with no curves to take advantage of and only skill and reflexes to rely on. Both were good racers there was no denying that, but in this case Dom had a slight edge over Rayne and the brunette wasn't ignorant of it having seen him race before, but there was something that Mia had to wonder about –would Dom throw the race? Because even if he had Marisol and other women warming his bed lately, the way he still looked at Rayne told her that he was still on her no matter how betrayed he felt by her.

Taking his spot between the two cars, Tej raised his hand to signal for both to start their engines. Once both beasts roared to life, he pointed to Rayne, "Ready?" her response was giving her purring engine a rave of acknowledgement. Asking the same of Dom, got him a roar of his engine signaling he was more than ready to go. He waited a beat, watching the two share a passing glance before returning their eyes to him and the road ahead, with that he dropped his arm and the cars took off down the street –Rayne a beat faster than Dom, but not enough to give her any type of comfortable lead.

The changes between gears were smooth and her speed well maintained as they tore down the street at the breakneck speed. Dominic had to give it to her, she wasn't letting an inch and neither was he but, none of them were putting peddle to the metal, milking the engine for all it was worth. Part of him wondered if he was doing it on purpose to let her win or maybe give her a fighting chance, but when she threatened to blaze ahead he stopped stalling pushed the engine to its limit cruising slightly ahead by the nose, since she'd anticipated the move and had done the same.

In the end as the crossed the finish line, it was Dom who came ahead by more than half a car. She'd lost, not by much, but she'd still lost and that was all that mattered really. Drifting cleanly she came to a halt, Dom as well doing the same. The others had driven up to join them at the finish line, but remained at a distance giving them a semblance of privacy as they watched on.

"Can't believe I lost to a Dodge," she grouched playfully as she joined him at his car, earning a tiny twitch of a smile that he seemed to be fighting. He may not completely detest her, but his forgiveness was probably not something she had, "but I remain a Chevy girl either way."

"You got smoked and your still talking," Dom wondered how she could do that, make him want to smile despite his pride urging a scowl.

She clicked, "Smoked would be leaving me in the wind, I almost had you in the last stretch," she liked the guy, but the racer in her wouldn't let her admit to getting beat badly when it wasn't that horrible of a loss. He was making it seem like he'd left her by miles, when it was mere inches, "But, a wins a win so yeah."

He only raised an amused eyebrow, wondering how she still managed to remain so deeply under his skin without even trying so hard. "Whatever you need to believe," pulling open his door ready to leave, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Dom," Rayne called, placing a hand on his shoulder knowing she had nothing to lose and he deserved it. "Since we won't be seeing other, think you can spare me a moment? Just a moment and I'll be out, I promise."

Pushing the door shut, he leaned against it patiently waiting for her to continue. Listening wouldn't cost him anything.

"I realize I haven't properly apologized to you about everything," she began earnestly, her mood much sober than it was moments ago. "And I really owe you one after what I pulled, which is the whole point of tonight. Even if it started as an assignment, things changed and I should have told you long before things had changed between us. I owed you that much, but my ability to screw people over unintentionally or not, definitely reared its ugly head. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, really truly sorry for making you question things because I couldn't be honest with you despite giving me every possibility to just tell you."

Throughout her speech her eyes hadn't left his, like she was determined to show him that she was being sincere. It was all in those hazel-green eyes that she meant every single word, but he wasn't one to let himself get screwed over more than once, because part of him had began trusting her back then even though her secrets warned him off. "I don't know what you want me to say about this."

"Nothing," she answered his rhetorical question stepping closer. "I didn't apologize because I expect absolution or forgiveness, I did it because I owed it to you and you deserved one." Okay, a small, tiny part of her had hoped for even the slightest bit of forgiveness, but the large part had done it with no expectations. She wasn't going to get forgiveness; his eyes told her as much even if he wasn't as pissed about it as he was back then. "Well, thanks for your time," was the only thing she could think to say, walking away releasing the bated breath she'd been holding.

It would have been better for him if he just let her go with that, but he just couldn't. "Rayne," he called out, just as she was about to slide into her car, halting her movement and returning those eyes gorgeous eyes of hers on him. "You almost had me –good race."

"Yeah," she chuckled, understanding the underlying meaning behind the words, but knowing it changed absolutely nothing for them. That was the closure she'd come for she supposed, "Goodbye, Dominic."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hope it didn't disappoint. I will be replying to reviews eventually, so please don't think I'm ungrateful if I haven't. For a small reveal, in case I take too long to upload the next chapter, the article Rayne wrote but didn't submit will be featured. As always...

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Long Time Coming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Rating: **_Very_ **Strong** T

**Warnings: **Language (not to colorful)**. **Sexy times –it isn't detailed and is mostly abstract, but if you want to skip it, the start will be indicated by a bold and underlined divider and will end at the next divider. I don't think it warrants an M though, but you won't be hanging if you skip it either.

**Author's Note:** I would have posted this on Christmas (Hope you had a Merry Christmas), but my internet was wonky.

**Chapter Thirteen: Long Time Coming**

Rayne was going through the response e-mails for their latest installment and wasn't surprised to see a bit of outrage from some parents about encouraging children to race in the streets. Heck, some even attached various articles of street racing related accidents to prove the evils of the sport.

If there was anyone more knowledgeable about the dangers of racing, it would be her seeing as she'd lost so much because of it, but it didn't help demonizing it. Criticizing without any solutions didn't take away from the problem and let's face it, commissioned tracks charged exorbitant prices to get on their tracks, not to mention that one never chose who they got to race. If most racers were given a viable option they wouldn't be on the streets, there were the few daredevils that liked the dangers of weaving through traffic. But, with the organization that had come about over the years with Race Runners tracing out tracks that took away from busy streets, the number of accidents had decreased. It was the inexperienced racers that caused most problems with impromptu races on busy streets.

"Hey Ray check this out," Ethan said, stealing the keyboard away from her.

With his arms around her from behind not at all practicing professional proximity, she wasn't surprised that the office tongues were wagging. "You know Hall, this right here is the reason why everyone thinks we're sleeping together," pointing out the arms that caged her in between him and the desk, as he was practically breathing down her neck.

"Please Cassidy, you are way too much woman for me to handle," he dismissed playfully, earning a chuckle from the woman. "They don't know what they are talking about – Ta da, our next great adventure," tapping the 'Enter' button enthusiastically to bring up the desired article.

The _Race Wars _poster that had been forwarded to her as well filled the display, "Race Wars? I'm not getting the connection here?" When outcry began, the most viable option was to subtly move onto something else. Shoving more of what people were complaining about down their throats was just asking for boycotts and trouble.

"Don't pretend to be oblivious Cassidy. This," he pointed to the screen, "is going to be our next article, because you and I are going to head out to Vegas and cover it for our avid readers." Their street racing series was doing well, so why not go out with a bang –writing about the biggest event out there?

Rayne sighed, "Hall, we are getting boycott threats from groups because we are 'glamorizing' the vice that is street racing, do you really want to galvanize them further by writing more about it again. We've ridden the street racing wave to its lovely death, time to move onto the bigger and better. Besides, no way Styles agrees to something that might result in a drop of sales."

"So, we're on if I get him to agree?" Ethan questioned taking a seat on the desk across from her.

"You already went to him with this, didn't you?"

"He said yes, as long as it doesn't interfere with our coverage of the Low Rider competition he's sending us to cover in the same place," he smiled, it was nice to have a partner who was always up to speed.

"Since when were we covering the Low Rider competition and how do you even know what a Low Rider is?" She questioned amused that the word even came out of the guys mouth. He was the formula 1 type of guy, not the off track motor shows. Heck, the guy thought gang members were prevalent in street racing before they began the series, now he was talking about low rides?

"I'm not as sheltered as you think," he defended, but got a skeptical raised eyebrow for his trouble forcing him to reveal the truth. "Okay fine, Picasso mentioned it when we were doing the interview with her and I did my research and forwarded the concept as a tie-in. The internet is your friend."

She chuckled at the man's ridiculousness, "Viva Las Vegas, I guess." Of course, heading out to Vegas of all places together would fuel the office gossip further.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The days leading up to Race Wars were going to be busy to say the least, since they had other racers who wanted to try their luck at the event bringing in their cars to be worked on, while the team tried to find the time to work on their own cars. There were also negotiations with C&C which were less hectic than Dom had imagined. It helped that the cars that came in forced them to buy in bulk, not the 20 that usually got a discount, but 5 to 6 at a time. Han had been right about the company supporting local SME shops, and had allowed discount negotiations with as little as 5 pieces. Briggs was being a bitter ass, trying to ruin business by redirecting racers to other shops, but it didn't end up affecting their business too much.

The others were out getting a late lunch since they'd all worked through it, leaving him as the one behind incase a client came in. It also gave him the chance to work on the books that he'd neglected for longer than he should have –

And there it was the article that had been sitting in his desk for longer than it should have, because the only viable option were read or destroy and he hadn't done either of them. True to her word he hadn't seen head or tail of Rayne since the race, heck even Maya didn't mention her. In fact this was the first time he'd come across anything that was directly linked to the brunette, even if he used that flash drive as an extra keychain.

Despite his long aversion to reading the article, mostly due to his bruise pride and ego, he sighed and flipped open the folder to read it. He wasn't a coward to the truth and he wouldn't start then.

_**FAST LANE: LA UNDERGROUND**_

_**By R. Cassidy**_

_The world of street racing could be seen as a double edged sword depending on whose wielding the opinion, glamorized by the so called adrenaline junkies that take part in it and demonized by those who've suffered under the hands of these speed-demons. Both opinions are valid because it is true that there are good points and bad points in this world, but I'm not one to neither glamorize nor condemn it. In fact, what I will present you with are inside facts so you can make up your mind about it –whether white, black or a compromising grey._

_**Into the New (Under) World**_

_From someone who had been part of this addictive world once before, I had somehow expected for it to be more or less the same as I had left it with little to no change which, I would admit, was mostly true. The cars are still modified to an eye catching extent with thousands of dollars pumped into the machine to achieve racing form, as well as the human compulsion of impressing others with their work. But, I suppose with time came sophistication__ into the previously unorganized scene of the underground__. In this new and, I supposed, improved underground, different __syndicates run the circuit in each city. Usually it is the crew that contains the top dog, or King. The King, or number one, has the right to pick the Race Runner who of course handles all bets and wagers placed on the racers._

_**Races and Wages**_

_Unlike the legitimate races and tracks, street racing can only accommodate two kinds of races –circuit or drag. Some countries, like Japan, have drift races that fall into the circuit category, but due to the cost and higher risks involved in drifting it is yet to pick up in the LA scene._

_Circuit races accommodate, depending on the width of the road, __four racers each time with wages ranging from as little as $5000 to as much as a pink slip. The track is usually traced well in advance by the Race Runner, who usually has it cordoned off to avoid head on collisions with bystanders but, sometimes for the more hard boned dare devils, racing in open traffic is more thrilling so they forgo the nuisance of road blocks._

_Drag or straight races are usually reserved for common challenges or rank challenges, allowing two or four racers depending on the circumstances. The track for such races usually stretch for a quarter mile of road and are easier to secure, since closing off a quarter mile straight road is much easier than the winding stretch of a circuit. They are much more common and preferred for this reason._

_Thus far, I venture to guess that you're asking yourself: If there are Syndicates and Kings at play, isn't this addictive world one step shy of the mafia? That would be an exaggeration on your part, but if you are interested as to why that is I suggest you read on._

_**Life in the Fast Lane**_

_As I am a LA native, it's only expected that the scene I visited was LA's flashy underground. The King position is probably the most lucrative as it gives one certain privileges, not only being number one but running things like a pseudo don. However these privileges don't seem to appeal to some in that position. __Las Vegas, New York and the like have the established status quo that the 'King' runs things, but with change of culture varying from state-to-state and city-to-city, you'll find that the case in LA is different. As much as the King of LA holds the position undisputed, the Race Runner is independent of him. For him, it isn't about control –not in the obnoxious sense. Rather his search for control is confined to his car. The rest is bureaucracy. _

_What is the reward for him you'd ask? His answer when I asked was simple, "Freedom for ten seconds or less". From a former racer stand point, I can understand that view of things. Because, sometimes it isn't about the glory or high, but about the freedom achieved going 200mph and leaving it all behind. As unbelievable as it seems, for some it's about freedom, it's about getting into a car and forgetting what went wrong during the week. Forgetting your boss' issues, forgetting the loan you have to repay. It's leaving your problems behind for a quarter mile stretch of road for ten seconds or less; 200mph therapy that you won't get at a psychiatrist office._

_For some it's about being part of something, to have a family when you originally didn't have one. Most of the crews you frown upon aren't adrenaline junkies looking to cause trouble as you'd imagine, but people who know how to do one thing extremely well and gaining family and understanding they otherwise would have been without._

_Now does the fact that there is a good side to it, discount all the cons accompanying it? Probably not you'd say if you dislike this world. Illegal, risky and dangerous are some of the words you'd use to describe it, but for some it's the only time they are a part of something great, a time when they are free._

_**Fast cars, fast money and fast love**_

_Of course there is the other side of this world, and pretending it doesn't exist would be telling only half the story. Because as always with such flash there is money and with money there comes beautiful women, which of course leads to sex.__ This world is all fast –fast cars, fast money and fast love. Every moment spent in its midst is an adrenaline high, whether your part of the race or part of the crowd. Accountants, trust fund kids, mechanics, journalists… it doesn't matter what you do 9 to 5 on the weekdays in the circuit. What matters is your car and how you race it, no questions asked. Because when it's Friday night and the new venue is set up and bets are being raised, your hierarchy in the employment world doesn't matter. It's all about you, your car and the competition and the first one across the finish line is the one with the bragging rights._

_All street race scenes are the same with groupies ready to hang on the winners of the race, not only because of the alpha draw, but the money they possess as well. So you could say the things that rule this scene would be Money, Power and Sex. Money always seems to speak in any scene, so racing crews who cheat themselves of ownership of the circuit when really they have mediocre racers who are nothing but loud mouths, exist. But racers, with actual skills and money get power and that's what everyone after, right? That's why I mentioned earlier that Kings are the most coveted title racers search for._

_Sex in this fast paced world is traded as a commodity, almost as much as insults and challenges; race chasers easily giving it away and Racers easily accepting it. The higher you are on the hierarchy, the easy it is to get. So where do female racers fit in to all this? It is hard enough to gain respect in the circuit without being viewed as nothing but an object, so is it even worth an attempt? _

_Back when I was racing, even now, female racers are underestimated by their male counter parts. So why bother? I guess we do it just to prove them wrong, because undeniably proving a chauvinist wrong makes any race that much sweeter. "Some men's brains short circuit when they meet a woman who knows and understands cars like they understand their own children, but they shut up real quick when you leave them in the dust," was what another female racers told me. So just as in the real world, women are still taken lightly, but work hard to prove them wrong._

_**Conclusions?**_

_So you ask what is so drawing about this world; the adrenaline shooting through your veins at a win. But like every high, it does have its consequences, because anything fast has its risks. In form of reckless challenges by novices that end with fatal accidents. Risks come with responsibility that many of these speed junkies ignore ending in their own deaths and deaths of people being in the right place at the wrong time. To ignore this would be ignoring reality. _

_After reading this article or the last few paragraphs you may assume that I don't understand why many are against it or that I don't understand the pain of losing a loved one. In that you would be wrong. I'm one of those who have bared the brunt of the dark side of racing. I walked away from racing, but still ended up being put into a wall by a racer who wouldn't take no for an answer –I was 6 months pregnant. You may not believe me when I say that just like me, others have lost their loved ones in the same way –fathers, brothers, sons and friends all the like, but remain racing for whatever reason._

_As you can see I've seen it all, the good, bad and ugly of the underground racing world, so this article wasn't written to make you an advocate of street racing or attempt to glamorize it. It was giving you the common facts and allowing you to draw a personal conclusion. Personally, going back I was skewed negatively as my last encounter with this world was dark and scarring, but once in its midst I was reminded it was not all bad. However, it isn't enough to convince me to go back to it, or push me to advocate for it. _

_So what do I conclude after all this –black, white or grey it's up to you to conclude what you think about this underground scene._

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

It had been a while since Nix stepped foot in DT due to the shit storm that had stirred up after Rayne's big reveal, but the damage had been eased after Rayne and Dom's race a few weeks prior and the brawny racer was willing to deal with Cass again.

"Dom's in the back," Letty informed him, not even sparing him a glance as she tightened a bolt. Dom could play nice all he wanted, but she wasn't ready to –once bitten, twice shy and all that bullshit.

Nix couldn't help chuckle, "Still pissed?" it was probably a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help ask as he approached her. He would probably get decked for his trouble, especially the smile that was pulling at his lips.

"Still here," finally raising her eyes only to glare at him. That stupid smile wouldn't work on her, maybe the first time but definitely not this time.

"You know, you are going to get over it one day and I'll be waiting," he may not go for the grand gesture like Rayne, but he figured if he pissed her off enough she'd sock him in the jaw and they'd finally get talking. She wasn't the type to just forgive without at least getting a hit in first, and he deserved it.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sure, right after I beat your ass." Tossing the wrench in the tool box

"I don't doubt it," he replied smile widening further, "Time and place?" Oh, he was baiting and he didn't care. It wasn't a secret that he wanted her back, and if goading her to admit she missed him too by giving him the swift punch in the face would work, he'd do it.

"You are really looking to get punched in the jaw, pretty boy? Move away," she warned feeling her defenses wane because of that stupid smile on his face.

He was breaking her, but he couldn't push her too hard. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Letty," words breathed in her ear before walking towards Dom's office, we'll aware she was glaring at him in anger and confusion. Of course his triumph would be dimmed as soon as he opened the door and saw his cousin topless and straddling Dom, making sounds no older brother wanted to hear, "Bad time?"

"You know normal people knock, Nixie" Marisol told him, shrugging on her shirt but not in a hurry to get off her perch on Dom's lap. Woman lived to make his life hard, even harder than Rayne usually did.

"Just get your clothes on, Sol. Dom and I have some business to discuss," eyes averted to give her time to pull herself together.

Buttoning up her shirt, knowing exactly what type of business he wanted to discuss with Dom, "You going to threaten him, like you did all my boyfriends?" Rayne might have thought his pit bull routine was cute, but Marisol was a grown woman she didn't need his over protectiveness when he usually bedded different women every other month.

"Sol, don't try to be cute," Nix warned, unable to look her straight in the face, waiting until she left to look at Dom. He was pissed about what he walked into on some level, but he wasn't going to throw his weight around. "You got that cheque for me?"

Dom could understand what Nix walked into bothered Nix; it was obvious in the man's eyes and tone. But, he also wasn't one to explain himself to anybody. Sol was a grown woman and she had been there on her own. "Yeah," pulling open the drawer to get it, only to have Rayne's article stare back at him. "Here you go," handing it over, and slamming to drawer shut. "You want to say something, man?"

"Rayne doesn't do grand gestures, on her best days she doesn't apologize –too stubborn to admit she's wrong," Nix began. Rayne wasn't one to fall easily; it took moving mountains to get to her as Kane had found out. Even harder for her to show her heart to anybody, and with Dom she'd pulled all the stops, and he didn't want her hurt. "She cares which is hard for her. What I'm saying is don't go down a road you'll regret."

"And Sol?" He asked, curious as to why he wasn't warning him off his cousin, but was advising him not to hurt Rayne.

He chuckled humorlessly, "This isn't the first time I've walked in on her like that; gave up the 6th time it happened. I can only hope she's being safe." The more he shook down her boyfriends, the lower her standards became to spite him so he stopped pushing. "Vince has got the parts, I'm out," already seeing Dom's mind ticking away.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

"So supposedly you did something that I will be pissed about and you're pleading for my forgiveness," were Rayne's words of greeting when Ethan picked up, getting back to him after hearing his voicemail.

Ethan laughed nervously on the other end, "_its not bad-bad, just…nosy-friend-who-should-have-kept-his nose-out-of-your-business bad," _rambling on but not really telling her the thing he'd done.

"Yet, you haven't told me what you've done," she pointed out, sliding shut her windows as she began getting ready for bed. "If it makes you feel better, I don't know where you live so I won't be hunting you down until tomorrow. So, just spill it." She doubted it was as tragic as Ethan made it out to be, having learnt that the guy had a flair for the dramatic.

He released a breath, "_Remember when we were making the hotel reservations online and you took a coffee break? Well your e-mail was sort of open, and I sort of clicked to enlarge it and I may have read a certain proposal that I thought was too good not to be forwarded –"_

"–What did you do?" Ethan wasn't the ambitious, thieving kind so she doubted he'd lifted her idea. Perhaps deleted it or accidentally hit the send-to-all button, but nothing dirty.

"_I forwarded it to Styles, _with _full credit to you of course. I know, 'Ethan you nosy bastard', but come on. Branching into Japan is something the company has always wanted and with what you suggested, it may actually work solidly than the launch did," _Ethan answered already going on the defensive. "_You have all the right to be pissed –"_

Like she'd expected, it was less dramatic than he made it out to be, "Hall, breathe," cutting him off before he suffocated from lack of oxygen. "It's cool; I was planning to forward it soon. You just pre-empted everything."

"_Really? So you won't slash my tires, key my car or something equally dramatic?_" He questioned skeptically.

She couldn't help roll her eyes, "Go to sleep, you're being delirious we'll talk about this tomorrow," a knock on the door stealing her attention. "Let's just focus on the trap of 'Race Wars' you got us stuck with, okay? Goodnight." Returning the cordless on its cradle, she tightened the belt of her gown making sure it was secure before answering the door. She'd expected Fox or Nicole since they were the most likely to make an impromptu house call in the middle of the night, but she was surprise to find Dom's hulking frame on the other side of the threshold. "Come in," she managed after a moment of hesitation, pulling the door open wider to give him access.

"Bad time," He asked, even though he knew it probably was. It was nearing 11 and no-one usually made house calls at that time unless they were booty calls. That and she looked liked like she was ready to hit the sack.

She padded past him down the hall, assuming he'd follow. "It's heading to midnight, but since you're here, I guess I can be accommodating," if she was overly emotional she would have slammed the door in his face, because though there last meeting was amicable, he was the one that put a definite end to things so his presence was puzzling. "I think Nix or Fox, have some beer leftover in my fridge. It's not Corona–" she began listing off beverage choices like any good host would, cutting off when he placed the copy of her article she'd given him all those months ago, topping it with the flash drive.

"These are yours," Dom spoke when she remained silent. He'd bit the grit and read it, surprised to find that it was nothing like he expected. The picture he'd painted of it was detailed and evasive, yet it barely brushed over anything he considered personal which left him with questions and no answers.

She busied herself with pouring herself a glass of water to collect her thought. Of all the things she'd expected him to bring up; she didn't expect the article considering it a closed matter. "So you didn't trash them after all," deciding to just go with blunt, because she was highly surprised they were still with him. "But, they are yours; I gave them to you with no intention of getting them back."

"I read it," it was redundant to say but, he said it anyway. "Why didn't you submit it?" He asked one of the questions that had been on his mind after finishing the article, eyes burning into her as she moved round the counter to settle into the stool beside him obviously buying time.

It was a question she didn't want to answer, especially now that he read it. Heck, any question related to the article was something she didn't want to answer, but she wasn't a coward either to run from the truth. With Dom she'd done it more than she should have already, "Does it matter" she honestly didn't understand why it mattered now. She'd apologized, it wasn't enough and they'd parted ways did they need to pick at old wounds they'd settled.

"Why are you deflecting?" It wasn't like her, and she wasn't even looking at him as she sipped on the water like it was a life line. Last time he'd seen her, she was all swagger and defiance that had always driven him crazy. And now she was deflecting, and not even in her usual playful way. He'd admit he'd been cool and unforgiving with his ultimatum, but wasn't this what she had wanted when she'd handed him the article –to talk.

The sigh of concession escaped her, because she could feel his eyes burning into her and would remain unrelenting until he got what he needed. Swing around to face him, she placed the glass on the counter before looking into his eyes once again, "Because the damage is done and there's no taking it back." He hadn't accepted her apology, perhaps he didn't hold a grudge but after their race… it was over, right?

"Why didn't you submit it Rayne," he wanted answers, and he wouldn't accept no-answer as a response. If she thought she was stubborn, she hadn't seen anything yet, pretty eyes leaving his once again, as she shifted in her seat in discomfort.

"Dom –"

"–Simple question, Rayne."

Looking him straight in the eye, she answered. "It didn't feel right. I had already been struggling with it for months, then I wrote it as I thought I should, but I couldn't hand it in because it wasn't worth," she explained. What did he want, for to put it on the line? She wanted another question to fill the silence, but he remained quiet which only meant he wanted more. "Come on, Dom. Do you honestly don't know why I didn't had it in?" She made a frigging grand gesture, so outside of her character it hurt and he still couldn't put it together that she liked and cared for him?

"You could have kept it to yourself and never told me. Why didn't you?" At the point she'd finally come to him with the truth, he hadn't cared that she had something to hide. Part of him would have given it to her as her personal business, and never asked if she'd stayed silent. It wouldn't have mattered, especially since she hadn't handed it in for him to find.

Perhaps she deserved the skepticism after her actions, but come on did she seem like the type to kept things like that hidden. She'd told him about the accident and about her father, things she rarely talked about outside of family. Getting to her feet she stepped closer, not looking away from his eyes for one second, "Dom, you may think I'm the most deceptive person you've ever met and I haven't exactly given you a reason to think otherwise, but I couldn't be with you and keep something that big from you. I know how much trust means to you, and it's would be pretty shitty of me to spit on it by continuing on with a lie." There it was, she'd laid it out for him again more plainly than ever and left herself open for attack. "You mean something to me." This vulnerability bullshit sucked, because the silence and his poker face, was cutting.

Everything she was at that moment was foreign to him, what it was doing was foreign to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was close and her proximity was always intoxicating to him that pushed him to do what he did next.

**-~*+*~-:-Fast and Furious-:-~*+*~-**

She expected anything, dismissive words before he walked out the door but not his hand cupping the back of her neck as he pressed his lips urgently on hers. For a confused moment she didn't know what to do, still reeling from everything she'd said but the familiarity of his lips on hers coaxed her to respond. At first she was hesitant and unsure, but sizzled into confident and responsive when he pulled her close by the small of her back. Damn, she loved his mouth, opening to allow him access as his tongue met hers in a slow tangle.

The last thing he should have done, with a woman that twisted him up this bad was kiss her, especially when her kisses had always driven him crazy. But, he'd wanted her at that moment and he'd just decided to screw it and kiss her. Her mouth was still delicious as ever, and the little teasing nibbles and nips at his lips were sexier than ever, because even then she still drove him crazy. He didn't hesitate in lifting her on to the counter and pressing close as her legs easily wrapped around him holding him there –mouth never left hers.

She didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel –his sensuous kiss, his body against her, his hand on her thigh and fingers in her hair. Her hands cupped his neck and face wanting to get lost in him and nothing else. A gasp escaped her, when he broke the kiss only to torture her with electrifying kisses down her throat trailing dangerously toward the neckline of her gown and this time she didn't plan to stop him.

He was more than sure that she could feel him pressing against her, and wasn't too far gone to know his tasting lips and tongue were heading lower than she'd ever let them before, but her arching to him in response told him that she wouldn't stop him this time. Her hands worked to de-vest him of his jacket.

She was well aware that the more he touched and tasted, the harder it would be for either one of them to stop things from progressing. But, as much as it wasn't smart, because sex never fixed anything, she wanted it. She wanted him. His jacket falling to the floor moments before, he slipped her gown off her shoulder both of them panting, foreheads resting against each other. He was giving her time to think it through and stop him, despite being as turned on as he was and being unable to hide it, pressed against her.

Rayne had always been beautiful and sexy to him, even no standby. But, he couldn't continue on unless she was completely sure of what she was agreeing to do with him. The lace and silk vest that clung to her chest, but otherwise barely covered anything was already taunting his already worked up state, but just a word from her and he'd walk away –blue balls welcomed.

She was sure but, he seemed unsure and she couldn't blame him. Her need for him was surprising her as much as her resolve was on wanting him physically, after all those moments she'd told herself she wanted to take it slow. But she was ready for this, despite what consequences lay ahead. Pressing even closer to him, she tilted his head back to look at her, his darkened eyes making her shiver in anticipation. She teased him, parted lips brushing over his taunting him to take initiative and respond.

Part of him wondered why he'd stopped, as her swollen lips coaxed his, body on fire wanting more. His unconscious grind against her, making the sexiest gasp of his name escape her that destroyed the last bit of restraint he had left. He could have had her right there on the kitchen counter, but he choose to ask. "Room?"

Somewhere between kisses and pressing her against walls, he managed to crash into the bedroom –his t-shirt and her robe lost somewhere between the kitchen counter and falling onto her bed. Clothes coming off faster than their predecessors, until all there was only skin against skin and the drizzle of sweat coating their skin.

The ripple and taunt of his muscles under her finger tips as he moved, the feel of his mouth as he tasted her skin, the caress of his hand on her body was incredible adding to overwhelming sensations.

Her teeth nipped teasingly against his skin, before it was soothed by the swirl of her tongue. Fingers digging into his shoulders when she liked something he did, and trailing down his back was something he didn't know would drive him crazy. The smooth skin and taste of her skin something he'd never get over.

Months of sexual tension resolved in the heat and slow fire of intimacy. Whether it was good because it was something they'd wanted for so long, or because their chemistry was just that incredible was up in the air. Completion coming after what felt like hours, cries an intimate whisper.

-~*+*~-:-**Fast and Furious**-:-~*+*~-

The first thing Rayne noted when her eyes fluttered open, was her sheets puddle low around her hips with an arm thrown over her that pressed close against Dom's to provide her warmth. Half of her had expected to wake and find him gone, but he'd stayed. She was the type of person who assessed all possible cons before taking an action, until Dom that is, who seemed to evoke instinct over caution in her on things she should have probably thought through. Was that to say, the night before wasn't incredible and still had her body tingling from all the sensations she'd experienced? No, she didn't regret a moment of it, even though she had crossed blurry lines she shouldn't have because where they stood was still unclear.

Slipping form under his arm, she padded out of the room to find her robe, finding it a few paces from her bedroom door and donning it. What he said when he woke up would be defining for her, on whether or not to let things go. The night before obviously proved that she still felt something for him no matter how much work she'd immersed herself in work and all the moving on she'd done. He was still there subconsciously. She'd given him much more than she probably should, and she wasn't willing to plunge further without definition. She was insanely attracted to him but, she wasn't going to hang around waiting–It wasn't her. Picking up his t-shirt and jacket she returned to the room finding him stirring awake.

Dom wasn't in his bed, the rich sheets lay low on his hips and the overly soft mattress proved that if nothing else, yet he was alone. His mind sketchily pieced together the previous night's events as he tried to orient himself with the place. Rayne, he'd come to see her the night before all ending up in a sweaty tangle in her sheets. He hadn't exactly been celibate since they were something, if anything he'd been more active than ever. Yet with her he'd reach a level of sensual enjoyment he hadn't managed to experience of late, that sexy aura that surrounded her carrying through to every moment. He didn't even know just how deep she'd gotten with him until last night, and he wasn't even talking about the sex. He still wanted her even then and the night before proved their compatibility seeped in everything –intellectual, physically, emotional, sexually… they had it all. Damn this woman.

Stretching out lazily, he opened his eyes spotting her at the foot of the bed hanging his jacket on the railing, wrapped in her robe and mussed hair from the night before, making quite the sexy picture. "Morning," he greeted, voice rough from sleep.

"Morning," she returned, going to her window to pull open the curtains and let in the sunlight. Also to give her mind to catch up with her body and it raging hormones that wanted a repeat of last night. Dom wasn't exactly unattractive, his chiseled body demanding exploration.

His body was already looking to have her again, as the night before flashed through his mind vividly at the sight of her. Despite the exertion, he could tell that it was still early in the morning and he hadn't overslept like he'd imagine. Also clear to him, was the subtle tension in the room –regret maybe? "Want to say something?"

"More like ask," she confirmed biting her lower lip, a bit unsure of how to approach the topic. Subtly could work, but bluntness cut to the chase and offered instant reaction like ripping of a band-aid. "What I want to know is what last night meant," closing the distant to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at him. She knew in the frenzy and her acceptance, there hadn't exactly been room of contemplation. She didn't regret it, but she wanted to know where she stood. "Is it a fresh start or is it… closure?" because to her it was closed should it have meant nothing but fulfillment to him, no matter how much she liked it. Giving herself to someone wasn't something she did casually, last night wasn't all that different –it had meant something.

Those eyes of hers messed him up every time. She was under his skin and in his head that much was solid and clear to him, which gave her too much power already –he didn't need her getting any deeper. She had his mind and emotions which no other woman had been able to do, but the first betrayal though small had stung. Getting more involved with her would be risking getting messed with and he was the once bitten, learn and make sure it never happened again type of guy.

"Huh," she concluded the answer from his silence. Even if he didn't say it, everything was written clearly in his eyes. He couldn't move past what she'd done, and she understood it despite herself. He'd given her trust and she'd broken it. Closure, "I need to take a shower, if you leave before I get back lock the door behind you."

Rejection stung horribly, especially when you put yourself out there, vulnerable to hurt. With Kane she'd been lucky to gain acceptance, when she'd laid it all out for him. Dom's last and final rejection was enough and she was just done. Dropping her robe and turning on the shower with a shaky breath, she heard the tall tale click of the door as he left. Under the sprays she tried to ignore the lone tear she allowed to fall.

**TBC**

**A/N: **This was hard to write, because in my head it went one way and typing went another –more angst than I imagine. Love scenes aren't my specialty and I didn't want to bump this up to M, so I tried to make everything subtly sultry and abstract.

**[Preview]: **Race Wars, the return of a TFATF character, a new annoyance to Cass & Dom's team and my own tribute to Paul Walker (May he and his friend rest in peace) through Brian O'Conner.

_Reviews would be lovely, helps me know what you think. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed, because it helps me improve. Flames __…__"__to each, his own__"__._


End file.
